Azucar Amargo Tom Riddle& Hermione Granger
by BlackAthena66
Summary: Un enfrentamiento que iba más allá entre la pelea que Lord Voldemort y Harry Potter tenían que enfrentar y es que Hermione no sabía donde empezaba y donde terminaba el monstruo cuando Voldemort volvió a hacer Tom Riddle... TOM&HERMIONE
1. Unico Capitulo

AZUCAR AMARGO

_**Único Capitulo.**_

Hermione apretó los dientes lo más que podía, el dolor era intenso, pero eso era algo que tenía que obligarse a superar mientras la batalla durara; había perdido de vista a Ron y a Harry y sinceramente, no tenía tiempo de ir a averiguar dónde estaban y mucho menos el primero, del cual, ya estaba hasta el gorro de su estúpida actitud infantil, su respiración era agitada y lo único que visualizaba frente a ella, eran las enormes olas de polvo, sus oídos solamente escuchaban el crujir de las rocas estrellarse contra el suelo, y muy a lo lejos, en serio, muy a lo lejos, podía escuchar los gritos de Molly Weasley, la cual seguramente iba tras la bruja Bellatrix Lestrange.

¡Mierda! – gritó Hermione al sentir como un Avada pasaba por su lado, la castaña se arrojó hacia un lado, cayendo al suelo de golpe, lastimándose el brazo izquierdo.

_Y la respiración se volvió aún más agitada._

Hermione pudo escuchar entonces, después de un largo letargo de silencio, como unos pasos se acercaban a ella, eran pasos lentos y perezosos, que de vez en cuando se arrastraban, pero lo que le alarmó fue aquel constante desliz en el suelo, la fricción de algo peligroso y muy letal, la única pared que se encontraba de pie cerca de ella estaba a punto de venirse abajo, tenía que salir de ahí, lo sabía, incluso su mismo cuerpo le alertaba que aquello que fuera que se estuviera acercando, era demasiado peligroso, demasiado.

Harry…- susurró el nombre de su mejor amigo, aquel mismo que estaba destinado a vencer a aquel que comenzaba a aparecer de entre el polvo, arrastrando la vieja capucha que en alguna época había sido tan negra como su alma, y sus ojos, aquel par de perlas azuladas que por sí mismas podrían causar la muerte.

Hermione, aún en el suelo, se empujó hacia atrás, buscando algún tipo de refugio y sabiendo que aquello era en vano, pues su cazador ya la tenía en la mira, sus ojos, marrones y completamente preparados para cualquier cosa, y él sabía que cualquier oportunidad que le diera a ella, la joven lo aprovecharía a como diera lugar, no por nada, a su corta edad ya era conocida por ser una de las brujas más poderosas de su generación, incluso, y para su propia sorpresa, aquella asquerosa Muggle era la única miembro femenina del álbum de fuego, un premio y un honor que solamente los mejores Brujas y Magos podían obtener en toda su vida…

Un reconocimiento que solamente los mejores podían obtener, y obviamente él se encontraba en aquel Álbum, se acercó a la leona, inmediatamente la reconoció por ser Muggle y la amiguita de su peor enemigo, Harry Potter, sus ojos marrones le miraban seriamente, pero él sabía que era lo que había en ellos, miedo y precaución.

_Era lista._

Y eso, de alguna forma, le agradaba. Le gustaba rodearse de gente lista, de un intelecto digno de él, no mediocre como la mayoría de sus seguidores…

Sangre...sucia…- le llamó, fue divertido para Lord Voldemort verle estremecerse para luego tensar su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, observó también como sus pequeñas y firmes manos se enterraban entre los escombros del suelo.

Hermione conocía la prudencia, pero cuando lo deseaba podía ser tan imprudente como quisiera, pero en ese momento, era de sabios quedarse cayada, lo único que podía hacer era guardar silencio y esperar el mejor momento para escapar, pero era también sabido, que aquel que se encontraba frente a ella, era poseedor de una inteligencia y una astucia bastante envidiable…

El innombrable…- escupió la castaña, no podía quedarse cayada, por más que se mordiera la lengua por no decir nada, finalmente fue vencida por su propio carácter tan indomable, Lord Voldemort sonrío de medio lado, sus ojos agua marina destellaron una apenas visible luz que Hermione no fue capaz de visualizar, su atención no estaba en aquel espectro del mal, sino en el arma que llevaba entre las manos, la varita de sauco.

Aquella misma que Albus Dumbledore, había usado en vida.

Hermione apretujó las piedras con sus manos, hasta que estas ya no aguantaron más, era tanto el odio que ni siquiera se percató de la hemorragia que emanaba de entre las palmas, pero Voldemort sí que lo vio, observando ese coraje volverse fuego dentro de su mirada…

Y sus ojos transparentes continuaron mirando a la joven, Hermione entreabrió la boca al ver cómo aquel hombre de alma podrida comenzaba a levantar su mano, exactamente aquella misma que sostenía un arma que no le pertenecía.

¿Vas a matarme, eh? ¡Pues hazlo, mi muerte no afectara en nada a Harry y eso no te ayudará a evitar tú caída, monstruo! – le gritó ella, en un intento por aplazar su fusilamiento, Voldemort se detuvo, cosa que a Hermione le sorprendió demasiado.

Pequeña rata asquerosa… ¿Qué gano yo matándote? Claro que Potter sufrirá, pero ese dolor poco a poco se irá disipando y tu recuerdo irá quedando en el olvido, ni siquiera yo podré recordarte….

¡¿Cómo podrás recordarme, maldito viejo senil? – exclamó ella, cosa que le sorprendió incluso al señor Tenebroso, fue entonces cuando la castaña, la egresada de los leones, fue testigo de una mirada de anonadación por parte de aquel oscuro Lord.

Maldita valentía Griffindor…- fue lo único que dijo Tom Riddle poco después de recuperarse de la sorpresa, nadie, nunca, ni siquiera sus esclavos, se habían atrevido a gritarle ¡Y mucho menos llamarle Senil!

Hermione se estremeció al verlo acercarse a ella, sus ojos, abiertos desmesuradamente, no pudieron descubrir las intenciones de aquel oscuro mago.

Y la varita apuntó contra ella, Hermione, indefensa y sin energías, comenzaba a recuperar energías, poco a poco, pero su enemigo le era imposible vencer, de hecho, jamás se había planteado poder hacerle una herida, mucho menos matarle…

Ese era trabajo de Harry Potter, no el de ella.

Levicorpus…- el hechizo golpeo contra ella invisiblemente, Hermione soltó un grito de sorpresa al verse en el aire, pero el dolor dio continuación al ser estrellada contra la vieja pared, aquella misma que estaba a punto de caerse, y no uno ni el otro fue capaz de imaginarse de la presencia del precipicio tras aquellos viejos muros de firmeza dudosa.

¡Bájame! ¡Bájame te he dicho! – gritaba Hermione mientras se retorcía en el aire, Voldemort sonreía abiertamente.

¡A mí nadie me ordena, asquerosa sangre sucia! – exclamó el amo de la maldad encarnada, Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y eso fue suficiente para aguantar las ganas de llorar, pero Voldemort y sus poderosos ojos eran más que capaces de ver a través de ellos, pero había algo en aquella mocosa que le hacía interesante, levantó su mano libre de la varita y apuntó con ella a la muchacha, Hermione soltó un gemido de dolor al sentir cómo Voldemort comenzaba a usar magia no verbal, su mirada fue a dar a un oscuro cielo, su cuello, estirado, comenzaba a llegar a su límite….

Podré ser una asquerosa…pero tú, monstruo, eres un hipócrita, el mayor de los mentirosos que ha pisado estas mágicas tierras… ¡Mestizo! – empezó a decir la leona, hasta gritar aquella palabra tan tabú para el señor tenebroso, pero, para sorpresa suya…

_Lord Voldemort soltó la carcajada._

Muy cierto de tu parte, querida, pero has de admitir, que es admirable mi poder para manipular a la gente…- fue su respuesta, Hermione, quien apenas alcanzaba a verle de soslayo simplemente decidió no responder a aquello. Pero ahí estaba mirándole con esos ojos burlescos.

Pero muy hipócrita a fin de cuentas.- dijo ella, confiando en que si no le había hecho daño anteriormente, no lo haría y era algo que la dejaba desconcertada.

Muy cierto sangre sucia… muy cierto… pero hasta tú, una asquerosa Muggle defensora de los derechos de los elfos, has mentido alguna vez ¿O me equivoco? – la pregunta llegó a oídos de la castaña, Hermione se estremeció al escuchar una bombarda máxima a lo lejos, seguramente Harry y Ron estaban ahí.

Oh, no, no querida, es de muy mala educación dejar hablar a tus superiores… más si se trata de mí.

Tú no eres nada, mucho menos mi superior ¿te crees por qué tienes aspecto de serpiente? No eres más que…- pero Hermione se interrumpió al escuchar la fuerte carcajada que provenía de la garganta de Voldemort, la chica sintió como su cuello era liberado, y así, se volvió completamente hacia el hombre.

¡Ja! ¡Mocosa asquerosa, tú sí que eres divertida! ¡Te haré mi bufón personal cuando me haga del mundo mágico y acabe con Harry Potter! – exclamó él, Hermione no dijo nada, simplemente no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Tú… ¿de verdad crees que vas a matar a Harry, verdad? ¡tan creído te la tienes! ¡la esperanza de verte muerto y derrotado no va a morir! ¡entiéndelo! – exclamó ella, mientras se sacudía en el aire, sus cabellos rizados y rebeldes, se mecían de un lado a otro, hasta que un rizó quedó atrapado al frente.

Voldemort sonrío de medio lado, Hermione lo observaba a través de aquel traicionero mechón de cabello, ya se las vería ella con su pelo algún día- por eso alguien muy sabio había inventado los cepillos.- Hermione por otro lado, apretujó los dientes, logrando escuchar el chillido de estos, no podía soportarlo más, estar a merced de Lord Voldemort era peor que recibir un cruciatus en medio de una tormenta de nieve, pero el miedo se apoderó de ella cuando Lord Voldemort le liberó del Levicorpus.

Finite incantantem.- su voz se había vuelto aún más profunda y arrastrada, era una vil serpiente encarnada en el cuerpo de un hombre, un hombre que desde temprana edad se había vuelto una bestia, un ser sin escrúpulos…

Mal nacido…- susurró Hermione después de azotar contra el suelo, la castaña intentó levantarse del suelo, pero una patada en el costado le hizo caer aún más abajo.

¡Ah! – soltó el quejido, la castaña, ya con el cabello completamente en el rostro, le podía ver a través de ellos, se veía divertido, de verdad que estaba disfrutando hacerla sufrir ¡¿pero qué mierdas esperaba de él?

Así que… sangre inmunda… das por hecho que soy un viejo senil… eh…- la era de hielo pareció volver ante ella, congelándolo todo a su alrededor al escuchar aquello, Hermione le vio anonadada por las palabras, Lord Voldemort por otro lado, le veía divertido con aquellos ojos achicados debido a la malformación causada por tanto uso de la magia negra….

Y Hermione se aterró al verlo frente a ella, con aquella arrogante sonrisa y su extraña mirada agua marina…

¿Qué…? – iba a preguntar algo, pero su pregunta murió dentro de su garganta…

Y lo que pasó después no tuvo precedente alguno, si alguien le hubiera dicho a Hermione que algo como aquello iba a pasarle, entonces ella hubiera preferido morirse de la risa al saberlo cierto…

Verum lumen.- La castaña identificó aquello como un hechizo en latín, sus labios resecos y manchados en su propia sangre se entreabrieron por la sorpresa, era imposible que alguien como Voldemort conociera magia tan antigua como aquella, según sus conocimientos, ni siquiera los fundadores pertenecieron a aquella generación de magia tan vieja…

Y ahora, Voldemort, aquel que no tenía el derecho de ser mencionado por nadie, conjugaba un hechizo tan poderoso…

Maldito infeliz…- acusó Hermione al verlo sonreír frente a ella.

Y como la piel de una serpiente, Lord Voldemort comenzó a transformarse, Hermione, la leona indomable de Griffindor, fue testigo de aquello, la piel verdosa clara del señor de la oscuridad comenzó a cuartearse, como si de una pared se tratara, la castaña vio cómo aquello comenzaba a invadir el cuerpo completo del amo de la maldad…

La chica apretujó las manos y los dientes, sintiendo el inmenso dolor en su quijada y en sus manos.

El Verum lumen no era otro hechizo más que un revelador, Hermione lo conocía a la perfección y entendía que el nivel de magia del mago que lo usaba tenía que ser tan perfecta… y ahí estaba, Lord Voldemort mudando de piel, como aquellas serpientes que tanto conocía.

Sus ojos agua marina se volvieron aún más profundos, llenándose de color y maldad, su piel, antes verdosa y sin vida, se volvió blanca, era como un hermoso muñeco de porcelana, y al igual que ellos, Tom Riddle no poseía nada por dentro…

Hermione se agitó, enfureciéndose consigo misma por a ver provocado a aquel monstruo, quien iba a pensar, si no se conociera a la perfección, diría que en esos momentos estaba sonrojándose; _¿Quién en su jodida vida iba a decirlo?_ Tom Riddle, antes de haber sido Lord Voldemort, había sido tan apuesto y lleno de vida… se iba a transformar en aquel monstruo con el que había charlado tan _"civilizadamente"_ con anterioridad.

Pero aquí eso no era la verdadera pregunta, sino aquella que hizo que Hermione Jean Granger, la gran indomable de la casa de Griffindor, la sangre sucia, la rata de biblioteca, el único miembro femenino del trío de oro, la traga libros, la amiguita de san Potter o el niño que vivió, le había dejado helada.

¿por qué mierdas has hecho eso? – y la pregunta Salió a la luz, Tom sonrío abiertamente, queriendo llegar a aquel punto, la castaña, asustada como una hermosa gatita, le miró perpleja, su atractivo aumentó cuando sonrío, y aunque aquella sonrisa no era otra cosa más que de malicia, a Hermione le pareció de lo más atrayente, sobre todo aquellos hoyuelos que adornaban en las comisuras de sus labios.

Para ser una miserable Muggle y la mejor de tu clase…eres bastante estúpida, Granger.- fue su respuesta, Hermione entrecerró los ojos, aquello no estaba gustándole para nada.

Bastardo hijo de…

Cuidado con lo que tu hermosa boca vaya a soltar, sangre sucia o este viejo senil puede hacerte mucho daño…- hasta su voz había cambiado.

_Demasiado._

Hermione le miró con aún más sorpresa, pero esta vez, la adrenalina y el miedo aumentaron al cien por ciento, aquello era…

Oh santa mierda…- soltó la chica mientras se ponía de pie en un santiamén e intentaba salir corriendo, pero aquello fue en vano, pues Tom Riddle ya estaba sujetándola del antebrazo, la castaña, intuitivamente le lanzó un puñetazo, que Voldemort rejuvenecido no se molestó en evadir, la chica intentó luchar, Tom se resistía, estaba jugando con ella, ella le lanzaba manotazos, él los evadía…

Creo que es mi turno ¿No crees, mugrosa? – comentó Tom luego de un rato de que Hermione estuviera resistiéndose a su agarre, él sonrío, ella intentó calmar sus nervios y domar su miedo.

¡Mal nacido, suéltame! – gritó Hermione antes de que Tom la empujara contra aquella pared, la chica soltó un chillido, la vieja pared de piedra comenzó a soltar una que otra piedrecilla, las cuales quedaron quietas en el suelo…

Y ella intentó volver a correr, pero el cuerpo de Tom le aprisionó contra la pared, aquello se estaba volviendo aún más aterrador, más para Hermione que para Voldemort.

Sus rostros habían quedado demasiado cerca, Hermione se aferraba a la idea de seguir intentando escapar revolviéndose entre el abrazo de Riddle, ella apretujaba la mandíbula, él sonreía de medio lado, arrogante, presuntuoso, estaba a un paso de domar a la Bruja más indomable de todo el mundo mágico…

_¿Quién iba a decirlo?_

_**Tom Riddle y Hermione Granger.**_

Y todo se volvió tan lento, Hermione tragó saliva al verlo acercarse a su rostro, con aquella mirada perdida sobre sus labios, sus intenciones eran claras, pero él por qué lo hacía, era como responder a los secretos de la vida…

Y el beso fue inevitable, al principió ella se aferraba a alejarse de él, manoteaba e incluso pataleaba, hasta que llegó la situación en la que ella abrió sus labios para intentar morderle la lengua, pero…

"_Oh, Merlín dame fuerzas…"_ – pensó la chica al sentir la sedosa lengua del muchacho enredarse con la de ella, fue entonces cuando la danza más macabra de todos los tiempos comenzó a rodar…

El viento con olor a sangre y muerte llegó a sus poros nasales, pero poco importó que Harry o Ron, incluso cada uno de sus amigos o conocidos, se encontrasen luchando con todas sus fuerzas, para derrotar a los secuaces de ese enemigo, que, precisamente ella, estaba besando a morir.

Y es que era de parte de ambos, la fiereza y el salvajismo que ponían como empeño en ese aterrador y poderoso beso, estaba consumiendo cada una de las gotas de energía que ambos tenían en ese momento; pero el beso se volvió algo más, una necesidad que crecía dentro de él…

Hermione apretó sus dientes contra el labio inferior de Tom, este, al intentar alejarse de ella, no logró otra cosa más que una dolorosa mordida de su parte, cosa que… en lugar de ponerlo furioso, le había agradado.

Hermione entrecerró la mirada, frunciendo el ceño y respirando agitadamente al sentir las joviales y vigorosas manos de Tom Riddle envolver sus pechos, aquello sí que no se lo esperaba ella no….

¡Suéltame! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, intentando que alguien pudiera apiadarse de ella y escuchar sus plegarías, cosa que ni Merlín y mucho menos los dioses que la gente Muggle creía, habían hecho.

Lo siento, pero no obedezco ordenes de una asquerosa…- fue su respuesta entre risa y risa, Hermione apretó los dientes una vez más.

Si te parezco tan asquerosa ¡SUELTAME DE UNA JODIDA VEZ! – le gritó aún más fuerte.

Lo siento querida…pero creo que…- se acercó aún más a ella, mostrándole lo que el cuerpo de la chica era capaz de provocar hasta en el más oscuro de los personajes.

Mierda, maldito desgraciado asqueroso…- susurró la castaña al sentir la enorme excitación de Riddle entre sus caderas…

Hmp.- gruñó Voldemort con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, Hermione, quien había bajado la mirada, seguía sintiendo los ligeros contoneos de cadera de Riddle, quería provocarla, excitarla a ella también…

Contagiarla de ese veneno con el que Riddle estaba podrido hasta la medula, y no entendía cómo habían llegado a eso, o el por qué él se empeñaba a hacerle semejante bajeza tanto para ella como para él…

Él, el adorador de las sangres puras.

Y ella, la defensora de Muggles. Y es que aquello no tenía, en una sola palabra, una explicación lógica, que ni él ni ella pudiesen dar, todo empezó de la nada…

Pero no terminaría así.

¡Suéltame! ¡Harry, Ron, ayúdenme! – continuó gritando la chica mientras se retorcía entre los brazos de Tom, este, le dejaba ser, por qué era así cómo más la deseaba, esa mocosa rebelde, la defensora de la luz, la aguerrida leona y perfecta Bruja del bien.

_Pero nadie la escuchó._

Ni Harry, ni Ron, nadie, todos tenían cosas mejores que hacer como matar Mortíos, que buscar a su amiga y defenderla de un pervertido Lord Voldemort.

Hermione dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Tom, eso no significaba que estaba rindiéndose, al contrario, seguiría peleando hasta donde pudiera…

Si Riddle quería Guerra, entonces, Guerra sería lo que obtendría.

La castaña levantó la mirada, sus ojos, encendidos con un extraño fuego en sus pupilas, visualizaron a Riddle justamente donde lo había dejado, frente a ella, apretujándola contra la vieja y desconfiada pared de rocas… pared que alguna vez había pertenecido a un pasillo, el cual, probablemente, Hermione y Tom pudieron haber recorrido cada uno en su debido tiempo….

Y volvió aquel beso, profundo, salvaje y lleno de algo que ninguno de los dos fue capaz de explicar, pero ahí estaba, el seguidor de la muerte y la defensora de la vida, comiéndose a besos tras la fría pared de piedra, la cual por cierto, era la única testigo de aquello, que más bien, era aterrador.

_Pero no era suficiente._

_**No.**_

_Tom Riddle quería más._

Y su cabeza acolchonada por aquella mata de pelos rizados y rebeldes fue a dar contra la pared, la castaña, mientras Riddle se dedicaba a besar su cremoso cuello, la chica se dedicó a ver el cielo nublado, aquel que antes había sido tan claro y celeste, y que ahora, ese hombre que comenzaba a quitarle el suéter rojizo, ahora oscuro por la mugre y la sangre, era el responsable de haber opacado tal belleza.

Aquel paraíso que Hogwarts había sido alguna vez.

Y cerró los ojos fuertemente al escuchar el chillido de la cremallera, la cual bajaba muy lentamente…

Y ella se estremeció al sentir la fría mano de Riddle, invadir aquella zona tan cálida, ahora subida de temperatura debido a aquel hombre de hermosas facciones pero horrible alma oscura.

Oh, Merlín… - gimió Hermione al sentir el jalón, Riddle le había _"prácticamente"_ arrancado los pantalones de encima…

Y su error fue dirigir su mirada a él, si no fuera por aquellas pantaletas blancas de encaje, se podría decir que Hermione estaba completamente desnuda, por otro lado, Riddle seguía vestido, su pecho desnudo cubierto únicamente con aquella capucha que de vez en cuando el viento ondulaba de un lado a otro…

"_¡Mierda Hermione, aléjate, aléjate! ¡Prácticamente te estás revolcando con tu peor enemigo, con el enemigo de la humanidad, de lo vivo…!" - _ sus pensamientos, aunque fuertes para ella, eran débiles ante su cuerpo, el cual, se había revelado ante semejante hombre.

Un adonis que, sumergido en oscuridad, no dejaba de ser hombre y por lo tanto, a pesar de la cantidad de maldad que poseía su corazón, seguía sintiendo como tal.

Y era más que evidente.- _pregúnteselo a Hermione_.- que seguía, a pesar de su edad, sintiendo como un hombre, aunque, por la apariencia que tomó a pesar de todo, Lord Voldemort al parecer lo tenía planeado desde hace algún tiempo.

Y ella se aferró a su espalda, clavando sus sucias uñas en la blanquecina piel de él, la capucha se había convertido en el protagonista de lo que el viento se llevó, siendo arrastrada por encima de ambos…

Riddle sintió el jalón de cabellos, los cremosos dedos de la leona en medio del bosque oscuro que era su cabellera, Tom y Hermione, entre beso y beso, se encontraron desnudos frente al gran testigo de piedra, aquel mismo que estaba a punto de caer al vació del abismo, y el malvado villano y la heroína, entregándose uno al otro sin remordimiento.- _por el momento_.- alguno, y lo que él buscaba llegó, sus manos fueron a dar a las caderas de ella, tomando control sobre la muchacha, meciendo las contorneadas caderas de ella de atrás hacia a delante, alejándola y acercándola a su cuerpo una y otra vez, hasta que ella misma, bajando sus manos, se deshizo de aquel molesto pantalón, ella, mordiéndose los labios de vez en vez y él, Tom, sonriendo con malicia ante tales acciones…

Y el momento…

Lo que a él le hacía falta y lo que ella no había estado buscando, y mucho menos de ese sujeto, de esa criatura amarga que estaba ofreciéndole un momento azucarado…

Y apretó los dientes y miró al cielo, pequeñas y cristalinas lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por las comisuras de sus ojos, y la prisión de su garganta dejó en libertad aquel gemido de placer, Riddle había penetrado la barrera que la naturaleza había puesto dentro de ella.

Su virginidad había sido traspasada.

Ni siquiera Ron había sido capaz de llegar tan lejos, ni ella a ofrecerle tal acto de amor, a pesar de haber sido pareja durante unos cuantos meses, Ron por otro lado, no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para esperarla, yendo a dar a la cama de Lavender y como todo en esta vida todo sale a relucir, Hermione no hizo otra cosa más que terminar con el pelirrojo campantemente.

La indiferencia es, olímpicamente, el arma con más veneno, la que causa más daño y que hace sufrir más, Hermione podía usar esa arma a diestra y siniestra, y pudo ser capaz de usarla contra aquel que alguna vez había sido su amigo, pero el tiempo hizo que aquello, después de una tormentosa relación y un final odioso, ambos volvieron hacer lo que el destino había empezado, amistad.

Y ahí estaba ella, desnuda de pies a cabeza, siendo poseída por aquel que amenazaba toda vida digna y pura sobre el mundo, Hermione, aún con su mirada en el cielo gris, era empujada una y otra vez contra aquella pared, y ya ambos desnudos, tomándose uno al otro…

_No se percataron, que su testigo, aunque frío, no era precisamente un pilar._

Y cayeron, primero unas cuantas rocas frágiles, y Tom embistió fuertemente dentro de ella, Hermione, liberando el gemido de placer, se aferró a él, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de él…

Fue en aquel momento en que la frágil pared se fue abajo, Tom y Hermione, no pudiendo poner equilibro a sus cuerpos, siguieron el destino del testigo inanimado, y cayeron…

Usando Tom sus oscuros poderes, ambos, mientras caían, se vieron envueltos en una cortina de humo oscura, tan negra como el corazón de su dueño, de aquel que la conjugó para su beneficio; y siguió haciendo suya a la hermosa y salvaje mujer que lo acompañaba.

El viento golpeaba sus cuerpos a veces con suavidad y otras con violencia, pero eso no importaba, ambos rodaban por el aire, arañándose y mordiéndose de vez en cuando…

Y fue ahí, en la cima del cielo y sobre una Batalla que sus amigos estaban peleando, donde Hermione les vio, matándose uno al otro, Bellatrix Lestrange paralizada para luego explotar ante un bombarda que Molly Weasley le había estado guardando desde hace un tiempo, observó a Ginevra acabar con unos cuantos vampiros, Ron y Harry estaban uno al lado del otro, defendiendo sus vidas de Greyback…

_**¿Y ella?**_

_¿Ella que mierda estaba haciendo?_ Por supuesto, se estaba acostando con el enemigo de sus amigos, que, por lógica, era su enemigo también, pero ahora que ella se había entregado a él, ya no solamente eran enemigos, sino amantes…amantes que se odiaban pero se deseaban a la vez.

_No era sano aquello, sino más bien enfermizo._

…

La respiración continuaba siendo agitada, sus ojos marrones estaban más claros que nunca, pero en ellos, se reflejaba el hombre desnudo, y ella, con su cuerpo expuesto a la naturaleza, le miraba arrodillada…

Pero a pesar de aquello, estar con el enemigo, había sido algo….

_Inexplicable._

Y eso era lo que él pensaba también.

La sangre sucia que más odiaba, pero había ahí también deseo, un deseo que no se conformaba con satisfacer una sola vez.

Y el tiempo se congeló a su alrededor, ya estando sobre tierra firme y en el mismo lugar donde había empezado todo aquello, Hermione había decidido que todo acababa ahí; y vistiéndose tan rápido como pudo, la chica se dio cuenta que Tom Riddle continuaba observándole.

Para ser la sangre sucia más asquerosa, me resultas bastante interesante.- comentó él en una seriedad aterradora, Hermione se acomodó los pantalones, aunque rotos, prefería llevarlos puesto.

Esto jamás pasó…- dijo ella bastante enfadada, Riddle sonrío satisfecho, le hubiera decepcionado que la chica hubiese terminado por aceptar lo que pasó entre ambos.

Me pregunto ¿Qué dirán tus amigos si se llegan a enterar de lo que acabas de hacer? – Hermione quedó asombrada, Riddle sonrío abiertamente al ver aquel miedo invadir la mirada de la chica, pero la sonrisa se esfumó cuando la castaña soltó la carcajada, tan fuerte, tan llena de burla.

Y dime Riddle, ¿tú qué crees que dirán tus seguidores si se llegan a enterar de lo que acabas de hacerme? A mí, una sangre sucia…- y el silencio reinó por un par de segundos.

Hasta que su voz volvió a retumbar en aquel ambiente.

Y sigues sin entender que el que manda soy yo, soy el ser con más poderoso ¿acaso no entiendes que ninguno de esos mediocres se atrevería a ir en mi contra? Todo lo que yo deseo lo obtengo, sangre-sucia…acostúmbrate a ello.- la castaña no dijo en el momento, sino que prefirió estudiar aquellas palabras.

Harry no te lo permitirá, este mundo no será tuyo, tampoco seremos gobernados por ti… no obtendrás nada de tus ambiciones ridículas.- contestó ella después de un tiempo, y poniéndose de pie, Hermione pensó en lo peor, quizá sería un cruciatus esta vez, pues la chica sabía que ya había ido más allá de la paciencia de aquel monstruo, pero…

Oh, querida inmunda…ya eh obtenido lo que quiero… - y dicho, Hermione pensó que aquel hombre no podía sorprenderla aún más, que equivocada estaba, Lord Voldemort siempre tenía un as bajo la manga…

Maldito infeliz…- masculló la leona entre dientes.

Las explosiones hicieron eco por todos lados, las olas de polvo se levantaron cubriéndolo todo a su paso, las bombardas seguían destruyendo demasiado a su paso, y todo gracias a los magos y mortifagos que utilizaban el hechizo, Hermione sonrío internamente al localizar su varita justamente tras Tom Riddle, y esperando a que el olaje de polvo los cubriera, la chica de rizados cabellos enmarañados salió corriendo hacia su varita…

Riddle le sintió pasar por su lado, sabía lo que estaba planeando, pero antes de saberla huyendo, le mataría, levantó su varita y apuntó al cielo, hechizando el ambiente con un disperzador, pero cuál fue la sorpresa de Tom al verla justamente frente a él, con su casi inexistente varita apuntando a su garganta…

Harry va a acabar contigo, eso es una de las pocas cosas de las que eh estado muy segura en toda mi vida…- dijo ella mientras le miraba fijamente, Riddle simplemente se mantenía impasible ante aquello, si, la muchacha le había sorprendido de sobremanera, comúnmente las personas a las que llamaba víctima, intentaban escapar de él, no quedarse a pelear en contra, sonrío ligeramente.

Y el crujir de una que otra piedra al ser pisada, comenzó a hacer eco por el lugar, dando aviso de que alguien se acercaba, Riddle sonrío a Hermione por última vez…

Muy bien sangre sucia, admito que me has sorprendido más de una vez el día de hoy… por lo tanto te dejaré vivir…- Tom desvió la mirada un par de segundos antes de volver a verla, la chica tenía los labios entreabiertos.

¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! ¡¿Hermione, donde estás? – los gritos de Harry le estremecieron de pies a cabeza, pero aún así, la castaña no dejó de mirarle…

Y él le sonreía de medio lado, mostrando aquellos encantadores hoyuelos, si no fuera porque ella sabía quién era o por lo que habían hecho juntos, y es que ella entendía y se hacía responsable de lo que había pasado, ella también tuvo mucho que ver con haberse acostado con aquel monstruo.

Prepararte para morir…monstruo.- dijo la chica mientras daba vuelta su varita entre las manos, Riddle sonrío abiertamente.

Oh, pero si es Harry Potter…- ignoró lo que ella dijo engañando a la castaña con haciéndole saber que Harry estaba tras de sí, y Hermione, ingenuamente se volvió hacia atrás, buscando a su amigo y al hacerlo y dándose cuenta de que él no estaba ahí, se giró rápidamente para protegerse.- de cierta manera.- de Tom Riddle, pero su sorpresa fue tal, que al hacerlo se encontró con él demasiado cerca de su rostro, rodeó su cintura con sus brazos fríos….

Y ahí estaba una vez más, expuesta ante aquel monstruo aún más aterrador, que el vil deforme que era antes….

La amiga de Harry Potter, mía.- fue lo que susurró frente a ella antes de sellar sus labios con los de ella.

Hermione fue encontrada desmayada a mitad de los escalones, Harry y Ron se habían pasado toda la batalla buscándola, al principio su prioridad había sido buscar a Voldemort y matarle de una buena vez por todas, pero ni uno ni el otro fue capaz de encontrarle, al parecer, el villano y el enemigo a vencer, se había escapado, sin imaginarse siquiera, que su mejor amiga, se había encontrado con él un par de horas antes…

….DOS MESES MAS TARDE….

Hermione miraba a través de la ventana, Ron había dicho que iría al Ministerio de magia ya que había sido, junto con Harry, convocado a una junta urgente, a Hermione no le importaba de hecho, pero quedarse a solas era.- desde lo sucedido meses antes.- su nuevo miedo a vencer, pero estaba segura, que temerle a la soledad era el menor de sus problemas…

Su problema…

Hermione se llevó la mano al vientre y acarició la barriga unas cuantas veces, las lagrimas comenzaron a bajar imprudentemente por sus mejillas, estaban heladas ¿Qué iba a decirle a sus amigos? ¿Cómo iba a explicarles que estaba embarazada? O pero aún ¿Cómo iba a decirles que ese bebé era producto de un momento ardiente con Ton Riddle…

La noticia mataría a Harry, y no quería saber cómo se pondría Ron aunque tenía una ligera sospecha, tal vez el ministerio la sentenciaría a la horca o quemarla vivía en la plaza central…

No entendía.- y sollozó aún más fuerte.- y se odiaba por eso, por qué a pesar de lo asquerosa que se sentía por haber seguido con el juego que Riddle había comenzado, quería a la criatura, el día en que se enteró de su embarazo.- cosa que pasó gracias a un método Muggle.- no se sintió fatal, al contrario, se alegró tanto, que se pasó el día en el parque, observando a las madres con sus pequeños hijos, pero en ese momento esa felicidad no estaba en ella, pues la imagen del padre de su hijo recién concebido, se mantenía fuertemente en su cabeza, y es que, si ella hablaba y decía toda la verdad, sabía que perdería las pocas amistades que tenía, pero si guardaba aquel secreto, entendía que estaba suicidándose internamente, pero no podía, no estaba dispuesta a quedarse sola…

El temor era demasiado.

…

Narcisa le veía asombrada, su amo y su señor se encontraba frente a ella, a mitad de los escalones, su juventud había regresado a aquel cuerpo que había sido cruelmente deforme a causa de la magia negra, pero ahora, ahí estaba, un hombre de alma peligrosa y de un atractivo impresionante…

Mi señor…- susurró la bruja ya de vuelta a la realidad, pero Riddle ni caso hacía, sus ojos agua marina se mantenían en la lejanía y a pesar de que sabía cuán lejos estaba la sangre sucia, sentía que algo comenzaba a unirlos, algo que no entendía con exactitud pero que estaba tomando cada vez más fuerza, y es que el día en que le vio en aquel bosque, cuando había ordenado a Harry Potter acudir ante él, ella había llegado de sorpresa, no hubo miedo en ella a causa de su presencia, al contrario, se mostró por lo que era, una Leona Valiente…

Y eso, de alguna manera, le pareció de lo más curioso e interesante.

Y lo que pasó en aquel precipicio, quedó ahí, sepultado bajo los escombros que en algún momento volverían a levantarse y es que para ella, aquel suceso no podría ser olvidado ni siquiera por un Obliviate, y no estaba segura, a pesar de tener a Circe Morgana entre sus brazos de que olvidar a Tom Riddle era precisamente lo que necesitaba.

¡Está preciosa, Hermione! – exclamó Ginny quien había llegado a San Mungo un par de horas a tras, Ron y Harry estaban fuera, esos dos aún no se decidían en si querían conocer a la bebita de Hermione y sabrá dios quien sería el padre.

Lo sé, me eh enamorado de ella incluso antes de verla en el ultrasonido.- comentó la castaña antes de sonreír al sentir a su hija retorcerse bajo sus brazos.

Así que… Circe Morgana ¿eh? Mione…- la castaña levantó la mirada hacia la pelirroja, y vio en sus ojos azules, que la curiosidad que caracterizaba a la chica, estaba marcada en sus ojos azules, implorándole que le diera un nombre y un apellido al padre de esa criatura.

Fue una aventura Ginny, y la verdad no quiero que nadie lo sepa.- fue su única respuesta a eso.

Y lo entiendo Hermione, pero… ¿Qué vas hacer cuando la pequeña Circe…?

Ella será muy lista, Ginny, su inteligencia sobrepasara la mía por mucho y entenderá que su madre no haya podido darle un padre _"O eso espero yo"_ – respondió Hermione mientras acercaba a la pequeña Morgana a su pecho.

Bien, creo que…esperaré el día en que decidas soltar ese nombre y puedas también confiar en mí… ahora, si me permites, creo que mi hermano y Harry están comiéndose los dedos…- y dicho aquello, Ginny salió de la habitación, Hermione por otro lado, bajó la mirada hacia su hija.

Jamás, Circe, créeme…ese nombre no puede pronunciarse, no tiene derecho a ser mencionado por nadie…- susurró al pequeño oído de la bebita.

Unos minutos más tarde, Hermione se carcajeaba por las ocurrencias de Harry y Ron, quienes discutían quien iba a hacer el padrino y el tío favorito de la pequeña Circe, y aunque, todos se preguntaban quien sería el padre de Circe, simplemente decidieron que ese Secreto solamente concernía a Hermione y que lo importante en ese momento, era esa hermosa niña, que en algún momento de su vida, se convertiría en una excelente Bruja…

Y sin saber ninguno de los presentes, que más allá del bosque prohibido y gracias a un espejo encantado, Tom Riddle les observaba, especialmente a aquella castaña y al retoño que descansaba entre sus brazos, sonrío al ver a la pequeña Morgana abrir sus hermosos ojitos.

Cio a Hermione exclamar en son de sorpresa junto a los demás idiotas, al ver que Circe Morgana tenía un ojo más claro que el otro…

El bien y el mal mesclados en una pequeña criatura, amo.- la voz de Nagini flotó en el aire, llegando a oídos de Lord Voldemort, el padre de Circe y antiguo amante de Hermione Granger.

Un ojo de un oscuro color azul y el otro de un castaño claro, una niña muy hermosa, de sonrosados labios y de una mirada pura.

Circe Morgana Riddle Granger.

Dos apellidos que nunca nadie podría ver juntos.

Nadie.

¿FIN?


	2. Prologo

Azúcar Amargo.

Prologo.

**/**_La Profecía Oscura_**/**

**TRES AÑOS ANTES….**

La capa ondeaba de un lado a otro, sus ojos, aguamarina, destellaban una extraña luz opaca, se había citado con Harry Potter o más bien, le había retado a qué el niño que viviera fuera a él para acabar de una vez por todas, lo que él mismo había comenzado hace diecisiete años, en su primer enfrentamiento, que para su humillación, el amor que la madre del pequeño Harry le había protegido a tal modo, que su cuerpo fue totalmente calcinado por el hechizo más poderoso, el acto de amor…

El bosque rodeaba su presencia, esperando la llegada del niño que vivió, y que pronto se convertiría en el mocoso que murió, sonrío de medio lado, Bellatrix estaba a su lado, ansiosa por ver a Harry Potter caer al suelo sin vida a gracia de la mano de su señor, pero este, cubriendo su verdadera apariencia bajo aquella piel verdosa, esperaba con ansias, a que el chiquillo apareciera de una maldita vez para matarle.

Y el crujir de las ramas alarmó todos sus sentidos, Lucius, desde la lejanía, le vio apretujar la varita más poderosa del mundo mágico, y el rubio, sorprendiéndose internamente al ver las manos de su Lord sudorosas, pensó que aquello se debía a que el hombre oscuro, se encontraba nervioso ¿pero por qué un hombre tan poderoso temía de un niño? Oh claro, la muerte de Harry Potter le abriría a Lord Voldemort las puertas a la Victoria inminentemente.

Y la maligna serpiente humanoide sonrío abiertamente al ver al chico de grandes ojos verdes aparecer frente a él…

Dispuesto a morir por aquellas personas que estaban dando su vida por una causa noble, la muerte de Voldemort, Harry Potter bajaba los escalones, seguro de la decisión que había tomado, se había encontrado, a su paso, a Ron y a Hermione, los cuales no habían perdido oportunidad alguna de detenerlo…

Por otro lado, para Voldemort las cosas eran demasiado fáciles al ver a Harry Potter aparecer de entre las ramas y la oscuridad del bosque.

Pero las cosas no fueron nada más ahí, la aparición de ella fue lo que culminó y empezó con todo, un extraño interés creció en Tom Riddle hacia la chica amiga de San Potter, como el engendro de Lucius tanto mencionaba.

Y vio cómo ella era atrapada por sus fieles sirvientes, la sangre sucia le gritaba a Harry sabrá Merlín que tantas sandeces para causar en el chico tal confusión, pero no fue suficiente, Harry Potter, en un intento de vana valentía, hizo el esfuerzo de atacarle, pero él era más poderoso, no había ni una gota de duda dentro de su vacio cuerpo, y el rayo asesino Salió disparado hacia el cuerpo de Harry Potter, dando de lleno en el pecho del muchacho, le escuchó gritar desgarradoramente, revolviéndose bajo el agarre del hombre lobo, el cual reía a carcajadas…

Abrió los ojos lentamente, muy lentamente, no sabía en donde se encontraba, pero lo último que recordaba es que la varita de Sauco le había traicionado, y que Harry Potter le había revelado, que el verdadero dueño de tal arma mágica, no era otra persona más que él al desarmar a Draco Malfoy…

Se sentó sobre lo que fuera en el que hubiera estado acostado, sino fuera por el escudo mágico que había puesto en sí mismo, seguramente hubiera muerto aquel día…

Pasó su mirada de un lado a otro, había tenido un extraño sueño, uno tan raro en el que ella se encontraba entre sus brazos, sus ojos color marrones ardiendo en una extraña llama, reflejando su verdadero cuerpo en ellos, recordando que lo que verdaderamente escondía aún estaba dentro de sí…

Voldemort podía ser un engendro infernal, ambicioso y sediento de poder, pero tales defectos en él, no llegaban ahí, tal como cuando comenzó a ganar poder a cada momento en que el tiempo avanzaba, y con ello, se dio cuenta de que las artes oscuras tenían un precio, y ese pago, que Tom tuvo que sacrificar, fue su apariencia, con el tiempo se dio cuenta que su físico fue consumiéndose lentamente, perdiendo a edad temprana su cabello oscuro por completo, de ahí pasó a que su piel blanquecina se torneó en un extraño tono verdoso y que cuando su estado de ánimo se volvía agresivo y distorsionado, sus ojos se volvían tan rojos como la sangre misma, sin contar que al volverse Lord Voldemort, su rostro se deformó a tal grado, que le fue imposible reconocerse así mismo, y desde ese entonces, Voldemort estudio y buscó las mil maneras de volver a hacer aquel muchacho del que todas las mujeres cuchicheaban en los pasillos de Hogwarts, por qué él no era tonto, en su época de estudiante para magos, todo lo que decían de él llegaba a sus oídos gracias a sus esclavos personales, en especial de Abraxas Malfoy y Antonin Dolohov, quienes eran los chicos más populares entre las jovencitas del colegio…

Y por ello sabía, que a pesar de la fama de mujeriegos que respaldaban a Malfoy y Dolohov, él, tanto intelectualmente como físicamente, era superior a ese par…

La maldad que existía dentro de Tom era tan inmensa como su vanidad, esa era la explicación a su impecable aspecto y eso, siguió hasta los comienzos de su deforme transformación.

Y levantó sus manos y las observó, seguían tan verdes como antes, y a pesar de que podía transformarse en un hombre normal, aquello no era necesario, sus poderes eran tan inmensos y su apariencia le ayudaba a infundir el miedo y aterrorizar a sus enemigos de una u otra manera, aquello funcionaba a la perfección.

Voldemort adoraba el efecto que su cuerpo causaba a las personas que se encontraban frente a frente con él, sobre todo cuando la tortura era necesaria.

Pero el asunto no era ese. Se puso de pie y se acercó al espejo, sintiendo el cosquilleo en las plantas de los pies a causa de la suave alfombra tendida por debajo de él, sus ojos, semi ocultos bajo la ancha frente, seguían siendo lo único que no había cambiado en él, el cielo y el viento mesclados dentro de su mirada, un color aguamarina que de vez en cuando ardía dentro del fuego de su ira.

_Hermione Jean Granger._

El nombre de la muchacha Muggle, la amiga de su peor enemigo y por lo tanto su opositora, apretó la quijada y los puños, sus ojos claros se volvieron rojizos, no debía pensar en lo que cruzó por su mente, y mucho menos de ella…

_Una sangre sucia._

Y tomó el espejo entre sus manos y lo arrojó a un lado, su pecho desnudo subía y bajaba rápidamente, aún no recuperaba totalmente sus energías, haberse desvanecido en el aire y delante de todos había activado el hechizo que tenía preparado, dentro de aquella piel de serpiente, existía aún la apariencia de Tom Riddle, pero debido a la maldición de usar las Artes Oscuras como juguete, la blanca piel volvía a convertirse en verde y rasposa, el cabello sedoso y azabache volvía a desaparecer y su nariz se volvía como las fosas nasales de una víbora.

…

_**Mientras tanto**_…

Todo el mundo festejaba la victoria sobre Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores fracasados, Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en la Madriguera, mientras que en Hogsmeade y en el callejón Diagon, se festejaba una reunían aun más grande, mientras que ellos se reunían más familiarmente.

Harry sonriente hasta morir, los raspones y cicatrices que había ganado durante la batalla seguían sobre su rostro bronceado, sus ojos verdes resplandecían felicidad, al fin, el peso que cernía sobre sus hombros se había desvanecido, liberándolo de aquella responsabilidad que estaba consumiéndolo desde hace algunos años atrás, Ron por otro lado y con cerveza de mantequilla en mano se carcajeaba, todos los presentes habían hecho una promesa, reír hasta el final, por los caídos ni una sola lagrima sería derramada…

Hermione mientras tanto, intentaba gravar aquel momento en su cabeza, a pesar de las risas y los chistes burlescos de Voldemort y mortíos que se contaban, la castaña percibía en cada una de sus cansadas miradas, aquella enorme tristeza que la pérdida de un ser querido, emanando de entre ellas, pero ella no podía reír, pero tampoco lloraría, simplemente continuaría de luto por dentro, igual que todos los demás.

Al fin todo esto ha acabado, Harry…- empezó a decir Ron mientras que el trío dorado daba una caminata a las afueras del terreno Weasley, Hermione volteo a verlos.

Si, al fin ese monstruo ha caído…- dijo el muchacho de los redondeados anteojos.

La maldad jamás va a vencer, Harry…jamás.- intervino Hermione mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el cielo estrellado, Ron sonrío de medio lado y Harry igual.

Así es, nunca…- susurró el elegido.

Hablando de maldad y todas esas tonterías… ¡Harry, el profesor Snape estaba enamorado de tu madre! – exclamó el pelirrojo, Hermione ahogó un grito de horror al recordar lo que Harry les había contado.

Es verdad Harry…- comentó Hermione mientras se acercaba a sus amigos.

Oh, si… ustedes no vieron nada, pero…el profesor Snape siempre se comportó de esa manera conmigo debido a que…

Le recordabas a tu madre…- dijo Ron mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Pobre profesor… me preguntó que habrá sentido al verte por primera vez.

Él estaba protegiéndome Herms, preparándome para lo que venía en un futuro, y se lo agradezco ahora que sé la verdad…

Si, entiendo… todos hemos sufrido de una forma u otra a causa de Voldemort…- respondió Hermione.

¡SSSSHHHHH! Hermione, no debes mencionar al ya sabes quién…- exclamó el pelirrojo, Hermione sonrío.

Ya no hay nada que temer Ronald, Voldemort…esta oficialmente muerto.- dijo la chica mientras sonreía abiertamente, Harry y Ron se miraron uno al otro, para luego soltar la carcajada.

Era verdad, ya no andaba por ahí un Lord Voldemort vivito y coleando, ni una sola vida sería amenazada a partir del momento en que Voldemort dejó de respirar, y ahora, la época de reconstruirlo todo lo que fue destruido, había llegado, la era de recuperar lo poco que había quedado de entre tanta perdida estaba empezando y un futuro de paz estaba dentro de poco por llegar a ellos…

_**Pero que ingenuos.**_

Y es que así somos todas las personas que nos apegamos a lo que vemos, es lo primero que creeremos por un largo rato, ni uno de ellos, se imaginaría lo que estaba por venir, mucho menos Hermione.

_**Hermione.**_

…..

Abrió los ojos de un golpe, la respiración era entrecortada y la falta de oxigeno a sus pulmones estaba acabando con su vida muy dolorosa y lentamente, Sybill Trelawney se levantó de su cama muy agitadamente, la mujer de ya avanzada edad se llevó las manos al pecho, intentando absorber la máxima cantidad de aire posible, su piel se había perlado de sudor y los escalofríos llegaban a ella demasiado a prisa, recorriendo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, sus ojos, completamente blancos, comenzaban a visualizar aquellas imágenes que no debió a verse visto jamás y que, lamentablemente, era de un futuro que concernía a dos personas que no logró identificar…

"…_y vio a un hombre y una mujer en medio de un circulo de fuego, había una estrella que iluminaba el escenario, y Sybill vio sus oscuros cabellos y los rizos de ella, se mecían de un lado a otro, Trelawney se asombró al ver la serpiente envolverles, uniendo uno con el otro, desnudos se encontraban, entregándose a la pasión que ardía dentro de ambos, y la adivina se dio cuenta que la mujer luchaba por liberarse, pero al final se dejaba llevar y hacerse de aquel extraño, su piel de porcelana resaltaba contra la cremosa y algo bronceada carne de ella, pero Sybill no pudo ver sus rostros, quiso dar un paso al frente para ver siquiera un poco de sus caras, pero la imagen desapareció delante de ella como agua entre sus manos…_

_Pero la visión no acababa con aquel par, sino con la oscuridad que le rodeo, Trelawney fue entonces cuando las vio, dos estrellas sobre su cabeza, tan brillantes y tintineando con rapidez, una de ellas de un hermoso color aguamarina, la segunda más bien parecía un cometa de fuego con el tiempo detenido… pero ¿Qué significaba todo aquello?, fue entonces cuando de su boca salió la profecía, una oscura y misteriosa….profecía"_

Sybill cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo, había recuperado entonces, la capacidad de respirar por si misma, y agitada y exhalando aire lo más que su cuerpo le permitía, la profesora del Arte de la Adivinación, soltó aquellas palabras más por inercia que por sí sola…

"_Descenderá del reino de la oscuridad, con un corazón lleno de luz, siendo la mitad de ambos y poseyendo la mirada de lo que representa lo oscuro y lo brillante, su nombre será el significado de toda maldad y bondad y sus poderes aumentarán cuando la muerte del antiguo héroe alcance su vida, ella, como hija de las sombras y la luz, será el Alfa y el Omega del reino de las sombras, y no habrá nada ni nadie que pueda detenerla…" - _y declarada aquella profecía, Sybill Trelawney cayó inconsciente al suelo, con la imagen de una hermosa mujer de largos rizos oscuros y de una mirada de doble filo.

La hija del Mal y su opositor.

Minerva le observaba seriamente, pero en esos ojos claros había comprensión para la mujer, Sybill se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos mientras se mantenía inclinada hacia el frente, McGonagall simplemente se dedicó a mirarle hasta que no pudo más.

Dime Sybill, ¿desde cuándo no tienes una visión de…esta magnitud? – preguntó la animaga, la mujer levantó un poco la mirada y ahí estaba, la nueva directora de Hogwarts.

Minerva, bien sabes cuál fue la última profecía que di…- fue su respuesta antes de volver a esconder su rostro, la gata soltó un suspiro de resignación; esa mañana, Minerva McGonagall había encontrado a Sybill Trelawney vagando entre los pasillos de Hogwarts y al darse cuenta del aspecto que traía, la ya de por sí, descuidada mujer, la animaga se percató de lo que sucedía.

No es momento de revelarlo, Sybill, la gente está feliz por la derrota de Voldemort…

¡Eso fue exactamente lo que Albus me dijo la última vez! ¡Y mira en lo que hemos acabado por no interferir a tiempo! – gritó Sybill mientras se ponía de pie de un sobresalto, dejando caer la silla a su paso, Minerva levantó la barbilla, respondiendo la amenazante mirada que la adivina le estaba enviando.

No podemos creer a ciencia cierta, como dicen por ahí, que sea verdad que un nuevo mago oscuro esté en camino por nacer, Sybill…

Ella no es un mago oscuro, Minerva…

¿entonces…? Me has hablado de una niña, una hija de nuestro enemigo y alguien que está en su contra…

Ella nacerá para destruirlo todo, bien sabes que a veces no puedo descifrar las visiones, pero esta niña es muy poderosa, arrasará con todas las sombras y la luz al morir Harry Potter…- corrigió la mujer mientras se acomodaba los gruesos anteojos.

Minerva se sentó sobre la silla, desvió la mirada hacia la ventana y luego volvió a observar a su compañera de profesión mágica.

¿hay alguna manera de que me muestres esa visión, Sybill? No debemos mostrar nada de esto hasta que estemos seguras de lo que es, o al menos que tan confuso puede ser, si es así, podemos pedir ayuda a los demás miembros de la orden.

Harry Potter, dile al elegido que su vida acabará algún día y que con su muerte alguien más se alzara con fuerza…

Sybill…

Mis poderes no son como la ropa, Minerva, no puedo hacer uso de ellos así como así…- interrumpió.

Y tu bien sabes que no son confiables tampoco.

Profeticé el regreso de Voldemort y la llegada de Harry Potter… ¿Por qué Minerva, por qué no puedes confiar en mis poderes?

Minerva bajó la mirada, para luego ponerse de pie y rodear el escritorio y acercarse a la mujer. Ambas se miraron un par de segundos…

Si tan solo pudieras decirme quien era ese hombre o la mujer, Sybill…

No pude lograr ver sus rostros, pero el hombre tenía la marca tenebrosa en su brazo derecho…- fue lo dijo ella ante la perpleja Minerva, sus ojos claros simplemente se dilataron ante aquello, Sybill suspiró resignada, al parecer, un nuevo peligro estaba a punto de nacer en el vientre de alguna buena bruja, pero el padre…

El padre sería un mortifago, de eso no cabía duda alguna.

Pero lo que a Minerva le inquietaba, es que cuando esa pequeña niña que estaba predestinada a nacer, obtuviera sus poderes al máximo, Harry Potter moriría, de eso, Sybill estaba más que segura de ello, y la gata temía lo peor ¿es que acaso la Paz no era para siempre? Pues al parecer no.


	3. Remembranzas

** Hola...!**

_He Regresado después de una Intensa Búsqueda de la Inspiración que se me escapó como agua entre las manos, Lamento muchisimo la enorme demora, pero he regresado, espero les guste y me disculpen por esto... sin mas, les dejo el capitulo, Gracias..._

* * *

><p><span>Azúcar Amargo<span>.

Capítulo 1

**/**_Remembranzas_**/**

**Tiempo Actual. (**_Un año después del encuentro_**)**

Hermione le arrullaba de un lado a otro, la pequeña Circe descansaba entre sus brazos, con sus ojitos bicolores bien cerrados dentro de una tranquilidad envidiable, la castaña sonrío al verla parar la diminuta y rosada trompita, seguramente la bebita estaba teniendo un buen sueño, se veía tan en paz, en un mundo perfecto en el que su madre se soñaba a veces.

Un mundo que le fue arrebatado y que era perfecto hasta el día en que llegó a Hogwarts, las aventuras que vivió a lado de sus amigos nunca las olvidaría, mucho menos los acontecimientos que se dieron con el tiempo, sus ojos marrones se oscurecieron al recordar al _"hombre"_ que biológicamente era el padre de Circe, la pequeña se estremeció ligeramente entre los brazos de su madre, quien decidió sentarse en el sofá…

_Tom Riddle._

Fue en él quien Hermione pensó antes de quedarse poco a poco, dormida, sin darse cuenta que la dulce Morgana comenzaba a abrir los ojitos…

_"…Hermione cayó en el mundo de Morfeo, donde todo lo posible era irreal y lo imposible no lo era tanto. La castaña vio el hedor que la Guerra de un año antes había dejado a su paso, cientos de cadáveres descansaban sobre la tierra empapada en sangre y lagrimas, y a pesar de que no podía escuchar ni un solo tipo de sonido a su alrededor, la ex – Leona, sabía que clase que ruidos había allí, el cielo enrojecido por el fuego que se alzaba en la lejanía y las oscuras nubes bloqueando los rayos del sol, Hermione se giró para buscar a algún conocido, a Harry o a Ron, pero el miedo que entró por su mirada recorrió todo su cuerpo, al verlo ahí, de pie sobre un montón de escombros, con la capucha ondeando de un lado a otro con plena lentitud, y de entre todo ese grisáceo cuadro digno de una fotografía, Hermione vio sus ojos azules brillar con intensidad, igual que aquel día…_

_Aquel día en que traicionó a sus amigos._

_Y la mujer no sabía si el sonreía o simplemente era una mueca de asco, pero de lo que estaba más que segura, era que ella estaba reflejada en aquellos ojos aguamarina tan claros, y le vio mover los labios, marcándose los hoyuelos en la comisura de su boca al sonreír de medio lado, después de, sabrá Merlín, que cosas le diría._

- _Déjame en paz… Déjame…en paz… ¡DEJAME EN PAZ! – al principió aquello había sido una orden, ella se lo exigió, pero conforme pasaban los segundos, Hermione comenzaba a pedirlo y al final…. Gritarle con horror que se alejara._

_Pero Riddle simplemente hizo todo lo contrario, con sus pies descalzos, Tom comenzó a bajar de la colina de basura, Hermione vio como el monstruo pisaba en su camino el cadáver de una persona, deteniéndose a su paso…_

_Al principio ella no había puesto atención a aquello, pero, al ver un pequeño destello de luz, lo cual llamó su atención, unos anteojos, sucios, llenos de sangre y redondos…fue en ese preciso momento cuando Hermione se percató de quién era ese personaje en proceso de putrefacción…_

- _Ha…Ha… ¿Harry? – preguntó desconcertada, Tom sonrío abiertamente, mostrando sus blanquecinos dientes tan perfectos. - ¡HARRY, NOOOO! – continuó gritando mientras corría hacia su amigo, y al llegar hasta Riddle, Hermione le empujó para que se quitara de encima del muchacho, gritó y manoteó, pero el hombre simplemente se resistía a moverse siquiera un centímetro…_

_Y fue cuando por primera vez durante aquella pesadilla, que Hermione escuchó el escándalo, la verdadera voz de la Guerra, los gritos, sollozos y explosiones entraron a sus oídos, mareándola al instante, la joven se sintió irse de lomo hacia el suelo, pero los fríos brazos de Tom Riddle le atraparon en el aire, impidiéndole que cayera y se golpeara, Hermione, sorprendida, sé le quedó mirando por un rato…_

_Pero Riddle siguió encima de Harry Potter, o lo que quedaba de él._

- _¿Es esta la única manera a la que debo acudir para que vengas a mí, Granger? - su voz, aterciopelada, se arrastraba hasta sus oídos, no le bastaba a Riddle tener el alma de una serpiente, sino que su apariencia y su voz tenían que ser igual a ellas… _

- _Suéltala…- Hermione se estremeció al escuchar una elegante pero firme voz femenina tras de ella, Tom levantó la vista y ella intentó voltear a buscar a la dueña de aquella orden._

_Y Riddle sonrío aún más, sus ojos azules verdosos destellaron en una cálida luz que a Hermione se le hizo demasiado sospechoso, fue cuando ella sintió que le soltaban, cayendo a un vació interminable, pero antes de ser rodeada por la oscuridad, la castaña les vio arriba, mirándose uno al otro, el se veía ¿Feliz? Y ella, una joven muchacha de brillante cabello azabache, su mirada, de un café muy claro, miraban a Riddle con una profundidad desafiante, cosa que al parecer encantaban al amo de las serpientes, pero, cuál fue su sorpresa, al verla voltear hacia ella, la chica llevaba en manos una varita, una varita tan famosa como el mismísimo Merlín…_

**_La varita de sauco_**_._

_Aquella misma que había sido destruida por Harry Potter._

- _Oh, Dios mío…- susurró Hermione abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, el terror se adueñó de su corazón y las lagrimas frías congelaban sus mejillas a su paso por ellas; pero aquellas emociones se intensificaron al ver que Tom Riddle también le observaba, y mientras Hermione caía en aquel poso, la imagen de aquellos dos comenzaba a alejarse poco a poco, pero la castaña lo sabía, y ahí estaba, la joven mujer con sus ojos bicolor, frente a su padre…_

_Aquella jovencita no era otra más que Circe Morgana, su hijita…"_

Hermione se despertó de un sobresalto, su rostro estaba perlado de sudor y su mirada profundamente llena de miedo, lo había visto, Tom Riddle y Morgana, uno frente al otro, él mirándola con interés y ella con demasiado odio…

Hermione se estremeció y bajó la mirada al sentir unos pequeños y suaves jalones de cabello, y ahí estaba, la hermosa niña de una rara combinación de color de ojos, usando sus rizos como juguete, la niña sonreía mientras sacudía sus manitas de un lado a otro con los cabellos de su madre bien aferrada entre sus dedos, Hermione sonrío ante aquello, sin poder evitar recordar aquel sueño tan espantoso, sobre todo cuando dejó a Circe frente a su padre, a solas con aquel monstruo.

_Y en ese momento se lo prometió._

**_Jamás, nadie, sabría quién es el padre de Circe Morgana._**

La oscuridad del pasillo era total, mientras que él, mirando a través del enorme ventanal, observaba la Luna llena de Octubre, su pureza era tal cómo aquel cuerpo que había tomado un año antes…

Había recuperado su cuerpo completamente dos años antes, y perfeccionado el hechizo que le mantendría en su forma original unos meses atrás, ya no era Lord Voldemort aunque se empeñaba a que lo llamasen de esa forma, era Tom, Tom Riddle…

_Y la Guerra comenzaría una vez más._

Y alzaría su estandarte de miedo y terror por lo más alto, mataría y torturaría a cada uno de sus opositores, pero ahora, que todo el mundo creía que estaba muerto, las cosas iban a volverse para su beneficio, cazaría a Harry Potter y lo encerraría en el lugar más alto, donde lo torturaría eternamente hasta el fin de su mestiza vida.

Pero tenía que obtener el premio de Guerra, Tom sabía que tenía una hija, una hermosa mestiza que, según Bella y sus predicciones mediocres, sería una bruja de gran poder, y que algunos rumores que corrían entre las filas de mortíos, existía una nueva profecía…

Entrecerró los ojos y profundizó la mirada en el horizonte, la imagen de Hermione se visualizó frente a él, se preguntó dónde estaría la sangre sucia en aquellos momentos _¿Y su hija?_ Pero esas cosas eran insignificantes por el momento, su destino era conquistar el mundo mágico y acabar con sus enemigos, en especial con Harry Potter, después de eso y cuando todo aquello haya ocurrido, entonces iría tras la sangre inmunda y la encerraría por siempre entre sus brazos, porque había pensado mucho desde que sucedió todo eso, llevaba un año completo repasando aquel día en que sus vidas se unieron, dando forma a una criaturita que extrañamente tenía la mirada de ambos, y lo que había concluido era que, quisiera ella o no, estaría a su lado, siempre.

La eternidad y la Inmortalidad eran, para Tom Riddle, palabras que, separadas, no eran nada más que escoria, no valían nada, pero juntas, _Inmortalidad eterna_, era lo único que tenía un valor para él, era lo que buscaba, ser eternamente inmortal…

Pero para disfrutar de esa eternidad, la necesitaba a ella, por qué, si una cosa le había sorprendido más que el hecho de haber mantenido relaciones sexuales con una sangre sucia, amiga del niñito que vivió, y con la cual había engendrado a una niña, eran aquellas sensaciones que le provocaba la inmunda bruja, cada vez que él pensaba en ella, cada segundo que la imagen de su cuerpo desnudo se mantenía frente a él, era cosa que al principio le molestaba con facilidad e inexplicablemente ese enfado lo terminaban de pagar sus más fieles seguidores, pero poco a poco comenzó a necesitarle…

Pero no confiaba en sus mortifagos para contarles nada, ni siquiera que por lo menos la buscaran, no, a Hermione Granger la obtendría como premio de Guerra, el día en que Harry Potter cayera al suelo sobre su propia sangre ya sin vida…

Harry la cargaba de un lado a otro mientras sus chillonas e infantiles carcajadas corrían por entre los pasillos de la casa Weasley o mejor conocida como la Madriguera, Ginny y Ron se peleaban por ver quién era el siguiente que cargaría con la pequeña Circe, Hermione observaba con una media sonrisa al ver a Ron pelear con Harry…

- ¡Miren lo que han hecho para de idiotas! ¡Oh, Circe, pequeña, no llores! – decía Ginny intentando calmar los lloriqueos de la pequeña nena, Harry le tendió la niña a su prometida, ya que el chico se desesperaba cada vez que ella lloraba, Ron sonrío de medio lado, torciendo la cara, su hermana era muy buena con los niños.

Y como por arte de magia, Morgana guardó silencio y soltó una risilla chillona, Ginny siguió haciéndole cariños y esta reía cada vez más…

Durante la mesa, Ron no dejaba de mirar a Hermione de vez en cuando, cosa que la castaña ya había notado, todo el mundo estaba reunido, mientras Hermione amamantaba a Circe, Molly Weasley comenzaba a servir la cena, cada plato flotó hasta tenderse sobre la mesa, Harry y George habían comenzado ya una charla acerca de sortilegios Weasley, la cual, abriría una nueva sucursal y la que Ron dirigía.

Y estaba feliz por ello, por qué después de aquella batalla en Hogwarts, la familia Weasley perdió a uno de sus miembros, Fred, y poco a poco, aunque cada uno de ellos juró no recuperarse nunca, lentamente y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, estaban recuperando al menos, un poco de la vida que Fred se llevó tras su muerte.

- Herms…- le llamó Ron mientras ella intentaba ir a su habitación, Circe ya estaba completamente agotada de tanto juguetear con los Weasley y si no le acunaba, la niña se pondría de mal humor y lloraría toda la noche ¿Y nadie quería eso, verdad? ¡Por supuesto que no!

- ¿Qué pasa Ron? – preguntó ella en el momento en que se detenía y se giraba para encarar al pelirrojo, Ronald había dado un paso hacia ella, por lo tanto, ambos quedaron demasiado cerca, al menos para el gusto de ella.

- Hermione yo… - Ron bajó la cabeza, realmente le daba un poco de pena por qué realmente necesitaba saberlo.- Hermione ¿Algún día tú, vas a decirnos quien es el padre de Circe? – y sus ojos azules le miraron a los ojos.

- No.- contestó simplemente, antes de darse la media vuelta.

No. Había dicho ella, Ron sonrío tristemente, desde que Hermione les había contado sobre su embarazo, él tuvo que soportar el peso del silencio, por qué justamente a mitad de la Guerra se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a Mione, pero nunca antes el valor le había hecho tanta falta…

**FLASH BACK**

_Fue una mañana extraña cuando Hermione de un día a otro había partido hacia Londres Muggle y no le vieron hasta unos meses después desde que la guerra contra Voldemort, había acabado al fin, pero una tarde, después de haber recogido todo escombro en sortilegios Weasley, Ron había llegado a casa con el estómago rugiendo de hambre, cuando entró a casa, quitándose el chaleco verde que su madre le había hecho hace años, y ahí estaba, sentada en el viejo sofá, con su rostro apuntando al suelo, jugueteando con sus manos y mordisqueándose el labio, como hacía siempre cuando estaba nerviosa, y él sé quedó quieto, mirándola, y ella, unos segundos más tarde, le volteo a ver._

- _Hermione…- le nombró mientras se acercaba lentamente, la castaña se puso de pie, ni uno ni el otro fue capaz de parpadear por miedo a que aquello fuera una mentira, una broma cruel del destino, una ilusión…._

- _Ronald…- le susurró ella antes de que ambos se lanzaran a abrazarse._

_Y nadie dijo nada y ambos, a sabiendas de que Harry les observaba desde el otro lado del pasillo, con una boba sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ni ella ni él mismo dijo nada…_

- _Yo…estoy embarazada Ron.- su susurro volvió aún más silencioso el momento, Ron cerró sus ojos y se embriagó del extraño aroma que su cabello semi-húmedo desprendía._

_No dijo nada, pero no por eso, dejaría de sentirse frustrado al saber que aquella niña no era hija suya o que el padre de la criatura era tan miserable, que la misma Hermione no le daba el derecho siquiera de nombrarlo, pero Harry y él sospechaban que aquel sujeto había penetrado tan profundamente en la vida de Hermione, para haber apagado el fuego que siempre hubo en su mirada._

- _¿Quién Hermione? ¿Quién es el…padre? – preguntó Ron mientras enterraba sus dedos entre los rizos de su cabello._

- _No Ron…ese es un secreto que…pienso llevarme a la tumba…- le susurró ella aquella respuesta._

_Cinco minutos más tarde, todo el mundo lo sabía, Molly, su madre, le había preparado un pequeño pastel que llevaba escrito una leyenda con color rojo… **"Felicidades, mamá nueva" aquello** le había dolido, por qué le quería, le quería tanto y ahora, al verla en medio de la tristeza y la felicidad, sabía que Hermione le había cerrado la puerta en sus narices…_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Hermione dejó a la pequeña niña sobre la cuna que Molly le había conseguido, cubriéndola de piececitos hasta la mitad del pecho con la frazada rosácea que su madre le había dado aquel 11 de septiembre, el día en que llegó a Hogwarts por primera vez, y ahora, haciéndola de madre a temprana edad, Hermione sabía que más adelante, cuando Circe creciera y su "ahora" pequeño cerebro se volviera como un pozo sin fondo, querría llenarlo de conocimientos que ella misma estaba dispuesta a llenar, pero… el escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo en el momento de pensarlo.- saber sobre la identidad de su padre, era parte de ese conocimiento que querría saber algún día, y a pesar que se estaba adelantando mucho, Hermione entendía que no podría negarse a decírselo…

Ya cansada de haber ido y venido junto con Ginny y Molly, Hermione decidió que era momento para descansar, se recostó sobre la cama y sonrío para si misma al saber que Ginny no estaría ahí junto con ella, la pelirroja y Harry habían ido al pueblo a divertirse…

Y con aquellos pensamientos, Hermione cerró los ojos.

No más recuerdos dolorosos, no más pensar de un futuro que le causaría muchas penas, viviría el presente, educaría a su hija como madre soltera hasta el fin de sus días, así Circe le odiara por no saber el nombre de su monstruoso padre, de ella no saldría ese nombre y se aseguraría de que nadie más se lo dijese, claro, en caso de que algún entrometido lo supiera…

Tom los observaba con arrogancia, pasando lista con su mirada, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había usado un Avada Kadavra en alguien, había pasado un año desde la última vez que vio a Harry Potter a los ojos y un año desde que besó y tocó el cuerpo de la sangre sucia…

Apretujó la quijada, sus ojos azules enrojecieron, y sus manos se volvieron puños, las venas se volvieron gruesas, recorriendo sus brazos cómo si se tratasen de serpientes que se deslizaban dentro de su piel…

- Hoy… Lord Voldemort vuelve a levantarse.- susurró ante los gritos de alegría de sus seguidores, entre ellos…

La Familia Malfoy.

Draco le observó, desde algún tiempo atrás, sus ojos color mercurio notaban a un Señor Oscuro demasiado diferente, su madre siempre le susurraba al oído, que algo le estaba pasando, que su mirada siempre se encontraba perdida y que de vez en cuando, si era muy observador, descubriría, que en ese par de ojos aguamarina, alcanzaría a percibir un odio que no era normal en Lord Voldemort…

Y precisamente en ese instante, Draco Malfoy observaba aquellos ojos, descubriendo una figura humana en el reflejo de aquellos espejos que no poseían alma alguna dentro de ellos, había algo ahí que le inquietaba, algo que su mente privilegiada le exigía a gritos que averiguara, pero aquel hombre era demasiado peligroso, si comenzaba a hacer averiguaciones, entonces su muerte era segura.

- ¿Qué escondes…? – preguntó Draco entre dientes, pero en ese preciso momento, los ojos del más sombrío y poderoso mago oscuro, se posaron en el rubio, quien evadió aquella mirada tan profunda, Tom sonrío complacido ante la evidente derrota del mocoso Malfoy, él levantó la barbilla, arrogante y orgulloso…

- La hora ha llegado, mis fieles seguidores…- susurró la serpiente humanoide.

Miles de brujas y magos asesinos salieron disparados en sus escobas de la Mansión Malfoy, quedando solamente la Familia dueña de aquella enorme casa, Lucius, quien observaba por la ventana enorme, miraba específicamente a Tom Riddle.

- No es el mismo…- el patriarca de la Familia escuchó a su esposa decirle mientras ella le sujetaba por los hombros, Lucius permaneció con la mirada en el horizonte, mientras su señor se alejaba con la horda de magos.

- Muchos son los que siguen a nuestro amo, pero somos muy pocos quienes logramos notar el más mínimo cambio, Narcisa.- fue su respuesta, Draco los escuchaba mientras estaba sentado frente al escritorio de su padre, tenía un libro entre manos.

- Si, lo sé, querido, pero eso no nos hace mejor que esa horda de inútiles.- fue lo que Narcisa contestó antes de darse la media vuelta y salir de aquella oficina.

Draco no dijo nada, pero por la mirada de soslayo que su padre le dirigía en ese momento, el rubio intuyó que quería que dijese algo al respecto.

- Sabes mejor que nadie de lo que pienso, padre.- fue lo único que dijo antes de ir tras su madre.

Y fue así como Lucius Malfoy volvía a sentirse completamente solo, por más que intentara hacer las cosas bien, para mantener a su Familia a salvo, las cosas seguían empeorando…

Hermione se estremeció al sentir el frío recorrer su cuerpo, se despertó de sobresaltó en el instante en que cada bello de su cuerpo se erizó, respiraba la castaña, agitadamente, se pasó la mano por el cabello para luego descubrir la ventana abierta, la pequeña habitación estaba en penumbras, de inmediato, la joven madre se volteó para buscar a su hija, y ahí estaba, bañada completamente por los rayos de luna que se colaban por entre la ventana…

Y el tiempo se detuvo, jugándole una extraña y escalofriante broma, allá, a las afueras de la ventana de la recamara, se encontraba Tom Riddle sonriéndole de oreja a oreja, de pie sobre el cuerpo de la escoba…

El miedo se apoderó de ella, Hermione se paró de un brinco y se dirigió a la ventana, buscó con la mirada a aquel oscuro mago, pero allá no había nada…

- Es tu imaginación Hermione, Riddle está muerto…- se dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y regresaba a la cama, pero no antes de volver a mirar a su hermosa hija.

Y cubrió su cuerpo con la delicada sabana y recargó su cabeza sobre la almohada, cerrando los ojos en el proceso…

- Eres una histérica Hermione… - y con aquellas palabras estuvo dispuesta a dormir en paz.

Y por un par de minutos así fue, hasta que el escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir la frialdad de unas manos recorrer sus piernas, Hermione intentó ponerse de pie, no antes de soltar un silencio, pero lo que ella no sabía, es que cuando había cerrado los ojos, Tom le había estado observando desde las sombras, silenciando y cerrando puertas y ventanas de la recamara, nadie podía escucharlos ni ofrecer ayuda a la chica por más que gritara…

Y se deslizó por debajo de las sabanas, deshaciéndose de la capucha desgastada y rota, quedando solamente en pantalones; y al sentir la piel cálida contra sus manos, su cuerpo se estremeció al reconocer el contacto, un año, había pensado Riddle, había pasado un año pensando en la inmunda que se había atrevido a darle un hija…

Y le sintió despertarse, Hermione había pataleado, pero Tom era más fuerte y rápidamente se coló sobre ella…

Y sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar una vez más.

El fuego que se había apagado, estaba a unos cuantos centímetros a volver a encenderse, ella respiraba agitadamente, el añoraba a volver a tenerla…

- Al fin… otra vez, Sangre sucia…- le susurró al oído, Riddle olfateo su aroma y pegó su nariz en el cremoso y suave cuello de ella.

Hermione intentó zafarse de su agarre, pataleo y grito, pero el muy desgraciado había hechizado la habitación, de repente, la imagen de su hija llegó a su cabeza, Hermione, mientras sentía a Riddle probar de su cuello, la castaña volteo a ver a la pequeña Circe, quien seguía sumergida en el mundo de los sueños…

La castaña le vio desaparecer bajo la sabana, más su cuerpo seguía comprobando que aún estaba ahí, sus pechos, presionados contra las manos de él, fueron liberados, pero las caderas de Hermione, ya algo anchas por el parto de Circe, fueron las que continuaron pagando….

- ¡AH! - Hermione soltó el grito al sentir a Riddle abrirle las piernas violentamente, sus ojos, dilatados por esa misma emoción que recorrió su cuerpo hace tiempo, y exactamente como aquella vez, Hermione no pudo evitar corresponder sus besos y sus caricias.

La luna llena, emanando su intensa luz perenne, tan mágica y tan siniestra, cubierta por un manto estrellado, siendo testigo de un error que no debió pasar, pero existía, y ella no pensó en las consecuencias, y él dejó llevarse por la extraña pasión.

_Y Circe no despertó gracias a un hechizo._

Y mientras ella volvía a caer en sus redes, en lo más alto del cielo, la marca tenebrosa comenzaba a cubrir a la Luna por completo, las serpientes y el cráneo meciéndose de un lado a otro, dentro de una extraña luz verdosa….

**La marca tenebrosa.**

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p><strong>De verdad, mis mas sinceras Disculpas, pero a todo(a) escritor(a) nos llega a pasar de vez en cuando, lo Bueno es que estoy de regreso ja ja ja ja ja, pero Bueno ¿que les pareció? espero sus comentarios...<strong>

**Saludos y Muchas Gracias**


	4. Miedo

Hola...

Pues Permitanme decir esto... FUI A CORRETEAR A LA INSPIRACION por que de plano no se a donde se me fue de VAGA... ja ja ja ja

pero ya anda aqui con nosotros gracias al cielo... saludos y Gracia...

Azúcar Amargo.

Capítulo 2

**/**_Miedo_**/**

_Miedo…_

Una palabra tan grande, que muchas personas se atreven a usarla, pero son muy pocas las que la sienten en carne viva, cómo ella, la que fue elegida por Griffindor, aquel estandarte que representaba a la valentía, tenía miedo…

Miedo a la pesadilla.

A cerrar los ojos y volver a verlo frente a ella, sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo traicionero, volver a estremecerse con los besos salvajes que estaban marcados por toda ella como tatuajes permanentes, miedo a recordar cómo se entregaba a él una vez más; y ahora, de pie frente a la cama, con la nítida luz de la luna entrando por la ventana, veía el rastro que su traición había quedado marcado sobre las sabanas que cubrían la cama…

Al principio habría creído que aquello era solo un mal sueño, una pesadilla a la que era sometida cada tanto tiempo que su subconsciente le castigaba con semejante tortura, y lo sabía, que aquello era un error que deseaba con todo su ser olvidar, pero era lo menos que podía hacer para limpiarse de culpas, aunque…

Y le vio ahí, dormida, con sus preciosos ojos bien cerraditos, Circe Morgana era más bien, aquel error que había engendrado junto a su peor enemigo, enemigo que había vuelto, podía escuchar a Harry y a Ron gritar abajo, en la sala de estar más exactamente…

Y se asomó por la ventana, ahí estaba, su marca, la que explícitamente indicaba que él había regresado, y lloró, lloró por impotencia por no haberse controlado, lloró por los recuerdos de aquella primera e inolvidable vez, por qué se había entregado a él sin haber conocido otro masculino cuerpo, solo los besos era lo que en aquella época, era lo que Hermione conocía.

Y tenía miedo, mucho miedo a lo que pidiera pasar, no a ella, si no a su hija, miedo a las consecuencias que aquel error iba a acarrearle a partir de ese momento, por qué lo sabía, toda acción tiene su consecuencia; la leona recargó su frente a la ventana, opacando con su aliento el cristal de la ventana, sollozando bajo la luz de la luna y el silencio expectante de su hija, la cual le miraba acurrucada desde el moisés…

Miedo; una palabra tan corta y tan profunda, demasiado significativa para una mujer tan valiente como ella, la fémina que se había levantado con varita en mano en contra de un oscuro dictador, la misma mujer que había sido capturada y torturada en la mansión Malfoy un par de años atrás, si, esa misma joven madre que se sentía orgullosa de pertenecer al valiente trío dorado.

Esa misma mujer a la que le habían robado todo ese valor, el orgullo de volver a levantar la barbilla y enfrentarse a lo que sea sin miramientos, la que soltaba el grito de guerra, la que pensaba las cosas antes de actuarlas…

Esa misma que había traicionado a sus amigos y así misma.

Harry se encontraba observando el firmamento, eran las seis de la mañana y aquella asquerosa cosa seguía dibujada en el cielo, Dumbledore y Snape habían tenido que marcharce esa misma madrugada al ministerio de magia debido a aquella atrocidad, el niño que vivió se estremeció al instante en que los gritos de Hermione llegaron a sus oídos, y cómo un relámpago salió disparado hacia la vieja casa de los Weasley.

- ¡No me interesa ahora apártate de mi camino! – exclamó la leona, en el pequeño pub se encontraban Ginny quien estaba temblando de pies a cabeza debido a la histeria de su amiga, la señora Weasley se encontraba en la cocina preparando algún té para calmar a la chica, por otro lado, Ron intentaba tranquilizarla.

- ¡Hermione, tienes que calmarte, no podemos actuar antes de pensar las cosas, además, puede ser demasiado peligroso! – le había dicho Ron sin dejar de ver a la pequeña Circe, la cual estaba fuertemente abrazada a su madre, la castaña se mordió el labio inferior.

- ¡Mira quién habla de pensar las cosas antes de actuarlas, hazte a un lado Ronald! – escupió la castaña ya harta del acoso del muchacho.

Otra vez ese sentimiento de cobardía comenzaba a adueñarse de ella por completo. Y se odiaba por eso. Odiaba temer a algo a lo cual ya se había enfrentado, y es que no era el hecho del enorme poder que Tom Riddle tenía, sino lo sucedido, le tenía terror a los recuerdos, sobre todo por qué después de lo sucedido tiempo atrás, el resultado había tenido consecuencias y lamentablemente para la chica, esa consecuencia era lo que más amaba en el mundo.

- ¡Ron! ¡¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Harry recién llegado de las afueras del terreno Weasley, el pelirrojo soltó un suspiro, pero Potter se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba en cuanto posó sus verdes ojos en su amiga.

- Hermione está alterada por la marca…- Ginny apenas pudo soltar aquellas palabras, la verdad es que unos minutos antes, había visto a Granger hacer las maletas con locura, gritando sabrá Merlín que cosas.

- ¿y quién no va a estarlo, Gin? – le respondió el niño que vivió para luego dirigirse hacia su mejor amiga.- Hermione, verás que… - quiso decir Harry pero fue interrumpido por la castaña.

- ¡No me salgas con eso Harry! ¡No intentes aplacar mi histeria con esas absurdas excusas baratas! ¡No va a estar bien, Voldemort ha regresado! ¡¿no lo has visto? ¡ahí está en el cielo su maldita publicidad barata! – empezó a decirle, Ron apretó los puños y bajó la mirada, si Hermione se encontraba así, no quería ni imaginar lo que estaba sucediendo en la ciudad mágica o en el peor de los casos, el mundo muggle.

- ¡Lo detuvimos antes, volveremos a hacerlo! – exclamó el muchacho con gran euforia, Hermione desvió la mirada de aquellos ojos verdes, Ginny no entendía a Hermione, antes ella y Harry, junto con su hermano, hubiera estado a lado de los chicos, pero ahora…

- Tengo una hija por si no te has dado cuenta, Harry… ¡Una hija a la que tengo que proteger! No podré…- las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de la muchacha. - No puedo ir al campo de batalla y dejar a Morgana atrás… no Harry, regresaré al mundo Muggle y trataré de esconderme, de alejarme de esos bastardos que solo traen muerte y oscuridad a donde sea que vayan…

- Hermione... ¿te estas…te estas escuchando? ¡Eres una Griffindor, no una maldita cobarde! – explotó Ron ya rojo de coraje, no soportaba ver a su amiga con aquella mirada temblorosa, y para sorpresa de Ginny, quien acaba de darse cuenta, Circe no se había espantado por los gritos de los adultos, algo sorprendente.

- Esto no tiene que ver con que sea Griffindor o no, Ron… soy Muggle… mi hija también lo es… tengo miedo, miedo a que los mortifagos me encuentren y hagan daño a mi hija en mis narices… ¡y que yo no pueda hacer absolutamente nada!

- Yo te protegeré…- se ofreció Ron con ímpetu, dando un paso hacia la castaña, sus ojos azules estaban más intensos a cada segundo, Hermione cerró los ojos y se mordió la lengua.

- No puedes… Harry te necesita, el ejército te necesita Ron… es mejor que vuelva con mis padres…

- ¿y qué vas hacer eh…Hermione? ¿Qué harás cuando la oscuridad penetre en tu mundo sin magia? – esta vez la que intervino fue Ginny.

Molly estaba a unos cuantos metros lejos de ellos, con la charola platinada entre sus manos, le hubiera encantado intervenir, pero aquellos cuatro ya eran adultos, no necesitaban que una anciana como ella se metiera de por medio y les dijera que hacer. De igual manera los conocía y sabía de sobra que harían lo que les fuera mejor.

Lo único que podía hacer era observar.

- _"La oscuridad de Voldemort ya ha penetrado mi alma, ya ha absorbido toda la luz que había en mí"_ esconderme…- fue su respuesta después de un par de segundos de silencio, Harry se pasó la mano por su melena oscura, Ginny suspiró resignada, Ron era el único que no podía dejar que Hermione se hundiera en un mar de miedo.

- ¿Quién eres tú y que le has hecho a Mione…? ¡Ella jamás reaccionaría de esta manera tan cobarde! – fue aquel alarido lo que hizo llorar a Circe, Hermione bajó la mirada hacia su hija, Ron se sonrojó por la pena mientras veía a la castaña mecer a su pequeña hija entre sus brazos, de un lado a otro.

- No puedo… no quiero Ron… mi hija merece estar rodeada de tranquilidad, paz… no de esas ratas negras que simplemente se dedican a volar entre nubes polvorientas, soy lo único que tiene en este mundo y si tú ni Harry puede entender eso… no me interesa…- y dicho aquello la castaña comenzó a envolver a Circe Morgana con una frazada oscura.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Hermione se vio en la entrada de la vieja casa, Harry, junto a su novia y su cuñado, simplemente se dedicaban a ver a la muchacha…

- De verdad lo lamento, pero no pienso arrullar a mi hija cada noche, con esos gritos de odio y sufrimiento…- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir de la casa, las maletas comenzaron a seguirle…

Harry abrazó a Ginny, la cual soltó un suspiro resignado, había visto a Hermione asustada algunas veces en el pasado, pero nunca con aquel miedo tan intenso…

- Tienes que entenderla Harry…- susurró la pelirroja en el pecho del muchacho, este no respondió.

- Ahora que la guerra se ha levantado de nuevo, no me imagino pelear sin ella…- y dicho aquellas palabras, Harry vio de medio lado a Ron, quien simplemente se encontraba recargado en la pared.

Sabrá Merlín que cosas estarían pasando por su rojiza cabeza.

El miedo puede manifestarse de muchas maneras, algunas veces nos vuelve unos monstruos capaces de todo, pero otras, nos transforma en pedazos de carne inútiles e incapaces de actuar por voluntad propia, el miedo es como un arma de doble filo, puedes herir, pero también puedes lastimarte y causar daño a tu rival junto a los seres amados…

Algunos dicen que el miedo es como la anestesia, que poco a poco va paralizándote el cuerpo en contra de uno, nosotros no elegimos tener miedo, el miedo nos elige a nosotros, se adueña de nuestro cerebro y hace como él quiere, otros comentan que es un virus altamente infeccioso, una vez contagiado el huésped por la bacteria **_"miedus contaminantus"_** ya no se puede hacer nada, no existe en San Mungo ni en ningún otro hospital algún antídoto o algún anti-hechizo, la única cura existente en contra de este mal… está dentro de nosotros mismos, en otras palabras, solo el ser infectado por este virus es capaz de eliminar la enfermedad de su cuerpo…

Hermione es solamente una de tantos millones de personas que han sido contagiadas por este mal, científico, espiritual o ambiental, da lo mismo, los síntomas son los mismos y en caso de que el portador de este miedo que lo único que provoca en el organismo humano, es volverlo desconfiado e inútil, Granger pertenece a un pequeño puñado de personas que son capaces de revertir los efectos de este miedo, por qué creció avalentada y sufrió lo suficiente como para no querer pasar por lo mismo de nuevo, pero ser madre demasiado joven trae serios problemas, ella no sabe qué hacer respecto a su hija, Circe no sabe defenderse por sí misma, Hermione no sabe cómo protegerla sin dejar de pelear…

Lo desea con todo su ser, ayudar a Harry y a Ron en contra de las fuerzas oscuras, levantar su varita y ayudar a que la orden del fénix y el mundo mágico, ganen esa guerra atroz, es lo que Granger desea, pero el miedo en ella es tan fuerte, igual o más, que la persona con la que se encuentra el mundo entero, peleando.

**Tres años Después…. **

Las explosiones aturdieron a la mujer encapuchada mientras corría por las húmedas calles de Londres, la Guerra mágica había alcanzado al mundo muggle apenas unos meses a tras, y ella, hasta hace un tiempo, se encontraba viviendo con sus padres… o al menos hasta que estos murieron…

Lo recordaba, aquella mañana en que ella y su linda hija habían ido de compras, se encontraban en el centro comercial cuando logró vislumbrar ciertos fenómenos anti-naturales, recorrer el cielo celeste, y lo sabía, en el preciso momento en que vio las oscuras ráfagas cruzar de un lado a otro aquel cielo libre de nubles, Hermione se enteró de que todo se había acabado, la tranquilidad, la paz… _todo había terminado_.

Tomó a Circe Morgana de la mano y salió corriendo hacia el estacionamiento, lamentaba mucho la ignorancia de los demás, pero no iba a permitir que los mortifagos la encontraran, mucho menos que traía a la niña con ella…

- ¡Mami…! – escuchó la chillona voz de Morgana, pero Hermione no dijo nada, la niña era muy inteligente a pesar de tener ya tres años, lo supo el día en que dijo su primera palabra… **_"Libro"._**

- ¡Mami! – volvió a llamar a gritos la pequeña, Hermione no entendía que su hija apenas podía correr debido a los grandes zancadas que ella daba, Morgana no podía ir a su mismo ritmo, hasta que esta cayó de bruces, Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

- ¡Lo siento mi amor, perdóname por favor! – decía Hermione realmente alterada mientras se arrodillaba a lado de su hija y la ponía de pie, le reviso de arriba abajo por si tenía alguna herida que le hubiera causado por el miedo que tenía, Morgana sé quedó seria, mirando y estudiando a su madre con sus hermosos ojos bicolores…

- No tengas miedo mami…- dijo la nena mientras sonreía tiernamente.

- No tengo miedo Morgana, pero en el cielo hay unas cosas peligrosas de las que tenemos que escapar… así que por favor cariño, ven a mis brazos…- Hermione levantó a Circe entre sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho, la pequeña obedeció a su madre al pie de la letra y rodeo su cuello con sus bracitos.

- ¿y qué cosas peligrosas son? – preguntó la niña mientras botaba ante los pasos acelerados de su madre.

- Se llaman Mortifagos hija… son asesinos que no tienen piedad de nada ni nadie…- explicó la castaña, ignorando el hecho de que su hija no sabía nada sobre el mundo mágico ni de lo que se le pareciera en absoluto.

- Wow mami… ¿pueden volar? – continuo preguntando la niña mientras lograba visualizar en el cielo, aquellas oscuras criaturas que revoloteaban en el cielo.

- Si… y son muy peligrosos mientras lo hacen… - explicó Hermione cuidando que no le vieran por ningún motivo.

- ¿y caminan?

- Así es… y este hecho los vuelve aún más peligrosos que cuando están en el cielo, cariño…

- ¡AAAAAA! ¿y son bonitos o feos mami? – la inocencia de Circe le robó a Hermione una sonrisa, aunque ligera, le hizo un poco feliz.

- Muy feos hija… son horribles, causan pesadillas, le sacan gritos de horror a la gente… y lo más importante… son muy malos, por eso…

- Por eso debemos alejarnos de ellos ¿no es así, mami? – Hermione corría por el estacionamiento, iba con cautela, lo que menos quería era que algún mortifago la reconociera y fuera tras ella y su hija, la castaña se acuclilló en medio de dos coches, bajó a Circe y le miró…

- Así es Hija… tienes que alejarte de ellos… y mucho…- fue la respuesta de Hermione, sus claros ojos observaron a la pequeña que estaba frente a ella, vio sus ojos, grandes y de largas y espesas pestañas… su hija era una pequeña preciosa.

- ¿Cómo ese… mami? - preguntó la niña mientras apuntaba a algo que Hermione sabía que se encontraba tras ella, la antigua leona abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, su hija, con sus ojos bicolores, le veía con curiosidad…

- ¡TE ENCONTRÉ SANGRE-SUCIA! – el grito provocó en Hermione un estremecimiento que nació en la nuca y recorrió todo su cuerpo hasta morir en las plantas de sus pies, la leona, por instinto abrazó a su hija y la apretó contra su pecho, la castaña escuchó a su hija quejarse, pero era cuestión de segundos los que tenía para salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, el zumbido causado por la fricción que había entre la escoba, la velocidad y el viento causado, llegaban a los oídos de Hermione.

La mujer no sabía quién era aquel bastardo, pero estaba segura de que iba a matarla, le vio de reojo, cada vez estaba más cerca de ella, su miedo aumentó al ver al enmascarado levantar su mano y apuntarle con el arma mágica…

- ¡Avada Kada…! – La maldición asesina fue conjugada, pero su cometido no llegó a realizarse por una bombarda, Hermione se abrazó fuertemente a su hija, quien simplemente guardaba silencio ante el tembloroso cuerpo de su madre el cual le cubría.

- ¡CRUCIO! – el hechizo tortura hizo eco por todos lados, Hermione sabía que alguien había intervenido, por lo tanto, la varita que tenía entre las manos, no haría falta usarla, por el momento.

- ¡Eres un Mago! – exclamó Morgana con un asombro enorme, el hombre que se encontraba frente a ella le miraba con arrogancia total, Hermione no podía creer lo que había pasado, al menos no se había esperado que aquel sujeto salido del infierno, fuera su salvador, la castaña miró a Circe, al parecer la pequeña Granger ahora creía que ese sujeto era un héroe de pies a cabeza.

- Así es… un Mago, para servirle Señorita…- los ojos de Hermione estaban a un paso de salirse de su rostro al ver como el señor héroe se inclinaba, personificando una reverencia ante su majestad.

- No puedo creerlo…- susurró la joven madre.

- ¡Mamá, él es un mago! ¡Señor mago! ¿puede usted sacar un conejo de su sombrero…! Verdad mami, que saque un conejito para mi…- decía la niña dando unos saltitos por la emoción, Hermione soltó un suspiro de resignación, esa hija suya…

- Claro… pero por el momento el señor Mago no podrá hacerlo…- explicó la castaña.

- Pero… ¿por qué? – preguntó Circe con tono de desilusión mirando a su madre.

- Por qué no he traído conmigo mi sombrero…- intervino el que, en ese momento, era el héroe absoluto de Circe…

- ¡Oh! – fue lo único que dijo la pequeña ante tal explicación.

Hermione subió a su coche, pero no antes de asegurar a Circe bajo el cinturón de seguridad, la pequeña parecía muy feliz en el asiento trasero, sobre todo por qué todas sus muñecas se encontraban acompañándola.

- Será mejor que subas…- invitó Hermione al ver a su "amigo" mirando el auto a unos cuantos pasos.

- Yo puedo ir por la red flu…- respondió él.

- Ah… - suspiró Hermione, se le había olvidado con quien estaba tratando.- solo tienes que levantar la palanca… y la puerta se abrirá…

Segundos más tarde, Hermione iba a toda velocidad, necesitaba llegar a la casa de sus padres, donde desde hace un par de años, había estado viviendo, se había sentido segura hasta que la guerra mágica comenzó a llegar al mundo muggle…

- Te están buscando, Granger…- explicó Draco Malfoy mientras recargaba su codo en el borde de la puerta, Hermione le miró de reojo.

- Si perteneces al trío dorado… entonces toda la horda oscura irá tras de ti, Malfoy…- respondió Hermione mientras se detenía frente a un alto, los ojos grises de Malfoy le estudiaron un par de segundos.

- Pues toca la casualidad que eres incluso más famosa que Potter… ¿Qué raro, no? – el sarcasmo comenzó a apestar en aquel coche en el momento en que Draco volvió a abrir la boca, Hermione apretujó el volante entre sus manos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el rubio.

- No sé de qué me hablas…- fue su respuesta poco antes de acelerar el coche.

- Mira Granger, no me interesa la mierda que traes dentro, pero Voldemort está de tras de ti… la guerra empezó hace muchísimo tiempo y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, pero desde hace dos años… Potter dejó de ser el blanco de los mortifagos… tengo un año que abandoné las filas del lado oscuro y antes de que mi padre muriera, se le encomendó por sobre todas las cosas… encontrarte… a ti y tú maldita hija…- la pequeña historia de Draco había entrado muy bien en los oídos de Hermione, pero la chica parecía no haber escuchado nada…

- Mami… - llamó Circe…

- ¿qué pasó cariño? – respondió la mujer mientras le veía por el espejo retrovisor.

- ¿Qué es maldita? – la pregunta causó que Hermione le lanzara una mirada asesina a Malfoy, este sonrío de medio lado, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Significa que es algo bueno preciosa…- mintió la leona, lo último que quería era que Circe aprendiera ese tipo de palabras.

- ¡AH! ¡Entonces el señor Mago es un maldito! – dijo Circe con tal ímpetu, que robó a su madre una sonora carcajada, Malfoy le miró molesto por aquello, nunca se hubiera imaginado que la hija de Granger sacaría tales cosas.

- ¡Claro hija, Malfoy es un súper maldito!

- Muy graciosa Granger… muy graciosa, ya quiero ver a la mocosa diciéndoles malditos a medio mundo…

…

Hermione estacionó el coche, pero ninguno de los dos adultos se bajó de este al ver la escena que tenían en frente, las calles habían estado vacías desde un par de cuadras atrás, Malfoy ya había comentado que aquello era muy extraño, la castaña sintió un fuerte estremecimiento…

- Algo muy malo pasó en la casa de los abuelos, mami…- susurró la pequeña Circe, pero ni Hermione ni Draco le habían puesto atención a sus palabras.

Si con algo malo se refería Circe con una matanza, entonces sí, algo muy malo había pasado dentro de la casa Granger; Malfoy le miró de soslayo, el rubio sabía de sobra que ahí dentro se encontraban los padres de Hermione, sin vida.

- Debo suponer que tú lo sabes ¿no? – fue ella quien rompió el silencio.

- Granger…muchas mujeres han muerto en manos de Bellatrix y su infame marido a causa tuya… están buscándote sabrá Merlín por qué, Potter y la comadreja me han enviado a buscarte y lo primero que vi fue eso…- explicó el muchacho mientras cerraba los ojos.

- ¿Qué significado debo darle a eso, Malfoy? – preguntó Hermione empezando a ofuscarse.

Draco abrió los ojos y lo primero que pasó fue que estos se estrellaron contra los marrones de ella. Circe los veía desde su lugar sin entender nada de lo que los dos adultos decían.

- Tú eres la sabelotodo pero igual voy a decírtelo… Significa dos cosas, la primera, que si quieres seguir viviendo tienes que regresar al mundo mágico… la segunda, que por algún motivo que… sospecho que sabes, Lord Voldemort está matando a diestra y siniestra, a mujeres que tienen mucho parecido a ti…- fue lo último que dijo antes de entrecerrar los ojos, Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

**_¿Qué Tom Riddle estaba haciendo que cosa?_** El rubio sabía que algo pasaba, algo sospechoso, cosa que Harry se lo había comentado unos días antes de enviarlo a Londres Muggle…

- Granger…- comenzó a decir Draco para llamar la atención de la muchacha, la castaña le miró casi de inmediato, pero no dijo nada.

- ¿todo esto, por casualidad…no tendrá nada que ver con el padre de tu hija, cierto? – la pregunta salió a relucir, pero Hermione en lugar de ponerse nerviosa, estaba más tranquila de lo normal, lo que lo hacía sospechoso.

Había estado ensayando para todo el mundo, sus padres al principio la habían estado acosando para que les dijera quien era el padre o al menos lo que había sucedido para que todo terminara en un embarazo. Pero Hermione nunca dijo nada, nunca dio indicios de ocultar algo, su explicación aceptada fue que había sido una aventura durante el verano o algo así…

Pero su madre no le creía, siempre que la descubría mirando a Circe, la Señora Jean entendía que Hermione estaba pensando en aquel hombre, sin imaginar que el padre de su nieta sería su peor enemigo.

- No tiene nada que ver Malfoy, y si hablaste con Harry acerca de eso, seguramente te dijo que todo fue un error, un maravilloso error que me dio una hija… ahora, si no te molesta, dime que las cosas ahí adentro no están tan peor… - Draco guardó unos segundos en silencio antes de responderle.

- La casa está vacía Granger… ahora toma lo que vas a llevarte a la Madriguera, por qué es ahí a donde voy a llevarte… por cierto… ¿tienes chimenea?

Circe veía el polvo en la pequeña bolsita oscura, Draco se lo estaba mostrando cuando Hermione entró a la sala de estar con un baúl pequeño pero que mágicamente estaba preparado para guardar demasiadas cosas, entre ellas, el guardarropa de Hermione y la de la pequeña, uno que otro juguete de la niña y varios libros de su colección especial.

Todo sobre la magia. Oh, y el cuento favorito de Circe.

- Es muy bonito señor Mago…- decía la niña mientras intentaba meter la pequeña mano dentro de la bolsa, pero Draco la apartó rápidamente, esta levantó la mirada de inmediato.

- Si las desperdicias, es muy probable que llegues sin una pierna al otro lado…

- ¡Malfoy, no le digas esas cosas a mi hija, con un demonio! –exclamó la castaña mientras entraba a la sala, Draco sonrío.

- O si no que…Granger… ¿vas a golpearme como en tercer curso? – retó a la castaña.

- Algo así si no dejas de enseñarle cosas horribles a mi hija. – fue su respuesta ante aquello, ambos se miraron intensamente.

- Oh santo Merlín Granger… es imposible que algo malo se le meta en la cabeza a esta mocosa, es obvio que será una sabelotodo como su madre… espero que no golpee tan fuerte por qué…

- Hoy eh aprendido muchas cosas…- susurró Circe mientras sonreía, Draco y Hermione dejaron de discutir al instante para bajar la mirada hacia la pequeña.

- Ni se te ocurra repetir esas cosas Circe…- ordenó la mujer.

- ¿Por qué, mami?

- ¡Anda! ¡Esta mocosa es una mini copia tuya Granger! ¡todo quiere saber! – intervino Draco mientras se encaminaba a la chimenea.

- Ah… vamos Hija, tenemos que ir a visitar a Harry y a Ron…- y dicho aquello, Hermione tomó a su hija de la mano.

- ¿Quiénes son esos, mami? – quiso saber una curiosa niña de tres años.

- Una cara rajada y una comadreja…- intervino Draco.

- ¡Malfoy! ¡¿Qué te dije de decirle cosas indebidas a mi hija?

- Ya sé que es una comadreja… pero ¿Qué es una cara rajada, mamá? – preguntó Circe mientras veía a los adultos uno a uno, el señor mago parecía muy divertido.

El miedo es un arma muy peligrosa con la que pueden herirte pero también puedes herirlos, Hermione teme a muchas cosas y se enfrenta con valor a muchas otras, pero su mayor temor no es la guerra que lo destruye todo, sino aquel que la patrocina…

Teme al padre de su hija. _Tom Riddle._

_CONTINUARA..._


	5. Circe quiere ir a Hogwarts

**Hola...**

**Siento muchísimo el retraso pero aquí estoy para continuar con el Fic, y sin mas que añadir, les dejo leer, cualquier cosa por favor díganmelo.**

* * *

><p><span>Azúcar Amargo<span>.

Capítulo 3

**/Circe quiere ir a Hogwarts/**

Las risitas de Circe viajaban por toda la vieja casa, mientras que su madre, junto con Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter se encontraban en una pequeña y apartada habitación.

- ¿Ron está de acuerdo con esto? – preguntó Hermione mientras se cruzaba de brazos, frente a ella se encontraba Harry y una recién llegada Ginny, ambos sonreían.

- ¿Por qué mi hermano se molestaría, Mione? – preguntó Ginny.

- Bueno ya sabes, la última vez que nos vimos…

- No estuve molesto por eso Herms…- la voz de Ron interrumpió a la muchacha y los presentes se volvieron hacia él, y ahí estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- Oh, vaya… la comadreja se digna a dar su acto de presencia…- habló Draco mientras dramatizaba lo aburrido que estaba.

- Callate hurón… Hermione, que bueno que regresas…- y dicho, Ron se lanzó a abrazar a Hermione, esta simplemente sonreía.

- Yo también me alegro de volverte a ver, Ron…- fue el saludo de Hermione mientras se separaba del muchacho.

- Pues como dijo Malfoy, Hermione, las cosas por aquí se han puesto bastante difíciles, tú ya has visto como la Guerra de Voldemort ha traspasado fronteras con el mundo muggle…

- Lo sé Harry… lo sé…- fue la triste respuesta de Hermione, la castaña estaba recargada en un pequeño pero viejo escritorio, el cual Arthur Weasley usaba como salón de reuniones; la expresión melancólica de la chica contagió a los demás, Harry ya estaba enterado del asesinato de los padres de Hermione, al igual que todos los demás.

- Lamento mucho lo de tus padres, Mione… ya era bien sabido que los mortifagos iban tras de ti y no…

- No te preocupes Ginny, tarde o temprano todos sabíamos que esto iba a pasar, la guerra nos ha alcanzado y yo y mis padres no pudimos escapar de ella.

- Hermione…

- Oye Granger, ya en serio… entrando en detalles y esas cosas… ¿por qué crees que Lord Voldemort está interesado en ti y en tu mocosa? – la voz de Draco borró todo rastro de tristeza en el rostro de Hermione, ahora, la sorpresa era emanada de sus rostro.

- Malfoy pero…

- Draco tiene razón Harry… todos hemos estado haciéndonos esa pregunta, hasta tú, no te hagas…- interrumpió la pelirroja a su querido Harry Potter.

- ¡Pero Ginny!

- Pero nada Harry… yo también me preguntó por qué **_el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_** tiene interés por mi hija…- si en el mundo se premiara a los grandes mentirosos, Hermione en ese mismo momento, estuviera agradeciendo la entrega del óscar.

Pero un par de ojos color acero simplemente le miraban con _curiosidad._

El pequeño grupo de magos y brujas se estremecieron al escuchar los golpecitos que provenían de la puerta, la cual se abrió segundos después de estos, y ahí estaba, Molly Weasley con la pequeña Circe en sus manos… Hermione sonrío al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de su hija, lucía mucho más feliz que en Londres Muggle…

- Hermione, querida… creo que esta encantadora niña tiene muchas preguntas, que Snape ya no está dispuesto a seguir respondiendo…- comentó la mujer mientras se detenía frente a la castaña, la cual estaba sorprendida.

- ¡¿el profesor Snape está vivo? – preguntó una anonadada castaña, Harry y Ginny se miraron uno al otro.

- ¿no lo sabías Granger? Mi padrino sobrevivió a la mordida de Nagini, todo gracias a las pociones curativas de la co… señora Weasley…- Draco fue el primero en responder, corrigiéndose en el preciso momento en que iba a mencionar a la madre de Ginny, Ron fue el único que notó aquello, pero no le dio importancia.

- Así es Hermione, tú no lo sabes, por qué te fuiste casi de inmediato, a demás, una curandera muggle fue quien cuidó de él los últimos meses…..- explicó Ginny mientras se agachaba para levantar a Circe entre brazos.

- ¡El abuelo Snape es muy chistoso mamá! – exclamó Circe mientras miraba a todos a su alrededor, Draco iba a suicidarse con su propia saliva al escuchar lo que la mocosa Granger había dicho, Harry y Molly soltaron la carcajada, Ginny, preocupada, volteo a ver a Hermione, quien se mordía la lengua para no soltar la carcajada.

- Circe, el profesor Snape no es tú abuelo, y si se entera de que tú le has agarrado ese tipo de cariño, no sé qué te hará con sus pociones…

- ¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja! ¡No puedo imaginarme a Snape hechizando a Circe! – Ron no podía aguantar la carcajada, de repente aquel cuarto se volvió una caja ruidosa, palabras de Severus Snape.

- Oh, no creo que Severus sea capaz de hacer semejante cosa…- intervino Molly, de repente, el despacho quedó momentáneamente en silencio y unos segundos después todo volvía hacer risas.

- ¡Sí, claro mamá! – comentó Ron entre risas.

Circe miraba a su madre sin entender nada ¿Qué era lo gracioso y por qué se reían de su "nueva" adquisición?, aunque en este caso, Circe Morgana, había obtenido un abuelo bastante refunfuñón…

- El abuelo también es un mago mamá, ¡Aquí todo el mundo hace magia! ¡Vamos a quedarnos! ¡di que si mamá! – empezó a gritar la niña con gran emoción Ginny sonreía al verla agitada entre sus brazos.

- Que niña tan encantadora, Hermione, seguro que es igual a ti cuando pequeña…

- Bueno, si así serán las cosas, entonces perderá todo su encanto cuando entre a Hogwarts…- comentó Draco mientras volteaba a ver a Hermione.

- Circe no entrará a Hogwarts…- respondió la castaña seriamente, Ginny aguantó un rato la respiración, Hermione tomó a su hija entre sus brazos y comenzaron a ir a fuera.

- ¿es por la guerra, Hermione? – preguntó Harry, Draco y Ron esperaron a que la castaña respondiera, pues esta se detuvo a un solo paso de salir de ahí.

- No quiero que mi hija tenga algo que ver con este matadero, Harry, desde que nació me he preguntado qué será de ella si es aceptada, ¿La guerra continuara cuando Circe tenga edad suficiente si es aceptada en Hogwarts? ¿se verá frente a frente con Voldemort como lo hicimos nosotros? Si ese es el caso… ¿logrará evadir los Avada Kadavra o los cruciatus con habilidad?… mi respuesta es no… puedo evitarle todo ese dolor, yo se que se siente y ahora, por motivos de fuerzas mayores, he tenido que volver… - y dicho aquello, Hermione continuo su paso.

- Es una lástima mami… esa escuela es muy bonita y hay muchos niños magos…- murmuró Circe sin que nadie pudiera escucharla…

- ¿dijiste algo Circe? – preguntó Hermione, quien había estado demasiado sumergida en sus pensamientos, como para prestar atención a los balbuceos de su pequeña niña.

Snape se encontraba a punto de perder el control de sí mismo, la mocosa Granger estaba justamente frente a él, mirándole con sus enormes ojos maquiavélicos como él comenzaba a llamarlos desde hace tres segundos…

El profesor de las artes oscuras simplemente se dedicaba a estudiarla, era casi una copia de su insufrible madre la sabelotodo Granger, a excepción de aquellos ojos, por alguna extraña razón, a Snape le causaba cierta incertidumbre ver a aquella niñita, sobre todo sus ojos, y aunque aquello era bastante inusual, ver su ojo azulado oscuro, le hacía sentirse extraño, era como si los hubiera visto antes…

- Así que, abuelo Snupe… (_recordemos que Circe tiene tres añitos, es muy lista pero su vocabulario aún no le da para más_) ¿cree usted correcto que mamá decida por mí en donde debo estudiar para ser una gran maga? – el profesor no sabía de donde había salido aquella extraña criatura llamada mocosa (_palabras de Snape_) ¿dentro de Granger o de una nave espacial? Sobre todo por el vocabulario de la niña, Granger debía estar entrenándola para volverla como ella.

- Merlín no quiera que pase algo así…- susurró Severus Snape olvidándose por completo que Circe lo había llamado **_"abuelo"_** cosa que él no aprobaba en absoluto y ya se lo había hecho saber, pero Circe lo había ignorado olímpicamente, cosa que lo molestó mucho más que ser llamado abuelo.

- ¿Qué piensas abuelito? – volvió a cuestionar la niña, buena hora en la que Granger entró al despacho de Weasley a hablar con el chiflado de Albus de sabrá Merlín que cosa, dejándolo a solas con la mocosa más insufrible del mundo, Snape entonces, se preguntó quién sería el padre de aquella criatura.

- En lo molesta que eres…y deja de llamarme así, no soy tu abuelo.- respondió con su ronca y arrastrada voz, a Snape le daba escalofríos siquiera pensar en que pudiera tener un lazo familiar con Granger para que la mocosa mini Granger le llamara abuelo pero a ella no le importó la dura mirada que Severus Snape le dirigía en esos momentos, al contrario, Circe sonrío aún más, era cómo si le agradara ser insultada por aquel hombre que le resultaba tan enigmático.

- ¿tú también eres mago, abuelito? – preguntó la niña mientras seguía buscando algo dentro de la mirada de Snape, este empequeñeció los ojos en un intento vano de ocultar todo lo que aquella mocosa pudiera encontrar dentro de él.

- Así es… uno de los más poderosos, déjame decirte…- fue su respuesta, así se fácil.

- ¡¿DE VERDAD? – gritó emocionada, Snape entreabrió los labios, sus facciones se ablandaron al ver los ojos iluminados de aquella criatura tan fastidiosa, sus ojos se volvieron aún más claros y la curiosidad por saber quién era el padre de aquella niñita, comenzaba a crecer dentro de Snape.

- ¡Circe! – el grito chillón de Ginny penetró en los oídos de ambos, pero fue Snape quien torció el rostro al escuchar a la menor de los Weasley, la pelirroja tomó entre sus brazos a la niña, quien había puesto cara de incertidumbre ante la chica.

- Tía Giny, No…- se quejó la niña al saberse alejada de su querido y sombrío abuelo, Snape levantó la espesa ceja al ver a una entristecida niña que miraba por sobre el hombro de Ginevra Weasley, el hombre, al saberse solo, soltó un suspiro.

- Espero que Albus no cometa el error de enviarle una carta de aceptación a Hogwarts…- susurró el hombre mientras se ponía de pie, aquella niña seguramente iba a ser mucho más molesta que su madre, y eso era mucho decir.

Ginny la tenía sentada en sus piernas, Ron y Harry acababan de llegar y estaban haciéndole caras para que riera, pero ninguno de sus intentos logró funcionar, Circe quería pasar su tiempo con el abuelo Snape, pues al parecer, el hombre sabía mucho sobre Hogwarts…

Así que, si no podía tener acceso a la información de su querido abuelito, tendría que sacarla de otro lado… los ojos de la pequeña se posaron en los de Ginny…

- Tía Ginny…- llamó Circe con suma ternura, cosa que hizo sonrojar a la pelirroja.

- Dime, Circe…

- ¿conoces _Hobuarts_? – preguntó la pequeña algo seria, Ron y Harry se voltearon a ver para luego soltar loa carcajada.

- ¿Hogwarts? ¡Por supuesto que sí, el año pasado me gradué de ahí! – respondió la pelirroja, aquella respuesta pareció iluminar el rostro de la pequeña.

- ¡¿de verdad? – exclamó lo suficiente alto como para llamar la atención de los recién llegados Nimphadora Tonks y Remus Lupin, ambos sonrieron al ver a la niña, se voltearon a ver y se acercaron.

- Ginny, no me digas ¿está es la hija de Hermione Granger? – preguntó la mujer de cabello llamativo, la pelirroja asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Así es Tonks, esta es la increíble y fantástica hija de Mione…- intervino Harry mientras tomaba a la pequeña, quien simplemente sé les quedaba mirando a los recién llegados.

- Oh, te pareces mucho a tu mamá, pequeña… eres una niña muy bonita ¿lo sabías? - decía el profesor Lupin mientras pellizcaba con delicadeza las mejillas de la pequeña castaña.

- Eso ya lo sabía…- respondió con autosuficiencia la más joven de las Granger, Ginny y Nimphadora soltaron la carcajada ante aquello seguidas por los tres hombres.

- A demás de inteligente, graciosa… posees un alto nivel de vanidad ¿eh, señorita Granger? – Lupin no dejaba de sonreír al ver a la niña, la cual no respondió ante aquello.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó Circe mientras apuntaba con su dedito a ambos.

- Yo soy Tonks… mucho gusto…- se presentó la mujer.

- Y yo soy el ex profesor de tú madre, Remus Lupin, un placer en conocerla, Lady Morgana…- Lupin hizo una demostración de su caballerosidad al tomar la pequeña mano de Circe y plantar un suave beso en ella.

- ¡Ah! Tía Ginny… ¿crees que mi mamá me deje pintarme el pelo como la señorita _Ton_?

Nimphadora miró sorprendida a Ginny, quien simplemente le sonrío, Remus soltó una risita discreta ante aquello, Harry seguía con la niña en brazos.

- Vamos cariño, no creo que a tu madre le guste la idea de verte con el cabello color rosa, a demás, deja eso para la adolescencia ¿quieres? – y dicho aquello por Harry, este se dio la media vuelta y buscó a Hermione.

Circe se giró en los brazos de Harry Potter para poder ver a aquella mujer de excéntrico color de cabello y a su acompañante, extrañamente, su ojo azul comenzó a brillar intensamente, cosa de lo cual nadie se percató…

- Pobre bebito… sus papis pronto harán un viaje muy largo…- susurró la niña mientras daba saltitos de vez en vez a causa de los largos pasos que daba Harry.

Hermione tenía frente a ella algunos ejemplares del "profeta" al menos los que más le interesaban, lo que Harry y Ron le habían dicho sobre el asesinato de varias mujeres había sido verdad, y es que no era que dudara de ellos, pero le era muy difícil pensar que Voldemort estaba buscándola, era también cierto el enorme parecido que las víctimas tenían con ella, Draco, quien no se había separado de ella, simplemente se dedicaba a mirarle, algo andaba muy mal respecto a Granger y su instinto se lo decía, aquel mismo instinto que le había salvado el pellejo varias veces en aquellos días en que trabajó como sicario de Voldemort.

Miraba a la chica tragarse las letras con aquellos ojos marrones, por el movimiento de las pupilas, Draco detectó que la joven estaba buscando algo entre aquellos textos, tan específicamente y eso, de alguna manera, le entraba curiosidad por saber. ¿Qué era lo que Granger estaba buscando en aquellas ediciones pasadas del profeta?

- Si me dices que estás buscando Granger, creo que puedo ayudarte.- se ofreció el muchacho rubio mientras se acercaba, Hermione, quien había permanecido sentada frente a una pequeña mesa todo el tiempo, levantó la mirada, Draco estaba sentado frente a ella, con aquella mirada que comenzaba a transformarse en taladro, la leona se estremeció de tal manera que a Malfoy le pareció graciosa.

- Solo estoy poniéndome al corriente Malfoy, tengo que proteger a mi hija y necesito averiguar cómo… - fue su respuesta, la castaña volvió su vista a la lectura.

- No te creo Granger, lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo, hay mucha información que posees y que necesito saber de inmediato…- sus palabras sonaron secas y directa, Hermione soltó un suspiro de resignación, dejó el profeta sobre la vieja mesa y puso atención al rubio.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Malfoy? No te entiendo ¿sabes? – fue su respuesta, Hermione no era conocida por su enorme paciencia ni mucho menos, pero al ver al chico que tenía en frente, la poca reserva que la dedicaba a su hija, se había evaporado.

- Dime Granger, con tu gran intelecto que posees… ¿Por qué crees que Voldemort y sus seguidores están asesinando a esas mujeres? – Draco recargó sus codos sobre la mesa y apoyó la barbilla en la cara frontal de sus manos. Hermione entrecerró los ojos levemente.

- Es obvio que está buscándome, Malfoy…- fue su simple respuesta.

- ¿y por qué piensas eso, Granger? – contraatacó el muchacho mientras intentaba leer los gestos de Hermione, aquello era una técnica bastante eficiente y el cual se había obligado a aprender por la mano de Severus Snape, ya que era demasiado arriesgado intentar usar legeremens y Oclumancia sobre todo en los mortifagos.

- Por el enorme parecido que existe entre las víctimas con la razón de sus ataques, en otras palabras Malfoy, como esas mujeres no han resultado ser yo, los mortifagos, con la orden de Voldemort… les han asesinado por no ser Hermione Jean Granger…- explicó la muchacha mientras bajaba las manos, alejándolas del rubio, estaba poniéndose nerviosa, cosa que según ella, pudo esconder perfectamente, pero Draco estaba entrenado para leer y comprender cada movimiento facial y corpóreo de las personas y estaba más que seguro de que Hermione escondía algo, un secreto que deseaba saber y descubriría pronto.

- Granger… dime… ¿Por qué piensas tú, que Voldemort ha estado buscándote, con que objeción se da el derecho de arrebatarle la vida a una mujer inocente? ¿Cuál es tú hipótesis de todo esto? – aquellas preguntas hicieron sentir mareos a la antigua leona, no entendía él por qué Draco estaba hostigándola con aquello, pero igual, no era que estuviera obligada a responder pero quería hacerlo…

- La primera pregunta es simple Malfoy, hasta llega a ofenderme, pero la respuesta es que soy la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, su enemigo a morir, por eso Voldemort ha estado tras de mí; la otra, Voldemort no necesita luz verde para matar a alguien así que nada le da derecho de asesinar, es un monstruo, esa es la explicación más lógica y la tercera… creo que Voldemort va por mí por qué piensa que si me tiene en sus manos, podrá hacer con Harry lo que quiera, me ve como una debilidad para Harry, la cual, en mi opinión, quiere aprovecharse para matarlo y así ganar la guerra… - el silencio se hizo presente en cuanto Hermione terminó aquella frase, Draco sé quedó estático, no había nada en su mirada y su rostro aristocrático que revelara a Hermione algo de lo que el muchacho pensaba, en cambio ella, para Draco Malfoy, era un libro abierto, un libro con muchas letras pequeñitas y en un lenguaje distinto, pero el rubio era un Malfoy, uno muy terco que estaba dispuesto a traducir aquella lengua y averiguar la historia de aquel extraño libro, pero lo más importante en esa cuestión era que…

**_¿Por qué diantres ese Libro estaba en otro idioma? _**_¿Por qué Granger se había vuelto una gran mentirosa? **Una muy hábil, por cierto.**_

- Bien Granger… una última pregunta y estarás libre del genial, habilidoso, sexy y poderoso Draco Malfoy…- aquello hizo a Hermione soltar una risilla, Draco sonrío de medio lado ante aquello.

- Basta Granger, mucha risa y poca acción… Granger, esta es la conclusión a la que he llegado, Voldemort está buscándote y por ahí existen muchas mujeres con gran parecido a ti a las cuales los mortifagos han ido a dar por error, por eso les han dado muerte, según mi buen criterio, la razón es simple, te quiere por qué te considera una gran debilidad de cara rajada y tiene la errónea creencia de que si te tiene atada a él, puede llegar a Potter en cualquier momento en que así lo decida… quiere muerto a Harry porque cree que eres su debilidad Granger, pero recordemos que no eres su única amiga, de hecho, pienso y tengo pruebas refutables de esto… no creo en absoluto que tú Granger, seas una debilidad para Potter, si este buscara dañar de esa manera a nuestro héroe favorito puede acudir a su prometida, Ginevra Weasley, ella es más identificable que tú, más débil y mucho menos poderosa… está también la comadreja…- tan solo escuchar mentar a Ron, Hermione sintió como los colores se le escapaban del cuerpo y un intenso frío le invadía, cosa de la cual Draco se dio cuenta casi de inmediato.

- …La comadreja también, al igual que su hermana, es mucho más fácil de encontrar, es menos poderoso, más torpe, sin mencionar que es un idiota con los hechizos de defensa… dime Granger… _¿Por qué tú y no las comadrejas?_ Igual, ustedes tres están muy ligados a Harry Potter… **_¿Por qué tú y no Ronald Weasley?_**

Ante aquello, Hermione sintió como si hubiera sido alcanzada por un Muffliato, lo único que podía escuchar en esos momentos era un gran zumbido que no hacía otra cosa más que darle un fuerte dolor de cabeza, la chica se puso de pie, sin poder creer el ingenioso engaño al cual había sido sometida por Draco, lo sabía, Malfoy sabía que ella estaba mintiendo…

El rubio se puso de pie y se apoyó con sus manos sobre la mesa, sus ojos estaban sobre la leona, estaba seguro de la enorme habilidad que tenía al estudiar los movimientos del cuerpo humano, Severus lo había enseñado muy bien y desde que volvió a ver a Granger en aquel estacionamiento, algo le había alertado sobre un misterio que le estaba rodeado, pocos momentos después de su llegada a la madriguera, nomás con escucharla y verla deslizarse de un lado a otro, supo que estaba actuando, que algo estaba ocultando… y quería saber por qué lo hacía, cual era la razón por la cual Hermione engañaba a sus mejores amigos.

Y es que, el gesto de incredulidad que Hermione tenía en esos momentos en su cara, la delataba, el chico no necesitaba acudir a sus conocimientos para saber que estaba nerviosa y expuesta…

**_Expuesta ante él._**

- Puedes decirme que es lo que estás ocultando Granger o preferir que yo lo descubra poco a poco… - fue lo que el muchacho dijo mientras se erguía y metía sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, Hermione levantó un poco la mirada, estaba un poco más recuperada por la sorpresa.

- No entenderías, Malfoy… no puedo contarte nada…- fue la respuesta de la muchacha mientras tomaba los ejemplares del profeta y se abrazaba a ellos, como si estos actuaran como un escudo mágico, Draco suspiró.

- Dime algo Granger…- habló una vez más al ver que la castaña se daba la vuelta con obvios planes de salir de ahí, Hermione se detuvo justamente frente a la puerta, con una mano en la perilla.

- … ¿todo esto tiene que ver con el padre de la mocosa? – la respiración agitada de Hermione se hizo ruidosa e impaciente, sino fuera por qué ella estaba dándole la espalda a Malfoy, este hubiera descubierto la respuesta en menos de dos segundos. Hermione cerró los ojos y se relajó.

- Si. – fue su única respuesta antes de salir de aquella habitación infernal.

Draco le vio desaparecer, pero incluso antes de que ella le afirmara la respuesta de su pregunta, el rubio ya sabía que aquellos asesinatos, que tenían que ver con Hermione… eran sobre la identidad del padre de la hija de Hermione…

- _"Granger… ¿él padre de tu hija…es un mortifago?" – _ fue la pregunta que realmente quería hacerle a la muchacha desde un maldito principio, pero su juego obsesivo que tenía por Hermione por hacerla experimentar emociones diferentes respecto a él, le había obligado a actuar de aquella manera, entrecerró los ojos, Draco sabía que estaba aún muy lejos de descubrir la identidad de aquel hombre, sospechaba que era un mortifago y que debía ser alguien bastante conocido para que Hermione se obligara a mentir a sus amigos, él incluido.

Hermione abrió la puerta de la habitación a la que había sido asignada y en la cual era hospedada desde siempre, su sorpresa era tal, se acercó urgentemente a la mesita de noche que separaba ambas camas y tomó un vaso de ella…

- Aguamenti …- susurró la chica, inmediatamente, el vaso que sus dedos casi blancos rodeaban, fue llenado mágicamente de agua, Hermione le bebió con desesperación y al terminarlo volvió a repetir la acción una y otra vez hasta que se vio satisfecha.

Fue y se sentó sobre la cama y se hundió en ella, sentada, ocultó su rostro entre sus manos y trató de no llorar, pero le fue inevitable, Malfoy sabía que mentía cada vez que le preguntaban acerca del padre de su hija, y estaba casi segura de que el rubiales sospechaba sobre la profesión de dudosa procedencia de aquel hombre, el problema…

Es que Draco Malfoy era demasiado bueno en lo que hacía y era bastante capaz de llegar a dar con la respuesta de quien era aquel hombre misterioso… ella no había objetado al deslindar al personaje con las muertes de aquellas mujeres, no se había dado cuenta de la trampa de Malfoy hasta que se vio enredada en ella…

Maldijo a Draco una y otra vez y soñó despierta con lanzarle un maldito Avada Kadavra en aquel momento en el que habían estado a solas.

La oscuridad se había convertido en su mejor aliada en aquellos tiempos, había pasado sabrá dios cuanto tiempo desde que fue sustraída de su propia casa, recién habían comenzado sus vacaciones y le pasaba esto…

El lugar en donde se encontraba era maloliente y húmedo, seguramente si llegaba a morir no sería a manos de sus secuestradores sino por alguna infección ocasionada por la habitación en la que se encontraba, sus cabellos oscuros estaban adheridos a su frente empapada de sudor y lagrimas, no había dejado de llorar desde que había llegado y ciertamente dudaba que dejaría de hacerlo pronto.

Se estremeció por completo al escuchar el chillido de la puerta metálica abrirse, sus ojos claros volaron hacia la entrada, donde una sombra masculina se imponía ante ella…

Sus ojos, desmesuradamente abiertos, le observaba acercarse a ella con majestuosos pasos, era un hombre con un porte elegante, y con un aura que no le gustaba para nada a pesar de ser un sujeto apuesto, tembló de pies a cabeza, cada célula de su cuerpo tenía miedo de él y no era para menos; a pesar de ser una muggle, le conocía, sabía que ese sujeto era aquel al que todos temían, la pregunta que se hacía mentalmente desde que le reconoció en medio de todas esas sombras, era del por qué ¿porqué ella? ¿Cuál era el motivo de su presencia en aquellos calabozos?

Sintió la fría lagrima caer por sus mejillas, miedo…

La palabra comenzó a gravarse en su pecho como fuego.

Sus ojos azules recorrieron su cuerpo, Antonin le había dicho que colagusano había fallado de nuevo, que en su opinión aquella mujer no era para nada la sangre sucia de Granger, pero que definitivamente era la que más se parecía a ella de entre todas las anteriores, y afirmativamente aquello era verdad, la mujer era casi idéntica a **_su_** sangre sucia favorita, sonrío de medio lado, cosa que le pareció aún más divertido fue verla temblar aún más…

No quiso saber su nombre aunque pudo haber preguntado a pesar de saber que ella respondería casi de inmediato, pero en cambio, Tom Riddle la tomó por el cuello y la acorraló contra la pared, la escasa luz que entraba por las rendijas de una ventanilla en lo alto de una mohosa pared, iluminaba opacamente su rostro, era cierto, aquella joven se parecía mucho a Granger a excepción de su cabello y que sus ojos eran un poco más claros…

- Serás Hermione Granger…quieras o no…- sus azules ojos brillaron en un maquiavélico destello, la joven mujer le miró con horror al verlo acercarse a ella con una extraña mirada, soltó un grito agudo al sentir cómo levantaba sus manos con violencia y las estampaba contra la fría pared por sobre su cabeza, Riddle susurró un hechizo que ella no entendió, pero lo comprendió cuando su cabello comenzó a esponjarse y volverse ondulado, sus labios temblaban aún más cuando sintió los labios de ese hombre sobre los suyos…

- ¿Quién eres…? – preguntó Riddle entre beso y beso, la chica parecía gelatina viviente.

- Her…Hermione…soy Hermione… - dijo la mujer en un tono desesperado, su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar al sentir las manos de su captor por todo el cuerpo, escuchando su respiración en su oído, la pesadilla estaba por comenzar.

**CONTINUARA...**


	6. El Cadáver de Hermione

**_Hola!_**

**_Pues déjenme decir que lo único que espero es que disfruten esta historia tanto cómo yo lo hago, que si tiene alguna duda o quieren comentar algo conmigo acerca de otra cosa pueden hacerlo o si quieren que me pase a leer una Fic que crean que va a gustar ¡ TAMBIÉN PUEDEN DECÍRMELO! bueno, sin mas que añadir, espero sus comentarios... ¡Saben que el mouse no muerte ni siquiera el botón!_**

* * *

><p>Azúcar Amargo.<p>

Capítulo 4

**/El Cadáver de Hermione /**

Despertó agitada por el intenso sueño, de nuevo era Riddle quien protagonizaba sus pesadillas, su cabello rizado estaba contra su cara, pero Hermione podía ver la tenue luz provenir de la ventana y estaba segura que era la luna llena la que estaba iluminando con la poca luz que penetraba por la ventana.

La castaña giró la cabeza para vislumbrar a su hija a unos cuantos centímetros a su lado, se veía tan pequeña y frágil, suspiró al verla moverse un poco, si tan solo pudiera poseer la habilidad de olvidarlo todo, a veces se odiaba por tener una memoria tan buena, ahora entendía lo afortunados que eran todos aquellos que no compartían su misma sed de conocimientos, Oh, como los envidiaba ahora.

Al menos se sentía feliz por aquellas mujeres que no estaban en su situación, no estaban al borde del estrés, ni preocupadas por las frecuentes preguntas que se le hacían acerca del padre de Circe, o de la historia absurda que tuvo que inventar para callar a los demás, del cómo se habían conocido él y ella…

_Todo lejos de la cruda realidad. Por supuesto._

Pero lo que jamás desearía a nadie, era conocer a un hombre como lo era Tom Riddle o Lord Voldemort o como quisiera llamarle, nunca desearía a nadie tanto mal; se recostó una vez más, no sabía cuántas veces se había despertado durante la noche y para ser sinceros, ya había perdido la cuenta.

Lo único que quería era olvidarlo todo.

Soltó una risilla y negó con un movimiento de cabeza, no, no quería olvidarlo todo por completo, porqué su hija era lo más importante en su vida y ahora que sus padres habían muerto, la pequeña Circe era la única fuerza que la impulsaba a seguir adelante, ya fuera hija del mago tenebroso.

De hecho, que se descubriera la identidad del hombre era de sus preocupaciones menos interesantes, estaban en guerra, Hermione, la tarde anterior, se había pasado un buen rato ayudando a Ginny a curar a varios hombres y mujeres que habían salido heridos durante un ataque de mortifagos, que, por supuesto a patrocinio del ministerio de magia, no fue difundido el hecho de que fue el mago tenebroso el que había ordenado tal ataque, todo el mundo creía que habían sido un grupo de criaturas mágicas fuera de sí, fue en ese momento en que sus preocupaciones se convirtieron prioritariamente en mantener a su hija alejada de ese ambiente.

A esas alturas Hermione aún no podía creer el cinismo de los altos funcionarios mágicos, sobre todo del primer ministro, pero igual, un día de estos, toda esa guerra secreta saldría a relucir y el peso de culpas caería sobre ellos.

La mañana había llegado pero Draco se había levantado un par de horas antes, con la ventanilla de su pequeña habitación abierta, Draco Malfoy se encontraba rasurándose la escasa barbilla que desde un tiempo a tras comenzaba por amenazar a su suave y delicada piel, con sumo cuidado, Draco pasaba la navaja de un lado a otro, moviendo el rostro de un lado a otro dependiendo de donde estuviera cortando los bellos, hubiera sido más fácil si hubiera usado magia, pero ya una vez había pasado que debido a su estado emocional casi se rebanaba la nariz, suerte suya que su padrino estaba cerca por qué si no, ya se veía en el suelo con la nariz por un lado, desangrándose…

Sonrío al recordarlo.

- _"Hasta parece que es la primera vez que usas tus manos para algo sano…"_ – le había dicho Severus Snape en un intento de burla en serio.

Al terminar todo ese proceso de vanidad en el mundo masculino, Draco terminó por limpiar la delicada navaja con una blanca toalla, dejó el accesorio sobre esta y se dio la media vuelta, pero a punto estuvo de entrar a darse una ducha cuando alguien comenzó a llamar a la puerta.

Y así, sin camisa puesta y con solo los pantaloncillos encima, Draco abrió al insufrible visitante de improvisto, que no era nada más ni nada menos que Harry Potter y su mascota la comadreja Weasley.

- ¿se puede saber que mierdas hacen tan temprano en mi casa? – preguntó el rubio mientras se hacía a un lado y hacía ademán de dejarlos pasar, Ron sonrío, agradeciendo su _"amabilidad"_ con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Desearía que las circunstancias fueran favorables Malfoy, pero tenemos otro cuerpo en medio de Hogsmeade…- la voz de Harry era fría y bastante distante, le miró fijamente y se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba bastante preocupado.

- Si esto sigue así, la población mágica va a entrar en pánico, sobre todo las mujeres…- intervino Ron mientras daba vuelta por la sala de estar, Draco tenía un ojo pegado en el pelirrojo, sabía de sobra que si lo descuidaba, posiblemente sus estatuillas en miniatura de esculturas famosas pagarían con creces ese error suyo.

- ¡No toques nada comadreja! No tienes ni idea de cuánto cuesta eso… - le dijo el rubio al verlo mover la mano hacia el pensador.

- Mientras no cueste más de cuatro dígitos no hay problema…- sonrío el pelirrojo mientras se volvía.

- Esa cosa vale más que tu vida comadreja, así que mejor ponte ahorrar si quieres tocar una de mi colección…

- Ya basta… Ron, deja ahí es peligroso tocar las cosas de Malfoy y tú hurón, ponte algo de ropa, maldito indecente… tenemos que ir con Neville quien ya está en la escena del crimen…- y dicho aquello por Harry, Ron y Draco se miraron uno al otro.

- Ni lo intentes pecas…- susurró el rubio ante la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Ron.

- ¡Yo no hice nada…! – exclamó el pelirrojo bastante molesto del hecho de que todo el mundo pensara que lo que tocaba lo destruía.

Harry salió del departamento de Malfoy en la espera de sus amigos, por otro lado Draco entró a darse un baño rápido, dejando a solas a Ron Weasley, el pelirrojo estuvo rondando por toda la sala, volteando a ver las estatuillas de vez en cuando, aquellas diminutas cosas estaban tentándolo y es que ¿Cómo podía el hurón tener esas cositas sin que nadie las tocara? Se preguntó y de tres pasos llegó hasta el estante de fina madera, abrió las puertas de cristal cortado y ahí estaban, cinco figurillas de colección hechas a manos, todas de diferentes material minero.

- Son fabulosas…- susurró Ron mientras metía la mano y tomaba una entre ellas.

- Ron ¿Qué tanto tarda Malfoy? – la voz de Harry penetró en los oídos de Ronald, causando que el muchacho se estremeciera por la sorpresiva aparición de Harry, este abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver cómo la aparatosa estatuilla resbalaba de las manos de su pelirrojo amigo, la lentitud del momento fue olímpica, los ojos de ambos muchachos ya aurores para eso, simplemente se le quedaron mirando a la reliquia de Draco Malfoy.

- Va a matarme…- fue lo único que Ron dijo.

- Definitivamente va a matarte…- afirmó el de los anteojos.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Draco entró a la sala mientras se iba poniendo la capucha oscura, lo cual indicaba su puesto como auror, se detuvo al mirar a Harry y a Ron sentados en los sillones, ambos demasiado sonrientes para su gusto, si no fuera porqué estaba enterado de que algo había sucedido en ese lugar antes de que él entrara, ya estuviera asesinando al par en esos precisos momentos, pero el hecho es que, sabia y no hacía absolutamente nada, no tenía ni el tiempo ni el humor como para dejar al mundo sin el niño que vivió para contarla y a la comadreja que siempre usaba de bufanda en tiempos navideños.

- Será mejor que nos larguemos… ¡muevan en maldito trasero ustedes dos! – exclamó el rubio mientras salía disparado hacia la salida, sonriendo de medio lado al ver como los dos chicos le seguían, iba a hacer divertido verse como el líder del escuadrón aunque sabía que era por el sentimiento de culpa que carcomía a Harry y a Ron al romper su estatuilla, por qué lo sabía, Draco sabía que ese par iba a hacer de las suyas, por eso había comprado aquellas baratijas porque en su subconsciente se decía que algo parecido iba a pasar.

- Idiotas…- murmulló el rubiales mientras sonreía a diestra y siniestra.

Había dejado a Circe a cargo de Ginny mientras que ella iba a visitar a su vieja maestra Minerva McGonagall, después de todo, se le hacía una injusticia haber vuelto al mundo mágico sin haberla visitado siquiera una vez.

La mujer se encontraba en Hogwarts y la castaña sabía que era muy rara la vez que la animaga salía del colegio, sobretodo en tiempos de guerra, la habitación en que se encontraban era una de las tantas en las que McGonagall solía refugiarse de vez en cuando, Hermione, a pesar de no tener a su hija a su lado, se sentía tranquila.

- Me hubiera encantado conocerla Hermione, seguramente es toda una preciosidad…- comentaba la bruja mientras tomaba la delicada taza de té entre sus manos, la castaña dio un sorbo a la bebida caliente y se dispuso a contestar.

- Debido al tiempo en el que nos encontramos, me veo en la necesidad de mantener oculta a mi hija, a pesar de las negaciones del ministerio respecto al tema del ya sabe quién, profesora…- fue la respuesta de la muchacha, Minerva levantó la mirada hacia su ex pupila y sonrío.

- Toda madre en su sano juicio querría mantener alejado a sus hijos de esta absurda guerra, a mí lo que me preocupa es el estado en el que Tom ha vuelto…- fue lo que la mujer dijo ante la sorpresa de Hermione, la gata se percató del ligero temblor que había invadido las manos de la muchacha.

- ¿te sientes, bien Hermione? -preguntó la perspicaz mujer, Hermione intentó controlarse pero no logró convencer a Minerva de que todo andaba bien.

- ¿y en qué estado se encuentra, se ha vuelto más poderoso, acaso? – preguntó la joven bruja mientras dejaba la taza y el platito de porcelana sobre la delicada mesita de centro, el único objeto que la separaba de su antigua profesora.

- Hermione… Voldemort se ha vuelto Tom Riddle una vez más, no eres tonta Hermione tanto tú como yo sabemos que es Voldemort y quien es Tom Riddle. – ambas mujeres guardaron unos cuantos segundos de silencio, de los cuales Hermione no estaba muy segura de si iba a recuperarse.

- Entiendo perfectamente pero… ¿La orden del fénix está investigando acerca de eso? ¿por qué Voldemort decidió cambiar de forma a estas alturas de su vida?

Minerva fijó su mirada en la muchacha, había algo en Hermione que no terminaba por gustarle y es que para su edad ya tenía grandes experiencias, la gata sabía a la perfección cuando era que sus alumnos le mentían, por lo tanto era conocedora del significado del movimiento corporal de cada persona, Hermione estaba ocultando algo o estaba nerviosa por algo que desconocía.

Tal vez era la venidera guerra que estaba pronosticada dentro de muy poco tiempo, la joven se había convertido en madre antes de tiempo así que, podía justificar su nerviosismo con eso.

- Todo va a salió bien, ya derrotamos al que no debe ser nombrado una vez. – fue la respuesta de la sabia mujer, Hermione suspiró, estaba cansada, harta de seguir fingiendo estar bien cuando era obvio que no era así, pero todo eso lo hacía por su hija, su pequeña niña; ambas mujeres continuaron platicando algunas cosas sin importancias, pero otras, como la guerra era asuntos que no querían darle demasiadas vueltas.

Minerva McGonagall estaba a punto de servirse una taza más de té de manzanilla cuando la lechuza picoteó el cristal de la ventana, a punto estuvo de levantarse pero fue Hermione quien se puso de pie.

- Permítame profesora, yo lo hago.- se ofreció la castaña.

- Gracias Hermione.- dijo la mujer mientras la chica le entregaba la carta, la joven fue testigo de los diferentes cambios que sufrió el rostro de su antigua profesora de transformaciones, primero fue de ingenuidad para convertirse en una de sorpresa y finalmente para transformarse en una de horror.

- Profesora ¿Está usted bien, todo se encuentra en orden? – preguntó la joven mientras la directora de Hogwarts dejaba la carta en la pequeña mesa de centro, los ojos de la mujer se fijaron en los de la castaña.

- Es el joven Potter, Hermione…tienes que ir a Hogsmeade, algo grave está pasando ahí Hermione.- dijo la anciana mujer con la mirada fija en la de la castaña, Hermione simplemente no dijo nada, había reconocido el tono de voz que su profesora había usado, si ella decía que era un asunto grave, entonces tendría que serlo.

- Entonces tendré que ir a buscarlos, me pregunto qué será lo grave…- fue su comentario mientras tomaba su bolso y se despedía de su profesora.

- ¿de verdad que no lo sabes Hermione? – cuestionó la profesora, la chica no dijo nada, simplemente se acercó a la chimenea y se bañó en polvos flu.

Cuando Hermione llegó al lugar indicado, al primero que vio fue a Neville, quien se encontraba vomitando en uno de los callejones opcionales de Hogsmeade, el pobre muchacho estaba más pálido de lo normal, la leona se acercó y recargó su mano en la espalda ancha del joven.

- Deberías ir a que Ginny te de algo, Neville…- dijo la joven mientras sonreía, el joven auror simplemente sonrío después de limpiarse la boca con una servilleta.

- Lo siento Hermione, pero es horrible lo que he visto y no eh podido evitarlo, no es que esté enfermo por supuesto.- respondió.

- Oh, entonces tú sabes donde están Harry y Ronald ¿verdad?

- Si, están dando la vuelta, pero Hermione, te recomiendo que te prepares, lo que han encontrado es horrible…- la castaña sonrío con simpatía al muchacho y sin más que añadir se despidió del chico y fue a buscar a sus compañeros y amigos.

Harry observaba el cuerpo con suma seriedad, si no fuera porque sabía que ella estaba viva y cerca de él donde pudiera mantenerla vigilada, hubiera dicho que esa mujer era su amiga. Ronald por otro lado, simplemente intentaba buscar algún desperdicio mágico que el asesino hubiera descuidado al dejar en el cuerpo, pero nada quedó, al parecer…

- Harry, no creo que esta pobre chica haya muerto con métodos mágicos.- fue la opinión del pelirrojo.

- Me sorprende pero yo estoy de acuerdo contigo, no tiene ningún solo golpe en el cuerpo por esa razón hemos deducido que un avada Kadavra ha sido el responsable…

- Si no fue asesinada por una maldición imperdonable ni tiene golpes en el cuerpo, entonces ha sido envenenada o posiblemente alguna otra herida, tienen que buscar bien…- aquella voz hizo que tanto Harry como Ron se estremecieran de pies a cabeza, la antigua leona simplemente sonreía de medio lado mientras se acercaba.

- Hermione, me alegro que hayas recibido nuestra carta.

- Sí, me encontraba con la…

- Con la gata, si lo sabemos…- interrumpió Ron.

- Bueno, si… ¿entonces, que tenemos? – preguntó Hermione mientras se acercaba, ni Harry ni el pelirrojo dijeron nada, la joven sola descubrió la razón por la cual había sido llamada.

- No es por nada Mione, pero… ¿la conoces? – preguntó Harry.

- No…pero es obvio lo que el ejercito oscuro busca…- fue la seria y seca respuesta de la chica.

Ya se lo habían dicho, Draco incluso, el ejercito de Lord Voldemort estaba tras ella y nadie sabía cuál era la razón, nadie entendía él porqué el señor oscuro quería capturarla, nadie sabía excepto ella misma.

Podía leerlo en las marcas que tenía en la piel, pequeñas marcas casi invisibles que más bien era un tipo de lenguaje de puntuación usadas como pecas. Tom Riddle estaba enviándole un mensaje.

**_"Tú y mi hija me pertenecen… Lord Riddle"_** fue lo que la muchacha descifró en cuestión de segundos, para una persona como ella no había sido difícil saber qué significaba, ahora la leona esperaba que los demás le fueran mostrado, al menos ansiaba que estos no estuvieran demasiados descompuestos.

Le estremecía saber que Tom estaba buscándola y que sabía que estaba en el mundo mágico, seguramente de eso ya estaba enterado.

Lo más extraño era que Hermione ya no tenía miedo, y no sabía él porqué pero aquel mensaje más que desagradarle le había gustado.

Snape se encontraba en su oficina, pronto los alumnos iban a estarle fastidiando la vida como de costumbre y tenía que, por lo menos tener un buen proyecto que darles para mantenerlos muy alejados de él al menos esa era la idea de todo eso.

El profesor de defensas contra las artes oscuras frunció el ceño al escuchar los golpeteos provenientes de la puerta, soltó un fuerte _"adelante"_ cuando vio a Ginevra Weasley entrar, al parecer la chica estaba algo nerviosa cosa que le pareció normal, pero de inmediato desechó la idea al ver a la miniatura de Hermione Granger, se mordió la lengua para no lanzar un expelliarmus contra ese par.

- Buenas tardes profesor Snape…- saludó la joven quien se detenía a unos cuantos pasos del escritorio de sui adorable profesor.

- ¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece señorita Weasley? – y como la pelirroja se lo esperaba, el maestro de lar artes negras fue directo al grano.

- Bueno profesor Snape, como todo el mundo está ocupado el día de hoy y debido a mi compromiso con Harry y la fiesta que daremos dentro de unas semanas, me es imposible…

- Me niego rotundamente…- interrumpió el hombre con un sombrío semblante en el rostro, Circe quien estaba prestando atención en silencio, simplemente se dedicaba a mirar a ambos adultos.

- ¡Pero profesor! ¡necesito su ayuda y no me atrevo a dejar a la hija de Mione a manos de cualquier persona, a demás ella lo aprecia!

- No me interesa, no sé quien le dijo, pero sospecho que fue Minerva, que soy la niñera de Granger, ahora hágase el favor de largarse de mi oficina…- fue la respuesta del hombre mientras se ponía de pie y para eso, la curiosa niña se había alejado de los dos aburridos adultos que a ella no le interesaba seguir escuchando tanto parloteo así que como todo niño _"normal"_ se puso a ver que encontraba en la fantástica oficina de su abuelo _"secreto"_ Snape.

Había muchos frascos de todos colores, Circe simplemente veía el gran estante frente a ella cuando vio uno que le llamó la atención, sonrío abiertamente, mostrando sus pequeños y blancos dientes.

Y mientras Ginny intentaba convencer a su profesor de que cuidara a la niña por un par de horas, Circe Morgana hacía de las suyas…

Levantó la manita, y sus ojos se fijaron en el objeto que tanto deseaba, ya había pasado antes, unos meses después de haber cumplido dos años, cuando su madre le había comprado una muñeca que envolvió y dejó sobre el armario, Circe simplemente se encontraba frente al armario mirando el obsequio, el paquete comenzó a temblar poco a poco hasta que este se encontraba suspendido en el aire, Circe jamás fue una niña normal y sabía lo que estaba pasando…

Y con su mano guió el paquete hasta ella. Hasta que finalmente obtuvo lo que quería, Hermione jamás explicó el extraño fenómeno y no le dio mayor importancia creyendo que se había caído de su lugar.

- Ya se lo dije profesor, no será por mucho tiempo, lo prometo...

- Sus promesas no significan nada y… - pero Snape no pudo continuar al ver lo que veía, Ginny no comprendió lo que pasaba…

- Si… yo cuidaré a la mocosa… _Finite Incatatem_.- aceptó finalmente el profesor de las artes oscuras al ver cómo Circe Morgana flotaba en el aire en busca de uno de sus pócimas y lanzando finalmente el hechizo finalizador para bajar a la niña del aire, no sabía cómo había terminado en el aire pero una cosa si sabía, **_tenía que averiguarlo_**. Costara lo que le costara.

- ¡Gracias profesor! – exclamó la pelirroja ignorando las intenciones del profesor, la niña ya estaba en el suelo, con su miraba bicolor sobre su abuelo Snape.

Circe Morgana se encontraba sentadita justamente frente a Snape, quien se recargó en la orilla del escritorio, observando a la mocosa e intentando descifrar cómo era posible que una niña de tres años sufriera manifestaciones mágicas a tan temprana edad, ¿Granger lo sabría, estaría enterada de que su hija podría estar destinada a convertirse en una de las brujas más poderosas? El hombre suspiró mientras recordaba a Garrett McRivers, un renombrado estudiador de la revelación mágica en los infantes y según sus estudios un hijo de mago o bruja independientemente si es o no sangre pura o mestizo, la magia comienza a dar frutos de su genética a partir de los seis años o poco más pero no antes.

Cosa que a Snape le preocupaba, pues la mocosa tenía la mitad de los años de lo que se consideraba normal la revelación de la magia en un niño, tal vez eso se debía a que Circe era la hija de la sabelotodo, pero eso era casi imposible, un mago o una bruja no pueden considerarse poderosos por los padres, el poder y la fuerza de la magia no tiene nada que ver con los genes heredados de la familia.

Así que, si Circe no había heredado algo raro de sus padres ¿entonces qué era lo que sucedía con ella? Lo había sabido desde que la vio por primera vez, esa niña no era normal, para empezar ni siquiera su madre lo era y del padre no sabía ni el nombre, cosa que le daba una enorme curiosidad.

- Así que puedes usar magia eh…- comenzó a dialogar el hombre, Circe sonrío al escuchar la palabra mágia.

- Mamá no lo sabe…- fue la respuesta de la niña mientras miraba para todos lados, Severus Snape se sorprendió por eso.

- ¿Quieres decir pequeña, que tú…?

- ¡Sí! ¡Que el abuelito y yo tenemos al fin un secreto que esconder de mami! – exclamó la chiquilla mientras se levantaba del asiento de un brinco.

- Tú madre no lo sabe… ¿y puedes contarle al abuelo Snape desde cuando usas mágia? – sí, era malditamente listo y por eso se obligaba a usar el cariño que la niña le tenía sin llegar a imaginar que en un futuro, cuando las cosas se oscurecieran, Snape sería quien le tendría un gran amor a esa niña, tanto sería su cariño por ella que sería capaz de dar su vida por ella.

- Hum… Pues yo, uso mágia desde hace…. ¡Así! – Circe comenzó a explicarle a Snape mostrando dos de sus deditos, indicándole su edad, el profesor de defensas simplemente guardó silencio, ocultando a la perfección su perplejidad.

- Interesante… ¿y puedes mostrarle a **_"tú"_** abuelo que clase de cosas haces con mágia?

El rostro de Circe fue como una obra de arte recién descubierta, sus ojos brillaron intensamente por la alegría, nunca antes le había mostrado a alguien como era que ella podía hacer mágia, sonrío y soltó una pequeña y chillona carcajada de alegría, dio unos cuantos brincos y cuando al fin se puso quieta llevó sus manitas tras su espalda. Snape sabía que la niña no haría nada…

Gran error de su parte.

Snape había esperado un par de minutos para ver si Circe era consciente de lo que él estaba pidiéndole, si es que ella era capaz de interpretar sus palabras, pero la serpiente maestra de defensas se atragantó con sus propias palabras al ver cómo sus frascos de pociones y algunos de sus libros que recientemente estaban acomodados por nombre de autor en la estantería, comenzaron a flotar locamente por toda la oficina, el hombre se acuclilló frente a Circe quien reía a carcajadas mientras daba vueltas con sus manos sobre su cabeza.

- ¡Gira, gira, gira, gira! – gritaba la niña mientras hacía lo que gritaba, daba vueltas de izquierda a derecha y luego a la inversa.

_Era increíble._

- Tan solo tiene…tres años…- susurró Snape mientras veía cómo las cosas volvían a su lugar, Snape estaba más que sorprendido al ver aquello, si Morgana era capaz de levantar cosas a una edad tan temprana no quería ni imaginarse que era lo que haría cuando cumpliera cinco o seis años o peor aún, cuando tuviera once años y fuera admitida en Hogwarts, suspiró intentando tranquilizarse, pero el sentimiento duró poco porqué recordó algo, algo que le dejó aún más helado y sorprendido que antes.

¡Morgana estaba levitando cosas sin necesidad de varita!

Snape vio a la niña ya tranquila, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y sus mejillas sonrojadas, era cómo si ella hubiera necesitado contar a alguien aquel secreto que no había confesado a su madre, se preguntó por qué haría ella algo así.

- ¿Por qué no se lo has contado a tu madre? – preguntó Snape un poco curioso, los ojos de Circe se agrandaron.

- Por qué mami puede leer mi mente como un libro… y no quiero que sepa que puedo hacer otras cosas…- dijo la niña ya muy seria, Snape frunció el ceño.

- ¿y qué cosas puedes hacer? Puedes confiar en tú **_"abuelo"_** - Circe le vio arrodillarse frente a ella y mirarle con esos bonitos ojos oscuros que tanto le gustaba, sabía que muchos de los adultos no confiaban en él, pero ella sabía que era un hombre bueno, Circe sonrío y asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

- ¡Si, yo confió en ti abuelito! – dijo con una gran sonrisa, Snape, por primera vez desde hace muchos años, sonrío con sinceridad.

Y la pequeña Circe le contó todo…

- No me da miedo porque sé que me cuidan, a mami nunca le ha gustado hablarme de sus papis porque dice ella que ya están en el cielo, pero No ¡Abuelito ellos siempre están con mi mami a su lado y yo no entiendo porque si mami dice que están en el cielo! Tampoco entiendo porque yo puedo verlos y mi mamá no… ¿Tú sabes por qué abuelito? - Snape para eso, ya estaba sentado en el sofá con la niña en sus piernas.

- Solo sé que eres muy especial y que debes prometer que por el momento nadie debe enterarse de las cosas que haces… ¿de acuerdo? – pidió Snape ante una niña inocente quien aceptaba aquella condición sin saber que lo era.

- ¡Sí! Abuelito….

- Dime…

- ¿Ya te conté que hay una mujer a tu lado y es muy guapa? – dijo la joven mientras le veía con los ojos brillantes a un muy serio Snape.

- No, no lo sabía…

- Pues ahora lo sabes abuelito… y ella dice que quiere que seas muy, muy feliz…

**_¡Un momento! _**

- Circe… ¿puedes hablar con los espíritus? – preguntó Snape mientras le miraba a la cara.

- Si… si puedo…- fue la simple respuesta de la niña mientras se bajaba de las piernas de su profesor y salía corriendo.

Si Severus Snape creía que no podía estar más anonadado por aquello, se equivocaba enormemente, Circe no le había contado todos sus secretos, después de todo, antes de confiar ciegamente en su abuelito, había alguien más al que le tenía mucho cariño desde el primer momento en que le vio y un par de cosas que había omitido decirle.

La niña se escondió bajo los pupitres, tenía un buen rato escondiéndose de su abuelo Snape y sabía que, con la ayuda de su confidente, no podía encontrarla…

- _"Creo que mi abuelito no va a encontrarme, gracias por ayudarme"_ – decía la niña mientras se asomaba para confirmar que Snape no iba a encontrar su escondite, pero entendía que el hombre se encontraba cerca por sus pasos y su voz llamándole.

- _"No te preocupes pequeña, con mi ayuda y tú habilidad para esconderte, nadie va a encontrarte" – _respondió el misterioso hombre que se encontraba de pie muy cerca de Circe, observándola con sus atractivos ojos grises y su sonrisa torcida de medio lado.

Y es que Circe no le había contado a nadie, ni a la tía Ginny y al abuelito Snape mucho menos, de que, en el preciso momento en que entró en Hogwarts tomada de la mano de Ginny, había conocido a un hombre al que nadie podía ver más que ella, un hombre alto que recorría en silencio cada pasillo de Hogwarts, un espectro que ella entendía que habitaba el castillo desde hace muchos años, era un fantasma que ni siquiera los espíritus guardianes del colegio podían ver…

- _"¡Mi nombre es Circe Morgana! ¿y usted señor, como se llama?"_ – le había preguntado Circe un par de horas antes.

- _"Mi nombre Mi Lady, es Salazar Slytherin, un honor en conocerla, mi querida heredera…" _– había respondido aquel misterioso sujeto que ya tenía nombre, Circe sonrío abiertamente sin haber entendido a que se refería Salazar con lo de Heredera.

Y de lo que la niña tampoco se había percatado pero Salazar Slytherin sí que lo había hecho, es que la futura bruja había estado hablando en la lengua de las serpientes todo ese tiempo, de hecho, el espíritu del fundador la había reconocido desde el primer momento en que le había visto y por eso procuraba comunicarse con ella por medio de esa lengua…

**_Pársel._**

No iba a permitir tampoco, que la adorable niña se volviera cómo aquel al que había educado y guidado por el castillo, y había sido testigo del cómo lar artes negras habían corrompido a Tom Riddle y lo había orillado a descartarlo cómo su heredero, por esa razón había dejado de ayudar a Tom en su búsqueda de poder.

Pero ahora estaba ahí esa niña, la cual era muy diferente al padre, su sonrisa y su encanto lo decían todo, la pequeña Circe no sería como su padre, al contrario, por lo que los demás fantasmas decían de ella, es que Circe Morgana se convertiría en el nuevo Némesis de Lord Voldemort en el momento en que Harry Potter muriera.

Hermione tenía frente a ella cuatro cuerpos más, habían sido todos los que habían podido rescatar de los efectos secundarios causados por la naturaleza, la castaña vio en cada uno de ellos, todos tenían un mensaje para ella, la mujer simplemente no podía entender cómo era posible aquello…

- _"Si tanto querías comunicarte conmigo Tom, no entiendo cómo es que preferiste usar este método tan absurdo"_ – había pensado la joven mientras leía el último de los primeros mensajes.

**_"Pronto estaremos juntos y a mi lado reinarás en el nuevo régimen oscuro" _** y "**_nuestra pequeña hija ha crecido mucho" _** o **_"¿De cuantas mujeres parecidas a ti tengo que asesinar para que regreses a mí, Granger?"_**

Hermione leyó cada uno de los mensajes que Riddle se había esforzado por enviarle en aquellos cuerpos, sintiendo el escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, y es que no entendía él cómo podía hacer aquello siendo ella su justificación de tales actos.

- _"Me temo que para detener esto habría que encontrar la manera de desaparecer unas horas e ir a su encuentro…Merlín, por favor ayúdame"_ – pensó la castaña antes de sobresaltarse al escuchar a Harry y a Ron entrar al congelador del forense.

- Hermione ¿te encuentras bien? Te veo muy pálida…- dijo Ron mientras se acercaba.

- Debe ser por el frío.- fue su respuesta cosa que dejó medio contento al pelirrojo.

- Seguro…- respondió Ron no tan convencido de las palabras de su amiga.

- Tenemos que regresar ya casi oscurece y es cuando más vigilancia se necesita en las calles, Hermione, Malfoy está esperándote afuera Ginny le ha enviado para decirte que ha dejado a Circe al cuidado del profesor Snape…- Harry guardó silencio al ver el gesto de sorpresa de la leona.

- ¡¿Qué Ginny hizo que con quién? – gritó Ron.

- Que Circe está con Snape porque ella no…- pero Potter fue interrumpido.

- ¡Eso lo entendí Harry pero no él porque!

- Ya basta Ron, no le veo nada de malo que el profesor Snape cuide de mi hija.- intervino Hermione para la sorpresa de los dos muchachos, sobre todo porque a ella no se le hacía extraño que Severus Snape cuidara a la pequeña Granger, y el asunto llegó hasta ahí, Harry y Ron se separaron de Hermione, quien inmediatamente se reunió con Draco Malfoy en la salida de la morgue mágica.

- Sigo sin poder creer que Snape esté cuidando a tu hija.- comentó el rubio mientras caminaba con Hermione por las calles, la noche estaba por llegar y la luz comenzaba a difuminarse con el paso de las horas.

- Créeme Malfoy que yo soy una de las pocas personas que seguramente confían en Snape por completo.- dijo ella mientras sonreía, Draco hizo lo mismo y ambos continuaron su camino hacia el colegio.

Tom se encontraba en su habitación cuando la puerta de esta comenzó a abrirse lentamente, la luz del exterior se coló dentro de la habitación, Riddle se giró para ver quien de sus súbditos se atrevía a molestarle. Sonrío al ver que Lucius Malfoy no venía solo. CONTINUARA.


	7. La visita de Sybill Trelawney

**Hola...!**

_Lo único que voy a decir es que este Capitulo da Inicio a todo, más bien a la acción ¡Oh, por cierto, el siguiente Capitulo terndrá contenido LEMMON quedan advertidos si no les gusta ese tipo de lecturas..._

_Saludos y espero que les guste._

**BlackAthena**

* * *

><p><span>Azúcar Amargo<span>.

Capítulo 5

**/La visita de Sybill Trelawney /**

Había pasado un par de meses cuando la Guerra había dado inicio, el mundo mágico se había cubierto bajo una capa de pánico y muerte, donde la marca tenebrosa amenazaba desde el cielo con asesinar si se oponían a ellos.

Los asesinatos de aquellas mujeres que compartían con Hermione un enorme parecido físico, se habían detenido un par de semanas antes, la leona había recibido mensajes a través de los cuerpos de las mujeres muertas hasta que la joven logró hacerle llegar a Riddle una nota anónima donde le hacía enterarse de que ella se encontraba en el mundo mágico.

y ahora, con Granger en el terreno de la guerra, Tom ya no tenía por qué seguir escondiéndose, encontraría a la Bruja y a su hija y las alejaría de Potter y su grupito de batalla y así, sin distracciones podría destruir a diestra y siniestra a todo aquel que su opusiera a él, y si sus seguidores seguían al pie de la letra sus órdenes, entonces dentro de unos meses o menos, tendría el mundo de la magia en sus manos, sometería a los muggle's como tanto deseaba y comenzaría un régimen de terror y sufrimiento para aquellos que se negaran a catar sus órdenes.

Su gran tiempo había llegado, por el momento su prioridad era encontrar al objeto de su obsesión y a la hija que había engendrado con la Bruja amiga de Potter.

Sonrío al pensar en lo que la Orden del Fénix y todos los demás dirían al enterarse que la sabelotodo sangre sucia amiga de Potter se había enredado con él, ya había pasado mucho tiempo del último encuentro y apenas había visto a la mocosa que ella se había atrevido a traer al mundo, le resultaba curioso saber cómo era la niña…

Malfoy le veía sumergida en el horizonte, unos días atrás la Madriguera había sido atacada por los mortifagos y nada se pudo hacer por salvar el hogar de los Weasley, sobre todo por qué Ginny había sido capturada por Rebastan Lestrange, Harry estaba desecho y muy pocas personas podían acercarse a él en aquellos momentos.

- Potter estará bien Granger.- escuchó decir la castaña a Draco, quien recién había entrado a la habitación, pues había dejado la puerta abierta.

- Pensé que volverían hasta dentro de unas horas, Malfoy.- comentó Hermione intentando no retomar el tema de Harry y el secuestro de Ginny, el rubio notó el cambio de tema pero no fue capaz de contradecir a Hermione, él tampoco estaba muy contento respecto a eso, sobre todo porque le había tomado un enorme cariño a la pecosa de Ginny.

- Neville y Theodore se encuentran dando las rondas nocturnas, la comadreja y yo estamos preparándonos para encontrarnos con Blaise en el bosque prohibido…

- ¿Con Blaise Zabini? Pensé que él…

- Es nuestro espía estrella Granger, sabes a la perfección que la familia Zabini no está involucrada con la orden pero tampoco con Voldemort, pero Blaise ha decidido ayudarnos a pesar de eso…

- Espero la encuentren pronto, Ginny es la fuerza de Harry y sin ella…- Hermione suspiró y Draco aprovechó para acercarse a ella.

- Todo va a estar bien y lo sabes.

- Me preocupa que esta vez perdamos la Guerra Malfoy…no quiero vivir en un mundo gobernado por quien ya sabes…

- Pues ya somos dos Granger, por cierto… Snape te ha enviado una carta…- comentó Draco dando buenas noticias a Hermione, el rubio sacó un sobre del bolsillo de la gabardina oscura que llevaba puesta esa tarde, la castaña sonrío al ver el sobre color carne entre sus manos.

- Mi niña, me pregunto si estará bien…

- Ella y Teddy se encuentran bien, él que me preocupa es mi padrino.- comentó Draco con un tono de burla, Hermione soltó una carcajada, si, se le había olvidado, en el ataque a la Madriguera el profesor Snape por ayudar a Molly y a Minerva había salido herido y el medimago que lo atendió le recomendó reposo por unas semanas, y debido a eso, Snape pasó de ser un fuerte aliado a ser el niñero designado por la Orden y ahora, los únicos infantes eran su hija y Teddy, el retoño de Tonks y Lupin, quienes, lamentablemente, habían muerto dos meses antes en uno de los tantos ataques de Voldemort al colegio Hogwarts.

- El pequeño Teddy manda saludos.- dijo la leona mientras leía la carta.

- Si y Snape también de seguro…

- Aquí dice que grita mucho, el niño es demasiado hiperactivo y….- Hermione guardó silencio al leer cierta parte de la carta.

- ¿Qué sucede Granger? – preguntó un preocupado rubio al ver el rostro serio de la castaña.

- Es sobre Circe y…sus poderes mágicos…- susurró Hermione mientras se ponía de pie, Draco abrió los ojos en son de sorpresa él también se había puesto de pie.

- Imposible, tú hija apenas va a cumplir cuatro años…- dijo el rubio mientras tomaba la carta y la leía, era cierto, Snape comentaba algo sobre ciertas cosas que Circe Morgana hacía de vez en cuando.

- No, mi hija… no ¡Ella es muy pequeña para que sus poderes se revelen ahora! – exclamó la chica mientras tomaba asiento.

- Tal vez se deba porque tú…

- No Malfoy, no empieces, que sea su madre no significa nada, si fuera eso entonces Circe tendría que hacer uso de sus poderes después de los cinco años ¡Está comprobado, ningún niño menor de cinco años es incapaz de usar magia, por más pura sangre que sea! ¡Y tú estás de ejemplo de eso Draco! – saber que su pequeña niña estaba haciendo uso de poderes mágicos de cierta manera le hacían feliz, pero por otra le preocupaba demasiado, sobre todo por el padre que su hija tenía.

Fue en ese momento cuando miles de dudas y preocupaciones acerca de Circe y los genes que tenía habían golpeado en su cabeza, estaba comprobado de que la niña era muy lista y esperaba a que esa inteligencia se debiera a que ella se lo había heredado, pero si mal no recordaba, Dumbledore y Harry le habían platicado alguna vez, que Tom Riddle había sido premio Anual en sus años de estudiantes y el mejor estudiante de su generación así que era muy difícil saber de quién había obtenido tanto poder su pequeña hija.

- Tengo que ir a hablar con Snape…- fue lo que dijo la castaña antes de ponerse a hacer sus maletas, Draco suspiró, ignorando la batalla mental en la que Hermione se encontraba.

Severus le miraba fijamente mientras jugaba con aquella extraña muñeca de trapo, no sabía él porqué pero ver a aquella niña sentada en el suelo con el extraño juguete le provocaba una sensación que nunca había experimentado y ahora que veía a Circe quien sonreía a la muñeca, recordó que en algún tiempo de su pasado, había pensado en tener hijos con…

Pero se obligó a sí mismo a desvanecer esos pensamientos que ahora resultaban absurdos y muy dolorosos, y lo mejor que pudo hacer fue ponerse de pie y esperar a que Granger viniera a ver a su hija.

Había costado convencerse de que no estaba solo en su casa de campo como acostumbraba cada fin de semana que pasaba en aquel lugar, pero Snape se acostumbró a los gritos, risas y varios juguetes muggles regados por el piso. Se asomó por la ventana, allá a fuera todo era tranquilo, un día soleado y muy tranquilo, se alegraba un poco que al menos Circe y el mocoso hijo del hombre lobo no estuvieran en medio de aquella guerra que solo traía desgracias, una tragedia que no podía curarse y es que, a pesar de los casi veinte años desde que Voldemort faltó a su palabra de dejar viva a Lily Evans, Snape seguía sufriendo constantemente.

- ¿Le pasa algo al tío Snape? – preguntó Teddy mientras Circe miraba fijamente a su abuelo.

El niño que la acompañaba iba a darle fuerzas, muchas fuerzas, se lo susurraba la serpiente blanca que se encontraba constantemente a su lado, esa misma que solo ella podía ver y que le susurraba cosas cada noche.

- _"Muy pronto alguien muy amado va a morir y tienes que estar preparada para lo que viene después mi querida maestra"_ – le decía constantemente, Circe no quería perder a nadie, deseaba que las personas a las que amaba se quedaran siempre a su lado, volteo a ver a Teddy, su mejor y único amigo, el niño era un año mayor que ella pero a pesar de eso, era ella la conciencia de ambos, la que sabía cuándo detener sus travesuras, cuando empezarlas, pero Teddy era el de las ideas, el que las planificaba y ambos las llevaban a cabo con total éxito, sonrío dulcemente cuando una tarde hace un par de días atrás Teddy y ella, escondieron todos los frasquitos de pociones del abuelo Snape, sabían que el profesor de las artes oscuras iban a reprimirlos, pero se llevaron una sorpresa cuando Snape, en lugar de decirles algo o alzarles la voz, simplemente sonrío…

- Si mis pociones no aparecen dentro de una hora, creo que ustedes van a ayudarme a elaborarlas cada una de ellas…- decía mientras los miraba uno a uno.

Unos minutos más tarde Snape encontró cada una de sus pociones dentro de su despacho y un dibujo que Circe y Teddy le habían hecho en modo de disculpa.

- Mocosos…- fue lo único que había susurrado el hombre tras encerrarse dentro de la habitación con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Y la Guerra había comenzado el mismo día en que el mensaje de Hermione había llegado a Tom, porqué la idea en ese hombre de conseguir el mundo para él solo ya era solo un ideal desfigurado, cómo una pintura abstracta donde cada quien veía lo que quería y Tom tenía sus ideas bastantes claras, pero el mundo podía verlo de otra manera, a Tom ya no le interesaba ganar la batalla ni asesinar a Harry Potter por conseguir un mundo, ahora sus objetivos eran otros…

Quería matar a Potter, el niñato que nació para morir por el simple hecho de obtenerla a ella y a su hija, la niña que llevaba su sangre corriendo por sus venas, la princesa oscura a la que arroparía bajo su oscuro manto, y obtener un máximo poder para controlar a la gente, aunque eso ya lo había tenido desde siempre, Riddle no se satisfacía con nada, lo tendría todo, una mujer de la que se había posesionado, una hija que heredaría su grandeza, su poder y un reino al que pisotear si así lo requería ¿Qué más le hacía falta?

Pero Riddle ignoraba lo que el destino le tenía planeado, un futuro marcado en su camino de vida que aún no recorría, algo que estaba a punto de vivir, donde la profecía de aquella misma mujer que le había profetizado su lucha contra Harry Potter se había vuelto una mescla pegajosa y cambiante, aparecía una vez más con una visión mucho más oscura de lo que ya se había predicho.

Y su némesis, la que lo destruiría todo al rodar la última gota de su sangre, sería su propia hija, sangre de su sangre, carne de su carne, era Circe Morgana Granger quien lo llevaría a cruzar la línea que se había negado a atravesar, la muerte.

Snape se sentó en su viejo sofá mientras María, su fiel ama de llaves le daba de comer a los pequeños a los que le habían encomendado cuidar durante un tiempo, el hombre estaba concentrado en el profeta cuando sintió el escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, el profesor de defensas contra las artes oscuras se puso de pie, dejando caer el trozo de papel mágico al suelo.

Aquella aura mágica tan débil pero vibrante solamente podía pertenecer a una sola persona, esa misma que había sentido poco antes de enterarse de la profecía de Voldemort y Harry Potter de la misma boca de Albus Dumbledore…

- Sybill...- masculló Snape mientras se acercaba a la entrada de su casa abriendo la puerta de un golpe, el hombre se quedó estático deseando haberse equivocado por primera vez en su desdichada vida, porque ahí, frente a él, tenía a la bruja más desaliñada de todo el mundo mágico.

- Buenas tardes mi querido profesor Snape…- saludó la mujer mientras se acomodaba los enormes lentes, Snape frunció el ceño, esa mujer lo único que iba a traerle además de dolores de cabeza sería mala suerte que le duraría otros veinte años.

- Ya me has hecho suficiente daño con tus predicciones ¿No crees Sybill? ¿Te parece poco que pretendes continuar? - había respondido Snape mientras se apartaba de la puerta para permitirle el paso a la mujer de aspecto enloquecido.

- No vine por ti querido…- dijo en respuesta la profesora de adivinación, Snape, quien le había estado dando la espalda por dirigirse a la sala de estar se giró para encararla.

- ¿es por la mocosa de Granger? – preguntó el hombre de aspecto sombrío a una aturdida Sybill.

- ¿entonces la Bruja de ojos bicolor es hija de la Señorita Granger? – respondió con la pregunta la mujer que miraba sorprendida a Snape, este simplemente frunció el ceño.

- Hace unos meses Minerva me ha hablado de…tú peculiar…profecía actualizada, Sybill…

- Así es, ¿quieres escucharla?

- No gracias…

- Severus… ¿Cómo supiste que venía por ella? – quiso saber la bruja profética.

- Primero pasa y toma asiento… ¡María! – invitó el hombre mientras llamaba a su ama de llaves, la mujer apareció casi de inmediato, Snape sonrío en sus pensamientos al verle el rostro moreno, esos niños tenían que estar poniéndoselas difícil a la pobre mujer.

- ¿Sucede algo Severus? – preguntó la mujer mientras se acercaba, Snape vio a Sybill sonreír abiertamente en el preciso momento en que estas estrecharon sus manos.

- Usted tendrá un **_"muy"_** buen futuro aquí, Señorita Valentine…

- Basta…- intervino Snape bastante pálido por cualquier imprudencia de su compañera de trabajo, no quería ni imaginar lo que la enloquecida mujer iba a decir.

- María, por favor prepáranos un poco de té…- continuó diciendo el profesor de defensas mientras intentaba hacer explotar como mínimo los gruesos lentes de la adivina con la mirada, Sybill solo sonreía.

- En un momento, con su permiso.- y dicho aquello por la ama de llaves, Snape le siguió con la mirada hasta verla desaparecer por el pasillo.

- Una buena mujer ¿no te parece, Severus? – preguntó Sybill.

- Sí, pero no creo que hayas venido hasta aquí para hablar de María…- fue su respuesta, Sybill parecía bastante divertida al respecto.

- Bueno, en eso tienes toda la razón, he venido a ver a la pequeña Bruja de ojos distintos.

- ¿Y por qué debería yo permitir eso? – preguntó un curioso Snape.

- Por qué ella es la que vencerá al que no debe ser nombrado…- fue la seria respuesta de la mujer, Snape quien luchaba por no mostrarse sorprendido.

- Pensé que…ese sería…Potter.- comentó Severus mientras observaba a la mujer.

- Y lo ha hecho, me parece que fue así, pero volvió a levantarse y nuevos senderos se han trazado en el camino del destino, Severus…

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Apenas es una niña! – exclamó Snape un poco exasperado por la mujer, Sybill notó que el hombre había tomado cariño a la que sería la interventora del bien y el mal.

- Me parece bien que le tengas un gran estimo a la niña, pero ella tiene que recorrer un camino lleno de espinas, Severus, es ella, lo sé porque lo vi en mis visiones… por otro lado, me preocupa la procedencia de esa joven…- la bruja adivina se vio interrumpida por la recién aparición de María, quien venía con una charola plateada.

- Lamento la interrupción pero aquí les traigo el té…- dijo la joven mientras dejaba la charola sobre la mesita de centro, Sybill fijó su mirada sobre Snape y sonrío ligeramente al notar que el hombre no dejaba de mirar a la hermosa mujer.

- Así que María… ¿de dónde es usted? Por el color de su aura puedo detectar que usted es…una criatura mágica…- comenzó a decir la mujer, María sonrío ante aquello y Sybill notó cómo la mujer de piel morena enviaba una fugaz mirada a Snape pero luego su atención se puso en ella, Severus estaba apretujando los brazos del sofá con sus manos, esa mujer era…

- Así es profesora Trelawney…- respondió la mujer, Sybill y Snape se quedaron sorprendidos.

- Yo nunca di mi nombre… ¿Cómo has podido saberlo si Snape no ha tenido la gentileza de presentarnos? – preguntó la mujer.

- Simplemente lo sé… tal vez se deba a que soy descendiente de dragones…- contestó María mientras se daba la media vuelta y regresaba con los niños pero…

- Severus… los niños quieren ir al campo de trigo… ¿Qué les digo?

- Que en un momento los acompañaremos…- fue la respuesta del hombre, la morena sonrío y pasó a retirarse.

- Interesante Severus, una mujer descendiente de Dragones… ¡¿No es magnífico? – exclamó la adivina, Snape deseó haber desarrollado algún tipo de energía que pudiera usarlo a través de sus ojos porque en ese preciso momento deseaba hacer lanzar a Sybill por la ventana, aunque muy bien podría usar su varita, pero bueno, el ministerio era el ministerio…

- Como digas… pero creo que nos hemos desviado un poco del tema ¿no cree profesora?

- ¡Oh, sí, sí! Te decía Severus, me preocupa la niña ahora que se quién es la madre…

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó el hombre mientras tomaba la taza con té entre las manos, Sybill lo imitaba.

- Por qué el padre es un mortifago…- soltó sin más ni más, la profesora de Adivinación.

La taza de té que antes había descansado entre las frías y paridas manos de Severus Snape se resbaló de estas sin intensión de ser rescatada y teniendo un final sobre el suelo rota en cientos de pedazos, pero Sybill ya lo sabía, se lo había dicho a Snape porque confiaba plenamente en él…

- ¿Quién? – fue lo único que la garganta del hombre pudo lograr soltar.

- Ese es el problema Severus, no sé quién es, sabía que la niña estaba aquí bajo tus cuidados…

- Por eso te sorprendiste al saber que la mocosa era hija de Granger, porque sabías que el padre es un Mortifago…- sacó conclusiones.

- Así es…- dijo Sybill mientras asentía con un movimiento de cabeza.- lamentablemente en mis visiones no logré verle los rostros de los padres, pero ahora que se quién es la madre, puedo afirmar que es la señorita Granger la que aparece en mis visiones…

Snape se puso de pie a duras penas, pues la fuerza en sus piernas debido a aquella noticia, no era de fiar y temiendo a caer de espalda, Snape decidió que era bueno regresar al asiento, unos minutos después María apareció en la sala con la falda de sus ropas algo mojada.

- Severus ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó la morena mientras se acercaba con un recogedor y una escoba viniendo tras ella, Severus asintió y la mujer ordenó a los objetos de limpieza recoger el desastre que se había hecho en el suelo.

- ¿Y cómo está la pequeña? – preguntó Sybill, María quien había estado mirando a Snape se giró para encarar a la mujer.

- Se encuentra dibujando en el comedor, la he invitado para que venga a saludarla pero Teddy insiste en hacerles un dibujo para su presente…- respondió la descendiente de Dragones.

- ¡Oh, muy bien, me encantan los dibujos, en especial la de los niños! – dijo una motivada Trelawney.

- Si… ¿Severus, seguro que te encuentras bien? Es que te veo bastante pálido…

- Estoy bien mujer, ya te lo he dicho…- respondió Snape mientras fingía un ataque de tos, aquello resultaba bastante divertido para Sybill quien había sido muy suspicaz al respecto, sobre todo por qué ella había notado el sonrojo que había invadido las mejillas del hombre.

- ¡Abuelito! – aquel grito estremeció a más de uno, sobre todo a Sybill quien se había puesto de pie casi de inmediato, la mujer estaba emocionada, estaba a punto de conocer a la futura Bruja que lo revolucionaría todo, Snape se dio cuenta de eso porque de inmediato frunció el ceño y se puso de pie para acercarse a la pequeña.

En el preciso momento en que Circe Morgana entró a la habitación donde los tres adultos estaban reunidos, sus ojos bicolores habían ido a parar a la mujer desconocida, Sybill dio un par de pasos al frente y Snape interceptó en el camino a la niña a la que levantó en brazos, María sonrío, pensando en lo bien que Snape se veía con niños a su alrededor.

- Circe… ella es la profesora de Adivinación en Hogwarts, la señorita Sybill Trelawney…. Sybill ella es Circe Morgana, la hija de Granger…- presentó el hombre mientras veía a la adivina acercarse a ambos.

- Mucho gusto, señorita Granger…- saludó la mujer, Circe volteo a ver a Snape, quien le respondió la mirada.

- Mucho gusto… ¡Él es Teddy mi mejor amigo! – exclamó la niña con mucha energías, Teddy no dijo nada, solo veía a la extraña mujer, Sybill hizo un gesto de saludo con su mano pero el niño continuaba inmutable.

- Oh bueno, estos niños de ahora, pero bueno Circe ¿ya te han dicho que eres una niña encantadora?

- Sí, mi mami me lo dice todo el tiempo y el abuelo Snape lo piensa pero nunca lo dice…- respondió la niña, María soltó una risilla al escuchar hablar al ego de la niña, Snape levantó la ceja algo curioso y Sybill, Sybill simplemente la estudiaba.

- _"Su ojo es azul, un oscuro y profundo color azul, muy al contrario del otro, que es claro y marrón, obviamente color que su madre le heredó, por lo tanto, ese azul debe pertenecer al padre, me preguntó cuál de todos los magos asesinos será su progenitor, sería interesante averiguarlo" – _pensó la mujer mientras sonreía.

Snape vio a la profesora de adivinación marcharse, Circe y Teddy se encontraban en la habitación que se les había asignado mientras se hospedaban en la vieja casa de campo de Severus, el hombre, quien miraba por la ventana, escuchó a María acercarse.

- Esa mujer va a causar mucho daño, Severus…- susurró la morena mujer mientras se detenía a un lado del profesor.

- Sybill es muy…

- Puede que no sea su intensión causarlo, Severus…pero es una Bruja muy curiosa…- interrumpió la mujer mientras se giraba hacia él, Snape le volteo a mirar.

Y vio sus ojos ambarinos de María, un color que entre humanos era imposible, en magos tal vez con un poco de magia se lograría una tonalidad parecida, pero no igualaría esos dorados ojos, eso se debía a que la encantadora mujer realmente era hija de Dragones, María era una mujer especial en su vida, le ayudaba a cuidar su casa mientras él se encontraba en Hogwarts y cuando se encontraba en su hogar, simplemente se dedicaba en hacerle compañía.

- Sybill digamos que en cierta manera…no tiene nada mejor que ocupar su tiempo que inmiscuirse en la vida de los demás… - respondió.

- Pero en esta ocasión hay una niña pequeña de por medio Severus… no soy una experta, pero mis instintos mágicos me dicen que… la profesora Trelawney en lugar de ayudar…va a perjudicar…- Severus soltó un suspiro profundo mientras miraba a María.

- En otras palabras me estás pidiendo que…

- Protejas a esa niña a toda costa, no pongas esa cara Sev, yo te ayudaré…- decía la mujer mientras sonreía, Snape simplemente sonrío ligeramente, esa mujer era incorregible.

Hermione sintió cómo el cuerpo se estremecía mientras el mundo le daba vueltas, se mordió la lengua para no soltar una maldición cuando escuchó la risilla burlesca de Malfoy, ese malnacido estaba riéndose de ella y sus malas experiencias al viajar por traslador.

- Vamos Granger, no creo que sea muy difícil acostumbrarse a esto…- comenzó a decir el rubio mientras la sujetaba del antebrazo.

- ¡Pues no es culpa mía que estos malditos medios de transporte no me hagan tanto bien como a ti, Malfoy! – respondió la castaña mientras se erguía e intentaba andar.

Hermione y Draco habían aparecido casi a mitad del campo de trigo gracias a una espiga gigante, el rubio sonrío al visualizar la casita de su padrino unos metros más al frente de ellos, Draco frunció el ceño al ver cómo alguien se acercaba a ellos, cuando Hermione se vio recuperada de los mareos se dio cuenta de que tenían una pronta visita…

La mujer sonrío enormemente al ver a la señorita Granger a unos cuantos metros delante de su persona, había pensado que tenía mucha suerte pues ya había conocido a la Bruja que lo cambiaría todo y ahora ahí tenía a la madre…

- Profesora Trelawney, buenas tardes…- saludó Malfoy mientras tomaba la mano de la mujer y caballerosamente le daba un beso, la mal arreglada profesora sonrío.

- Oh, joven Malfoy, usted siempre tan caballeroso.- dijo mientras no apartaba la mirada de Hermione, la castaña simplemente veía aquello un poco sospechoso.

- Profesora…- fue aquel el modo en que Hermione había dado los honores a la mujer.

- Oh, pero si es la Señorita Granger ¿Cómo ha estado usted?

- Muy bien profesora… gracias por preguntar.

- Oh, no se preocupe Señorita Granger ¡Oh, por cierto déjeme felicitarla, usted tiene una Hermosa hija! – dijo Sybill mientras sonreía abiertamente, mostrando sus perfectos dientes, Draco observó a su antigua maestra, aquella mujer a la que apodaban loca y la cual a pesar del tiempo que había transcurría, seguía firmemente pensando en que lo estaba.

- Gracias…- comenzó a decir la castaña hasta que se vio interrumpida.

- …que por cierto eh tenido varios episodios con ella de protagonista, aunque al principio yo no lo sabía, sus padres también pude vislumbrarlos, hasta el día de hoy me enteré que usted Señorita Granger es la madre de la joven Circe, solo queda por averiguar quién…es el padre.- Sybill era una mujer muy astuta y por la pérdida de color en la cara de Hermione, la mujer supuso que el nombre del padre de su hija debía ser un tormentoso secreto, Draco frunció el ceño, la voz que Sybill había usado para pronunciar la última parte de su estúpida oración había sonado demasiado profunda.

La castaña no se había percatado en que momento la desagradable de Trelawney se había despedido y desaparecido, dejándola a solas con Draco quien comenzaba a preocuparse por ella.

- _"¡Visiones, Trelawney tiene visiones de mi hija y a Riddle junto conmigo! ¡Oh, Merlín bendito, va a descubrir quién es el padre de Circe! ¡No puedo permitirlo, no puedo dejar que la entrometida de Trelawney descubra que Tom Riddle es el padre de Circe!"_ – Draco sujetó a Hermione por el hombro, el muchacho estaba preocupado pues había visto a Granger palidecer de un momento a otro.

- Granger ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó Draco mientras buscaba el rostro de la muchacha con su mirada, Hermione se tranquilizó, había sentido cómo su cuerpo había perdido temperatura.

- Me encuentro perfectamente Malfoy, ahora vamos que quiero ver a mi hija…- había contestado la castaña mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la hermosa casa de Severus Snape.

Draco le vio avanzar hacia la casa de su padrino, ella tenía algo, lo sabía el rubio mejor que nadie y aunque Hermione lo contradijera en todo él podía afirmar que incluso la conocía mejor que la palma de su blanca mano, pero él quería saber que era lo que lo puso así, bien entendía que la profesora de Adivinación había sido la causante pero…

_El rubio sonrío._

Hermione tenía a su hija entre sus brazos mientras Snape, quien se encontraba sentado frente a ellas, les observaba percatándose que madre e hija se parecían demasiado, para empezar las facciones faciales eran iguales, el color de piel y la inteligencia heredada a la niña, Snape se preguntaba si Granger cuando pequeña había sido igual a su hija, tan espontanea, sonriente y alegre, se sintió extraño al pensar que tal vez Circe se convertiría en otra sabelotodo igual que su madre; Circe tenía el cabello menos ondulado que Hermione y más oscuro, la diferencia del color de ojos era más que obvio y aunque uno de sus ojos provenían de la misma gama que los de la leona, Circe tenía los ojos más claros; Otra cosa es que la niña era inocente, mientras que Hermione, desde temprana edad se vio corrompida por las batallas y peligros a los que se vio involucrada cuando niña a lado de Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, era muy madura y Snape lo sabía en el momento en que le vio por primera vez, Circe no, ella iba a crecer en medio de una Guerra, sí pero era innatamente inocente y sospechaba que un poco ingenua en el futuro, iba a ser una Bruja demasiado poderosa de eso no cabía duda, pero el profesor Severus Snape se preguntaba si Circe Morgana iba a tener la voluntad y el poder suficiente para controlar esa enorme creciente de energía mágica dentro de ella.

- Niños ¿Por qué no vamos al trigal? – intervino María descifrando las miradas de Snape, quien había estado un poco inquieto desde que la madre de Circe había llegado, sabía que el hombre quería hablar con ella y María iba a darle esa oportunidad.

- ¡Sí! – gritaron Teddy y Circe mientras levantaban sus manitas, la pequeña Granger volteo a ver a su madre, quien le concedió su permiso con un movimiento de cabeza, la mujer de tez morena tomó a ambos niños de las manos y los tres salieron de la casa, Snape sonrío internamente al saber lo fácil que su ama de llaves solía leerle.

- Y bien profesor ¿cómo se ha portado mi hija? – preguntó Hermione mientras se giraba hacia él.

- No ha sido demasiado difícil, Granger, si pude contigo… ¿Qué me impide no hacerlo con tu mocosa? – respondió el profesor, Draco soltó la carcajada.

- ¡Eso Granger, tu hija es idéntica a ti, si sobrevivimos a tus exigencias es pan comido con tu mini tu…! – intervino Draco quien estaba sentado al lado de la joven.

- No es divertido Malfoy…

- Bien, basta de tanta pérdida de tiempo… Granger, tú hija está comenzando a hacer uso de la mágia cómo te dije en las cartas que estuve enviándote desde que me hice cargo de la niña…

- Así es profesor por eso vine antes de lo previsto, me preocupa mi hija, tal vez sería bueno que un sanador…

- De eso nada Granger, no trates a tu hija cómo si fuera un fenómeno de la naturaleza…- interrumpió Snape.

- ¡Profesor, no es normal que una niña próxima a cumplir cuatro años haga uso de poderes mágicos, eso no es para nada común!

- Con solo saber que es hija tuya eso le quita lo normal Granger.- Snape se inclinó al frente y recargó su peso en sus piernas, sus ojos oscuros fijos en los de Hermione.- tienes una hija anormal Granger, acéptalo cosa que no tiene nada de malo a mi parecer, te doy dos opciones Granger, o conviertes a tu hija en una Bruja competente o simplemente dejas que alguien más se encargue de ella…

- ¡Está usted loco si cree que voy a permitir que alguien más eduque a mi niña!

- Entonces ¿Qué piensa hacer, Granger?

- Severus… ¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo? – intervino Draco por primera vez en aquella conversación, su padrino volvió a recargarse al respaldo del sofá.

- Depende ¿Qué crees que estoy diciendo, Draco? – preguntó el profesor, el rubio volteo a ver a Hermione, quien en ese momento pasaba su vista de Snape hacia él.

- Granger… ¿estás dispuesta a enseñarle a tú hija cómo usar sus poderes? – preguntó el rubio dejando a la castaña bastante sorprendida y a un sonriente Snape, este se alegraba que su ahijado fuera lo suficientemente perspicaz como para entender su extraño lenguaje.

- ¡Tiene tres años! ¡Tres años Malfoy! – exclamó la castaña mientras jugaba con sus manos, estaba nerviosa.

- Si…y si nadie le dice que si no controla lo que hace podría herir a alguien, va a continuar haciéndolo, Granger, mueve cosas con sus pensamientos, habla con los muertos y sospecho que tiene un amigo no tan imaginario…- Las palabras de Snape dejaron helados a Draco y a Hermione quienes lo miraban cómo si hubiera estado muerto por un tiempo y había regresado de la parranda.

- ¿Qué dijo? – preguntó Hermione.

- ¿aparte de que mueve cosas con su mente, habla con los muertos y tiene un amigo no tan imaginario andando de un lado a otro por mi casa sin presentación alguna? No, nada…- respondió Snape, si el ambiente no hubiera estado tan pesado, Draco en ese momento hubiera soltado la carcajada pero no era el caso el asunto era muy serio, la hija de Granger poseía grandes talentos mágicos que Snape había descubierto.

- Creo que tu hija se convertirá en la alumna de Hogwarts más joven de la historia Granger…- habló Draco mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recargaba al sillón.

- Nada de eso Draco, la niña no irá a ese colegio donde abunda la mediocridad, tiene mucho que aprender y nosotros de ella también, Granger… nadie más debe enterarse de que tu mocosa ya hace uso de la magia…- aconsejó el hombre mientras intentaba estudiar a la madre, Hermione por otro lado volteo a ver a Draco, buscando algún tipo de apoyo moral proveniente de él, pero lo único que obtuvo de eso, fue a un rubio encogiéndose de brazos.

- Yo… un momento profesor… ¿ha dicho que nadie más? ¿Quién más aparte de nosotros sabe esto? – preguntó la castaña con el ceño fruncido, Draco miró a su padrino, Snape soltó un suspiro cansino, cerró los ojos y un par de segundos más tarde los volvió a abrir.

- Lamentablemente…Sybill lo sabe.- fue la respuesta del hombre, Draco descruzó los brazos y se inclinó al frente, la castaña simplemente no podía creer su mala suerte.

Sybill se había dado cuenta de lo que Circe significaba para el futuro, ella sería una Bruja absolutamente poderosa, traería al mundo tanto destrucción cómo paz, la profesora de adivinación se encontraba en su recamara, frente a una mesita redonda donde reposaba una enorme bola de cristal, la descuidada mujer sin que nadie se diera cuenta, había tomado un par de cabellos de la niña, si sus visiones no le decían quién era el padre de la hermosa niña, entonces otros métodos mágicos sí que iban hacerlo. La esfera que había estado esperando frente a la mujer no era cualquier bola de adivinación, no, aquella era de una masa blanda pero firme, Sybill tomó entre sus manos, uno de los cabellos que había robado a la niña, se acercó a la bola y sonrío con satisfacción, pronto sabría a lo que se estaba enfrentando y mientras Sybill penetraba la bola con aquel cabello largo y oscuro, Hermione estaba que se moría de los nervios, la castaña sabía que tenía que cuidarse de Sybill por que muy despistada y muy torpe, la mujer era bastante pliegrosa para ella en esos momentos, tenía que hacer algo, tenía que impedir que el nombre del padre de su hija se revelara. Hermione se despidió de Snape y de su niña, Sybill esperó a que la masa dentro de la bola se mesclara con el cabello en la espera de ver las imágenes de las personas que habían puesto de su parte para formar aquel ADN, la leona se marchó con Draco tras despedirse de su hija mientras que formulaba un plan para evitar que Trelawney descubriera algo más, la adivina acercó su rostro, Hermione cerró los ojos, Trelawney miró con perplejidad la bola, Hermione abrió los ojos con una idea descabellada, la profesora de las artes adivinatorias se puso de pie de un sobresalto tirando la silla a su paso, Hermione buscó otra solucion a su problema pero no lo encontró, Sybill ahogó un grito de terror al ver las figuras en la bola, eran los padres de Circe, Hermione soltó un suspiro, era eso o era dejar que la bruja descubriera su traición no le quedaba de otra, Sybill sintió cómo el corazón estaba a punto de salirle del cuerpo, Hermione simplemente preparaba su agenda personal, iba a hacerlo, iba a hacer cualquier cosa por su hija, cualquiera que la alejara de Trelwney aunque eso significaba tener que reunirse con **_Tom_**.

* * *

><p><strong>¿QUE LES PARECIO?<strong>

**A mi me ha gustado, Sybill se ha convertido en la excusa perfecta para que Hermione y Tom se reunan, sobre todo por que...**

**¡NAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ni crean que les voy a adelantar algo ja ja ja ja ja ja**

**espero sus comentarios, saludos y mucha salud, no como yo que tengo un ENORME gripón! ASHU!**


	8. Confrontaciones

**Que Tal?**

_La Buena noticia es que ya estoy aliviada de la Gripa y que ahora si puedo seguir escribiendo sin tener que estornudar frente al monitor, ja ja ja ja ja ja_

_Pero bueno, les AVISO que se acerca un LEMON que sería ehn los proximos capitulos y si.. si... no me miren así que esa demostración candente será en el tan esperado Reencuentro de la Pareja protaginista de esta Historia, me gustaría que me dieran ideas, Es más..._

**_a las primeras DOS en comentar este Capitulo voy a reconcideras sus ideas para el Capitulo del Reencuentro ¿que les parece? así que chicas(os) Les doy oportunidad para que aporten algo al Fic..._**

_y sin más les dejos Saludos y muchos agradecimientos, cuidense... **Ja Ne!**_

* * *

><p><span>Azúcar Amargo<span>

Capítulo 6

**/Confrontaciones /**

Los mortifagos habían regresado con sonrisas que iluminaban sus rostros, otra aldea más había caído en sus manos y cientos de asquerosos impuros habían muerto gracias a esas mismas personas que disfrasadas de personas importantes restregaban a medio mundo mágico sus buenas acciones…

Para ese entonces, Tom se encontraba en Noruega, planeando su siguiente ataque sin tener que sentir como la Orden del fénix le pisaba los talones, en especial Dumbledore que desde su época de estudiante lo había estado ostigando con sus constantes acosos, y es que el viego inepto se pensaba que Riddle no se había dado cuenta, no había sido lo suficientemente habil para Tom, quien simplemente se dedicaba a jugar al gato y al ratón con su, en ese entonces, profesor de transformaciones.

El castillo en el que la orden negra de Voldemort se hospedaba se había construido en el siglo XIII y a pesar de su antigüedad la construcción permanecía intacta, un poco fría y húmeda pero no fuera de su desagrado, era perfecta.

Bellatrixm entró a la oficina donde él se encontraba sin haber sido llamada, últimamente esa mujer lo volvía loco con su desquiciado tono de voz, y cómo gata en celo, la Bruja enloquecida se acercó a su seño…

- Lucius y Cissi se encuentran en la sala de espera junto con los demás, mi señor.- comenzó a decir la mujer mientras se sentaba sobre el escritorio, Tom, quien había estado mirando hacia la ventana el grisáceo ambiente que se debatía enbtre tomenta, simplemente se giró y pasó a retirarse, le fastidiaba enormemente la presencia de la Bruja y aunque recordaba lo hermosa que ella había sido, el paso del tiempo había hecho demasiado daño en su cuerpo.

- Entonces no los hagamos esperar…- susurró mientras salía del cuarto, Bella no lo siguió inmediatamente sino más bien esperó a que el Lord se girara hacia ella al ver que esta no iba tras él cómo comunmente lo hacia. Pero eso no pasó.

Lo que causó que la demente mujer se mordiera la lengua en una muestra de coraje, pues últimamente Tom había estado con la mente en otro lado, Bellatrix estaba comenzando a plantearse seriamente en que el señor tenebroso tenia la mente en otro sitio, cosa que la llevó a pensar en las mujeres a las que había secuestrado por ordenes de èl y en los rumores que corrían por las filas de mortífagos respecto a lo que hacía con ellas para luego asesinarlas.

- ¡Bella ven aquí ahora mismo! – gritó Riddle al llegar a la sala de reuniones y ver que la mujer n ose encontraba a su lado como comúnmente solía hacerlo.

Y ella sonrío, por qué eso le hacía enormemente feliz, que él se diera cuenta de su ausencia, que algo le hacía falta a su lado y que tan solo llamarle podía tenerla a su disposicion en cualquier momento, que no solamente estar a su lado era lo que podía hacer.

La sala de reuniones era una de las zonas más elegantes y lujosas de todo el castillo a demás de las habitaciones y la biblioteca, sus paredes decoradas con un tapizado color verde brillante más no escandaloso e indecente, de su techo colgaban candelabros dorados y finas velas alumbrando el lugar, cuadros de pintores renombrados colgaban de las paredes y muebles de fina madera haciendo adorno por el lugar, un sitio donde sus invitados podían beber del màs fino y delicioso vino mientras disfrutaban de una vista espelusnante y hermosa a la vez cosa que el balcón les permitía admirar.

Lucius se encontraba sentado en el elegante sofá de piel de dragón mientras que Narssisa yacía en medi ode la habitación, el hombre simplemente veía cómo la madre de su hijo era maltratada, pisoteada e incluso insultada, Rebastan, quien había estado a su lado, simplemente esperaba el momento en que Malfoy interviniera, era increible cómo las cosas habían terminado para aquella Familia que había permaneciudo en la cuspide de la fama y la riquesa durante mucho tiempo.

- Así que continua diciendo que no fue culpa de ella…- la voz de Tom retumbó en cada rincón de la enorme habitación, provocando escalofríos en cada uno de las personas que se encontraban ahí, no todo mortifago seguidor de Lord Voldemort había sido invitado, solo los más poderosos magos y Brujas provenientes de las Familias más prestigiadas del mundo mágico, los más fieles y dispuestos a todo con tal de liberar el mundo mágico de la presencia de muggle's inmundos. Sin saber que aquel mismo que se autodenominaba Lord Voldemort había yacido entre los brazos de una sangre sucia, como solían llamar a los muggle, y no de cualquier inmunda, no, a demás de ser muggle era la sabelotodo amiga de Harry Potter, su enemigo a muerte.

- Por más cruciatus que le lancemos su respuesta es siempre la misma, mi señor…- intervino Rebastan Lestrange mientras se acercaba a una golpeada Narssisa, quien mantenía su rostro entre sus brazos y la alfombra, Tom se acercó a ella y le observó, Lucius simplemente se mantenía al margen.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Cissi? Si nos dices la verdad, tal vez nuestro señor tenga la gentileza de perdonarte tu miserable vida… - susurró Bellatrix quien ya se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo mientras le susurraba al oído.

- Ya…ya les conté… Potter estaba muerto… no, no entiendo… no entiendo porqué…- había ncontestado a duras penas, el cuerpo lo sentía demasiado pesado, el dolor por el cruciatus aún era palpable en ella y los espasmos eran repentino, Bella se mordió la lengua.

- Ella dice que Potter estaba muerto cuando se acercó a él, no respiraba ni escuchaba el latido de su corazón…- había dicho Bella mientras se ponía de pie, evidentemente añadiendo ciertas cosas para salvar a su hermana, la bruja se dirigía a Tom pero este estaba con su mirada sobre la desvanecida madre de Draco.

- Malfoy ¿Seguro que no quieres intervenir por tu esposa? – la pregunta sorprendió tanto a Bellatrix como a Lucius quien màs bien parecía inmutable, cruzado de brazos y con sus grises ojos fijos en Lord Voldemort, Lucius simplemente desvió la mirada.

- ¡Cobarde! – masculló Bellatrix mientras apretujaba su varita.

- Controlate… Avery, llevate a esta basura fuera de mi vista, no quiero saber más del tema…- fue lo que había comunicado Tom mientras volvía su mirada hacia Lucius, quien le respondía la mirada.

- Mi señor…- iba añadir el rubio pero había sido interrumpido.

- ¡Esto no va a volver a ocurrir Malfoy, otra falla más de parte de tu familia y acabaré con la estirpe Malfoy de una maldita vez! ¡Otra más y serás tú en lugar de tu esposa! – los enrojecidos ojos de Tom provocaron un enorme escalofrío en cada hombre presente en aquel lugar, y dicha aquella amenaza, Riddle pasó a sentarse en el sofá principal, desde ahí podía ver a cada uno de sus seguidores, desde Avery, que había permanecido a su lado desde sabrá dios cuando hasta los hermanos Lestrange junto con Bellatrix, hasta los hermanos Carrow se encontraban ahí y los cuales habían estado maravillados con la tortura a la que habían sometido a la esposa de Lucius.

- ¡¿Es que nadie va a decirme como van las cosas en el mundo mágico o tengo que retorcerles el maldito cerebro? – exclamó el hombre mientras recargaba el peso de su cabeza en su mano.

- Todo va bien mi Lord, el día de ayer logramos que Greyback regresara a nuestro lado después de haber perdido la batalla en Hogwarts…- comentó Avery quien por ser uno de los primeros mortífagos a lado de Tom tenía cierta confianza con él, Riddle le lanzó una mirada profunda.

- Espero que no se lo hayas permitido antes de maldecirlo un rato, Avery…- respondió Tom mientras esperaba más buenas noticias.

- Por supuesto mi Lord.- mintió el hombre.

- ¿algo más? – volvió a cuestionar mientras recorría con su mirada azul a cada uno de los presentes.

- Hay algo más Mi Lord, algo que a mi hermano y a mi nos inquieta…- habló Rebastan mientras que sentado en el sofá se inclinaba al frente.

- ¡Habla de una vez! - ordenó Riddle mientras fruncía el seño, odiaba aquello, detestaba tanto desperdicio de tiempo y del cómo se había estado rodeando de puros inutiles que no podían hacer algo bien.

- Es sobre Severus Snape, mi señor… ha desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, nos dimos cuenta cuando intentamos búscarlo…

- ¿Cuántas veces han ido tras el traidor? No me digas, mejor dime cuantas veces han fracasado tras ir por él… ¿Cuántos hombres he perdido a causa de su captura, Rebastan?

- Mi señor yo…

- No digas más estupideces, si vas a abrir la boca solo para decir sandeces, mejor dimelo para arrancarte ese pedazo de carne inutil que tienes dentro de la boca…- Tom se puso de pie con la mirada directamente hacia el hombre.

- ¿algo interesante dentro de toda esa basura acerca de Snape, Rabastan…Rodolphus no quieres intervenir en nombre de tu hermano o tal vez tú Bella? ¡Digan algo que no me de dolores de cabeza! – gritó el hombre mientras empuñaba las manos.

- Por supuesto mi señor.- intervino Rodolphus mientras se ponía de pie y metía su man odentro de la oscura capucha.- Uno de nuestros hombres infiltrados en la orden del fénix nos ha proporcionado datos importantes…

- ¿Datos? ¿Eso es lo más rescatable de toda esta mierda? ¡Bien, habla y veremos si no merece un castigo! – Rodolphus volteo a ver a su hermano y continuó diciendo.

- La última vez que se le vio a Snape fue en el callejón Knocktnurn…aparentemente con dos niños…

- ¿Snape haciendola de niñera? ¿eso es lo importante? ¡Eres un…! – y apunto estuvo de lanzarle un Avada Kadavra a Rodolpuhus cuando el grito de Rabastan en la ayuda de su hermano hizo eco por el lugar.

- ¡Uno de los mocosos es la hija de la sangre sucia Granger! – Exclamó el hombre con el evidente miedo de perder a su hermano, por otro lado, Tom Riddle bajó la varita, con su mirada celeste sobre aquel par de hermanos.

- La hija de… la sangre sucia ¿eh? _"Mi hija…Mi Heredera"_

- Estamos búscandolos mi Lord, si los encontramos no solamente vamos a obtener la cabeza del traidor de Snape, sino también a la inmunda amiga de Potter por medio de su hija…- Rodolphus comenzaba a relajarse cuando vio a Voldemort tomar aciento una vez más.

- ¿alguna brillante idea de donde pueden estar? – el interés fue inminente, Bellatrix sonrío al ver un poco más tranquilo a su señor, la mujer se acercó y se sentó en uno de los brazos del sofá, Tom hizo un gesto de asco respecto a eso pero no se opuso a nada más.

- Estamos búscando entre las posesiones de Snape, tal vez el asqueroso mestizo se encuentre escondido en una de sus propiedades…- intervino Amycus quien junto con su hermana habían estado rastreando al hombre.

- Será mejor que den a Greyback esa tarea, sus origenes licantropicas lo hacen el candidato perfecto para rastrear a Snape… no quiero que lo envien solo, quiero a la mocosa viva y sin algun rasguño ¡¿entienden?…- fue su orden antes de ponerse de pie.

- ¡Mi Lord! – gritó Lucius mientras se ponía de pie, Tom se detuvo y giró lentamente para encarar a Malfoy.

- Habla…- ordenó Riddle mientras taladraba al rubio hombre con la mirada.

- ¿Qué debemos hacer con Weasley? Recuerde que ha estado bajo nuestras manos todo este tiempo, Bellatrix ha estado interroigandola sin éxito y la chica está ya más muerta que viva…- comunicó Lucius mientras esperaba una respuesta de Voldemort, quien pareció pensarcela.

- Tengo una idea…hechizála con un imperius y ordenala que mate a Potter ¿Quién mejor que tu prometida para que mueras? No creo que de resultado pero de algo nos va a servir– y dicho aquello Tom desapareció del lugar.

- ¿Qué mate a Potter? ¿crees que la chica esa va a lograrlo? – preguntó Dolohov quien hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio.

- Tiene que hacerlo o nosotros pagaremos por ello.- respondió Lucius mientras salía de ahí a toda prisa, tenía que buscar a su esposa.

Hermione recorrió cada pasillo del colegio, rememorando cada momento vivido en aquel lugar y cómo fantasmas regresando del pasado, la castaña recordó aquel día en que la batalla se había dado en Hogwarts, aquella tarde de hace tres años cuando se encontró con Voldemort y la sorpresa de verlo transformado en un hombre, uno muy apuesto…

Se estremeció de pies a cabeza al pensar aquello, pero no podía evitarlo, últimamente, cuando veía a su hija, la imagen de Riddle volvía a ella y reaccionaba cómo agua helada sobre su cuerpo y no sabía cómo continuar luchando contra aquello que sentía porque por más que se decía que lo odiaba algo dentro de ella se oponía a esa discución y estaba enfadada de llevar todo un debate dentro de ella, pensaba una cosa y su subconciente le reprochaba con otra, era una lucha interna de la que quería deshacerse de una buena vez.

La seguridad en Hogwarts estaba estrictamente planeada y a pesar de que los alumnos no se encontraban en clases debido a la inminente Guerra, a ciertas personas se les había concedido el poder de aparecerse dentro del colegio, de hecho, Hermione era una de los pocos miembros de la Orden del Fénix que hacía uso de ellos, porque en esos momentos ella necesitaba hablar con Sybill Trelawney acerca de las visiones que tenía respecto a Circe.

La castaña se detuvo justamente frente a la puerta de la habitación de la mujer, otra de las cosas que no habían cambiado era que la plantilla de profesores podían continuar quedandose en el colegio mientras se resolvía el asunto de la Guerra.

Y la leona llamó tres veces a la puerta hasta que esta sedio, los ojos marrones de Hermione se fijaron en los enormes de Sybill, quien la observaba através de sus enormes lentes.

- Buenas tardes profesora Trelawney…- saludó una muy seria Hermione, la mujer no dijo absolutamente nada, solo se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso a la joven, la cual ni lenta ni perezosa entró a la oficina.

- ¿Una taza de té Señorita Granger? – ofresió la mujer mientras tomaba asiento.

- Si por favor.- aseptó la leona mientras miraba a la mujer, sus ojos marrones estudiaron todo lo que había a su alrrededor, todo estaba sobresaturado de cosas, cojines y veladoras en especial, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue aquella bola de cristal y un libro abierto con una de sus paginas en blanco, Hermione se dio cuenta de que Sybill Trelawney estaba escribiendo algo respecto a las visiones, se preguntó si se trataría de su hija.

- Aquí tiene Hermione…- la melosa voz de la mujer provocó un ligero cosquilleo en el cuerpo de la joven la cual se volvió para encarar a la profesora de adivinación y tomar entre sus manos, la caliente tacita de té.

- Muchisimas gracias…- respndió la joven, la castaña podía ver los astutos ojos de la profesora através de sus gruesos lentes y sabía que la mujer estaba enterada del porque se encontraba en aquel lugar.

- Debo suponer que Snape te ha contado acerca de mis visiones, Hermione…

- De lo contrario no estaría aquí profesora…- respondió la joven mujer mientras le daba un sorbo a la bebida caliente.

- Me lo suponía, en tus años de coelgio no fuiste nunca afán de mi materia.

- Digamos que la adivinación no es un tema de mucha confianza, es muy…inestable.- explicó la joven mientras dejaba la tacita sobre el pequeño plato y finalmente lo dejó sobre sus piernas, Sybill sonrío, Hermione había aprendido a ser gentil con la profesión de cada maestro, en particular con la suya pues la sabia mujer sabía de sobra que a Hermione Granger nunca le había gustado su materia.

- Y yo estoy de acuerdo con ello, pero también pienso que es importante dentro de la mágia, que una mago o una bruja tengan los conocimientos del tercer ojo…

- Muy respetable su comentario profesora, pero me temo que no estoy aquí para discutir acerca de la materia en si… sino lo que ha dicho de mi hija.

- Me parece muy… como se dice… he…- intentaba explicar Sybill mientras buscaba la palabra pérdida al mover las manos de un lado a otro.

- ¿Hironico? – ofresió Hermione una palabra la cual resultó acertada.

- ¡Eso! Si, Hironico, que precisamente usted señorita Granger esté aquí para pedirme ayuda…

- No, no, no profesora, no estoy aquí por eso…- la castaña se inclinó al frente y observó a la mujer.- Usted supuestamente ha visto algo sobre mi hija y quiero saber que es lo que sabe…- continuo diciendo ante una atenta y seria mujer.

- Me parece que aquía la palabra supuestamente, sale sobrando… Señorita Granger, su hija será una poderosa Bruja, tan poderosa será que dentro de un futuro se enfrentará con el que no debe ser nombrado…- y guardó silencio mientras esperaba una repsuesta.

- Todos vamos a enfrentarnos a él, profesora, de una manera u otra, lo que que me preocupa es que está diciendo usted que Circe va a luchar contra Voldemort a pesar de que ella tiene tres años, usted me esta diciendo acaso que… ¿La Guerra va a durar varios años?

- Absolutamente está usted en lo cierto… esta nueva guerra no es como la que usted y yo hemos enfrentado hace tres años, la nueva batalla solo concierne solamente a un puñado de personas, en la que…permitame decirle, usted y su hija tienen mucho que ver…- Sybill guardó silencio, sus ojos clavados en los marrones de Hermione los cuales estaban ardiendo con potencia.

- ¿quiere explicarme que significa eso?

- Lo sé todo Señorita Granger…

- ¿y se puede saber exactamente que es lo que usted sabe? – y el ligero temblor en sus piernas estaban confirmandoselo todo, tenía miedo, miedo a que esa mujer lo supiera todo que pusiera en riesgo el secreto con el que tanto empeño había ocultado a los demás.

- No se haga la disimulada Granger, no subestime mi inteligencia y tampoco la suya, usted y yo, sobre todo usted, sabemos quien es el padre de la adorable niña que ha procreado…- el corazón de Hermione latía a mil por horas cuando la mujer le soltó aquello, Hermione se mordió la lengua para no soltar un insulto, al contrario, sonrío y se tranquilizó a pesar de su lengua lastimada.

- ¿el padre de mi hija? Y según sus estudios tan inciertos como lo es la materia que imparte ¿Quién es el padre de mi hija? – preguntó Hermione ya hechando lumbre por los ojos, por todos los santos y magos de la historia del mundo que no iba a permitir que esa mujer dijera nada sobre eso, primero la mataría con sus propias manos y luego ya vería que haría

- ¿Tom Marvolo Riddle le suena conocido, Señorita Granger? – preguntó una ingenuia Sybill o al menos así quería que su visita la viera, los ojos de Hermione abiertos en son de perplejidad respondieron a Sybill, quien sonrío triunfadamente.

Y ahí estaba ella, escuchando el nombre que no quería escuchar nunca en su vida, el cuerpo se le enfrió a tales grados que creyó morir de hipotermia, el temblor por todo su cuerpo finalizó en las plantas de sus pies y cuando se vio tranquila, Hermione se percató de que Trelawney la había puesto a prueba, su reacción había sido muy obvia.

- Cuando Snape me dijo que usted era la madre de Circe, no podía creerlo ¿y sabe por qué, Señorita Granger? Por el hecho de que yo ya sabía que la pequeña elegida tenía como padre a un mortífago, pero jamás, creame, llegué a pensar que una mujer cómo usted, una defensora de los derechos de cualquier especie, una justiciera, amiga de Harry Potter… cayera tan bajo, pero no la culpo, esto es cosa del destino, esa niña tenía que nacer en un momento u otro… ¿pero sabe una cosa? Me alegro mucho que usted sea la madre de la que traerá al fin un equilibro permanente para nuestro mundo… pero me estoy preguntando en estos momentos… ¿por qué precisamente usted tuvo que haber cometido este acto de traición en contra de la Orden del Fénix y sus amigos? – la profesora dio como finalizado su discurso que para Hermione le parecía barato y empobrecido ¿Qué diantres estaba queriendo preguntar? ¿Qué él porqué se había acostado con Riddle? ¿Qué el porqué había traido a la vida a una niña que, según sus palabras, iba a traer equilibrio? Definitivamente aquella mujer se había ganado su odio con todas las de la ley.

- Tom Riddle no es el padre de mi hija, profesora y le pediré amablemente que esto no salga de su boca porque no sabré como responder…- la leona se puso de pie y miró a la mujer con un odio profundo cosa que Sybill ya había sentido en el momento en que Hermione y ella se miraron.

- La verdad siempre sale a la luz Señorita Granger… y el nombre del padre de su hija algún día va a hacer escuchado por todos…

- Exepto por usted misma, que si es capaz de contar a alguien sobre esto… no va a vivir lo suficiente…

- ¿y que va a hacerme? ¿va a contarle a Voldemort que…?

Pero Sybill se vio interrumpida por una fuerte bofetada la cual le oibligó a ladear la cabeza, los ojos de Hermione parecían estar hechos de llamas por qué en ese preciso instante estaban quemando a Trelawney…

- Que le quepa en esa inestable cabeza profesora… si usted se atreve a abrir su boca, por supuesto que lo haré, le diré al padre de mi hija que haga algo al respecto… y si, tiene razón…el padre de mi hija **_si_** es Tom Riddle…- y dicho aquello, Hermione se dispuso a marcharce, dejando a una temblorosa adivina.

El Golpe de la puerta al cerrarse hizo eco por toda la habitación, Sybill apenas y pudo ponerse de pie, la amenaza de Hermione la había sentido por todo el cuerpo como miles de agujas clavandose en ella. Hermione se apareció frente a la Madriguera, estaba agotada y el dolor de cabeza se había intensificado, la mujer entró a la casa, encontrandose con Harry y Draco, quienes apenas habían llegado unos momentos antes que Hermione.

- ¿te pasa algo Granger? – preguntó Draco mientras la veía subir las escaleras.

- Estoy un poco agotada…- fue su respuesta.

- ¡¿Y se puede saber donde estabas Herms? – ese era Ron quien se encontraba unos pisos arriba.

- ¡No creo que te importe! – contestó ella.

- ¡Estamos en guerra maldita sea, hoy han muerto más magos que muggle's y tú decides dar un paseo por ahí! – decía el pelirrojo mientras comenzaba a bajar, la castaña viendolo ir hacia ella se dio la media vuelta y bajó los pocos escalones que había subido.

- ¡No tengop ganas de discutir eso contigo Ron! – decía la muchacha mientras se acercaba al rubio y a Potter, intentando protegerse con ellos.

- ¡Es que no lo entiendo! ¡¿en que cabeza cabe salir mientras hay una lluvia de Avada Kadavras y Cruciatus?

- Ron ya basta, de verdad, me duele mucho la cabeza…- pidió pacificamente la muchacha.

- ¡Eres una irresponsable…!

- ¡Comadreja ya deja de ladrar con un demonio! – Intervino Draco leyendo las intensiones de la leona quien estaba tras de él.

- ¡No te metas Hurón!

- Ron por Merlín, deja de gritar… ¡Estamos esperando visitas maldición! – exclamó Harry ya harto de los alaridos de su mejor amigos.

- ¡Harry potter! ¡¿Qué es ese vocabulario el suyo? – el grupo de jovenes se estremecieron al escuchar la voz de Minerva McGonagall quien venía acompañada por Albus Dumbledore y ojo loco Moody, quien sonreía abiertamente.

- Lo siento mucho profesora…- se disculpó el muchacho.

Después de un rato de discutir del cómo la Orden del Fénix iba a ayudar a los afectados de los ataque se mortifagos o del nuevo Hospital Clandestino que el Ejercito blanco había construido, Hermione se cansó de oír tantas cosas respecto a lo que estaba ocasionando la Guerra, Draco le vio marcharce a sus habitaciones mientras que Harry y la comadreja continuaban discutiendo sobre la cantidad de muertos y heridos que la batalla había dejado atrás. Cuando la castaña se vio encerrada en su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue soltar el llanto, ya no soportaba aquel estrés y el miedo que gobernaba su vida, si Sybill habría la boca entonces lo perdería absolutamente todo, sus amigos iban a odiarla, los conocía en especial a Ron, si la bruja se atrevía a decir algo, entonces ella y su hija iban a hacer repudiadas por la única familia que tenían.

- No puedo… no puedo permitir que ella hable…- susurró la castaña mientras se acercaba al tocador y abría uno de los cajones, sacó un pergamino y llamó a su pluma, la cual ya estaba flotando frente a ella.

- No tengo otra opción, tengo que proteger a mi hija a toda costa…- susurró la mujer con sumo pesar y así, Hermione se dispuso a escribir una carta.

La leona procuró que solo Tom desifrara aquella carta, usando sus altos conocimientos en aritmancia, el cual, con una complicada utilización de números, Riddle iba a encontrar el mensaje que ella estaba enviandole…

- _"Necesito hablar contigo de algo serio" _– leyó Hermione mentalmente aquella nota que había escrito para Riddle, el mensaje que él tenía que desifrar.

Draco subió los escalones cuando vio la puerta de la habitación de Granger entreabierta, el rubio se había asomado cuando vio a la leona escribir sobre un pergamino con demasiada desesperación y si no fuera porque Draco también había llevado aritmancia hubiera jurado que Hermione estaba loca a estar escribiendo una serie de números sin sentido y el rubio sabía que la joven estaba escribiendo un mensaje oculto, ¿pero por qué? ¿A quién más bien iba dirigido ese mensaje? Se preguntaba el muchacho para luego dar un paso atrás y darse la media vuelta, pero se detuvo después de pensar unos segundos, Se giró y entró a la habitación, necesitaba hablar con Granger respecto a lo que Snape les había dicho esa tarde.

- ¿Malfoy, que haces? – preguntó la castaña mientras guardaba el pergamino bajo su ropa, Draco levantó una ceja.

- Bonito escondite Granger, tengo algunas cosas que me gustaría ocultar ¿te importaría guardarlos? – bromeó el muchacho mientras sonreía Hermione negó aquella actitud con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Eres incorregible Malfoy… ahora si te importa, tengo algo que hacer.

- Oh si, Bueno, no voy a robar tu tiempo pero… ¿Qué piensas hacer respecto a tu hija, Granger?

- Respecto a… Oh, lo estoy pensando Malfoy, no creo que sea bueno que Circe deje de ser una niña para convertirse en una bruja…

- Que escusa tan pobre Granger, me desepcionas profundamente…- respomdía Draco mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón.

- Prometo pensarmela mejor Malfoy, por el momento no tengo cabeza para nada y si no te importa, prefiero que no le comentes a nadie respecto a esto..

- Cómo quieras ¿A dónde vas?

- ¿Qué te importa Malfoy?

- A la comadreja y a cara rajada no va a gustarles nada que salgas de nuevo, a demás ¿Qué tanta salidera Granger?

- Mira Malfoy, tengo pendientes que hacer y no les debo a ellos ninguna explicación.- Hermione pasó por un lado del rubio, Draco la dejó ir sin decir absolutamente nada, pero ella a él tonto no lo hacía, el rubio sabía lo que había visto, ella iba a enviarle un mensaje que se necesitaba desifrar a sabra dios quien.

- ¿Podría ser posible que…? – se preguntóp Draco algo sorprendido pero se vio interrumpido por él mismo.

Hermione se encontraba entre el maizal que rodeaba a la madriguera, sacó el pergamino de donde lo tenía oculto y volvió a leerlo, no habría querido recurrir aquello por más que lo pensara, pero Sybill la había obligado, suspiró para luego acuclillarse en el suelo, con su varita en mano, Hermione prendió fuego al pergamino que ya estaba hechizado, rezó el encantamiento y vio cómo las cenizas del ya consido papel se elevaban en el cielo, sabía que ese medio de comunicación era muy util y segura así que se fio de ella; Al ver cada particula de ceniza y una que otra chispa de fuego, Hermione levantó la mirada al cielo estrellado siguiendo la ruta que su mensaje había tomado, no sabía si iba a funcionar o si Tom iba a responderle, pero era urgente que Trelawney no hablara, por el bien de ella y sobre todo la de Tom, si es que realmente le importaba su estúpido movimiento oscuro él iba a responderle.

La noche había llegado y con ella el fresco viento, Riddle observaba a la mujer que se encontraba a sus pies sobre el suelo, sus oscuros cabellos ocultando su rostro, la cual estaba llorando su suerte, Tom sonrió al verla levantar el rostro, era identica a ella y sabrá Merlín cuando volvería a ver a Granger así que más le valía a ella satisfacer sus necesidades si quería seguir viva, pero algo llamó la atención a Riddle, aquel olor a chamuscado lo que llegó a sus fosas nazales, buscó con la mirada el origen de aquel asqueroso aroma hasta que se percató de lo que era, fuera en el suelo del balcón, poco a poco iba formandose un trozo de pergamino. Tom sonrío enormenente al ver de quien era el mensaje.

- Granger, ya te habías tardado… ¡Avada Kadavra!- dijo Riddle mientras sonreía y tomaba su varita y hechizaba a muerte a su amante en turno y tras un grito de horror Riddle sabía que aquella nota iba a ser muy provechoso para él, lo sabía.

Y Tom Riddle leyó el mensaje mientras que a sus pies yacía el cuerpo de una inocente más y con su rostro serio, Tom levantó la mirada hacia el frente, sabía muy bien quien era esa Sybill Trelawney y con la quijada apretujada hizo trosos el pergamino que tenía entre las manos, estaba poco más que molesto, esa mujer, ese patetico intento de Bruja reaparecía para cruzarse en su camino, sonrío, Granger quería que hiciera algo al respecto, bien, entonces lo haría.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que te pareció el Cápitulo?<br>**

**¡A mi me encantó la parte dojnde Hermione abofetea a Sybill! ja ja ja ja ja ja ja  
><strong>

**Saludos y Muchas Gracias...  
><strong>


	9. Reencuentro

**Hola...!**

¿Como estamos el día de Hoy? espero que bien... Bueno, aquí les dejo un nuevo Capitulo, espero les guste tanto como a mi, pues Bueno, como dije antes, el LEMON se acerca y empezará al final de este Capitulo y un poco del otro ¡NO SE ESPANTEN! en esta capitulo no será nada demasiado explicito ja ja ja ja pero bueno, espero les Guste... por cierto ¬.¬ el 17 de Julio es mi cumpleaños espero me dejen muchos Reviews como regalos eh... :) Saludos y muchas gracias por leer...

* * *

><p><span>Azúcar Amargo<span>

Capítulo 7

**/Reencuentro/**

El cielo había amanecido especialmente gris aquel día y Circe se encontraba un poco triste al respecto porque a ella le gustaba mucho ver el cielo celeste y sus nubes blancamente esponjosas, pero esa mañana, todo había cambiado y no sabía él porque, estando en su ventana, Morgana sintió a Teddy removerse bajo las sabanas, la niña volteo a verle y sonrío al verle los ondulados cabellos oscuros demasiado rebeldes.

- A Teddy no va a gustarle para nada tener que peinar su cabello.- susurró la niña mientras se giraba para ver el cielo gris.

- _"el cielo gris solo significa malos augurios, maestra"_ – Circe volteo hacia el suelo, justamente a su lado y ahí estaba, la albina serpiente quien comenzaba a levantarse del suelo.

- _"Hola Albina ¿Cómo amaneciste el día de hoy?"_ – preguntó la niña, ignorando el hecho del cambio de idioma, la serpiente se alegró al escucharla, el maestro Slytherin le había enseñado bien a la heredera de la casa de la serpiente.

- _"Muy bien maestra, gracias por preguntar, por cierto hoy el señor Snape le tiene una sorpresa"_ – le comunicó la serpiente blanca mientras se ponía a la altura de la pequeña niña.

- _"¡¿De verdad? ¡¿y qué clase de sorpresa es?"_ – preguntó la niña con los ojos brillantes, Teddy volvió a moverse en la cama.

- _"el día de hoy, mi maestra comenzara con su camino a convertirse en una poderosa Bruja…"_ – respondió la serpiente mientras se rozaba en modo de saludo la nariz de la pequeña, Circe sonrío.

- _"¡Seré la mejor Bruja de todo el mundo!"_ – exclamó la niña con un gran semblante de felicidad.

Harry veía el pequeño pueblo destruido y algunas casas aún ardían, todo aquello responsabilidad de los mortífagos, Ron, quien había estado a su lado desde que los aurores habían llegado a la escena, simplemente sé quedó junto a su mejor amigo a observar el desastre.

- Ningún sobreviviente Ron… ni uno solo…- susurró Harry Potter quien con los ojos cristalinos comenzó a recorrer el lugar con su mirada verde.

- Pronto Harry, muy pronto encontraremos a esos malnacidos y les daremos su merecido.- le había contestado el muchacho pelirrojo.

- Yo, no estoy seguro de eso ya ¿Ya leíste el profeta? Todas las cosas horribles que dicen de mí, que no voy a lograr vencer a Voldemort una tercera vez… la gente está perdiendo la fe en…

- Lo que diga esa reportera de quinta debería pasarte por el arco del triunfo, Potter…- la voz de Malfoy hizo que tanto el niño que vivió como Ron se giraran para ver a Malfoy acercándose a ellos.

- Hurón ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Ronald.

- Que mala memoria la tuya comadreja, ¿pero qué se puede esperar de alguien que apenas sabe masticar la comida sin que salpique a la gente? Te recuerdo que también yo soy un Auror…- respondió el blondo mientras se detenía a unos pasos de esos dos.

- Pensé que el ministerio te había enviado a París…- Harry decidió que no quería un pleito entre esos dos así que cambió de tema.

- Se supone, pero tengo unos asuntos aquí que no eh podido resolver "_Por ejemplo el misterio que se carga Granger y que ustedes dos grandes mamarrachos no se han percatado" _– respondió el chico odiándolos a ambos por ser quienes eran en la vida de Hermione.

- Ya veo ¿y qué cosas tienes que hacer?

- Que entrometido eres comadreja, por cierto, encontramos a un par de kilómetros al oeste una pista que de hecho es una máscara de mortío, en un par de horas el laboratorio de misterios mágicos nos enviará una lechuza con los resultados…- comunicó Draco mientras veía el horizonte, aquello mismo que Harry Potter había estado observando.

- Esto fue una maldita masacre, espero que ese desgraciado haya dejado por lo menos una jodida pista…- susurró Potter mientras se daba la media vuelta y se disponía a marcharse.

- Debe estar realmente estresado.- afirmó el rubio, Ron simplemente asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Si, ha estado así desde que Ginny desapareció.- contestó el pelirrojo.

- Ya veo… ¿todavía no encuentran algo sobre ella? – preguntó Malfoy.

- No, Nott y Zabini han enviado una carta en la mañana dándonos unas pistas, pero no son suficientes, a Harry no se le permite salir de Londres…

- ¿El ministerio?

- Si, dicen que es demasiado arriesgado ¡Te lo imaginas, nosotros tuvimos a ya sabes quién frente a nosotros y ellos llaman arriesgado a ir a seguir unas puñeteras pistas! Mi padre está intentando persuadir al ministro pero no ha logrado nada…

- Comadreja… ¿Por qué crees que el ministerio tiene a Potter con una correa?

- Si te refieres a que lo están reteniendo, no tengo ni idea…

- Ya… ¿y cuál es esa pista que posiblemente, dices tú los llevará tras la pecosa…?

- Noruega…unos campesinos afirman que vieron a un grupo de extranjeros que nunca habían visto en sus vidas y que entre ellos había una mujer de cabello rojo… estoy seguro de que era ella…- y Ron guardó silencio, Draco frunció ceño.

- Comadreja, haré todo lo posible para que dejen ir a Potter a Noruega pero…

- ¿pero qué Malfoy?

- Noruega es un lugar muy peligroso, sobre todo por los Licántropos que abundan en ese lugar…

- ¡Los hombre lobo son lo de menos Malfoy lo que importa es ir tras mi hermana!

- ¡Ya lo sé maldita sea, no dejas terminar con un demonio! Iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieras que en Noruega, la mayor parte de las familias pura sangre tienen al menos una mansión ahí…

- ¿Qué significa eso…?

- Ah, te haces el idiota o ya lo eres de nacimiento comadreja… tal vez tu hermana la pecosa no simplemente fue de paso a ese lugar… sino que posiblemente ella se encuentre ahí… pero pensándolo bien, ya tengo una idea del porque el ministerio no ha enviado a Potter a ese sitio…

- ¿Por qué? Según tú Malfoy.

- Por qué hay una gran posibilidad de que Voldemort se encuentre refugiado ahí… - fue la respuesta del rubio ante un Ron sorprendido.

- ¿crees de verdad que el que ya sabes se encuentre escondido en ese sitio?

- Apostaría a mi belleza sobre humana a que si.- contestó el rubio con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Si claro, Malfoy, tú y tu vanidad viviente…- respondió el pelirrojo sonriendo.

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando Hermione llegó a la madriguera, había ido al ministerio por respuestas acerca del paradero de Ginny pues la señora Molly estaba desecha y no paraba de decir que su hija estaba muerta, que había perdido a otro hijo más y que era una mala madre…

Hermione no había parado ni un solo día desde que su pelirroja amiga había sido capturada por los mortifagos, Harry estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol y el ambiente en la madriguera estaba poniéndose cada vez peor, al menos se alegraba que su hija no estuviera presenciando todo aquello y al ejercer presión a los agentes del ministerio se sentía activa pues comprendía a la señora Weasley en toda la extensión de la palabra pues ella también era madre y conocía ese sentimiento, ella era capaz de cualquier cosa por mantener a salvo a Circe, cualquier cosa incluso matar.

Hermione no pudo evitar pensar en Sybill Trelawney y por algún motivo eso le causó un estremecimiento enorme que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Cuando la castaña habían estado en el ministerio de magia había recibido una negativa respecto a dejarla entrar en la investigación que se estaba haciendo respecto al secuestro de Ginevra Weasley, además de la noticia de que Potter no saldría de Londres y que estarían constantemente vigilados, Hermione había replicado debido a toda aquella exagerada y estirada burocracia y así, decidió que no tenía caso seguir gastando su valiosa saliva con aquel inútil de ministro, ya encontraría ella la manera de encontrar a Ginny…

- ¡Señora Weasley! – llamó Hermione en el preciso momento en que entró a la vieja casa, pero todo estaba en plena oscuridad, Hermione continuo andando dentro de la propiedad de la familia hasta que se percató de que ahí no había nadie.

La mujer suspiró profundamente mientras subía por las infinitas escaleras, iba quitándose la gabardina color verde oscuro al continuar subiendo hasta que llegó a su piso y caminó unos cuantos metros hasta llegar frente a la puerta de su habitación, aquella misma que había compartido con Ginny años antes.

Dejó la gabardina sobre la cama dispuesta a darse una ducha cuando algo llamó su atención, era un sobre oscuro que yacía sobre el marco de la ventana, no se encontraba ni adentro ni a fuera de la casa, era como si alguien hubiera intentado meterla por el escaso espacio.

La leona tomó su varita y se aseguró de que el mentado sobre no estuviera hechizado y al asegurarse de que este era seguro lo tomó entre sus manos y lo revisó, lo que leyó en él le dejó bastante sorprendida…

En medio de aquel sombrío sobre, unas plateadas y refinadas letras cursivas se dibujaban con delicadeza, el nombre del emisor de aquel misterioso mensaje le hizo estremecerse…

**_Tom Riddle._**

Hermione se dejó caer sobre la cama, estaba sentada y a pesar de que estaba segura de no caerse, sentía las piernas débiles y sin una gota de fuerza, veía el sobre con cuidado, no sabía exactamente cómo era que Riddle la había encontrado pero de lo que si era claro era que Tom había respondido a su mensaje.

**_Y abrió el sobre._**

Hermione apretujó la quijada al ver solamente unas cuantas palabras que resultaban demasiado cortas para su gusto, dobló la hoja después de leerla y la metió al lugar donde provenía para luego hacerlo desvanecerse entre llamas que se extinguieron en el momento en que el papel se había chamuscado.

Lo que Riddle estaba pidiendo era algo que ella no estaba dispuesta a hacer, pero tenía que, si quería proteger a su hija y a ella misma de la verdad que con mucho empeño había ocultado a los demás, entonces tenía que ceder a lo que Riddle estaba demandando.

_"Te espero en el bosque prohibido a media noche,_

_No me hagas esperar Granger o tú amiguita lo pagará"_

_Tú apreciable_

**_T. R._**

- Maldición.- susurró la mujer mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos y se inclinaba al frente.

Sabía que era demasiado arriesgado salir a mitad de la noche para ir a encontrarse con el mago oscuro, pero la seguridad de su hija corría peligro y era su deber de madre proteger a Circe, no sabía lo que iba a suceder en esa reunión y poco lo importaba si con ello su pequeña niña se encontraba a salvo de esa aterradora guerra; poco a poco Hermione fue descubriendo su rostro, una idea se le había venido a la cabeza.

- Ginny…- pensó de inmediato mientras se ponía de pie, no solo podía poner a su hija fuera de los reflectores de la profesora de adivinación sino que también tenía la oportunidad de devolver a la señora Weasley la luz de sus ojos, Ginny.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Granger? – la voz de Draco resonó por la habitación robándole a Hermione un susto que provocó la risotada del rubio.

- ¡Malfoy no hagas eso, condenado hombre! – exclamó la castaña mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

- Oh Granger y yo que pensaba que eras una verdadera Griffindor.

- Y lo soy, serpiente rastrera…- respondió la castaña mientras miraba al rubio entrar a su habitación.

- ¿Qué es ese olor Granger? – preguntó Malfoy al olfatear el olor a quemado.

- Me ha llegado una carta y la eh tatemado…- fue la simple y sencilla respuesta de ella.

- ¿mensaje, de quien o de qué?

- De quien, no es asunto tuyo y de que… menos Malfoy ¿desde cuándo te importa tanto lo que yo haga?

- Desde siempre…- respondió secamente el hombre.

Los siguientes cinco segundos fueron los más tediosos de sus vidas además de los momentos en los que se la pasaban insultando en sus días de colegio.

- Bueno Malfoy, algún día de estos tendrás que explicarme eso, pero por el momento quiero estar sola, necesito una buena ducha y con este dolor de cabeza, creo que no despertaré hasta mañana…- y dicho la joven comenzó a desabrocharse la blusa, los ojos de la castaña regresaron a Draco quien simplemente le miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

- Por mí no te detengas Granger, sigue, sigue…- alentó el muchacho al mismo tiempo en que evadía un almohadazo que hábilmente arrojó la leona.

- ¡Sal de aquí en este momento Malfoy! – gritó ella, dos segundos después Draco descubría que se sentía que se le cerrara la puerta en las narices.

- Oh… algún día Granger…- y dicho aquello el rubio salió de ahí, tenía que hablar con cierto profesor de defensas oscuras, respecto a algunas cosas que sospechaba y que el profesor de las artes oscuras podría ayudarle a resolver esas dudas.

La noche había llegado cómo el viento en otoño, tan suave y tranquilo para pronto volverse violento y frío, Hermione se encontraba leyendo una de las cartas de Snape y sonreía al ver uno de los dibujos que su hija junto con Teddy Lupin que con cariño le habían enviado, pero eso no le preocupaba ni mucho menos sino el hecho de que, el reloj de arena que descansaba sobre la vieja mesilla de noche que se encontraba a su lado, indicaba que pronto se encontraría con Tom Riddle, cosa que le había puesto muy nerviosa.

- ¿Hermione, que haces despierta a estas horas? – ese era Harry quien sigilosamente había logrado colarse en la habitación de la castaña, ésta ya se encontraba con la varita encendida gracias al hechizo iluminador.

- Harry, no te escuché entrar…- susurró la leona sabiendo que ya todo el mundo se encontraba dormido.

- Si bueno…ser auror de primera clase tiene sus ventajas Herms…- dijo con una sonrisa abierta, Hermione bajó sus piernas de la cama e invitó a su amigo a sentarse a su lado.

- Espero que no dejes solo a Ron por mucho tiempo, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando lo dejamos solo...- dijo ella mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho.

- Eso es lo de menos Hermione, la que me preocupa eres tú, Malfoy y Ron ya me lo han contado…has estado desapareciendo constantemente de la Madriguera y no regresas hasta muy tarde… ¿Dónde quedó la Hermione precavida? – la voz y palabras de Harry era para ella el susurro del viento cálido soplar sobre su rostro, siempre le tranquilizaban, pero esta vez, le preocupó más que relajarla.

- No puedo estar metida aquí las veinticuatro horas del día, no mientras la guerra permanezca estándar Harry… y no digas nada porque al ver a Snape tan campante en su casa de campo me eh dado cuenta… tanto la orden cómo la horda oscura del ya sabes quién no se atreven a dar un paso y no se a que se deba…- y ella guardó silencio en la espera de que Harry dijera algo, fue en ese momento cuando el muchacho se giró hacia ella.

Había algo en esos ojos verdes que a Hermione le inquietaban, de hecho, siempre le habían provocado una sensación extraña, era como si esa mirada estuviera demasiado vacía y de repente se llenara de algo que no sabía descifrar, la castaña a pesar de que tenía la cabeza sobre el hombro del muchacho podía verle el rostro, los rayos de Luna golpeaban sus espaldas pero al girar Harry para mirarle, ese brillo astral le daba un efecto escalofriante.

- La Orden del Fénix no ha hecho nada debido a una nueva profecía Hermione…- confesó el muchacho, Ron y él mismo habían deducido que la noticia no era tan importante para que todos se enteraran de ella.

- ¿Qué…que profecía? – preguntó una nerviosa Hermione al enderezarse y ver a Harry casi directamente. Harry suspiró resignado, al final tendría que ser él quien se lo dijera.

- Hace un par de meses Ron, Malfoy y yo nos encontramos a la profesora Trelawney en el callejón Diagon, la pobre estaba tan desorientada que tuvimos que llevarla a su casa…

Hermione estaba palideciendo a cada palabra de Harry y es que temía, tenía miedo a que la bruja les hubiera contado algo a esos tres y si no mal recordaba conocerlos a la perfección, uno de ellos al menos, iría a investigar, se mordió la lengua intentando reprimir el enorme odio que comenzaba a incrementar dentro de ella hacia la Adivina.

- ¿Sabías que ella profetizó la caída de Voldemort por mí, Hermione? – la pregunta había resonado dentro de la cabeza de la muchacha, quien comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

- Si Harry, lo sabía… pero ¿Qué fue lo que dijo ahora esa mujer? – preguntó la castaña bastante curiosa, si en ese momento Harry hubiera estado mirándola, inmediatamente hubiera pensado que algo andaba mal con su amiga, pues Hermione no era de esas que de un momento a otro se ponían nerviosas e hiperactivas, algo le pasaba, pero el niño que vivió no levantó la mirada del suelo ni detectó el tono de voz algo temblante en la muchacha.

- No recuerdo muy bien, pero a lo que entendí fue que, de entre la calma de las sombras nacería una niña que representaría a la más oscura de las luces, que su enorme poder significaba la destrucción de todo lo que nuestros ojos conocen…- Harry levantó la mirada y vio a Hermione quien lo veía estupefacta, no se preguntó por el por qué. – y que al morir el hombre que alguna vez fue llamado el niño que vivió… su poder se elevaría a distancias desconocidas y sería ella la que absorbería el mal y el bien de todo el mundo…- continuo contando Harry hasta guardar silencio, Hermione se acercó al muchacho y se sentó una vez más a su lado.

- ¿y que más dijo, Harry? – preguntó la desconcertada mujer, Harry, con sus ojos profundos volteo a mirarle.

- Esa niña ya ha nacido Hermione…y adivina que…- se detuvo para esperar una respuesta.

- ¡¿Qué cosa Harry? ¡No me dejes con las dudas! ¡¿Qué te dijo Trelawney? – preguntó la joven, Harry sonrió, hacía muchos años que no veía a Hermione tan desesperada para saber una respuesta.

- La niña es hija de un mortifago… y una Bruja que por lo que dijo Trelawney…está dentro de la Orden del Fénix.

A Hermione pareció que el alma se le había escapado del cuerpo, Harry frunció ligeramente el ceño al verla demasiado perdida dentro de su mente.

- Y… ¿y qué piensas…sobre eso? – preguntó la castaña mientras miraba fijamente a Harry, ella necesitaba saber que era lo que Harry diría de aquello, ocupaba enterarse si podría contar con él para revelarle la verdad.

- Me preocupa el hecho de que voy a morir sin haber derrotado a Voldemort…- contestó mientras se inclinaba hacia el frente, apoyando el pesos en sus brazos y estos en sus piernas, entrelazó sus manos y volteo a mirar a Hermione.

- Y sobre la madre de la niña…necesitamos encontrarla, yo creo que algo debió haber pasado para que la niña de la profecía haya nacido, Malfoy dice que pudo haber sido el resultado de una violación, Ron teme que la Bruja sea una traidora… yo no sé qué pensar…voy a morir Hermione… y esa niña va a acabar con todo…- fueron las palabras de Harry, Hermione suspiró cansinamente y cerró los ojos, al menos Harry le había dado a conocer lo que Malfoy y Ron pensaban y la castaña concluyó con algo…

Si al final de todo de ese infierno, todo el mundo se enteraba que era ella la Bruja que había procreado a esa niña de la profecía y que Tom Riddle era el padre de Circe, entonces podría al menos contar con que Malfoy escuchara por lo menos su explicación, de Ronald Weasley lo mínimo que podía esperar era que la quemara en la Hoguera, y de Harry, su amigo…

- Esperemos que Trelawney se equivoque como tantas veces lo ha hecho Harry…- dijo la castaña mientras acariciaba la cabellera oscura de su mejor amigo a sabiendas de que lo único que obtendría de Harry Potter si llegaba a enterarse de su secreto era una fría, profunda y demente indiferencia. _De Harry no obtendría nada más que eso_. Y lo sabía.

Después de un rato de hablar de aquello, Harry obligó a Hermione a dejar las cartas de Snape a un lado y apagar la luz que comenzaba a infiltrarse dentro de su cerebro que le estaba provocando un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

- Buenas noches Harry…- se despidió la joven mientras cerraba la puerta.

Estaban tan cerca de descubrirlo todo y eso se debía a que Trelawney era una entrometida, se mordió la lengua, nada bueno se podía esperar de esa mujer, suspiró y volteo a ver a la Luna que se asomaba por su ventana…

- Tengo que hacerlo… ya no es por mí, es por ella…- se dijo la joven mientras se acercaba al armario y tomaba su oscura capucha.

Esa misma que le había robado a Ron, esa misma por la cual el muchacho de rojizos cabellos se había vuelto casi demente por estar buscándola. Hermione se cubrió la cabeza con el gorro, y antes de salir por la ventana soltó un suspiro porque por su hija era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa e ir en contra de una marea solamente para protegerla, su hija era lo más importante en el mundo y su vida era solo un pequeño precio que con gusto daría por mantenerla a salvo, alejada de esa guerra.

Y pensando en su hermosa niña, con la imagen de Circe Morgana en su mente, Hermione desapareció en el aire dentro de una nube blanca, pues al ser miembro de la Orden del Fénix había ella aprendido a desvanecerse y aparecerse dentro de esa aura brillante.

_Si supieran que Hermione era esa traidora de la Orden que Sybill había visto en sus visiones. _

Se había aparecido justamente a la orilla del lago, la castaña soltó un suspiro al ver el castillo sobre aquel siniestro peñasco, sabía que la Guerra dejaría de estar neutra dentro de poco, lo sentía y al igual que sabía que Snape no podía cuidar de Circe por más tiempo por eso tenía que ponerla a salvo.

La oscura y fría noche cubrió por completo el cuerpo de Hermione, sabía que el bosque prohibido era uno de los lugares más peligrosos de todo el mundo mágico y que cualquier error que cometiera, cualquier paso en falso que diera, entonces iba a traer serias consecuencias.

El viento soplaba suavemente causando escalofríos en el cuerpo de la mujer, aquella misma que se protegía bajo una oscura capucha oscura mientras que en el cielo, las escasas nubes comenzaban a moverse, liberando a la hermosa Luna de su prisión e iluminando el camino de la castaña quien simplemente buscaba algo con la mirada.

Por otro lado, mientras una joven mujer llegaba justo a tiempo a una extraña cita, otra Bruja de aspecto mayor y descuidado abría los ojos a mitad de la noche, se había puesto de pie y sin preocupaciones a pesar de la horrible visión que había tenido mientras dormía, Sybill Trelawney se dirigía hacia su pequeño escritorio, tomó entre sus manos una vieja pluma y abrió uno de los cajones y tomó un pergamino, en el cual, inmediatamente se puso a escribir todo lo que ella sabía.

Hermione se detuvo justamente frente a un pequeño peldaño donde se alzaba un enorme árbol, tal vez era el más grande en todo el bosque, pero el coloso árbol no era lo que le había dejado la piel de gallina, ni la sorpresa que sentía en esos momentos, mucho menos era la causante de ese escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo de la mujer.

Y a los pies del enorme árbol se encontraba Tom, cubierto de pies a cabeza por una deshilachada capa oscura, incluso para la castaña era un poco complicado verle el rostro con claridad, pero sabía que era él, ese hombre era la única persona que podía sonreír de esa manera tan retorcida y él que poseía tan brillantes ojos de tanta maldad que poseía dentro.

- Así que has venido…- se escuchó la tronadora voz de Riddle mientras el viento se volvía cada vez más fuerte, las ropas de ambos comenzaron a ondear fuertemente; Hermione sintió la mirada de aquel aterrador hombre recorrer su cuerpo y efectivamente así era, Riddle simplemente se encontraba admirando la figura de la mujer a pesar de haberse convertido en madre a temprana edad.

- Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero y lo que no puedo permitir que pase, además también lo hago por Ginny…- respondió ella mientras empuñaba sus manos bajo la capa, estaba nerviosa y la ansiedad estaba comenzando a invadir su cuerpo.

- Ah, si… la pequeña Weasley… ella está cerca, inconsciente por cierto.- fue su comentario mientras comenzaba a bajar la pequeña colina poco a poco, Hermione simplemente se obligó a resistir las ganas de sacar su varita y lanzarle la primer maldición que se le viniera a la mente.

- ¿Dónde está, donde dejaste a Ginny? – preguntó la joven mujer mientras que Tom se detenía a escasos metros lejos de ella.

- La chica estará bien Granger… mientras no me hagas enfadar, claro…

- Riddle…

- Dijiste que Trelawney andaba tras mi hija… ¿Dónde está la mocosa? – los ojos de Tom se profundizaron y oscurecieron al mencionar a la adivina y a la niña, Hermione retiró la capucha de su cabeza, mostrando su rostro, Tom sonrío al mirarle pero él no repitió su acción, continuó oculto bajo las sombras de la prenda oscura.

- Ella lo sabe… Sybill Trelawney está enterada de que Circe es nuestra hija y va a decírselo a todo el mundo…- contestó ella, evitando responder las preguntas de Tom, este no era tonto, sabía que Granger no iba a revelarle el paradero de su hija.

- Y tú tienes miedo de que tus amiguitos se enteren ¿No? – comenzó a atacar él sabiendo que el miedo más grande de la mujer era perder a sus estúpidos amiguitos.

- No soy la única que tiene mucho que perder Riddle, pero no lo hago por mi… sino por ella, Circe no tiene culpa alguna de…mis errores.- dijo ella mientras intentaba no arrancarse el labio inferior, Tom no contestó a aquello, simplemente la observaba.

- Bien… me encargaré de la maldita bruja…- fueron sus palabras ante una sorprendida Hermione ¿Eso era todo? ¿él se encargaría de Sybill de una buena vez? La leona no era tonta ni mucho menos, conocía los métodos que usaba Riddle cuando quería obtener información.

- ¿Qué vas a hacerle? – preguntó Hermione al verlo darse la media vuelta, iba a marcharse y necesitaba saber qué era lo que el hombre iba a hacer para que Trelawney guardara su secreto, Tom se detuvo y giró la cabeza para poder mirarla por sobre su hombro.

- Evidentemente esa mujer no va a hacerme caso si se lo pido por favor, Granger… si estás aquí ahora mismo pidiéndome que intervenga por ti, es obvio que tú no has logrado nada con ella…conozco a Trelawney… sé cómo manejarla…- y el hombre se giró por completo para tenerla frente a frente, el rostro de la leona estaba desencajado por la sorpresa.

- Vas a matarla…- susurró ella mientras lo veía sonreír mientras se acercaba a ella a paso lento.

- Primero voy a divertirme por supuesto…- contestó él mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de medio lado, Hermione vio claramente los hoyuelos marcándose en sus mejillas, esas mismas marcas pequeñitas que su hija había heredado de él. _Su padre._

- ¡No puedes…! – iba a reclamarle ella su desacuerdo a que Tom torturara a la mujer, se sentía horrible al saber lo que le esperaba a la mujer, pero sus palabras quedaron dentro de su garganta, Tom estaba a unos centímetros de su rostro, tomándola por la cintura y mirándola como aquella vez que se encontraron en Hogwarts frente a aquel muro.

- También yo lo hago por nuestra hija, Granger…- susurró él sobre sus labios antes de comenzar a besarla salvajemente.

Su hija, al escuchar lo que Riddle decía sobre la niña, Hermione no pudo evitar relajarse a tal grado que su cuerpo comenzó a dejarse llevar; Granger había respondido al beso con la misma intensidad con la que Tom le besaba, ella ya se sentía lo suficientemente mal al haber acudido a Riddle para que la ayudara a silenciar a Sybill que simplemente se permitió a disfrutar al menos un poco de aquel infierno de llamas negras, por otro lado, las capas salieron volando a causa del violento viento, dejando los cuerpos de sus dueños al descubierto e iluminados por los rayos de la luna, mientras que en un lugar lejano, una sombría mujer terminaba de escribir una carta, la cual dobló con cuidado y la metió dentro de un sobre color marrón, la selló con cera y presionó el sello sobre el líquido rojizo, sonrío tristemente al saber que sus visiones comenzaban a volverse reales…

- Harry Potter tiene que enterarse…- susurró para si antes de tomar una pequeña caja de madera y guardar la carta en ella, Sybill estaba despidiéndose del mundo porque sabía que iba a morir dentro de poco. Mientras que bajo la protección de las sombras de un bosque yacía una pareja recostada sobre la hierba seca que cubría la muerta tierra, besándose y abrazándose uno al otro como si fuera la última vez que lo hicieran, mientras que él disfrutaba de aquella hermosa mujer, la castaña simplemente se aferraba a él con fuerzas pero el deseo que ese hombre le había contagiado comenzaba a despertar de nuevo y a cada segundo ambos buscaban algo más del otro, fue cuando las ropas empezaban a desaparecer, dejando al descubierto la nívea piel de sus dueños, fue cuando volvió a comenzar, y ellos sabía que sucedería exactamente lo mismo lo que los llevó a cometer aquel error, ese error maravilloso que les dio a una hermosa niña, por qué ella ya le pertenecía y él ya no buscaba otra cosa más que adueñarse de Granger a toda costa.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Que les pareció? Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja...<strong>


	10. La revolucion de las Bestias

**Hola...!**

_Si, Lo siento, me eh tardado muchisimo esta vez pero no lo he podido evitar, tengo muchos problemas y la Depresión me ha atacado esta vez, pero gracias al cielo me encuentro mejor, creo que escribir me ha ayudado muchisimo, por cierto, mi computadora ya no me sigue los pasos ja ja ja ja asi que esta vez creo ke voy a tardar un poco mas en actualizar... ¡No se alarmen! no tanto como esta vez ji ji ji les dejo SALUDOS y espero sus comentartios, Gracias..._

* * *

><p><span>Azúcar Amargo<span>

Capítulo 8

**/La revolución de las Bestias /**

Draco se encontraba observando por la ventana, eran las doce con cuarenta y Granger no regresaba, había visto a la mujer salir a toda prisa de la madriguera, había pensado seriamente en seguirla pero algo dentro de él se lo había advertido, no encontraría nada bueno además de que tenía una ligera sospecha de que Hermione iba a encontrarse con el padre de Circe, no sabía cómo o él porqué era que lo sabía, pero su intuición se lo dictaba y él, Draco Malfoy, confiaba ciegamente en su intuición.

- Espero no cometas una estupidez Granger…- susurró el muchacho mientras se daba la media vuelta y volvía a su cama, necesitaba dormir al menos un poco, pues horas antes le habían enviado un mensaje, Harry, Ronald y algunos fieles a la Orden del fénix irían a Azkaban en busca de respuestas y aunque era un ataque sin sentido sabiendo que Voldemort no estaba en ese sitio, Draco necesitaba desenvainar su varita y asesinar a uno que otro mortifago.

La magia es como un grito del alma del mago, ya nace con ella, impregnada de su poder y lo cual lo hace volverse un ser humano o un monstruo, la magia es lo que mueve su mundo, lo que lo diferencia de otras especies y lo que hace superior e inferior una con otras y como tal se vuelve poder que uno busca, con ella se vuelve alcanzable lo inalcanzable, lo posible lo imposible y lo tocable lo intocable, la magia es omnipotente, está en todos lados también puede tocarse y sentirse en las yemas de los dedos, pero muy pocos tenemos la capacidad para manejarla a nuestro antojo, no todos tenemos esa chispa que se necesita para encender la magia que llevamos dentro y los que no podemos usarla somos llamados Muggle, los supuestamente inferiores, pero esos humanos que no pueden hacer uso de la magia simplemente se vuelven magos en otro sentidos, creamos e inventamos cosas que nos ayudan para tener capacidades que los magos mismos usan con sus pócimas y demás útiles mágicos, ellos les llaman varitas, nosotros mecanismos de ayuda, ellos tienen sus escobas para volar y transportarse, nosotros nuestros aviones y los automóviles, pero a fin de cuentas los magos y los muggle's somos lo mismo, una sola cosa, con un solo nombre…

**Humanos.**

Y ese es el problema en el mundo mágico, es lo que acarrea la guerra, es la causa por la cuales miles de familias no mágicas son asesinadas constantemente por aquel que besa a la mujer que nació de la no magia pero que tuvo la capacidad para hacer uso de ella ¿eso no le hace una mujer excepcional, única entre los suyos y entre los magos? ¿No lo hace la primer sangre limpia de una familia mágica? Por qué Hermione al nacer ya poseía esa chispa que le hacía hacer uso de su poder mágico, en el primer momento en que hizo levitar cosas sin ser consciente de ello la apartó de la raza a la que pertenecía, nació de un vientre no mágico pero ella era toda magia por dentro.

Tom sentía como su poder mágico se desbordaba por cada poro de su cuerpo, se sentía extasiado al sentirla cerca, abrazando su espalda, moviéndose bajo de él, gimiendo a su oído, aruñando su espalda y rozando su cuerpo con el de él, podía sentir la magia de esa mujer envolviendo su cuerpo y entrelazándose con su propio poder, se llamaban, lo hizo aquella vez que la tomó para él hace casi cuatro años; y mientras se desnudaba para ella, podía sentir el desbordamiento de poder que ambos experimentaban, era como si esa esencia mágica llamara a la otra y los obligara a acercarse uno al otro, la necesidad se volvía tan potente que no podían controlar, y eso desconcertaba a Riddle, él que siempre había creído muertas esas emociones, él que había renunciado al deseo carnal por buscar el poder de obtenerlo todo y a todos y ahí estaba ahora…

_Renunciando a su obsesión por obtener su capricho_.

Y ella estaba ahí, compartiendo todo lo que tenía con aquel monstruo que no podía apartar de sus pensamientos, sentía cada célula de su cuerpo deslizándose de un lado a otro enloquecidas por el toque de aquel hombre…

Y el beso se volvió aún más profundo, llegando a límites de salvajismo, pero era algo que la compatibilidad de sus poderes le hacían sentir, pero no era que ellos fueran obligados a entregarse al otro, porque Riddle y Granger sabían lo que hacían, ellos controlaban su magia no a la inversa, ella era una mujer adulta ya, sabía que estaba mal por qué Tom era su enemigo y él comprendía que siempre le había gustado jugar con lo prohibido y claramente esa mujer y la relación que tenía con ella debería ser un tabú, y lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento era Clandestinamente una relación que debería no existir…

_Y tampoco la hija que tenían en común. _

Y ahí estaban, a los pies de un viejo y tenebroso árbol, comiéndose a besos, desgastando la piel del otro al rozar sus cuerpos, ella sobre él intentando desgastar sus labios a besos, moviéndose de un lado a otro, intensificando su unión; sus mentes habían viajado a otro lado, porque claramente si estuvieran en su lugar no estuvieran ahí, esmerándose en dar placer al otro y el bosque seguiría en completo silencio si no estuviera ahí, ella buscando proteger a su hija sacrificó su moral, la ética con la que había crecido, el por su parte apartó toda la hipocresía con la que había llenado la cabeza de sus fieles seguidores, creía en ciertos puntos de su propia filosofía, pero claramente estaba que al encontrarse con la amiga de su némesis, todo había cambiado.

Enterró sus delgados dedos entre la melena oscura de su amante, sus ojos vislumbraban borrosamente lo que era o debería ser una Luna llena, y sus labios entreabiertos comenzaban a dejar libre un grito de placer, y la lagrima cayó por su mejilla, aquello había sido la tercera vez que se entregaba a él, por qué ya no sentía como él la tomaba en contra de su voluntad era ella ahora la que se entregaba a él así sin más…

Y sintió la hierba picándole la espalda, respirando agitadamente mientras que Tom se posaba sobre ella, se miraron por unos instantes, ambos seguían respirando fuertemente mientras sus ojos se fijaban sobre los otros, Hermione levantó la mano y acarició la fría mejilla del hombre, era inevitable, muy dentro de ella le pedía a gritos que lo dejara todo y se acercara a él, que se refugiara a ese hombre, pero era imposible…

Ella no iba a obtener calor de un alma fría, ni tener amor de alguien que no conocía la palabra o que no lo había experimentado, lo sabía.

**_Era simplemente pedir un deseo a una estrella apagada. _**

Y se deslizó sobre ella, como una serpiente sobre la tierra, tocando lo que no le pertenecía pero que estaba ahí, ofreciéndose y tentándolo a hacerlo y es que para Tom Riddle, Granger era eso, una hermosa mujer que estaba ahí, que significaba lo prohibido y una enorme tentación, una obsesión que había revuelto sus neuronas cuando la vio aquella tarde y todo empeoró cuando rozó sus labios con los de ella, cuando profundizó el beso, cuando tocó su piel desnuda, cuando la hizo suya.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo sobre ella, besándola como si la vida le fuera en ella, sintiendo sus manos aferrándose a su espalda, sintiendo las uñas clavándose en su blanca piel cada vez más por cada embestida, cada mordida en sus labios, él incluso había llegado a probar de su sangre proveniente de sus labios y ella había hecho lo mismo.

Era una pasión desenfrenada ocasionada por la compatibilidad de sus poderes, o esa era la conclusión que sus mentes privilegiadas querían usar como escusas para cubrir su pecado; él estaba tomando a una mujer que debería odiar, ella entregándose a los brazos de su peor enemigo, tal vez había algo más que no se llamara pasión, algo que les provoca ir contra sus propias creencias, algo que la magia no puede manipular, ni siquiera ellos…

Porque la necesidad de él por ella es tan grande que es capaz de matar a otro individuo tan solo por ella, por saber que va a estar bien y que su hija no va a correr peligro, y lo decidió en el preciso momento en que sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo de aquella mujer una vez más. Cuando ganara esa Guerra, Hermione y Circe…. Morirían para él mundo porqué él las alejaría de los demás para mantenerlas a su lado.

Lamentablemente el destino tenía otros planes para ellos.

En especial para aquella niña que había nacido por medio de aquella unión, por qué entre más tiempo pasaban juntos, el tiempo no parecía tenerles consideración, iban los segundos y se alejaban los segundos, poco a poco el tiempo surtía efecto a su alrededor.

Dejó la pluma dentro del tintero, no sabía él porque pero se había molestado en escribir aquellas cartas a manos, tomándose su tiempo para plasmar lo que sabía y lo que quería que Harry Potter se enterara, Sybill Trelawney sabía muchas cosas, podía ser una mujer muy descuidada y despistada de vez en cuando, pero la sabiduría siempre la había acompañado donde quiera que fuera, y ahí estaba la profesora de Adivinación, delatando el secreto de Hermione, sabía lo que iba a suceder dentro de poco, había planeado durante toda su vida ciertas cosas que no logró hacer debido a la nueva profecía la cual acortó su tiempo para ella y muchos otros.

Sybill Trelawney selló la carta mágicamente, solo había una persona que podía leer aquellas confesiones y ese era Harry Potter.

La mujer levantó la mirada hacia la ventana que tenía justamente frente al escritorio, esa noche había Luna llena, algo natural debido al mes que era, Sybill sonrío mientras se despojaba de los anteojos que usualmente usaba, respiró hondo y al abrir los ojos vio como la oscuridad se adueñaba por completo de su habitación.

**_La Hora había llegado._**

Hermione y Draco se encontraban en una batalla de miradas, la joven seguía con la oscura capa cubriéndole el cuerpo mientras que Malfoy estaba sentado en una vieja silla mecedora a lado de la puerta de la habitación.

- Dale Gracias que no soy la pecosa porque en este momento estaría bañándote de preguntas que estoy casi seguro no ibas a responder…- comenzó a decir el rubio mientras la muchacha terminaba por entrar a la recamara por la ventana.

- No le debo explicaciones a nadie Malfoy, y me alegra que seas tan suspicaz.- dijo ella mientras se quitaba el oscuro ropaje, el rubio se mordió la lengua.

- Mira Granger, entre la orden corre ya el rumor sobre lo extraña que estas últimamente, en la mañana viene Snape con el pequeño Lupin y tu hija… por lo menos intenta comportarte decentemente Granger.- estaba enfadado, él lo sabía y ella lo notaba claramente, fue precisamente por eso que Draco soltó un suspiro cansino.

- Lo siento, no debí haber dicho eso…- se disculpó el muchacho mientras levantaba la mirada hacia ella, Hermione le daba la espalda pues estaba guardando la gabardina dentro del mueble.

- Sí, no debiste, no sé qué Derechos crees que tienes sobre mi Malfoy, no eres mi marido ni mucho menos, solo eres… - pero la muchacha se vio interrumpida por el miedo y la sorpresa al sentir la fría mano de Draco rodear su hombro y girarla hacia él.

- Soy tú amigo Granger… somos amigos y no pongas esa maldita mirada porque a mí también se me hace una amistad bastante extraña pero así es… estas comportando muy extraño, hacen un par de semanas la comadreja, cara rajada y yo nos reunimos en el caldero chorreante ¿y adivina quien fue tema de conversación?

- Siempre soy tema de conversación entre ustedes Malfoy ¿Por qué debería de parecerme extraño?

- Porqué el pobretón cree que te has estado reuniendo en secreto con el padre de tu hija, que por cierto, cosa que él no sabe pero yo si… el cual es un mortifago… - los ojos plateados del muchacho buscaban una respuesta en la mirada de ella, pero Hermione había aprendido demasiado bien en ocultar sus secretos que podían escabullirse por las ventanas de su alma, Draco no vio nada, pero sabía que ella estaba escondiendo algo, sabía por boca de ella que el padre de Circe era un mortifago pero… ¿Cómo fue que una chica como ella tan Inteligente, astuta, habilidosa, una Bruja de habilidades inigualables, una mujer hermosa? Terminó por engendrar una preciosa niña junto a un hombre de dudosa procedencia y si era tal y como Hermione lo describía, entonces ese hombre era uno de sus enemigos a los que tanto ella y él debían enfrentar.

- ¿Harry y Ron creen que….?

- Están casi seguros Granger… y por lo que presencié esta noche al verte escabulléndote como adolescente por las ventanas, creo que lo has estado viendo…- los gélidos ojos de Malfoy parecían dagas terriblemente filosas, Hermione bajó la mirada, estaba descuidándose y en cualquier momento, si no tenía sumo cuidado, podían descubrirla, y a Tom también.

- Solo quiero mantener a Morgana segura y alejada de esta Guerra…

- Ella está a salvo con mi padrino… Granger ¿Qué tan segura estás de que ese hombre vaya a ayudarte a salvar a tu hija de todo esto? – la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Hermione, quien inmediatamente levantó la mirada hacia el muchacho rubio.

- Malfoy…

- Estas completamente segura… ¿es confiable? ¿cómo lo conociste Granger, no te obligó hacer nada verdad? ¿fue amor lo que…?

- ¡YA BASTA DRACO! – gritó ella mientras lo apartaba de él, dándole la espalda, Draco simplemente le siguió con la mirada.

- Dime una cosa Malfoy ¿estás aquí como el amigo que dices que eres o como el Auror que constantemente busca respuestas?

La leona se dio la media vuelta para encarar al hombre que estaba tras ella, Draco simplemente le estudiaba, desde que había vuelto a ver a Hermione había detectado esa aura oscura y llena de misterio que la rodeaba , sus constantes escapes de la Madriguera no eran otra cosa más que pistas de sospechas, sabía de sobra lo que había hecho al salir de la guarida de la Familia Weasley, pero había temido tener que corroborar su hipótesis acerca de las razones que Granger tenía para salir a altas horas de la noche…

- Soy el amigo que se preocupa por ti Granger, no sé qué tanta mierda estés haciendo, pero me huele a que si Potter y Weasley se enteran…no van a perdonártelo. – y dicho aquello, Draco Malfoy se dio la media vuelta y salió de aquella habitación.

El colchón se hundió en el momento en que la Leona sentó su humanidad sobre él, la castaña simplemente no entendía como era que se había descuidado tanto, Harry y Ron ya habían estado sospechando sobre el progenitor de su niña, pero no sabía que tan lejos había llegado Malfoy con sus insinuaciones, los ojos color miel de la muchacha deambulaban de un lado a otro hasta que ya no pudo más, respiró hondo, ya no podía más…

Ginny se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, había adelgazado muchísimo a partir del momento en que los mortifagos le habían capturado, sus blancas piernas desnudas se hundían en el fango, estaba cansada, las lágrimas no dejaban de brotarle de los ojos y el frío le calaba hasta los huesos, no entendía él por qué de su captura y mucho menos de su liberación, lo que la pelirroja no sabía nada era sobre la influencia de aquella persona en el mago oscuro.

**_Era libre… _**

Al fin volvería a ver a su familia, a Harry y a Hermione, sonrío mientras se le torcía los labios de dolor por los labios partidos, Bellatrix la había estado golpeando tantas veces como pudo hasta el último momento en que la liberaron de sus garras.

Y la chica se detuvo y sonrío enormemente y tanto como la cortada en sus labios se lo permitió, respiró el aroma fresco de su hogar y disfrutó del suave viento que danzó a su alrededor, moviendo sus rojizos cabellos al son de su baile…

- De nuevo…en…casa…- tartamudeó mientras las lágrimas continuaban cayendo por sus mejillas pálidas y sucias por la tierra y el llanto.

La oscuridad se hizo presente cuando la prepotente figura se plantó frente a ella, sus ojos lo veían sin temor alguno, se hacía la fuerte solo eso, porque por dentro su alma se sacudía de un lado a otro al saber que estaba frente a ella, intentando salir de su cuerpo a como diera lugar.

Su desgastada capa, la cual le cubría de pies a cabeza ondeaba de un lado a otro, dándole un aspecto imponente, sobre todo por aquella mirada prepotente que le dirigía.

- Pensé que no vendrías… - susurró Sybill mientras luchaba contra las ganas de salir corriendo, pues bien sabía que si hacía eso lo único que iba a ganar era que su sufrimiento se alargara, no quería provocarlo, no a él.

- Ya veo que tus dones de adivina no están muy perdidos que digamos, Bruja…- el susurro llegó a sus oídos a arrastras, provocándole un largo escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo, estremeciéndole especialmente en el pecho, donde había nacido esa sensación de pánico dentro de ella.

Tom no dijo nada, esa noche no lo acompañaba su siempre fiel Bellatrix Lestrange, además que no era necesario viajar con ningún guardaespaldas en aquel momento, mucho menos, pues era él el hombre más peligroso de todos los tiempos, era a él a quien le debían miedo y no lo contrario, si, se había mantenido oculto por bastante tiempo pero era justificable, estaba reuniendo a sus fieles seguidores y acumulando poder.

La Guerra iba a comenzar de nuevo, dejando un estragos de vástagos por todo el mundo mágico llamadas batallas, el dolor, el miedo y la muerte iban a convertirse en las principales musas para Tom, quien más bien era conocido como el "ya muerto, Lord Voldemort" pero lo que este ignoraba era que los de la dorada orden del fénix tenían una ligera sospecha de su regreso, y ahí estaba, una mujer que estaba comprobando con sus propios ojos el regreso a la vida de aquel hombre que supuestamente había caído inerte a manos del niño que vivió, Harry Potter.

La oscuridad era demasiado espesa y profunda esa noche, pero el viento se había convertido en los ojos de Sybill, sintiendo en su piel el susurro del viento, indicándole donde estaba la salida, la Bruja tenía dos opciones, la primera, quedarse a luchar y morir en el intento, la segunda opción era escapar y arriesgarse a que Riddle la atrapara y la sometiera a una estricta sesión de tortura.

La mujer sonrío.

- Granger no se saldrá con la suya… alguien más descubrirá sus mentiras y ella junto contigo serán descubiertos por todos…- fueron sus palabras y con una mirada desafiante y llena del poco valor que tenía. Sybill enfrentó a Tom, la sorpresa de la mujer fue tal al ver a Riddle sonriéndole.

- Tú lo descubriste por medio de tus poderes, Bruja… y sabes perfectamente que de esta noche no seguirás con vida, que otros lo intenten, que averigüen la verdad si quieren, no me importa… pero tendrán el mismo destino que te depara a ti…- fue la respuesta del hombre mientras levantaba su mano, descubriendo su blanco brazo de aquella oscura y maltrecha tela, Sybill le miró con demasiado temor, tanto miedo que Voldemort pudo olfatearlo en el aire, ocasionando que este soltara una escandalosa y grave carcajada, la cual llenó aquella vieja habitación.

Sybill dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, deteniéndose al tiempo en que su espalda se encontraba con uno de sus tantos muebles viejos que había acumulado con el paso del tiempo…

Fue en el preciso instante en que Tom abrió los labios para pronunciar la maldición asesina, aquella misma que le ayudaría a deshacerse de la entrometida de Trelawney y por lo tanto dejaría tranquila a…. **_Granger._**

Sybill vio sus azules ojos, no sabía lo que Riddle estaba pensando, pero de una cosa si sabía precisamente, era la Señorita Granger la que se reflejaba en aquella mirada _¿por qué entonces Riddle hacía eso, por qué esa actitud por una sangre sucia a la que debería de odiar por más de un motivo?_ Fue en eso cuando sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente…

- Puedes dejar tu oscuro camino a lado, aún es tiempo…- empezó a decir Sybill sin razón alguna pero entendiendo un poco por donde iban las cosas y sabiendo que su vida estaba a escasos segundos de pasar a segundo plano.

De la varita del mago oscuro brotó una inmensa luz verdosa, tan verde que ante los ojos de Sybill, la figura humana de Tom Riddle había vislumbrado a un monstruo deforme y con una mirada tan vacía como la inmensidad del especio, la Bruja sonrío al ver la única cosa que el hombre había mantenido intacto.

La imagen de la Bruja más astuta de su generación continuaba dentro de los azules ojos de aquel aterrador hombre.

- Lo haces por Granger y tú hija… - y dichas aquellas palabras, el rayo golpeo su cuerpo casi al instante, y con su vida, el maleficio asesino se llevó entre su luz aquellas palabras que murieron junto a Sybill Trelawney.

El cuerpo inerte golpeo el suelo secamente, provocando un ruido hueco que se desvaneció en el aire; a pasos lentos, Tom se acercó a la mujer que había cambiado su destino, aquel mismo que él se había empeñado a forjar, pero por asares del destino, la adivina lo había arruinado todo, si no fuera por ella, Albus Dumbledore no se hubiera enterado de nada, y lo que estaba pasando actualmente no estuviera sucediéndole en esos momentos, pero él hubiera no existe; Tom no dijo nada ni cuando la vio a la cara, ni después de asesinarla, pero se acercó al cuerpo y vio sus ojos abiertos, ella lo sabía todo, lo había sabido desde un principio y sus sospechas se habían vuelto realidad cuando la mujer vio a la niña en persona, Hermione se lo había comentado aquella noche mientras se vestía…

Sonrío al recordar lo sucedido.

Por otro lado Malfoy se encontraba justamente frente a la entrada de la casa Weasley cuando toda la familia salió a toda prisa al darse cuenta de quien regresaba al fin, había pasado cerca de dos semanas desde que Giny había desaparecido a manos de los mortifagos, y ahora, como si nada regresaba a casa.

- ¡¿Giny, eres tú?! ¡Oh por Merlín santísimo, eres tú! – gritaba la matriarca de la familia mientras abrazaba a su hija con todas sus fuerzas, en el fondo Harry simplemente luchaba con aquellas ganas de llorar que tenía en ese momento.

- Si mamá, eh regresado…- contestó la pelirroja en medio de un círculo de gente quienes se dedicaban a preguntar y a mirar a la joven que había escapado de entre las garras del peligro.

Malfoy se cruzó de brazos al ver a Hermione bajar las escaleras, no había sorpresa en su rostro, al menos no aquella autentica y natural que los demás habían demostrados al ver a la muchacha, el rubio entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, la joven estaba demasiado sospechosa aquella noche, nadie lo notaba más que él mismo, suspiró mientras caminaba hacia la castaña, evadiendo y empujando a varias personas en el proceso, ya a su lado…

- Fuiste tú Granger…- rompió el silencio el muchacho mientras tomaba a la joven madre por el antebrazo, Hermione pegó un brinco y trató de zafarse, pero Draco era más fuerte que ella.

- ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa Malfoy? No sabes lo que dices…- se defendió ella mientras miraba a la feliz pareja, Harry y Giny estaban besándose en esos momentos.

- No fue una jodida pregunta Granger… ¡maldita sea Hermione! ¡¿Qué tuviste que hacer para que la liberaran?! – exclamó el muchacho aprovechando los gritos y el escándalo de los demás para levantar la voz, Hermione cerró los ojos y le miró de soslayo.

Ninguno dijo nada, se dijo todo con las palabras y Hermione dejó en claro todo ante Malfoy, quien dio un par de pasos hacia atrás al imaginar las cosas que la leona pudo haber hecho para que liberaran a Ginevra Weasley.

- Te acostaste con él Granger ¡y no maldita sea, no es una pregunta! – volvió a exasperarse con ella mientras la tomaba por los hombros y la giraba hacia él, sus rostros quedaron demasiado cercas.

- No hice nada Malfoy… y deja de maquilar ideas macabras acerca de mi ¿quieres? Sí, es verdad, te dije que el padre de Circe es un mortifago… pero deja de sospechar cosas que no son, ni idea del porque han dejado en libertad a Giny… ¿te has puesto a pensar que puede ser una maldita tra…? – pero las palabras murieron dentro de la garganta de Hermione debido a una fuerte explosión a las afueras de la madriguera seguida de gritos que provenían del exterior, la vieja casa se sacudió para luego quedar completamente vacía, todos los ocupantes habían salido al reconocer un grito chillón e histérico provenir el cielo, los ojos verdes de Harry reconocieron casi de inmediato a aquella mujer, la asesina de Sirius Black.

- ¡Lestrange! – gritó el chico que continuaba viviendo a los atentados de Voldemort contra el mundo mágico y contra su persona.

Hermione estaba justo al lado de Draco quien ya había sacado su varita mágica, Hermione se fijó muy bien en cada uno de los mortifagos que surcaban el cielo a gran velocidad, iban y venían, todos ellos a excepción de Bellatrix, estaban con sus rostros cubiertos bajo la plateada mascara. Y ella lo buscaba desesperadamente e ignoraba el hecho de que su corazón pedía a gritos que apareciera frente a ella…

Los hechizos de muerte y encantamientos aturdidores no se hicieron esperar, mientras las bombardas se estrellaban contra la tierra y las viejas tablas con las que se había construido la madriguera, Hermione y Draco intentaban buscar a Harry, quien se encontraba peleando lado a lado junto a Ronald…

- ¡No te quedes dormida Granger y ponte atenta! – escuchó el grito de Malfoy, cosa que había sacado a la castaña de aquel sueño en el que se había metido sola.

¿Por qué lo estaba buscando? Llegó a preguntarse la joven mientras apuntaba con su varita y conjugaba un hechizo explosivo que dio de lleno a uno de tantos magos asesinos.

Toda la comunidad mágica estaba siendo atacada por los hombres del mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, cosa que la orden del fénix ignoraba hasta el momento en que Bellatrix y su grupo armado se lanzaron contra la familia Weasley y todo aquello que viviera bajo su techo, todo bajo la orden de Voldemort.

Hermione evadió por un pelo un avada Kedavra que alguien había lanzado a su costado, la joven respondió con un expulso, el mago cayó al suelo inconsciente, Malfoy la observaba cada vez que podía, era increíble lo mucho que la leona había cambiado desde sus días de estudiantes, de aquellos momentos en que no podían hablarse civilizadamente, se mordió la lengua tras lanzar un cruciatus, odiaba a esa Granger, tan distraída, tan misteriosa y alejada de todo mundo, detestaba a esa mujer que les mentía y ocultaba cosas, la misma que estaba sufriendo por alguien más que seguramente algún día intentaría matarlo…

Odiaba a esa Hermione y extrañaba a la leona que había dejado atrás, lamentablemente Draco sabía desde cuando había comenzado aquello, fue una tarde cuando la vio por primera vez después de la última batalla contra Voldemort y sus seguidores, aquella misma batalla en la que supuestamente Harry Potter había salido vencedor…

Fue aquel día en que vio los indicios de su embarazo, cosa que lo había pillado por sorpresa, pero a fin al cabos todo lo que se decía acerca de las mujeres preñadas era cierto, Hermione era aún más hermosa en aquel estado… pero había cambiado, ya no era la misma aguerrida chica por la cual se había desvivido en enfrentar cada día de su aburrida vida…

Había algo que Draco desconocía y lo desconcertaba enormemente, sobre todo por qué él era demasiado curioso y Granger demasiado misteriosa…

Hermione sintió la espalda azotar contra las tablas que se partieron con su cuerpo y la violenta sacudida, la joven se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo, fue un milagro que el licántropo no supiera pronunciar el Avada Kedavra correctamente por qué sino su hija en esos precisos momentos estaría huérfana.

Aunque bien el padre pudiera cuidarla ¿no?

¡NO!

Hermione no era una de esas madres desobligadas y desnaturalizadas que dejarían a su hijo en manos de su padre mentalmente insano, con ideas erróneas y con planes de conquistar el mundo que pondría al hombre más duro del mundo temblar como un niño.

Mientras tanto…

María observaba a Teddy y a Morgana correr de un lado a otro con un hermoso globo, la pequeña lo sujetaba de un rojizo hilo al que estaba atado su nueva adquisición, la mujer sonrío al ver al par de niños reír felizmente.

La morena mujer se giró al escuchar las risas de los pequeños, pero sus dorados ojos ahora estaban sobre aquel tenebroso hombre que más bien quería aparentar algo que no era, ella lo conocía a la perfección, Severus era un hombre duro porque la vida así le había vuelto, pero si esta misma le diera una oportunidad de ser feliz y él de aceptarla y ofrecerle otra a la vida misma, entonces todo sería diferente, la mujer entrecerró la mirada, pero Severus no podía o más bien cierto fantasma de su pasado no se lo permitía…

- "Evans" - pensó la ama de llaves mientras se acercaba a su jefe quien se encontraba leyendo una carta recién llegada, ella se asustó al verlo aún más pálido de lo normal, Snape se puso de pie de inmediato.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó María mientras buscaba una respuesta en los ojos del hombre, Severus le miró aún perplejo…

- Trae a los mocosos… Voldemort ha vuelto…- respondió un anonadado Severus a una aterrorizada María, la mujer salió tras los niños casi de inmediato mientras Severus buscaba el polvo flu que tenía guardado en uno de los jarrones justamente sobre la chimenea de piedra caliza…

Teddy y Morgana veían con asombro aquel extraño atardecer, era tan amarillo y ardiente que era casi inevitable apartar la mirada, era un espectáculo digno de ser admirado, pero lamentablemente, todo lo hermoso trae consigo algo indeseado, María abrió la puerta de un golpe, mientras el listón rojizo que sujetaba su oscuro y ondulado cabello se deslizaba al soltarse de la melena, los ojos de la mujer se volvieron aún más dorados al mirar con miedo como las llamas se levantaban y corría hacia ellos con gran fuerza…

- ¡María! ¡Mira esto! – gritó Teddy mientras señalaba el horizonte, como si aquello fuera una maravilla jamás vista por sus azules ojos…

- ¡Vamos niños, eso no es el sol ni un atardecer, entren a la casa, ahora! – gritó la mujer mientras se acercaba a ellos a grandes pasos y los arrastraba de las manos hacia la casa, Severus los interceptó en el pasillo y rápidamente levantó a Morgana entre sus brazos, la niña lo miró asustada, con sus ojos bicolores…

- Abuelo… ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó la niña mientras Teddy era sujetado de la mano por María.

- Tenemos que irnos, personas muy malas vienen hacia aquí y querrán hacernos daño… - explicó Severus mientras permitía a María entrar a la chimenea, la mujer abrazó a Teddy.

Fue en escasos segundos donde todo el infierno empezó, Circe se giró para ver para la ventana, sus ojos veían más allá de lo posible, Snape ya sabía que la niña no sería ninguna Bruja normal, ni siquiera era una niña común y corriente, cosa que le hacía hacerse preguntas sobre sus padres, Circe Morgana hacía honor a las brujas por las cuales llevaba esos nombres, dos mujeres que durante su época en vida habían causado revuelo en el mundo mágico, una por ser una Bruja altamente capaz de todo, incluso había llegado a ser comparada con una diosa, la otra, ni tan buena ni tan santa, había sido la primera mujer en estudiar la magia negra sin ser castigada por ello.

Morgana y Circe, dos personalidades opuestas.

El atardecer de aquel cielo había desaparecido desde hace un par de horas, Severus sabía por medio de aquella carta que durante la madrugada, los Weasley junto a sus invitados habían sido atacados por Bellatrix y sus mortifagos compañeros, Arthur Weasley se lo había hecho llegar, habían capturado a uno de los vampiros que acompañaban a la mortal bruja y lo que lograron saber por medio del hombre, fue que todos los traidores a la causa de Voldemort habían sido interceptados…

Él mismo encabezaba la lista de aquellos que eran considerados los más altos traidores en las filas del mago oscuro, y allá en la lejanía se podía ver que la información sobre si paradero había llegado a manos de Voldemort…

Si no fuera porque había dos niños a su cargo, gustosamente lucharía contra aquellos mortifagos, María solamente lo observaba, sabía lo que Severus estaba pensando.

- Llévate a Morgana y a Lupin…- anunció el hombre mientras bajaba a la niña, quien inmediatamente se aferró a su capa oscura.

- ¡No! – gritó María, ganándole la oportunidad a Circe quien ya iba a negarse a aquello, Snape le miró asombrado por la negativa.

- ¡tienes que poner a salvo a estos niños! – gritó él dando un paso hacia ella, la morena apartó a Teddy con delicadeza y se acercó a él.

- Sé que hay que poner a estos niños a salvo, pero yo no puedo viajar por medio de la Red Flu…- dijo ella entre un susurro, Severus le miró comprensivo.

Y él lo sabía, las criaturas mágicas o hibridas no podían viajar por medio de ese método, pero Snape tampoco quería dejarla a merced de los mortifagos sabiendo que no iba a volver a verla viva.

- No puedes quedarte…

- Y los niños tampoco… Severus yo…- la mujer le miró fijamente, el hombre puso suma atención a lo que ella estaba diciendo cuando el grito de los niños llamaros rápidamente su atención, Morgana lloraba y Teddy apuntaba hacia la entrada, Severus no esperó a ver al mortifago que tenía sus espaldas, sino que sacó su varita y lanzó un avada, dando de lleno en el pecho del mago y quitándole la vida, María tomó a los niños y los llevó a lo más profundo de la chimenea, respiraban agitados y asustados…

Las ventanas explotaron en cientos de pedazos, Severus abrazó a María y ambos se agacharon para cubrirse de los trozos que se dirían hacia ellos.

Morgana pegó un grito que provocó la atención de los mortifagos sobre ella, uno de ellos apuntó hacia la niña cuando una segunda explosión hizo que la pared de la sala se viniera abajo, varios gritos exigían la vida de Severus, quien simplemente apretujaba la varita entre sus manos, iba a ponerse de pie pero la mano de María lo detuvo…

- Tengo un plan, pero tienes que sacar a los niños de la casa…- dijo ella mientras se levantaba y sacaba a Morgana y Teddy de su escondite, ambos niños iban en silencio en medio de ambos adultos, los cuales salieron por la puerta trasera de la casa mientras los invasores hacían desastres a diestra y siniestra, Morgana veía con asombro como su "abuelo" lanzaba varios hechizos de su varita, las imágenes entraban por sus ojos, el cuerpo del hombre cayendo inerte se guardaba en su memoria y el sentimiento de horror se refugiaba en su pequeño corazón.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – preguntó Severus mientras veía a la mujer mirando el cielo, no tenían tiempo, varios hombres se dirigían hacia ellos lanzando hechizos de fuego hacia ellos, las llamaradas comenzaron a rodearles, María lo miró con un extraño brillo que Severus no supo descifrar.

- No se preocupen niños, todo va a salir bien, el cascarrabias de Severus y yo vamos a ponerlos a salvo ¿correcto?

- Si…- contestó Teddy mientras tomaba de la mano a Morgana, quien simplemente veía a María con cierto interés. Lo que los demás no sabían era que Circe Morgana ya sabía lo que María tenía planeado hacer.

- Cierren los ojos, Teddy, Morgana… por favor, no los abran hasta que yo se los diga…- dijo la mujer mientras esperaba que los niños le obedecieran, Teddy fue el primero en poner sus manos en su rostro, Morgana no estaba muy segura pero finalmente accedió a la petición.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer María…que tienes pensado hacer? – preguntó severamente Snape mientras la mujer lo veía con dulzura.

- Una vez me dijiste que te daba curiosidad que clase de criatura era al tener padres pertenecientes a razas diferentes…- comentó ella mientras que en la lejanía del cielo que ardía en llamas se acercaban los mortifagos en sus escobas, a toda velocidad comenzaban a llegar a ellos con la fija idea de matarles.

- María…

- No digas nada Severus… las palabras sobran…- y dicho aquello, el hombre se estremeció al sentir las suaves y cálidas manos sobre sus mejillas…

Y aquello fue lo que menos se había esperado, la mujer estaba abandonando un beso sobre sus labios fríos, aquellos mismos labios que solo usaba para reprender a sus alumnos, la sorpresa lo dejó inmóvil y aún más cuando sintió una inmensa calidez rodearlo por completo, Teddy y Morgana saltaron feliz al ver cómo el cuerpo de María desprendía una inmensa luz dorada, era tan suave y hermosa que poco a poco comenzó a tomar fuerzas, la morena mujer no apartó los labios de los de Snape y él no cortó el inocente beso, pero al observarla, el astuto Severus se percató del enorme poder mágico que irradiaba María en esos momentos…

Lucius iba sobre su escoba, habían encontrado al traidor de Severus un par de horas antes gracias a su i8nformante, el muy maldito se había estado ocultando a mitad del campo, rodeado de cientos de hectáreas de trigo, pero ahora que habían dado con su paradero él mismo lo haría sufrir con una sesión de Crucios, pediría piedad y suplicaría la muerta que no estaba dispuesto a darle, apretujó el agarre de la escoba y sintió la quijada apretujársele, iba a disfrutar matando al hombre.

Los mortifagos estaban a punto de llegar hasta la casa, habían lanzado hechizos explosivos y otros de fuego, las llamas iban consumiendo a gran escala aquel campo amarillo, lentamente la belleza de aquel terreno iba acabándose a manos de los magos asesinos…

Fue en aquel momento cuando los grises ojos de Lucius escucharon un fuerte rugido, varios de sus hombres se detuvieron al sentir miedo, aquello no era para nada normal, y la adrenalina aumentó en el cuerpo del patriarca Malfoy al ver como una onda expansiva de un extraño color ámbar, onda que golpeo a los mortifagos, Lucius tuvo que huir de inmediato de aquello que fuera que estuviera expandiéndose por todos lados, varios de los magos fueron golpeados por la extraña energía y muchos de ellos se perdieron entre las llamas que ellos mismos habían provocado.

La pequeña Morgana veía a la increíble y mágica criatura frente a ella, con sus enormes ojos dorados mirándole, con sus gigantescas alas cubiertas por escamas color bronce, Teddy soltó una fuerte carcajada al ver al majestuoso dragón; Severus por otro lado, simplemente no cabía de la sorpresa, sabía por María misma que era una criatura mágica, mitad humano y mitad Dragón ¿Cómo era eso posible? Muy fácil, algunos de los Draconis habían tenido la rara habilidad de transformarse en humanos, y era todo lo que la mujer le había platicado a Severus sobre ella y su peculiar familia, ahora estaba ahí, delante suyo, con un enorme cuerpo cubierto por brillantes escamas; María se había transformado en un Dragón.

Las alas se mecían de arriba abajo mientras Circe y Teddy reían felizmente mientras que el dragón los abrazaba con sus enormes patas delanteras mientras que Severus viajaba cómodamente sobre el lomo del animal y en un momento de suma tranquilidad, cuando Snape y los dos niños junto al enorme dragón creían estar ya a salvo de los mortifagos fue cuando María soltó un agudo chillido de dolor, Snape se alarmó e intentó buscar el mal que sufría el animal, en ese preciso momento el profesor de pociones se dio cuenta que Lucius Malfoy y unos cuantos mortifagos los habían alcanzado.

- ¡Snape, hoy morirás! ¡Traidor! – gritó el rubio hombre, Severus apuntó con su varita el pecho de Lucius, lanzando un desmaius, hechizo que no lo mataría pero la caída de la escoba se encargaría de eso, cosa que no logró, Lucius ere muy hábil con la escoba y en evadir hechizos.

Circe miraba hacia arriba, con sus ojos bicolores, estaba triste, Teddy lo sabía por qué él también lo estaba, habían lastimado a María con aquellas varitas que ambos niños soñaban con usar alguna vez, Circe vio cómo la criatura color bronce se esforzaba cada vez más al aletear y en mantenerlos a salvo mientras que Severus se encargaba de repeler los ataques hacia ellos.

Pero la herida era demasiado profunda, el profesor de pociones no se había percatado que tan grave estaba María, solo quería deshacerse de los atacantes.

La reunión de la Orden del Fénix había quedado en Hogwarts, el colegio que desde hace un tiempo se encontraba en plena soledad, todo los alumnos habían sido puesto bajo la seguridad de sus padres, ahora, el colegio de magia y hechicería se había convertido en el cuartel general, era claro que la guerra había iniciado una vez más, todo se había vuelto un caos, el ministerio había perdido el control de la población mágica y ya no sabía qué hacer, el cielo estaba surcado por la marca tenebrosa que Tom Riddle había sembrado en él…

Hermione se encontraba en una de las tantas habitaciones, Ron le había comunicado que Severus Snape había sido alertado del ataque de los mortifagos y que irían tras él, el problema era que el hombre vivía demasiado lejos y que tenía bajo su cuidado a dos niños pequeños, la castaña estaba demasiado preocupada por su hija…

Draco Malfoy entró a la habitación de la leona sin avisar, simplemente azotó la puerta ante una perpleja Hermione…

- Tenemos que hablar Granger, muy seriamente…- espetó el rubio mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella, la Leona se encogió de hombros simplemente.

- ¿de qué quieres hablar ahora, Malfoy? - preguntó la mujer mientras se giraba y veía a través de la ventana.

- Del padre de tu hija…- dijo el rubio viendo el rostro anonadado de Hermione reflejado en la ventana. CONTINUARA.


	11. Crimen en Hogwarts

**¿QUE TAL?**

_¿Como estamos el día de Hoy? Yo mejor cada día, estoy en proceso de recuperación total, y bueno, aquí también subiendo actualización de este Fic, pues Bien, les dejo leer pero no antes de dejarles unas cuantas ADVERTENCIAS.**  
><strong>_

_1.- ¡ALGUIEN SE MUERE EN ESTE CAPITULO!  
><em>

2.- En el proximo Capitulo Circe y Severus Snape obtienen mayor protagonismo, no pregunten por qué, lean mejor ja ja ja ja ja

Agradesco que lean los Fics que con tanto empeño eh escrito, y sin más que aladir, les dejo Saludos y las dejo leer.

_**P.D.- Espero Reviees ¡Muchos!**_

* * *

><p><span>Azúcar Amargo<span>

Capítulo 9

**/Crimen en Hogwarts /**

Draco Malfoy Black se aferraba a la barda de piedra tallada tan duramente mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba por el llanto que le provocaba la escena, tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no soltar un alarido, y con el rostro enrojecido por la ira que lo consumía en aquel momento, el Heredero de la dinastía Malfoy veía con horror el fondo de aquel acantilado.

- _"…Tenemos que hablar Granger, muy seriamente…- espetó el rubio mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella, la Leona se encogió de hombros simplemente._

- _¿de qué quieres hablar ahora, Malfoy? - preguntó la mujer mientras se giraba y veía a través de la ventana._

- _ Del padre de tu hija…- dijo el rubio viendo el rostro anonadado de Hermione reflejado en la ventana, la mujer se giró rápidamente hacía el, había obtenido la atención de la leona que últimamente se encontraba enjaulada, los ojos color miel de la joven madre lo veían fijamente y con tanto terror que Draco podía olerlo en el aire._

- _Explícate…- pidió la joven madre mientras daba un paso al frente, pero la castaña se detuvo al ver el rostro del rubio, sus ojos color mercurio se habían vuelto tan solidos cómo el acero y tan filosos como una espada, fue en ese momento cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que Malfoy lo sabía. _

- _Trelawney está muerta Granger…- el cuerpo de la mencionada se estremeció de pies a cabeza, del pelo de la punta de su cabeza hasta el último, aquel tono de voz que Malfoy había utilizado no lo había escuchado desde que ambos estudiaban sus primeros años en Hogwarts. _

_Asco, desprecio, rencor, envidia… _

_Eran alguna de las cosas que Malfoy le estaba gritando a todo pulmón sin tener que mencionarlas, Hermione sintió entonces el golpe, su cuerpo temblaba violentamente y aunque Draco se percató de eso,. No le importó, se acercó a ella a grandes zancadas y la tomó por los hombros, clavando en estos sus delgados y fuertes dedos, el dolor que Hermione sintió no era para nada comparado con el que el rubio estaba sufriendo. _

- _¿es verdad Granger….es cierto lo que descubrí? ¡¿Dime que es mentira?! – gritaba mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella, las mejillas de la mujer habían palidecido al igual que el resto de su rostro y al ver que la castaña no respondía comenzó a sacudirla._

- _¡DIME DE UNA JODIDA VEZ GRANGER! ¡¿ES O NO ES TOM RIDDLE EL PADRE DE TU HIJA?! – gritó Draco mientras rozaba la punta de la nariz de Hermione con la suya, la leona notó entonces lo frío que se encontraba el rubio._

_Estaba exasperado, iracundo y la impaciencia se había adueñado de él; No pudo más, verla ahí con la mirada perpleja y con los labios temblorosos le provocaba asco, fue en ese momento, entre la respiración agitada y el cansancio de tener los puños cerrados lo que hizo que volviera a ser el chico aquel al que el hombre que era ahora odiaba con todo su ser, tomó a Hermione por la garganta y la lanzó contra la ventana, golpeándola contra el cristal, sin soltarla aún y con la mirada llena de odio, repudio y otros sentimientos encontrados que no lograba identificar, Draco acorraló a Granger de una manera poco ortodoxa. _

- _Es… o no es… Granger… ya lo descubrimos ¡Descubrí tú maldita mentira! – le gritó en la cara mientras intentaba buscar algo en sus ojos, pero ahí no había nada, Hermione estaba paralizada de pies a cabeza._

- _Draco…- intentó llamarlo ella mientras suplicaba por un poco de paz de su parte, pero él no escuchó, al contrario, al oír su nombre salir de sus labios todo se volvió aún más violento. _

- _¡No te atrevas a pronunciar mi sagrado nombre, asquerosa impura! – escupió con tanto ímpetu que ni él mismo sintió el impacto de aquellas palabras en Hermione; lo último que Draco sabía fue que segundos después de aquello había sido lanzado por los aires, todo por patrocino de las habilidades mágicas no verbales de Hermione._

- _Si Malfoy… Riddle es el padre de Circe…- fueron las tristes palabras lo que resonaron dentro de la cabeza de Draco mientras perdía la conciencia…" _

No había podido hacer nada por evitar aquella catástrofe, lo único que su mente le permitía hacer era ver aquello, sentir un inmenso dolor a través del cuerpo, el corazón le latía rápidamente y aunque sentía ese órgano especialmente roto, aquellas frías lagrimas que resbalaban por sus pálido rostro, lo lastimaban más pues eran como navajas cortándole la piel a cada paso que daban y cada una de ellas las sentía cómo la sangre brotando desde su cuerpo para perderse fuera de él.

Cerró los ojos y levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, lo que había visto allá abajo no podía estar pasando, ella no estaba ahí y lo que había sucedido anteriormente solo había sido una pesadilla horrible y cruel que había soñado.

Abrió los ojos y dejó ver sus hermosos ojos platinos, bajó la mirada y sintió el cuerpo perder fuerzas, sujetándose a la barda de piedra fue la única manera de evitar derrumbarse, y lloró, lloró cómo nunca antes, dejando libre esos sonidos de su garganta.

- ¡MIERDA, NOOOOOOO! – gritó una y otra y otra y otra vez, no importándole que alguien lo escuchara, lo único que el rubio pedía era que aquel cuerpo desapareciera de donde estaba en esos momentos.

Uno a uno fueron acercándose, Harry Potter, con su gélido rostro veía a un Malfoy derrumbado y destrozado, de rodillas en el suelo e inclinado al frente, con sus brazos apoyados contra el suelo y gritando cosas que no logró entender; fue Ginny la que se armó de valor y se acercó al hombre, la pelirroja se acuclilló a su lado y le preguntó cosas, muchas cosas…

- ¿Qué sucede Ginny? – preguntó Ron mientras veía a su hermana menos con demasiado nerviosismo, algo había sucedido, alguna cosa horrible había atormentado a Malfoy para dejarlo en aquel estado.

Ginevra pasó su azulada mirada de su hermano hacia su prometido, para luego darles la espalda, Malfoy había susurrado una serie de palabras que no logró entender, solamente había dicho algo del fondo, sus ojos, su vida… la muerte.

Giny recargó sus manos sobre la barda y se impulsó al frente, inclinándose un poco hasta sacar un poco la cara hacia aquel oscuro y frío vacío; Hasta esos días, Ginny, la hermosa pelirroja de miles de preciosas pecas en su rostro, no había sido tan infeliz hasta que había sido secuestrada y ser testigo de cientos de muertes, y del cómo la guerra arrasaba con la felicidad de muchos, en lo que las batallas convertían a las personas, si, Ginny había sido muy, pero muy feliz hasta en ese entonces, la pelirroja vio entonces, acostumbrando a sus ojos mirar en la oscuridad, y allá abajo, poco a poco mientras las azules perlas de la pequeña Weasley se acostumbraban a las sombras, la piel pálida de un cuerpo, comenzaba a tomar forma…

- ¡Oh Merlín! – gritó la pelirroja, impulsándose de un brinco lo más lejos posible de aquel lugar, Harry atrapó a la muchacha entre sus brazos y mientras ella se sacudía entre ellos, Ronald Weasley simplemente se estremecía al ver a su hermana en aquel estado; la pelirroja lloraba y gritaba mientras escondía el rostro en el cuello de su amado Harry.

_"…Ella había estado ahí cuando Bill y Fleur llegaron al castillo Hogwarts, que para en ese entonces ya se había convertido en el cuartel de la Orden y en un refugio para muchos que habían sido víctimas de los continuos ataques de los mortifagos. _

_Su hermano y su cuñada habían sido las personas que habían comunicado la muerte de su antigua profesoras de adivinación, la sala donde estaban todos reunidos, al menos los miembros jóvenes de la Orden, se había quedado en completo silencio._

_Hermione no había estado presente, la pelirroja lo recordaba demasiado bien, pero lo que sucedió poco después fue lo que convirtió aquel lugar en un completo campo de batalla._

- _Estábamos buscando alguna pista sobre la muerte de la profesora…- empezó a explicar Bill ante la sorpresa de los presentes._

- _Estoy seguro que fue el ya saben quién, la asesinó por profetizar su derrota por Harry.- comentó Ron, quien no extrañaría la materia pero sí la vida de un profesor con el que tenía buenas notas sin tener que esforzarse mucho._

- _¿Quién fue? – preguntó Harry un tanto nervioso._

- _Ni idea, solo sabemos que fue un mortifago y que no entraron a la fuerza a la casa de Trelawney, tampoco hubo lucha ni forcejeos… la profesora Sybill no luchó para salvar su vida.- comunicó el Auror mientras veía a sus dos hermanos presentes y luego a Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy escuchaba en silencio sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala._

- _Seguramente ya lo sabía… - comentó Ginny mientras suspiraba profundamente, Fleur sonrío._

- _Si, Bill ¿Por qué no le das la carta a Harry? – intervino la rubia mientras veía al pelirrojo hombre._

- _¿Una carta, para mí? - preguntó el de los anteojos redondos, Bill asintió mientras metía la mano dentro de la gabardina oscura._

- _Si, la encontramos en el suelo no muy lejos del cuerpo de la profesora, va dirigida a ti, no mentiré si te digo que intentamos leerla pero está protegida por un encantamiento de seguridad, solo tú puedes leerla porqué va dirigida para ti Harry…- fue lo que Bill Weasley dijo a Harry mientras entregaba el dichoso sobre._

_Ginny veía el dichoso sobre llegar a las manos de su amado Harry y lo único que supo la hermosa pelirroja de todo aquello fue que, fuera lo que fuera que Harry Potter leyó en aquella carta era tan grave como tener a Lord Voldemort vivito y coleando justamente en frente…_

_Y lo único que Ginny supo fue que Harry Potter dejó caer el pedazo de pergamino, sus verdes ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con escurrirse se sus ojos._

_La pelirroja fue tras el muchacho…_

- _¡Harry! ¡¿Qué sucede, que dice la carta?! – gritaba Ginny mientras iba tras su novio, pero no antes de detenerse a lado del trozo de pergamino, la muchacha vio cómo cada palabra leída por Harry desaparecía a excepción de aquella frase que le sacudiría las entrañas…_

**_"…Circe es hija de Riddle…"_**

Harry apartó a Ginny con delicadeza para entregarla a los brazos de Ron, sus ojos verdes aún mostraban rastros de llanto, su novia había visto algo que la había dejado casi paralizada y mientras Neville y Luna intentaban ayudar a Malfoy a ponerse de pie, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar que el rubio volviera asomarse al vació.

- Es ella… es ella…- susurró el rubio mientras apretujaba la mandíbula con tal fuerza que estaba casi seguro que iba a destrozarse los huesos del rostro.

Harry no dijo nada, solo la vio allá abajo, rodeada de sombras y el frío, y sin añadir nada, el muchacho se giró, estaba mareado y la cabeza comenzaba a palpitarle enormemente, si no hubiera sido por aquellas horrendas palabras y el trato que le dio, ella no estaría en ese lugar…

- Es mi culpa…- es mi culpa.- comenzó a balbucear Harry mientras levantaba la mirada, Ron lo veía con los ojos completamente abiertos y la sorpresa emanando de ellos.

- ¿Qué es culpa tuya, Harry? – preguntó el muchacho, el nombrado se pasó la mano por el rostro, tragó saliva y sintió la garganta demasiado rasposa, no podía hablar y al escuchar a Ginny continuar con su amargo llanto, el niño que vivió volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia su mejor amigo.

- Hermione está muerta…- dijo Harry con voz temblorosa, Ron lo único que supo no fue que habían perdido a su mejor amiga, ni la grandísima traición que ella había cometido en contra de su amistad, lo que rondaba A Ron en esos momentos era que no iba a volver a Hermione. **_Nunca._**

_"… los mechones rojizos de Ronald se mecían de un lado a otro, iba siguiendo a Harry que se encontraba hecho un basilisco, habían estado buscando a Hermione un par de minutos, la carta decía muchas cosas según mencionaba Harry Potter, pero lo que se revelaba en ella era demasiado grave para ser verdad, los dos muchachos, conocidos siempre por ser muy impacientes y obsesionados por el enorme impulso que los caracterizaba siempre, solo actuaban…_

_Con la firme idea de reclamar a la joven._

_Encontraron a Malfoy desapareciendo tras una de las esquinas en el cruce de pasillos, no sabían lo que estaba haciendo en aquella zona pero poco les importó, llegaron a la habitación de Hermione, y cómo sospecharon desde el principio, la joven se encontraba ahí; Fue Ron quien intentó llamar a la puerta pero los sentimientos encontrados dentro de Harry le impidieron que actuara civilizadamente, el pelirrojo vio como la leona más afamada de su casa se estremecía de pies a cabeza al verlos entrar a sus aposentos de un golpe. _

- _Harry… Ron ¿Qué…que pasa con…? – preguntó la castaña pero fue violentamente interrumpida, Ron fue testigo de los arranques agresivos de Harry, los cuales arremetieron por primera vez contra Hermione._

- _¡Cállate maldita traidora! – acusó el muchacho mientras tomaba a la castaña por un brazo, Hermione intentó forcejear para que la liberaran y con una mirada suplicante buscó ayuda de su antiguo amor._

- _Ni me mires, zorra…- fueron las palabras crueles que Ronald Weasley le había escupido a la cara, la chica sintió los labios resecos, algo sucedía, y la antigua visita de Malfoy lo decía totalmente._

- _Puedo explicarlo, Harry ¡Por Merlín me estás lastimando! – gritó la joven al sentir la presión de los dedos de Potter contra su piel._

- _¡¿Qué vas a explicarnos Hermione, que vas a decir a tu favor?! ¡Lo sabemos todo maldita se! ¡La jodida identidad del padre de tu hija! ¡Hermione, por dios! ¡ ¿TOM RIDDLE?! – Harry estaba totalmente perdido, del choco educado y encantador no quedaba nada más que recuerdos, de sus ojos verdes brotaba la ira misma, Hermione temblaba de pies a cabeza, mirándolo con miedo puro. _

- _¡Harry déjame explicártelo por dios! ¡No sé de donde diantres has sacado eso! ¡Sea lo que sea que Trelawney haya puesto en esa carta yo…! ¡AH! – ella intentaba explicar a toda costa lo que era mejor para todos, cubrir una verdad con una mentira, no quería perder a sus amigos, pero tenía que proteger a su hija y a ella misma del horror que se aproximaba._

- _¡Maldición Hermione, es Trelawney! ¡¿y quién diablos te ha dicho a ti que fue una maldita carta! – gritó el moreno mientras empujaba a Hermione, la chica vio entonces en su rostro aquellos mismos gestos de asco que Draco Malfoy le dirigía cuando eran niños._

- _La profesora está muerta Hermione… dime que tú no sabes nada ¿Quién la asesinó, fue Riddle, Voldemort? ¡Mierda como quieras que le llame es el mismo monstruo!_

- _¡ÉL NO ES EL PADRE DE CIRCE! – gritó una iracunda Hermione, ya harta de tantas palabras acusadoras, acusaciones que para su mala suerte eran verdades._

- _No te creo ¡No te creo Hermione! ¿Quién es, quien es el padre de Circe? ¡Habla de una vez! - Harry se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano, apretando más de la cuenta su brazo, la castaña se retorcía por el dolor mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus ojos._

- _¡No Harry, me lastimas! – ella intentó defenderse, sacudirse y alejar a Harry de ella, pero el muchacho era mucho más fuerte que ella, la castaña intentó llamar su varita pero Ron con un accio impidió que el artefacto mágico llegara a las manos de su dueña._

- _¡ni lo pienses Hermione! ¡Ahora dinos! ¡¿Quién es el padre de tu bastarda hija?! – el violento ahora era Ron, Harry dio dos pasos hacia un lado, arrojando a la castaña al suelo, quien no dejaba de sollozar._

- _¡Ya se los dije, no es Riddle! ¡No es él, no es él! ¡Tienen que creerme, no sé por qué Trelawney lo dijo en la carta pero…!_

- _¡DEJA YA DE MENTIR HERMIONE! – Harry se mordió el labio, continuaba en silencio mientras Ron la interrogaba, tenían que sacarle el nombre de ese hombre, fuera lo que fuera, pero algo dentro de él se estrujaba sin piedad al ver a la joven en el suelo._

- _¡Trelawney no tenía por qué mentirnos, Harry y yo ya sospechábamos que el progenitor de tu sucia hija era un jodido mortifago! ¡dime quien es para matarlo Hermione! ¡dímelo! – el rostro inclinado hacia ella de Ronald estaba fuertemente colorado, era grande su furia contra ella._

_Fue en ese momento cuando el silencio se adueñó de todo y de todos._

_Hermione dejó de llorar, bajando la mirada hacia el suelo mientras apoyaba su peso con sus manos, Harry vio a la muchacha apretujar la alfombra entre sus dedos, Ronald estaba a un paso de escupirle en la cabeza si no hablaba._

- _Si… - susurró la muchacha y para su sorpresa aquello le causó un enorme alivio._

_Harry abrió tanto los ojos al igual que el pelirrojo, que ambos creyeron que estos iban a salírsele de la cara, Ronald dio un paso atrás, tambaleándose tanto que casi se cae de espaldas. _

- _¿Qué…que…que dijiste Hermione? – preguntó Harry mientras avanzaba hacia ella, la castaña levantó lentamente la mirada hacia ellos._

_Con algunos mechones de cabello castaños adheridos en su rostro, Hermione finalmente dejó en libertad aquella verdad que la había atormentado desde siempre._

- _¡SI MALDITA SEA, SI….ES TOM RIDDLE EL PADRE DE MI….! _

_Harry Potter se estremeció de pies a cabeza al ver el modo en que Ron había silenciado a la castaña, una fuerte bofetada hizo eco en toda la habitación, pero a pesar del golpe en la mejilla de la leona, esta no se movió ni un solo centímetro._

- _Traidora… ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que nos has hecho Hermione?! ¡Dios, eres repugnante, no puedo imaginarte revolcándote con ese…con ese… mierda!- gritaba Ron mientras daba vueltas en la habitación, Harry seguía en silencio, digiriendo la noticia que Hermione les había dado. _

- _¡SUELTAME RON! – La voz suplicante de Hermione provocó que Harry despertara del sueño en el que se había metido inconscientemente, los ojos verdes del muchacho vislumbraron a Ronald sacando a rastras a Hermione de aquella habitación._

- _¡Te largas ahora mismo, no te quiero volver a ver maldita sea! – iba gritando Ron a mitad de los pasillos que en ese momento se encontraban completamente cubiertos en sombras, Harry se quedó solo en la habitación, y con los puños fuertemente cerrados fue tras Ron y Hermione… "_

Harry sintió el frío viento de aquella noche, Albus y Minerva se encontraban en el comedor, el cual habían transformado en la sala de reuniones por la fácil ubicación de este, y ambos ancianos se encontraban en la espera del resto de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

Ron se recargó en alguna parte porque le pareció que a su alrededor suyo no había absolutamente nada, cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, Hermione estaba muerta.

- Ella… ella se suicidó.- susurró el pelirrojo muchacho mientras levantaba su mirada hacia su mejor amigo.

- Ella no pudo haber hecho esto, no Hermione ¡Por Merlín santísimo tiene una hija pequeña a la que cuidar y mantener! – exclamó Ginny mientras miraba a Neville y a Luna lamentarse uno con otro, Malfoy había desaparecido.

Y Sabrá la divina Circe donde se fue a meter.

- Ella nos traicionó, sintió el peso de la culpa ¡Ginny no puedes defenderla, se quitó la vida por vergüenza, se enredó con…! Merlín…hasta mencionarlo me causa vómito…- Ginny suspiró resignada, aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

- Tenemos que dar aviso, no podemos dejarla allí abajo…

- Por mí que se quede ahí toda la vida…- dijo un muy serio Harry, dejando a Ginevra bastante sorprendida.

La pelirroja vio cómo su amado novio se daba la media vuelta y desaparecía entre los pasillos, la joven volteo para buscar la mirada de su hermano.

- No podemos dejarla ahí ¡tenemos que buscar al responsable por merlín! ¡Hermione está…! – pero Ginny guardó silencio al entender las palabras que iba a pronunciar, Hermione estaba muerta.

- Iré a buscar a George y a Fred… tal vez ellos si quieran sacar a esa traidora de ese agujero donde ella solita se metió…- escupió Ron mientras lanzaba a su hermana menor una mirada dura.

- No puedo creer que actúen de esta manera ¡Ella era su amiga antes que nada! – le gritó al pelirrojo pero este solamente continuó con su camino, meciendo la mano sobre su hombro, dando a entender que no le importaba.

- Hermione está muerta… ¿por qué la han asesinado si ella solo actuó para proteger a su hija? – la aterciopelada voz de Luna llamó la atención de Ginny.

- Neville, ve a buscar a alguien que ayude a sacar a Hermione de ahí…- Ordenó la joven de lacios y rojizos cabellos.

- S…si… Ginevra…- contestó el muchacho mientras salía corriendo en busca de ayuda.

- Que Cruel…- susurró Luna mientras levantaba la mirada hacia la pelirroja.

- Ella no haría algo como esto, estoy segura Luna… Hermione ¡ella no se quitaría la vida tan cobardemente! ¡ella preferiría morir peleando que de esta manera tan espantosa! – decía la joven mujer mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

- Ella no lo hizo Ginny… alguien le quitó la vida a Mione tan despiadadamente…

- Los mortifagos no pueden escabullirse dentro del castillo, estamos bajo el hechizo protector…- contestó Ginny apresuradamente.

- Yo no estoy hablando de un mortifago, Ginny…- aquel comentario asustó a la pelirroja.

- ¡¿pero qué estás diciendo?! ¡Ninguno de los que estamos aquí se atrevería a cometer algo tan grave en contra de Hermione! Todos somos sus amigos y…

- Ginny… sabes que es verdad, cualquiera aquí pudo haber asesinado a Hermione.- dijo Luna quien comenzó a acercarse a la orilla.

- No, no lo creo Luna ¡Deja de intentar incriminar a alguien! Tuvo que ser un maldito mortifago o incluso tal vez ella… - pero la pelirroja de Ginny se silenció al ver la gélida mirada que le dirigía Luna.

- Hermione tenía una hijita Ginny… una madre no se quitaría la vida sabiendo que su hija quedaría desamparada…- fue la respuesta de la rubia platinada, quien simplemente dirigía su mirada hacia aquel vacío.

Severus veía a la enrome criatura justamente frente a él, habían llegado apenas unos minutos antes a Hogwarts y ya se había dado cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, los alumnos habían sido llevados a sus casas respectivamente, mientras que el colegio era tomado por la Orden para su propio uso.

Pero ahora el problema que ese enorme Drago no volvería a recuperar su antigua forma humana, si él lo hubiera sabido desde antes, no le hubiera permitido a María transformarse, se las hubiera apañado para sacar a los niños y a ella misma de aquel lugar sin ser lastimados.

El rostro de aquel precioso Dragón se acercó a la cara de Severus, podría no hablar su mismo idioma, pero el profesor sabía lo que ella quería decirle, el animal místico restregó su mejilla en la de Severus, él simplemente la abrazó por el rostro.

- No debiste haber hecho esto María, no debiste…- susurró el hombre mientras se giraba al escuchar pasos que provenían desde adentro, se dirigían hacia él y la criatura mágica.

- Profesor Snape…- era Albus quien lo llamaba, el hombre echó un último vistazo a María o al menos lo que se había vuelto, al dirigirse hacia su mentor Severus supo que algo andaba muy mal.

- ¿sucede algo profesor Dumbledore? – preguntó Severus mientras se acercaba al hombre.

- Si, una tragedia joven Snape… ¿Dónde se encuentra la Señorita Granger? – preguntó el anciano, Severus sabía que el anciano se refería a la hija de Granger.

- La señorita Weasley y Lovegood se la han llevado, quería ver a su madre y me fue imposible…

- Me temo profesor, que esa niña se verá imposibilitada de ver a su madre…- interrumpió el mayor de los magos, Severus frunció el ceño, ya sabía él que algo no andaba bien.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido profesor?

- Hace algunas horas el ministerio de magia decretó toque de queda para todo el mundo mágico, como debe de saber, estamos una vez más en guerra, hemos perdido a la profesora Sybill Trelawney de una manera un tanto extraña, los aurores están investigando…

- ¿y que tiene que ver la fallecida Trelawney con Circe? – Severus entrecerró los ojos, Albus no era tan sospechoso al menos que algo sumamente grave hubiera sucedido.

- Dejó una carta… me temo Severus, que esa niña deberá quedar a tu sumo cuidado a partir de ahora, si Harry y los demás la ven, no quiero imaginar lo que llegarán a hacerle o decirle.

- Dumbledore… vaya al grano por favor ¿Qué ha sucedido? – preguntó Severus mientras se cruzaba de brazos, la mirada profunda de Albus Dumbledore era una de las pequeñas señas que alarmaban a Severus.

- Descubrimos quien es el padre de Circe…- fueron las palabras de Dumbledore ante un sorprendido Severus, quien simplemente, al seguir escuchando lo que el anciano le tenía que decir, el hombre salió disparado hacia el interior del castillo, tenía que encontrar a la niña antes de que cualquiera de los idiotas de sus alumnos se enfrentaran a ella.

Tom Riddle, el padre de Circe.

¡¿Cómo diablos fue que aquello sucedió?! Se preguntaba Severus mientras ondeaba su capa al aire, caminando tan apresuradamente como de costumbre, pero esta vez con el fin de encontrar a la hija de Granger.

- ¡Es una bastarda! – Severus se detuvo frenéticamente frente a la puerta, aquella chillona y molesta voz pertenecía a Weasley, Snape apretujó las manos y segundos más tarde se adentró a la habitación abriendo la puerta de un golpe, lo que vio ahí lo enfureció en gran escala.

La pequeña Circe abrazada a Luna Lovegood con el rostro empapado en lágrimas mientras que Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter se encontraban frente a ella.

- ¡Señor Weasley! ¡¿se puede saber qué es lo que está haciendo?! ¡y usted señor Potter será mejor que me dé una explicación, inmediatamente! – la severa voz Snape resonó por todo el lugar, Circe levantó la mirada hacia él con ímpetu.

- ¡Abuelito! – gritó la niña mientras se deshacía del abrazo de Luna y corría hacía el, Severus se acuclilló para tomar a la pequeña entre sus brazos, al levantarse y con ella a su paso, se percató que la joven Circe había sido atacada.

- Mi mami, abuelito… mi mami…- empezó a decirle al oído.

- Espero por su bien señor Weasley que encuentre una patética excusa barata como las que acostumbra a dar, para explicarme esto… - la voz de Severus provocó un estremecimiento fuerte en el pelirrojo.

- ¡Pues no lo haré! ¡Esa mocosa que sujeta en sus brazos es la bastarda de Voldemort! – gritó Ronald, retando a Severus, quien de inmediato lanzó un hechizo al joven; Harry vio cómo su amigo era lanzado por un desmaius que lo dejó más que inconsciente.

- Espero por el bien de su amigo, Señor Potter, que este al pendiente de él en las próximas horas…por qué no lancé el hechizo para que durmiera tranquilamente… ahora, señorita Weasley, hágame el favor de llamar a la Señorita Granger…- Severus acomodó a Circe, quien ya estaba más tranquila entre sus brazos y ordenó a Ginny llamar a la madre de la joven.

- Lo siento profesor pero…- Ginny se mordió la lengua, Severus le miró atentamente, no bastaba con la extraña sensación de ver a Circe ser atacada por Weasley y Potter, sino que había algo más…

- Mi mami tuve que irse, abuelito…- Severus escuchó atentamente el susurro de Circe, su aterciopelada voz le provocó un escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo, el hombre movió a la pequeña de rosos negras y la miró a los ojos.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu madre, Circe? – preguntó Severus ante la atención de los demás.

- Mi mami dice que no se preocupe, que ella va a protegernos… desde donde sea que esté…- continuó diciendo la pequeña sin dejar de mirar algún punto tras Severus, Ginny y Luna se miraron una a la otra.

- Hermione falleció pro9fesor Snape…- la dulce voz de Luna interrumpió el silencio sepulcral que había reinado durante unos segundos; el hombre, con la sorpresa saliendo de sus ojos, se volvió para encarar a la rubia.

- ¿Qué ha dicho usted Lovegood?

- Lo que ha escuchado profesor…- interrumpía Harry quien levantaba a un inconsciente pelirrojo.- la traidora fue encontraba en el fondo del acantilado… obviamente sin vida.- continuo diciendo Harry Potter con una mirada dura y vacía, Severus vio su patético intento de aterrorizar a los demás en los ojos de Potter.

Minerva veía a la pequeña niña cubrir su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, la mujer ya se había enterado de lo que Potter y Weasley le habían hecho, se sorprendió por la violenta actuación de ambos muchachos, pero no podía culparlos, la noticia que Sybill, desde la muerte les había enviado, los había dejado perplejos y aterrorizados.

Severus se encontraba en la sala de estar de sus aposentos cuando la gata bajó de la habitación y se encontró con él frente a la chimenea.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con el cuerpo de la señorita Granger? – preguntó Severus quien caminaba hacia la ventana.

- Gracias a la ayuda de Bill y el joven Longbottom hemos logrado sacar el cuerpo de la señorita Granger de ahí…- respondió la mujer en tono triste.

- ¿Quién fue? ¿no lo han averiguado cierto?

- Hermione ha cometido suicidio, Severus…- fue la respuesta de la mujer.

- ¡Imposible Minerva! ¡Usted y yo sabemos que la señorita Granger sería incapaz de hacer algo tan irresponsable y tan bajo como eso! – se alteró el hombre por la falta de fe hacia la fallecida joven.

- ¿algo bajo dices, Severus? No conocíamos realmente a la señorita Granger y esa niña es la prueba… Albus ha hecho una poción de reconocimiento en la pequeña ¿y adivina que, Severus?

- ¿Qué ustedes han hecho que?

- Circe es hija de Tom Riddle, eso es lo que importa…- interrumpió la mujer.

- Es una niña… ¡¿Pero es que has perdido los cabales Minerva?! ¡las acciones de su madre no tienen nada que ver con ella…!

- Es el producto de una aberración, admito que me provoca curiosidad saber cómo fue la relación de Granger con ya sabes quién…

- Eso es lo de menos Minerva, ni tú ni yo y ni nadie más sabe cómo fue que Granger concibió a esa pequeña…

- Tienes que llevártela Severus, por el bienestar de…

- ¿Disculpe profesora? ¿por el bienestar de Potter iba a decir, cierto? ¡Tenemos a una niña huérfana desconsolada! ¡Y tú te preocupas por un muchacho pedante que sufre del síndrome de héroe que es sospechoso de asesinato!

Ante aquello Minerva no pudo decir nada más que guardar silencio, Severus guardó la compostura mientras se alisaba las ropas, el hombre estaba demasiado molesto por los sucesos de aquella noche.

Mientras tanto, en una ensombrecida habitación se encontraba la pequeña Circe de pie frente a la cama, sonreía dulcemente a una oscura figura, ella no podía verle el rostro pero sabía quién era esa persona, reconocía esos rojizos labios.

- Si mami, voy hacer muy pero muy fuerte te prometo que no voy a llorar…- decía la niña mientras sonreía.- ¿Mi papi, viene para acá? ¿por qué no debo irme con él? Si, lo sé mami, el abuelito se pondrá triste y yo no quiero eso… si mami, te quiero, buenas noches…- y fue así como la pequeña Circe le dio el adiós a su madre.

- ¡Ay mami, se me olvidó preguntarte quien fue la persona que te hechizó y te hizo daño! – exclamó la niña mientras se arropaba y buscaba el fantasma de su madre por la habitación, pero ahí no había nada; _Hermione ya se había marchado._

Tom veía el paisaje oscuro tras la ventana, sus azules ojos desbordaban odio, fue cuando el viento sopló lentamente a su alrededor, meciendo sus oscuras ropas de un lado a otro.

Y un par de labios rojos se posaron justamente a su lado, susurrándole cosas.

Su mirada se tornó aún más penetrante y profunda que antes, cerrando sus puños tan fuertemente que el mago oscuro no se percató que estaba sangrando, lo que menos le importaba era aquello al igual que estaba a punto de romperse la quijada a causa de la presión que estaba ejerciendo.

El cielo estaba demasiado oscuro aquella noche y la Luna escaseaba de Luz, pero los sonidos de las aves nocturnas y demás espécimen se unieron a un fuerte grito de odio, un alarido de furia y dolor, un grito que llamaba a la muerte…

- ¡POTTEEEEEER! – gritó Tom Riddle mientras se lanzaba al aire envuelto en una cortina de oscuro humo.

Y el cielo se llenó de mortifagos siguiendo a su líder, como cuervos aleteando rápidamente y mirando todo lo que se encontraba por debajo, cuando él se había enterado, se lo había dicho el viento y algo que existía dentro de él le había advertido, Tom había perdido algo, algo que deseaba tener a su lado siempre, pero sentía fuertemente palpitar dentro de su ser cómo el sentimiento de pérdida comenzaba a expandirse en su pecho, envolviéndolo en la desesperación y en la locura, y a través de sus ojos azules se podía ver la ira encarnada, alguien moriría esa noche.

CONTINUARA.


	12. Padre e Hija

**¿Listas para Leer?**

**Por que yo estoy Más que Lista para seguir escribiendo, y la verdad es que ya andamos en las ULTIMAS de este Fic, Pero bueno, ya sabemos que me gustan los comentarios y pues Bueno, les dejo leer pero no sin antes comentar algo sobre este CAPITULO.  
><strong>

_¡T_

**Y es todo lo que voy a decir :) Saludos y sin mas muchisimas Gracias.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Azúcar Amargo<span>

Capítulo 10

**/Padre e hija /**

El sentimiento lo hacía sentirse cómo aquel deforme monstruo que había sido varios años anteriores, con un enorme vació en su interior y sintiendo una infinita ira corriendo por sus venas; se encontraba encabezando la horda oscura, aquel ejercito negro al que dirigía estrictamente, simplemente la palabra dictador se quedaba muy corta para describirlo en aquellos momentos, se encontraba a escasos kilómetros frente a Hogwarts, podía observar su antiguo colegio, aquel mismo lugar donde aprendió a controlar sus poderes y a descubrir quién era realmente, pero ahora, de pie a las orillas de aquel barranco, veía con claridad el escudo que rodeaba al mítico castillo de Hogwarts.

A pesar de que su rostro se encontraba vació de emociones, dentro de él existía una bestia reclamando la sed de venganza, la ansiedad de destruirlo todo ardía arduamente.

Podía sentir la mirada de sus hombres que estaba tras de sí, esperando una orden, fue en ese momento cuando Tom Riddle levantó la mano y apuntó el colegio con su varita ya una vez había estado en aquella situación y no volvería a cometer los mismo errores que años atrás, al menos no si sabía que ella no estaría ahí, pues de lo contrario haría exactamente lo que sucedió varios años antes.

- Acaben con todos… hagan lo que se les venga en gana, torturen, asesinen… ¡PERO POTTER ES MIO! – gritó Tom mientras la oscuridad lo cubría por completo y en su escoba se lanzaba hacia el cielo estrellado.

Aquella noche iba hacer muy larga.

Todo el mundo se asomó por los ventanales del castillo, habían sentido el estremecimiento que provocaron los bombarda máxima al estrellarse y explotar contra el escudo mágico que los sobre guardaba de cualquier peligro, algo había allá a fuera que les puso la piel de gallina, Harry Potter se encontraba observando por el ventanal de la oficina del antiguo director, sabía bien quienes eran los que estaban tras el ataque.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió de un solo golpe, Ronald Weasley se encontraba en la entrada, acercándose a su mejor amigo a grandes zancadas.

- El que no debe ser nombrado se encuentra allá a fuera con cientos de seguidores…- anunció el muchacho mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, Harry se giró hacia el pelirrojo, sus ojos verdes estaban tristemente apagado.

- Ya viene siendo hora de que Tom y yo nos veamos la cara…de nuevo…- contestó Harry mientras tomaba su varita del bolsillo, la cual había estado descansando durante un buen rato.

- La profesora McGonagall no va a permitírtelo Harry, sabes perfectamente que antes de dejarte salir moriría solamente para hacerte cambiar de idea.

- No me importa… perdí a mis padres por culpa de Voldemort, Sirius también murió por su causa, eh sido desgraciado la mayor parte de mi vida… ¡Ahora mi mejor amiga está muerta! ¡¿Crees que me importa lo que una vieja Bruja piense?! – Ron desvió la mirada de Harry, entendiendo al menos un poco de lo que el muchacho intentaba decirle.

- Entonces deja que yo vaya contigo, nos hemos enfrentado juntos a los peligros que han asechado tu vida Harry… y siempre hemos salido victoriosos…- respondió el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba al niño que vivió y apoyaba su mano en el hombre del joven.

- Olvidas una cosa Ron…- susurró Harry mientras soltaba un suspiro cansino, Ronald simplemente esperó a que su amigo continuara.

- Antes éramos tres… y ahora Hermione ya no está con nosotros.

Ron no dijo nada, solo lamentó todo aquello en silencio, como había hecho los últimos meses de aquella lucha constante, de hecho, Ron había peleado una batalla mental en silencio, sin pedir ayuda de nadie, sin ser rescatado, ahora entendía una cosa, no necesitaba nada más que a sus amigos, tenía a Harry frente a él y sabía que podía contar con él, pero la ausencia de Hermione comenzó a dejar pasar el frío dentro de aquel vació que comenzaba a invadirle el alma por completo.

Draco observa a la pequeña Circe desde la lejanía de la espaciosa habitación, tenía un enorme parecido con la madre a excepción de algunos detalles que seguramente heredó de su oscuro padre, aquellos ojos de color exótico, el color ausente en su piel y su cabellera oscura, era cómo la de Granger pero mucho más domada, en otras palabras, Circe Morgana era la perfecta mescla de lo bueno y lo malo, Draco se puso de pie y con sus ojos fijos en la hija de Hermione, se acercó a ella a pasos lentos, deteniéndose a mitad del camino al saber que sobre uno de los finos sillones, se encontraba el cuerpo de la que alguna vez fue considerada la igual de Bellatrix Lestrange dentro de la orden del fénix, su cuerpo cubierto bajo una blanca sabana; Circe sabía muchas cosas, Circe ignoraba muchas cosas, Circe veía muchas cosas y entendía a la perfección que no todo lo que sus ojos veían era real y una de las cosas que pertenecían a la realidad era aquel hombre de cabello rubio, el tío Draco, y la bella durmiente que descansaba bajo el manto blanco, al mismo tiempo que aquel sentimiento de pérdida que estaba encarnando, la niña no era para nada normal, poseía una inteligencia más allá que las de sus padres, y al igual que las cosas reales y crudas la rodeaban, había un segundo plano en su realidad que nadie más que ella podía observar.

Por ejemplo, aquel hombre que se encontraba de pie a lado del cuerpo de su madre, era el mismo hombre que había levantado ese castillo mágico con la ayuda de tres magos más, él era una de esas cosas reales que solo ella podía ver, y lo irreal, lo que no podía ver no significaba que no estuviera a su alrededor, Circe sabía también que había cosas que iban tras ella, que no se mostraban ante sus ojos, pero podía escucharlos, como las serpientes que vivían bajo el castillo, y los pensamientos de ciertas criaturas oscuras.

Podía ver y escuchar fantasmas, hablar con las serpientes y entender un poco acerca del mundo de los muertos.

Pero lo único que la niña no entendía con exactitud era por qué un extraño había asesinado a su madre ¿es que había hecho algo malo? Si era por alguna cosa que le hizo a Teddy sin querer pediría perdón, porque ahora que todos habían visto a su madre morir sentía aquellas miradas que iban dirigidas a ella, miradas que ya no eran de amistad, de cariño o de amor, cerró sus ojitos y recordó a su abuelo, había sido Severus Snape él único que no había dejado de mirarla de igual manera…

- ¿Dónde está Teddy? – preguntó Circe a su tío Draco, pero él no respondió, estaba mirando los restos de su madre y no prestaba atención a lo que le rodeaba.

- Si alguien me hubiera dicho que ella terminaría así… jamás me hubiera interesado por saber quién es tu padre…- susurró Draco mientras se giraba hacia la niña, sus ojos estaban ajenos a emoción alguna, pero Circe sabía que Draco estaba esforzándose mucho por no llorar.

- ¿Tú querías a mi mami, verdad? – la osada niña soltó la pregunta que dejó sorprendido a Malfoy, este no hizo otra cosa más que dar un par de pasos hacia ella hasta que Circe se vio obligada a levantar el rostro para mirarlo.

- Quise a tu madre desde el primer momento en que la vi y así será hasta el día en que muera…- y con una profunda mirada, Malfoy levantó a Circe entre sus brazos.

- No deberías estar aquí, una niña de cuatro años que es medio normal, tampoco merece ver el cuerpo sin vida de su madre.

- Algo parecido escuché, pero tío Harry dijo que a él no le importaba lo que le sucediera a una niña de mi clase…- contestó Circe al oído de Draco, quien se detuvo en el preciso momento en que escuchó aquellas palabras.

- ¿y según Potter, a qué clase de niños perteneces? – preguntó Draco apretando la quijada, adivinando las frías y crueles palabras de Harry.

- A los niños que nadie quiere…- susurró Circe mientras escondía su rostro en el hombro de Draco, y lloró.

Lloró por qué su madre ya no estaba más a su lado.

Lloró porqué se sentía sola y abandonada.

Y lloró porqué el tío Harry se había llevado a Teddy sin permitirle despedirse de él antes, por qué no la quería por ser la hija de aquel que iba a matarle dentro de poco.

Draco no dijo nada más, simplemente continuó caminando con la niña en brazos, era evidente que ahora que todo el mundo sabía de las malas decisiones de Hermione, se ensañaran con la pobre niña, ya hablaría con cara rajada al respecto, lo que importaba era ponerla en un lugar seguro, porqué sabía quién era la persona que estaba atacando el colegio.

Severus vio a Draco entrar a las mazmorras con Circe en brazos, aparentemente la niña estaba dormida, pero él la conocía a la perfección.

El hombre fue tras su ex alumno cuando una fuerte explosión hizo estremecer los muros del castillo, el antiguo profesor de Pociones se tambaleo hasta golpear su hombro con las frías piedras de las que estaban hechas las paredes, tomó su varita tan rápido cómo pudo y buscó a su ahijado con la mirada, el joven hombre estaba abrazando a Circe con fuerza, aferrando su espalda a la pared para proteger a la niña, quien continuaba cubriendo su rostro entre el hombro del rubio.

- ¡Llévala a las mazmorras Draco, estará a salvo en ese lugar! – gritó el hombre mientras salía corriendo hacia el lado opuesto del muchacho, fue en ese momento cuando escuchó el grito de Circe.

- ¡Abuelito! – llamó la niña mientras extendía su manita hacia la figura de Snape, quien comenzaba a desaparecer conforme se alejaba, Draco suspiró mientras el polvo y algunas pequeñas piedras caían a su alrededor, aquella noche iba a ser demasiado extensa.

Los gritos de Bellatrix y los aullidos de los hombres lobo iban en aumento a cada segundo que pasaba, Minerva los escuchaba desde la puerta de entrada, preparada para cualquier cosa, fue en ese momento cuando Molly Weasley y Ginny, se acercaron a la mujer, seguidas por unos cuantos alumnos del sexto curso.

- Es ella… Es Bellatrix Lestrange…- susurró Ginny mientras veía con preocupación aquella enorme puerta de madera.

- No te preocupes hija, esa maldita bruja no va a pasar de aquí.- contestó la matriarca Weasley mientras levantaba su varita, Minerva la imitó y los demás la siguieron.

Harry y Ron iba a grandes zancadas cuando vieron a Severus Snape ir a varios metros delante de ellos a gran velocidad, sabían lo que iba a suceder a continuación, podían escuchar el siseo de las serpientes, de Riddle penetrando el escudo que momentos antes los había mantenido a salvo.

- ¡POTTER! – Harry se detuvo al escuchar el grito que lo estremeció todo, Ronald vio a su amigo llevarse la mano hacia la marca que poseía en su frente, el muchacho sentía un ligero cosquilleo en la zona.

- Está furioso… - susurró Harry Potter mientras le daba un vistazo a Ron.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? Voldemort ha sido muy vulnerable cuando su paciencia se extingue…- comentó Ron mientras volteaba a todos lados después de una fuerte sacudida, los gritos y las explosiones no se dejaron esperar, y para el colmo de todos los males, el cielo oscuro se había nublado, la tormenta amenazaba con dejar caer el aguacero que guardaba dentro.

- Vete Ron… Tom no va a dudar en matarte si te ve a mi lado y lo mejor es que ayudes a los demás en lo que se pueda…

- ¡Pero Harry!

- Pero nada…- interrumpió Potter a su amigo, el muchacho simplemente se le quedó observando.

- Está bien, pero no me alejaré demasiado… - y dicho aquello, Harry Potter vio al pelirrojo alejarse rápidamente.

- Ahí va otro de mis mejores amigos…- susurró el joven mientras apretujaba la varita entre sus manos, decidido a acabar con todo aquello de una buena vez.

Draco dejó a Circe dentro de la habitación que había pertenecido a su padrino, la niña lo observaba con sus profundos ojos, preguntándose mentalmente si algo malo había sucedido, el rubio simplemente se dio la media vuelta y la dejó a solas dentro de la recamara, cerrando la puerta y asegurándola para que nada ni nadie entrara a ese lugar.

- _"¿Te das cuenta del peligro que corres en este lugar, Circe?"_ – la masculina voz resonó por toda la habitación, los ojos de la pequeña rápidamente se deslizaron por entre las sombras que la cubrían por completo, encontrándose en una de las esquinas, muy cerca de uno de los ventanales, a un hombre.

- _"Maestro, en todos lados la cosa mala abunda…"_ – dijo la niña mientras giraba su cuerpo para estar justamente frente a aquel al que llamó maestro.

- _"Buen punto Circe, pero yo me refiero a que nada va a protegerte de él, vendrá por ti puedo sentirlo"_ – fue su respuesta.

- _"¿Hablas de mi padre?"_ – preguntó Circe mientras daba un par de pasos al frente, la Luna recién descubierta por las nubes atravesó la ventana y golpeo a la figura adulta con la que Circe Morgana charlaba, era un hombre de edad media, apuesto y vestía elegantes ropas, su oscuro cabello caía ligeramente sobre sus hombros anchos, Circe sabía quién era aquel personaje, aquel mismo que se le había aparecido durante su corta visita en Hogwarts donde su madre la había acompañado.

- _"Viene por causa de tu madre…"_ – contestó Salazar Slytherin, saliendo por fin de las sombras, sus ojos resplandecieron al ver a la niña aún calmada, cada vez que la observaba se sorprendía aún más, era como una oruga actuando como una mariposa cuando realmente estaba muy lejos de serlo, así era su heredera, una niña actuando como un adulto.

Y es que Circe lo era prácticamente, para su sorpresa, la pequeña poseía mucho más poder que nadie nunca tendría, y era su deber cómo su antepasado moldear esa magia que yacía dormida dentro de ella.

Circe Morgana tenía un destino que cumplir.

- _"Papá quiere venganza, el abuelo Snape dijo que era mala…"_ – empezó a contar la niña mientras veía a Salazar Slytherin acuclillarse frente a ella.

- _"Todo lo que tu padre busca no es bueno…pero debes entender, que al morir tu madre, Tom Riddle perdió la oportunidad de obtener algo bueno"_ – fue la respuesta de Lord Slytherin lo que hizo que Circe comprendiera una cosa, un pensamiento que nunca había travesado por su cabeza.

- _"¿eso significa que…mi padre amaba a mi mami?"_ – la pregunta tomó por sorpresa al hombre que debía tener más de mil años de edad de no ser un fantasma, los ojos claros de Slytherin observaban a la niña, era más astuta de lo que creía.

- _"eres como una esponja, Circe, absorbes todo lo que se te ponga en frente…tontos aquellos que no nos damos cuenta de tu enorme poder…" _

- _"No sé qué significa eso…pero podría hacerme un favor Maestro..."_ – Salazar sonrío ligeramente al entender que aquella no era una petición, sino más bien una afirmación, le encantó la forma en que Circe lo había dicho, era exactamente cómo el exigía las cosas a los demás, en especial al idiota de Godric Griffindor.

- _"¿Qué es lo que este humilde servidor puede hacer por usted, Lady Circe?"_ – preguntó Slytherin con exagerada formalidad, la niña sonrío.

- _"¿Podría abrirme la puerta? Además Maestro, no use palabras que no conozca… la humildad no es algo que usted haya usado durante su vida…"_ – dijo la niña mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, Slytherin no dijo nada, simplemente le vio caminar hacia la salida y con un movimiento de su majestuosa mano, Circe pudo salir de su escondite.

Las puertas a la enorme sala se abrieron de un solo golpe, el viento penetró en el solitario lugar y al entrar a la habitación pulcramente cuidada, Tom sintió cómo su cuerpo se paralizaba y no por motivos de un hechizo.

Frente a él se encontraba Harry Potter, con sus ojos esmeralda clavados en él, ya no era aquel niño enclenque al que había marcado y culpado por la pérdida de su antiguo cuerpo, no era el bebé de los Potter a los que había asesinado por negarse a seguirle, no, aquel ya no era el niño que vivió, sobre todo porque aquel ya no era más un chiquillo sino un hombre…

Un hombre que había permitido la muerte de _Hermione_.

- Así que estamos aquí una vez más…- la voz de Harry hizo eco por toda la habitación, guardando unos instantes de silencio en la espera de una respuesta, pero no fue así, Tom no contestó a nada por qué no valía la pena, fue en ese momento cuando Harry comprendió que Riddle no estaba viéndolo.

Sonrío de medio lado.

- Ella está ahí, bajo esa blanca sabana que cubre su frío y muerto cuerpo…- comentó Harry a un ensombrecido Tom quien continuaba sin decir nada, fue en ese momento preciso en que Harry tuvo que agudizar sus sentidos al ver cómo su enemigo levantaba con lentitud su mano, aquella misma con la que sostenía su varita.

- ¡Avada Kedavra! – gritó Riddle sin ton ni son, Harry lanzó la misma maldición, ambos rayos verdosos chocaron entre sí, provocando un escandaloso estruendo que los iluminaba a ambos.

Lo había oído la primera vez, pero él ya lo sabía, lo había sentido desde el primer momento en que le habían arrebatado su vida.

Ambos hombres continuaban debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, buscando la victoria sobre el otro y disfrutarla frente a su cuerpo muerto, Harry apretujaba la mandíbula mientras que Tom lo veía esforzarse por mantener el Avada.

A pesar del enorme poder que Harry Potter había obtenido durante todos esos años de luchas constantes en su contra, sabía Riddle la enorme diferencia que aún existía entre ellos dos, Riddle había sido consciente de su poder desde siempre mientras que a Harry, la magia se le presentaba a la tierna edad de once años, ignorante del mundo mágico y de la magia oscura desde su nacimiento, Tom sabía cuáles eran sus debilidades y sus fortalezas además de las suyas propias, incluso la mujer que yacía muerta bajo el manto blanco era un poco de ambas para los dos.

Hermione era su debilidad y su ventaja en aquellos momentos, pero de igual manera lo era para Harry, Tom sonrío al encontrar una manera de debilitar al muchacho.

- ¿la mataste, Potter? ¿le quitaste la vida a tu propia amiga después de que te enteraste de lo que le hice? - lo decía en un tono de burla, el efecto buscado lo obtuvo casi de inmediato.

- ¡Tú, maldito seas! ¡esto es tú culpa, tú la llevaste a cometer traición! – gritó Harry mientras obligaba a su varita a seguir escupiendo el maleficio asesino, Tom sonrío.

- Yo no lo obligué a nada…- fue su respuesta, en ese momento, cuando Harry escuchó cómo Riddle afirmaba que Hermione había actuado por voluntad propia ante su traición, se vio obligado por la sorpresa a bajar la guardia, Tom deshizo el avada y lanzó un cruciatus que dio de lleno en el pecho de Harry, quien soltó un sórdido grito antes de caer al suelo.

- ¡Tú no ganarás aunque muera! – gritó Harry mientras se doblaba en el suelo, Riddle le observó como si estuviera mirando a cualquier insecto a sus pies.

- Eso no lo decides tú mocoso estúpido… ¡Crucio! – contestó Tom mientras lanzaba una vez más, el maleficio torturador.

Malfoy se detuvo frente a la enorme puerta, los gritos de Potter se escuchaban por todo el castillo y estaba casi seguro que todos los profesores iban en camino hacia ese lugar, sabía quién estaba dañando a cara rajada pero entrar significaba enfrentarse a Voldemort frente a ella.

El pensamiento volvió a su cabeza al colocar a Hermione y a Tom Riddle en la misma oración; ella los había traicionado, se había enredado con el peor enemigo de la humanidad y para colmo le había engendrado una hija a la que adoraba, sabía que Harry y la comadreja no aceptaban a la niña ni siquiera por el respeto de la amistad que habían mantenido con la madre, fuera una farsa o verdadera por parte de ella.

- Granger… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? – se preguntó el rubio mientras sujetaba la varita entre sus manos, fue en ese momento cuando el frío recorrió su espalda, los gritos de miedo y dolor flotaban a su alrededor y el castillo se estremecía a sus pies, pero la respuesta a su pregunta no pasó desapercibida por Draco, no sabía cómo o él porqué, pero había algo o alguien tras de él, susurrándole al oído.

- Te equivocas Granger… - comenzó a decir Malfoy mientras bajaba la mirada y cerraba los ojos fuertemente...- ¡Yo te hubiera ayudado maldita sea! ¡ahora estás muerta y con una hija al borde del precipicio! – comenzó a decir mientras se giraba violentamente, buscando a la dueña de la solitaria voz, pero ahí no vio a nadie que se llamara Hermione J. Granger, al contrario, era Severus Snape la única persona a la que vio en esos momentos.

- Estoy seguro de que ella está aquí…- comentó el hombre mientras avanzaba a grandes zancadas hacia aquella habitación.

- Jamás voy a perdonárselo, que lo escuche bien si es que deambula por estos pasillos.- dijo el rubio mientras veía a su padrino pasar por su lado.

- Ni tú, ni Potter y mucho menos Weasley son alguien para juzgar a un muerto, Draco, el hecho es que hay una niña huérfana dentro de este castillo que sufre por su madre… ¿de verdad te importa que Circe sea hija de Voldemort? Pero viéndote a los ojos, me parce más creíble qué lo que en realidad te duele e importa, es el hecho de que Granger jamás fue tuya…- el silencio se adueñó del pasillo, y ante un Draco Malfoy con la sorpresa emanando de sus ojos, Severus no encontró otro motivo por el cual quedarse, los chillidos histéricos de Potter estaban torturando sus oídos.

- ¿tú qué sabes de amor, eh? ¡Alguien asesinó a Granger y no sé exactamente si fui yo en realidad! ¡vienes aquí solamente a echarme en cara que le tengo celos a un asqueroso monstruo…! – Draco se vio interrumpido por el fuerte golpe que se dio contra la pared, Snape estaba frente a él, amenazándole con la varita.

- Todos somos sospechosos de la muerte de Granger… aunque no lo creas Draco, sé que no fuiste tú, pero ese asunto lo veremos después…si sobrevivimos a la ira de Voldemort…- y dicho aquello, Severus dejó libre al rubio, Draco ni siquiera se percató que el hombre no respondió a su primera pregunta.

En realidad Severus Snape sabía más sobre el amor, de lo que muchos creían.

Harry logró arrastrarse lejos de los ataques de Tom, aún chillaba por el último cruciatus que había recibido a manos de Riddle.

- Tú, siempre juzgando a las personas, Potter ¡esa maldita arrogancia que Dumbledore te contagió te ha cegado! ¡Mataste a Hermione sin conocer la verdad de tras! ¡mocoso idiota! – continuó gritando Riddle mientras levantaba a Harry con un Levicorpus conjurado a la perfección, el niño que vivió lo veía fijamente.

- Ella… era una traidora, quien sea quien la haya asesinado…tiene mis felicita ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Harry cayó al suelo pesadamente solamente para recibir nuevamente un cruciatus, los ojos azules de Riddle se volvieron rojizos de inmaculada ira que brotaba dentro de su cuerpo.

- ¡ERA MIA! ¡y la alejaste de mí! – exclamó Riddle mientras levantaba una vez más la varita.

Circe vio la puerta cerrarse lentamente, pero la pequeña alcanzó a ver a un extraño hombre al que no había visto nunca.

- "Es él… el hombre que perdió la única oportunidad que lo volvería un humano" – la niña levantó la mirada hacia Lord Slytherin, este mantenía la mirada hacia unjo de sus descendientes.

- "Papá está muy enojado… ¿crees que si me ve dejará de golpear al señor Potter?" – preguntó la niña mientras continuaba caminando, el fundador de la casa Slytherin le miró pasar por su lado.

- "Eres lo que más le importa en esos momentos…" – susurró Salazar sin importarle si la niña lo escuchaba o no.

Circe entró a la habitación sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia, Morgana vio a Draco Malfoy y a Severus Snape intentando ayudar a Harry Potter, quien se encontraba inconsciente sobre el suelo.

- ¡Tú la llevaste a la muerte! ¡es tú culpa! ¡Ella estaba perfectamente bien sin tu presencia – los gritos histéricos de Draco Malfoy no cesaban ni un poco, el rubio seguía extraviado en la tristeza de pérdida.

Después de todo, Riddle lo adivinó cuando vio sus ojos, sonrío de medio lado, no iba a permitir que un escuincle le hablara de aquel modo, y menos que le restregara en la cara lo que sentía por _su _Hermione, Riddle evadió un hechizo que Snape tenía toda la intención de golpearle con él, el hombre simplemente ignoró al traidor que alguna vez había sido de su confianza.

- Vine por la cabeza de Potter y el responsable de la…- Tom se interrumpió así mismo cuando la vio, Draco sintió cómo las fuerzas le abandonaban lentamente, lo mismo sucedía con Snape, quien se había percatado de la presencia de cierta personita.

Severus intentó llegar a Circe pero un fuerte golpe en el cuerpo lo arrojó lo más lejos de Circe, quien se mantenía tranquila en la entrada de la puerta, Draco soltó una maldición e intentó llamar la atención de Tom, pero le fue imposible, en ese momento un mortifago hizo acto de presencia e impidió al rubio atacar a Voldemort.

Tom se quedó imposibilitado para moverse en el preciso momento en que sus ojos se fijaron en ella, dio un paso al frente, sintiendo cómo un par de sus fieles seguidores se aparecían tras él, protegiéndolo de un posible ataque…

Su hija. _De Hermione y suya._

Los ojos azules de Tom viajan de arriba abajo sobre el físico de la niña buscando rasgos que los encontraría fácilmente en él, pero lo único que encontró en su búsqueda fue el color de su cabello y la palidez de su piel, sin mencionar el extravagante color de sus ojos, que a pesar de ser diferentes, eran de lo más bonito…

_Su hija._

Tom, sin darse cuenta, ya estaba caminando hacia la pequeña, quien lo veía expectantemente, ni uno ni el otro se habían visto nunca, para Riddle ver a la pequeña que Hermione había intentado proteger era el objeto que despertaba en el cientos de sensaciones que no podía describir.

Harry intentó ponerse de pie cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, la razón del porqué Riddle no lo asesinaba aún, ahí estaba, a unos metros lejos de él…

La razón por la cual él…

- Mi hija…mía…- susurró Riddle mientras se acuclillaba frente a Circe y la observaba con asombro.

Circe lo estudiaba con la misma intensidad con la que su padre lo hacía, se estremeció al sentir en su mejilla la fría mano del hombre, pero no se apartó, al contrario, su madre le había enseñado a comportarse valientemente y enfrentar cara a cara todo lo que se le presentara, él era su padre, no tenía por qué temer…

Y cómo aquel hombre hizo, ella lo imitó, levantó su pequeña y cálida manita hacia el rostro del hombre que le dio la vida, aquel que con su furia y su poder había atravesado un muro mágico para vengar la muerte de su madre.

_Su madre…_

- ¿sabes quién soy verdad? – preguntó Tom mientras buscaba la mirada de Circe, quien sin sonreír, asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Si… Eres mi papá, el hombre que mi mamá amaba…- decía Circe con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

El silencio reinó en el lugar a pesar de la ardua batalla que se luchaba a fuera de esa habitación, Draco se recargó contra la pared y la fuerza abandonó su cuerpo, poco a poco fue resbalándose hasta sentarse sobre el frío, por otro lado, Snape simplemente observada la escena con cuidado, sus penetrantes ojos oscuros lo estudiaban con cuidado, si bien sabía que los ojos eran la ventana del alma de una persona, Tom Riddle, en ese momento estaba mostrando su alma ausente…

Cosa que sorprendió a Snape de sobremanera.

Harry apretujó la mandíbula con mucha fuerza, aquellas palabras retumban dentro de su cabeza una y otra vez _"el hombre que mi mamá amaba"_ el niño que vivió tomó su varita con fuerza y con la misma intensidad soltó el grito, conjugando una bombarda máxima…

- ¡POTTER! – gritó Severus al verlo apuntar hacia la techumbre del lugar, Riddle por instinto se volteó para ver a Harry, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, se percató de los trozos de piedra que se desprendieron en el ataque, la niña…

Circe, su hija, carne de su carne…

Había sido en ella el primer pensamiento que le había cruzado por su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta del ataque traicionero de Harry. **CONTINUARA.**


	13. Recuerdos

**Hola...  
><strong>

**Pues Bueno, hay algo que tengo que decirles...  
><strong>

**¡YA ESTAMOS EN LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS!  
><strong>

**Sin nada mas que decir, les deho muchos saludos y agradecimientos, espero les guste el capitulo...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Azúcar Amargo<span>

Capítulo 11

**/Recuerdos /**

Sentía los labios terriblemente resecos, y a sabiendas de esto, el poder que la cama ejercía sobre ella era mucho más, se removió entre las sedosas sabanas en son de protesta del escándalo que se llevaba a cabo más allá de las cortinas que cubrían su cama.

- Si, también yo lo he escuchado… - el susurro de sus compañeras era un pobre intento de mantenerla ajena del asunto, pero ella sabía de lo que sus mediocres compañeras de habitación estaban hablando, su madre.

- Era una vil traidora, no me sorprende en nada que un día de estos, su padre vuelva a levantarse de la tumba y venga por ella…- esta vez la voz era mucho más fuerte.

- ¡Sh! ¡Puede escucharte, eres una imprudente Kat!

Ella bien sabía que discreción no era una palabra que Katherine mantuviera en su diccionario mental, es más, se le hacía demasiado extraño que la rubia chica tuviera algo guardado dentro de su cabeza.

- No me importa, es más, no me da miedo decirle en su cara que su madre era una maldita traidora y su padre un monstruo…- comentó la joven mientras volteaba a ver el lecho donde su compañera descansaba.

- ¡Kat! – gritó una pelirroja algo escandalizada por el atrevimiento.

- Entonces será mejor que repitas todo lo que has dicho…- la suave voz de Circe resonó por toda la habitación, robando las voces de sus compañeras, la joven se sentó sobre la cama mientras intentaba mantener la paciencia.

- Granger… Kat no quiso…- intentó decir la misma pelirroja con el propósito de tranquilizar a la joven que yacía tras las verdosas cortinas.

- No intervengas, McGregor… estoy esperando Katherine… creo haber escuchado que no te importaba decirle a la hija del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos… la clase de padres que tiene… ¿me equivoco, querida? – las palabras de Circe eran cómo navajas lanzadas al aire, las cuales caían con una velocidad hiriente, la rubia y la pelirroja junto con sus compañeras se estremecieron al ver las cortinas abrirse de par en par.

- Granger yo…

- Granger nada… de mi padre puedes decir cuántas tonterías quieras…- Circe se detuvo mientras se ponía de pie, todas las miradas estaban sobre la joven que se enderezaba, encuadrando los hombros y levantando orgullosamente la barbilla.

- No quisimos…

- No me interrumpas…- volvió a cortar Circe mientras lanzaba una dura mirada a Lisiianna McGregor.- como decía antes de que se me interrumpiera, di lo que quieras de mi padre, pero de mi madre…

- ¡AH! – el chillido de todas las jóvenes que rodeaban a Katherine y a Circe hicieron eco por la recamara; Circe había acorralado a la rubia contra la pared y con varita en mano, la pelinegra clavaba la punta del arma mágica en el blanco cuello de la joven.

- …de mi madre no te atrevas a decir ni una sola palabra… será una traidora y todo lo que quieras, pero ella no pertenece a la filosofía hipócrita de Harry Potter… y si yo fuera tú, ni siquiera me atrevería a voltear a mirar a la hija de Tom Riddle, heredera del mismo fundador de la maldita casa que estás pisando en este momento… así que, queridas, si vuelven a interrumpir mi sueño con sus estúpidos comentarios…me veré en la necesidad de recurrir a métodos más efectivos…- y dichas aquellas palabras Circe bajó el arma.

- ¿Qué vas hacer, eh, lanzarme un cruciatus o peor aún, un imperius? ¡Anda, atrévete y actúa cómo lo haría el asqueroso de tu padre! – gritó una de las varias chicas presentes, Circe sonrío de medio lado, girándose lentamente.

- ¿Por qué querría yo hacer algo tan horrible como eso, Margerite? Soy la Bruja más poderosa en este maldito colegio, yo jamás me rebajaría a usar mi magia con una snob como tú, me sorprende que los profesores sigan aceptándote en sus clases a pesar de lo deficiente que eres… además, no necesito usar un hechizo para acabar con ustedes, nido de ratas…ahora, si no les molesta…lárguense…

- ¡es mi habitación! – gritó Katherine pero la misma joven guardó silencio al ver el rostro de Circe Morgana.

- Sal de esta habitación ahora mismo…- ordenó la joven mientras se acercaba al espejo y observaba su figura, sonrío al verse solitaria en la recamara.

- Así de fácil, así de rápido…- se dijo la muchacha mientras comenzaba a despojarse de la ropa.

- _"No cabe duda de que heredaste el orgullo Slytherin, querida"_ – Circe se vio obligada a detener su trabajo en los botones del pijama al escuchar aquella masculina voz, girándose lentamente encaró finalmente a su visita…

- Quiero vestirme…- respondió ella mientras veía a su compañero.

- _"¿Y, que te detiene princesa?"_ – contestó un burlón fantasma.

- Lárguese ahora mismo Lord Slytherin…- exigió ella mientras lo miraba fijamente, el hombre sonrío ligeramente.

- _"Me gustabas más cuando hablábamos en un solo idioma ¿Qué pasó con el maestro?" _

- _"Maestro, déjese de idioteces y salga de mi cama ahora mismo…vaya a acosar a algunas de mis compañeras pero déjeme vestir como Merlín manda"_ – respondió la chica mientras se giraba hacia el espejo y continuaba desvistiéndose, la camisa de la pijama cayó pesadamente al suelo.

- _"no cabe duda que la familia Slytherin fue dotada por extrema belleza"_ – Circe cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro, se giró noventa grados y observó de reojo al hombre que descansaba aún sobre su cama.

- _"No olvide maestro, que yo sé su secreto, no hagas que se lo revele a mi padre…"_ – fue lo único que dijo la chica ante un sereno Salazar Slytherin, a quien no le quedó de otra más que desvanecerse en el aire.

- Estúpido espectro…- masculló la muchacha mientras continuaba con su ritual matutino.

Esa mañana iba a hacer muy difícil, pues un día como ese pero de hace trece años, el colegio de magia y hechicería había sido atacado por la horda oscura, liderados por el mago oscuro más poderoso, Circe acomodó su falda y tomó la capa entre sus manos, sabiendo a lo que iba a enfrentarse saliendo de aquella habitación.

- No soy una serpiente, ni un León enjaulado… soy una quimera, más valiente que un león y más astuta que una serpiente… madre, ayúdame.- susurró la joven mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía del lugar.

Caminaba a pasos agigantados, con la mirada fija más allá del horizonte, donde las miradas de los demás estudiantes no pudieran afectarla, además, estaba a unos meses de graduarse y dejar atrás aquella vida de tormento y soledad.

- Es ella… la chica de la que todo el mundo habla…- podía escucharse por todos lados.

- Si, lleva el apellido de la sangre sucia de su madre, pero en realidad es una Riddle…- escuchaba a otros tantos decir.

- Su sangre está maldita… nadie la quiere en este colegio, no entiendo por qué el director la mantuvo aquí…

- Es un monstruo… ¿recuerdas lo que pasó cuando ingresó a Hogwarts y que el sombrero no supo a qué casa colocarla?

- No nació para ninguna casa en particular, ella debería largarse y dejarnos en paz….

Circe detuvo su paso y sin voltear a ningún lado, esperó a que todo el mundo continuara con su camino, pero las habladurías continuaban y así sería el resto del día, incluso el año si se atrevía a afirmar.

- Miren quien está aquí…- la joven despertó de su sueño y al parpadear varias veces se vio en frente de un grupo de leones.

- Teddy…- nombró la muchacha al ver al joven frente a ella, este, al escuchar su voz frunció el ceño en son de molestia.

- Lupin para ti…- respondió secamente mientras metía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, Circe tragó en seco mientras sus compañeros soltaban la carcajada.

- ¡Teddy es un, sangre pura! ¿Cómo te atreves…?

- Siendo tú una mestiza como te atreves siquiera a hablar de pureza de sangre…- interrumpió la joven de oscuro cabello y pálida piel.

- ¡Tú…!

- Ya basta… y tú Granger, desaparece de mi vista ahora mismo…- ordenó el joven.

Circe no dijo nada, simplemente continuó observando al muchacho de claros y ondulados cabellos, sus ojos verdes actuaban como un par de taladros en su alma, Circe no bajó la mirada, no temía a la sangre de un Licántropo mestizo…

No temía a nadie.

- Apártate tú…- fue la respuesta de la muchacha ante la sorpresa de varios, incluido Ted Lupin.

- Tú… - señaló el joven.

- Sí, yo… ya no le temeré a un perro pulgoso… - y dicho aquello la joven decidió marcharse, no podía tomar aquello como una victoria, por qué no lo era, Teddy Lupin y ella habían sido muy buenos amigos y su amistad había sido fracturada gracias a la batalla que los separó para siempre.

Ella no era una alumna normal, había recibido clases particulares por parte de su padre adoptivo, Severus Snape y de Draco Malfoy, su tío el mago, como lo había llamado durante sus primeros años en Hogwarts, cuando el desencanto aún no se hacía presente.

Entró a la oficina del profesor de pociones y ahí estaba, en el mismo lugar que había ocupado los últimos diez años.

- Profesor Malfoy…- llamó la joven mientras se acercaba, los ojos color mercurio del rubio se fijaron en la muchacha.

- Morgana… que bueno que te apareces…- saludó el hombre mientras la invitaba a sentarse con un movimiento de mano.

- Gracias… - dijo ella un poco cohibida, siempre había sido así cuando se trataba de aquel hombre.

- El director Snape…- comenzó a decir Draco mientras observaba a la joven.

- No…- contestó casi de inmediato la muchacha que próximamente cumpliría mayoría de edad.

- Pero Circe….

- Me llamas así cuando no estás de acuerdo con una de mis decisiones, Profesor… y dile a mi padre por favor, que no iré a casa esta vez… ¡estoy harta de escapar! – exclamó la muchacha mientras se ponía de pie.

- Mi padrino no lo soportará…sabes bien que no puedes ocultar tus emociones… no a él, no me pongas esa mirada señorita.

- Esto lo hago precisamente por él y por ti… ¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme que escape cuando la mitad de mi me lo impide?

- ¿y la otra mitad Morgana, que te dice que hagas?

- No lo creerás… pero ambas están de acuerdo. – contestó ella lo suficientemente decidida, Snape y Draco siempre le hacían lo mismo en los años anteriores, cuando la fecha de aniversario llegaba, cuando todo el colegio parecía reunirse a su alrededor para fastidiarle el día más de lo que ya lo hacían.

- Es por tu bien…

- No está en mi sangre actuar como una cobarde… no voy a irme a casa solo porque es el día en que el ya sabes quien atacó Hogwarts… yo estuve ahí... esos idiotas no, no saben lo que sucedió… todo el mundo debería estar en Slytherin puesto que saben usar muy bien sus lenguas para todo menos para decir la verdad…

- Lamentablemente las habladurías son ciertas ¿no crees lo mismo?

- Mi madre era una buena mujer… que el hombre que me dio la vida no lo fuera…¿sabes que? No tengo por que seguir hablando contigo… nos veremos después…profesor…

- Circe… - llamó Draco en un tono de súplica, el hombre rubio se puso de pie al verla levantarse del asiento.

- ¡Morgana, me llamo Morgana! – contestó ella mientras se daba la media vuelta, sus oscuros y ondulados cabellos se mecieron de un lado a otro.

- Merlín bendito contigo mujer… de igual manera, Snape quiere hablar contigo, así que dirígete a su oficina…- fueron las palabras del tío Draco, segundos más tarde, el hombre se encontraba completamente solo, soltó un suspiro y volteo hacia el ventanal. Circe Morgana ya era toda una mujercita, pero para él esa joven seguía siendo la misma niña que estuvo a punto de morir a manos de quien se suponía era un héroe…

- Estúpido Potter…- susurró Draco Malfoy mientras volvía a su asiento, los recuerdos comenzaron a golpearle lentamente hasta que pensó que el tiempo transcurrido había sido una mentira.

FLASH BACK…

_Aquella noche se encontraba justamente en la habitación en la que se encontraba el cuerpo de Hermione Granger ya sin vida, no sabía él porqué o el cómo pero algo en él le suplicaba que fuera a ella, que la despertara de la mentira en la que todos estaban, ya era de por sí bastante absurdo luchar una batalla mental para negar todo lo que sucedía, que simplemente decidió que era mejor aceptar lo que estaba sucediéndole._

_Estaba enamorado de Granger y ella estaba muerta, además había una niña de por medio que iba a necesitar toda la ayuda posible, ahora más que nunca debido a la actitud idiota de Potter, aquel chico que suponía iba a salvarles el trasero de todo el mundo._

_Circe Morgana estaba ahí, en medio del enorme salón buscando sabrá Merlín que cosa, había platicado con ella unos momentos y la había llevado a un lugar seguro ¿Qué hacía ahí? Solo Merlín sabía, Severus Snape estaba allí también, atacando a diestra y siniestra al villano del cuento, Tom Riddle evadió y correspondió los ataques, después de todo el hombre era considerado uno de los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos, claro, por debajo de Albus Dumbledore..._

_Y vio a la niña caminar de un lado a otro, con sus ojos bicolores mirando a su alrededor, en ese momento no lo supo pero después del ataque, Morgana le había comentado que había sentido la presencia de su padre y que quería conocerlo, años más tarde, una adolescente rebelde le había dicho que aquello había sido la estupidez más grande. _

_Y si no mal recordaba, Harry Potter y la comadreja no habían tardado mucho en llegar, invitándose en la batalla sin que nadie los llamara, hubo gritos de Bellatrix en esos momentos, más explosiones de las bombardas contra la pared y el humo, como grandes olas, se levantaron en su máximo esplendor, cubriéndolos a todo en un aterrador suspenso, los rayos verdosos provocados por las maldiciones asesinas destellaban entre la humareda y él estaba ahí, observando claramente cómo Tom se daba cuenta de algo extraordinario, sus grises ojos siguieron la mirada del mago tenebroso, y ahí estaba, en aquel entonces Circe tendría tres o cuatro años de edad… _

_Y era el objeto de asombro de Riddle._

_Padre e hija reunidos por primera vez, Draco dio un paso al frente, con la mirada llena de sorpresa, el mago y la niña se acercaron lentamente, Circe Morgana claramente buscando en el rostro de su padre algún parecido con ella. _

_Y vaya que lo encontró._

_Se acercó a ellos lentamente, hasta que se vio detenido por algo que le causó un terror inmenso, había sido Circe la que lo había lanzado hacia la pared con sus palabras, no sabía cómo había logrado escuchar a la niña pero…_

- _Si… Eres mi papá, el hombre que mi mamá amaba…- decía Circe con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, palabras que fueron más que suficiente para petrificarlo._

_Debía haberlo sabido desde un principio, Granger no era de esas mujeres que se involucraban en una aventura del tipo sexual, no, Hermione debió haber tenido sus motivos, pero lo extraño eran las razones de aquel hombre por querer estar con Hermione a pesar de sus orígenes muggle._

_Algo no andaba muy bien en aquella historia._

_Todo fue tal lento en aquel momento, Potter intentando hacerse el héroe sin importarle la vida de Circe, lanzó una bombarda máxima a la techumbre del lugar, estallando su estructura en el momento, Riddle se había percatado de la intención del niño que vivió… _

_Tanto Severus como el mismo, se habían quedado sin aliento al ver a Tom Riddle envolviendo a Circe en un abrazo, protegiendo a su hija con su propio cuerpo, exponiéndose al peligro inminente._

- _¡POTTER! – había gritado Riddle tras unos momentos de suspenso, el polvo se había disipado segundos antes, siendo visible todo por completo una vez más._

_El mago había logrado ponerse a salva con su hija en brazos, pero aquella mirada acusadora que le había lanzado a Harry Potter no la olvidaría nunca._

_Aquella mirada poseía la rabia que sentía al ver en peligro a su hijo, Potter experimentó aquella energía de furia cuando el cruciatus golpeó su cuerpo._

_Y tras unos cuantos momentos de suspenso, la Batalla se detuvo, Riddle ordenó la retirada y Potter aún bajo los efectos secundarios causados por el cruciatus no pudo evitar detener su ataque, ambos bandos estaban incómodamente comprometidos._

- _Dos pájaros de un solo tiro.- recordó que Potter había susurrado aquellas palabras con crueldad hacia la niña, cosa que no perdonaría hasta hoy en día. _

_Lo demás pasó como si él realmente no hubiera estado ahí, de un segundo a otro Snape cargaba con Circe en brazos y Harry Potter salía volando hacia la pared, un enfurecido Tom Riddle lo había atacado cuerpo a cuerpo, pero lo detuvo la causa de todo aquello…_

_Fue aquella fatídica noche donde una mujer murió cuando la batalla se hundió en un profundo estado de suspenso, Riddle había retirado a sus oscuras tropas…_

- _¡Potter, más te vale recuperarte porque cuando regrese, no será para otra cosa que para matarte! - había gritado a todo pulmón mientras levantaba el cuerpo de Hermione entre sus brazos._

- _¡¿Draco, que haces?! – escuchó el grito de su padrino mientras que él salía corriendo tras Voldemort, iba a llevársela lejos de él, cosa que no podía permitir. _

_Y no recordó decir nada, simplemente la sonrisa cínica de Riddle surcando su rostro era lo último que recordaba de aquella noche._

_Y las inocentes pero crueles palabras de Circe, durante mucho tiempo Draco Malfoy había permanecido despierto durante las noches haciéndose aquella pregunta ¿realmente Hermione había logrado enamorarse de Tom Riddle? Y si era así… _

_¿Fue correspondida? _

_No tenía las respuestas, pero una cosa si entendía al derecho y al revés, si Tom y Hermione se habían amado tanto como para engendrar a Circe, entonces Harry Potter no era ningún héroe, sino todo lo contrario._

- _Si tú hipótesis llega a ser cierta Draco…entonces Potter a robado a Riddle la oportunidad de cambiar…- había comentado Severus a los días de lo ocurrido, él mismo le había contado lo que pensaba y ambos habían estado hablando de lo ocurrido entre Voldemort y Hermione. _

- _Cara rajada no es solamente más que el maldito instrumento de Dumbledore para llegar al final de esta batalla… - masculló el rubio mientras recorría la habitación como gato encerrado._

- _Albus siempre ha sido así… te lo digo por experiencia, no por nada es el mago más poderoso… es también experto en manipular los hechos y a las personas más que nada.- fue la respuesta de su profesor. _

_FIN FLASH BACK…._

_Draco no lo supo entonces, ni siquiera volvió a pensar en el tema debido a la soledad que la hija de Granger estaba experimentando, él mismo sabía lo que se sentía que las personas a las que aprecias te den la espalda, Morgana era muy joven para entender el rechazo, y por el amor que el rubio sentía por la madre, decidió que tomaría un papel que no le correspondía pero que lo haría de todas formas, protegería a la niña de Potter y de cualquier otra persona._

Y ahí estaba ahora, jugando con el papel de tío sobreprotector.

Circe vivía con Severus Snape cuando no se encontraba en casa, el hombre había obtenido la patria potestad de la niña y a partir del momento, se había convertido en padre adoptivo para Circe.

Morgana andaba a grandes pasos por el pasillo, si mal no recordaba su madre también había estudiado en aquel colegio de magia y hechicería, había sido la mejor de todas, había estado envuelta en aventuras peligrosas junto a los aurores Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, apretó los puños a recordar que a ninguno de los dos podía ver, considerándolos enemigos de la memoria de su madre.

- Pero miren nada más a quien nos trajo el destino…- Circe se detuvo justamente al escuchar aquella voz, era Teddy en su papel de patán, la joven desvió la mirada para encontrase con un grupo de Griffindors mal alineados.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora, Teddy? – preguntó la joven mientras fijaba su mirada bicolor en el muchacho, Ted Lupin se había convertido en un chico demasiado arrogante.

- Nada que tú puedas ofrecer… simplemente quería recordarte que no eres bienvenida en esta parte del colegio…- fue la respuesta del muchacho quien se acercó a Morgana lo suficiente para intimidarla, cosa que no logró.

- Me dirijo a la dirección Teddy… así que ábrete paso y apártate de mi camino…- fue lo que ella dijo mientras daba un empujón al muchacho y lo apartaba.

- ¡Riddle, no vuelvas a…!

- ¡No me llames así, me llamo Circe Morgana Granger, no Riddle…! – gritó la joven ya exasperada.

- ¡señorita Granger, señor Lupin! ¿Qué sucede aquí? – la voz de Severus Snape provocó en los alumnos un escalofrío que hizo que guardaran un silencio aterrador, Teddy y Circe se miraron antes de responder.

- No pasa absolutamente nada, profesor…- contestó Teddy demasiado absorto en su odio en Circe que no le importó sonar como un total mentiroso, Severus pasó su mirada en la muchacha.

- Es la adolescencia en descontrol, profesor…- dijo la joven mientras permanecía mirando a los ojos del hombre.

- Quiero verla en mi oficina…ahora, señorita Granger… y usted señor Lupin, cincuenta puntos menos para Griffindor por armar alboroto en los pasillos…

- ¡Pero profesor Snape! – Teddy iba a reclamar pero Severus le interrumpió.

- ¡Y siga hablando para estarle otros cincuenta puntos a su infame casa por rezongarle al director! – había dicho el hombre mientras se daba la media vuelta, ondeando su oscura túnica a su paso.

Circe Morgana observaba la oficina del actual director de Hogwarts, quien en este caso era Severus Snape quien desempeñaba el papel, uno que los alumnos consideraban un tirano y un dictador, pero aquello era lo que menos les importaba…

- Draco me ha comentado tu decisión de quedarte en el colegio…- la voz de Severus le hizo volverse hacia él.

- No quiero escapar…

- No lo llamaría así, Circe… sabes muy bien que él innombrable aún anda ahí afuera…

- Y temes por mi vida… si, lo sé…- comentó la joven mientras se sentaba en la elegante silla.

- Circe… la Guerra aún no termina y por lo que los espías nos han hecho llegar… Voldemort está preparando algo grande… ¿entiendes?

- No soy la única alumna en Hogwarts, abuelo…- dijo la muchacha mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba al escritorio de Severus.

- Si, lo se… pero no todos son hijos del mago oscuro…- fue la respuesta de Snape, Circe se mordió el labio inferior, odiaba que Severus le restregara aquella verdad.

- Por favor… no hagas que me vaya…

- Apenas puedo creer que tú me pidas algo así a sabiendas de cómo te tratan ciertas personas…

Circe no negaría aquella verdad, si, era cierto que no tenía ni un solo amigo en aquel colegio, pero los libros y sus clases le bastaban, ella no ocupada de aquellas absurdas necesidades, esa maldita obsesión del ser humano por permanecer en compañía le enfermaba, Circe no dependía de nadie, pero sí que necesitaba al tío Draco y a su abuelo Snape.

- Si acepto ir a casa… ¿vendrás conmigo? – y ahí estaba, actuando como uno de esos humanos que necesitaban a otro. Después de todo, ella también era un humano.

- Necesito estar aquí Circe…

- Y yo necesito saber que estas bien… no dejaré que te enfrentes a Riddle…

Severus guardó silencio, Morgana era lo suficientemente lista como para entender la situación en la que se encontraban, el peligro los rodeaba y acosaba constantemente, lamentablemente Circe creía en una cosa, que por ser ella, Tom Riddle iba a detenerse al menos un poco.

- Ya hablamos acerca de esto, Morgana… él está perdido en el abismo de la oscuridad.

- Ni que quisiera sacarlo de ahí…

- Pero crees firmemente que por ti lo hará…- la interrumpió.

- Creo que podré protegerte de él si me mantienes a tu lado…- fue su respuesta mientras se ponía de pie.

- ¿Qué estás queriendo decir con eso, Morgana?

- Hay cosas que tengo que contarte antes de nada…- comenzó a decir Circe mientras volvía a tomar asiento.

Justo cuando Morgana iba a confesar a Severus ciertas cosas que podía hacer, Minerva McGonagall irrumpió en la oficina del director, la mujer tenía que hablar en privado con el hombre, Circe sabía que la gata era una de las tantas personas que repudiaban su persona y una de las pocas a las que encantaba fastidiar con su presencia, sonrío al ver la mueca de disgusto de la mujer.

- Hipócritas…- susurró la joven mientras veía a la anciana mujer desaparecer tras la puerta seguida de su tutor.

- "Losss humanosss sssiempre sssuelen sssser asssí…" - Morgana cerró los mojos fuertemente, intentando olvidar lo que acababa de escuchar.

- "Mi ssseñora… no haga como ssssi no me essscuchara, essss la heredera… usssted puede essscuchar misss palabrasss…" – se volvió a escuchar.

Circe había confesado una vez a Severus Snape de las cosas que podía hacer, pero no recordaba que hablar con serpientes estuviera agregado en su curriculum, Snape iba a enfadarse cuando se enterara que además de hablar con los muertos y ver fantasmas y algunas otras cosas que más bien le dan escalofríos.

- "Sé quién soy y que es lo que soy…pero no me interesa mantener una amistad con una serpiente…" – fue su respuesta, Circe sintió el escalofrío al escuchar un extraño ruido, era suave y poco ruidoso pero era algo que le causaba curiosidad, la joven se puso poco a poco de pie y se giró con cautela, sus ojos bicolor se abrieron de par en par al ver al enorme animal frente a ella.

- "Usssted una vezzzz me nombró como Albina, mi ssseñora" – se presentó la enorme boa que literalmente hacía honor a su aspecto.

Albina era una enorme boa color blanca y de grandes ojos rojos, Circe no le temía pero sí quedó impactada por la presencia de aquella criatura.

- "¿Por dónde has entrado?" – preguntó Circe claramente en parsel.

- "Essstoy sssiempre donde mi ama ssse encuentra, no importa lossss murosss, mi ssseñora sssiempre me tendrá a sssu lado…" – fue la respuesta de la serpiente, poco a poco el animal fue colocándose a la altura de Circe, era tan larga y de una belleza hipnotizaste.

- "Siempre a mi lado…Albina…" – contestó Morgana sin saber muy bien él porqué.

La oscuridad se había adueñado de la mansión en la que se había estado escondiendo, y a pesar de que muchos de sus seguidores habían muerto en el transcurso de los años a causa de las constantes batallas con la orden del fénix, Ton Riddle no había vuelto a ver a Harry Potter desde hace trece años, y es que adueñarse del mundo había pasado a un segundo plano para él, que ahora lo único que necesitaba era cobrar venganza…

El oscuro mago se encontraba sentado en la silla principal de aquella larga y fina mesa, la cual estaba completamente vacía, y al otro extremo de la sala se encontraba Bellatrix Lestrange, adorando con la mirada a su señor y esperando alguna de sus órdenes…

Tom levantó la mano y se detuvo justamente a la altura de su rostro, había esperado muchísimo tiempo para obtener aquello que yacía dentro de su pálida mano, y a pesar del método en el que consiguió la sustancia que descansaba dentro del pequeño frasco de cristal que poseía en esos momentos, Riddle sonrío al saber que pronto la Guerra acabaría y que no sería él quien cayera muerto, se puso de pie y guardó el contenedor del último recuerdo de Hermione Jean Granger.

Tom se alisó el saco que llevaba puesto esa noche, sonrío de medio lado al saber que pronto tendría a su hija de su lado.

- Mi Lord, está todo preparado para nuestra visita a Hogwarts…- anunció la bruja Lestrange, Riddle no se molestó en responderle, simplemente pasó de ella y continuó con su camino.

Esa era la misión de esa noche, ir y secuestrar a Circe quien permanecía bajo los cuidados del colegio de magia, con la tutela de Severus Snape, el mago entendía que distraer a Snape no iba a hacer cosa fácil, pero si quería despertar al monstruo que dormía dentro de Morgana, tenía que mostrarle lo que él no tendría el lujo de ver…

Había tardado poco más de diez años para sustraer completamente el último recuerdo del cuerpo inerte de Hermione, sabía con certeza que aquello era el momento en que la mujer había muerto y por lo que sabía gracias a la información enviada por uno de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, que por cierto era compañero de su hija, le había hecho saber que la muchacha era de carácter volátil a lo referente sobre su madre.

Cuando Circe descubriera el nombre y el rostro del asesino de su madre, entonces la orden del fénix caería en desgracia.

Tom se detuvo justamente frente a la puerta, fuera de la mansión lo esperaban una gran cantidad de mortifagos, hombres lobo, vampiros y un sinfín de criaturas mágicas que estaban de su lado, y muy pronto su hija estaría gobernando el mundo mágico junto a él.

Sus azules ojos brillaron con el roce de la luz de la luna, su venganza iba a desquebrajar a Potter y con la delicada y mortal mano de Morgana, el niño que vivió iba a pasar a hacer el hombre que murió.

Llevaría oscuridad a todo el mundo, así fuera su hija la que acabara con todo. CONTINUARA.


	14. Asesino

_**ADVERTENCIA:**_ ** ¡ULTIMOS CAPITULOS!**

**Hola...!**

_Pues dejenme decir que ya estamos en los últimos Cápitulos de este FANFIC, yo solo quiero añadir antes que nada, de que a pesar de que al "parecer" soy la primera escritora que asesina a su protagonista JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA solo quiero decir que...esto se va a arreglar de un modo u otro, se me ha llegado a saber que quieren que Tom y Hermione estén JUNTOS, la cosa es que DESDE EL PRINCIPIO estaba contemplado esto, pero como pueden leer... ¡Me gusta el Drama! Pues bien, esto es todo por el momento, mientras termino este Fic, estoy pensando en escribir un Tragedia entre tragedias... van a llorar mua ha ha ha ha ha...bien sin mas que escribir les dejo saludos y muchos agradecimientos..._

**BlackAthena**

Azúcar Amargo

Capítulo 11

**/Asesino /**

Aquel día despertó mucho antes de lo normal y con una extraña sensación que recorría su ser, era cómo si un escalofrío constante estuviera atrapado dentro de ella, Morgana se puso de pie, para eso sus compañeras de habitación aún permanecían bajo el efecto de Morfeo, la joven sintió el frío y el cosquilleo en las plantas de sus desnudos pies, después de una buen a ducha decidió que el hambre ya era insoportable.

Al poco rato de vestirse y colocar el uniforme como se debía, Morgana bajó al comedor para desayunar, pero se detuvo en medio del pasillo, justamente frente a la enorme puerta de entrada, se giró para todos lados, percatándose de que algo no andaba bien.

_No era una mañana._

**Sino una aterradora noche.**

- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – preguntó la joven, intentando encontrar una explicación a su confusión.

Abrió las puertas de madera y penetró en la sala, ahí se encontraban varios alumnos que inmediatamente voltearon a mirarle, como siempre, no con buenos ojos pero a Circe Morgana no le importó aquello, sino la sensación de miedo que comenzaba a crecer dentro de ella, como si algo estuviera a punto de suceder.

- _"Ellos vienen…"_ – Morgana se estremeció al escuchar la voz de Salazar Slytherin a su lado, lo miró de reojo.

- _"¿Seguro, cuántos son?"_ – preguntó la muchacha en un tono de voz muy bajo.

- _"La legión completa… tú padre incluido"_ – fue la respuesta del Lord Slytherin, Morgana, quien ya había recorrido una parte del pasillo, se encontraba sentada en la banca, se puso de pie lentamente, sacando su varita de su bolsillo.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo Granger?! Guarda eso inmediatamente…- gritó Sebastian Hooper desde su lugar.

- Salgan de aquí ahora mismo…- pidió amablemente la joven mientras levantaba la mirada a la techumbre, sentía el poder, la magia oscura que llenaba el alma de su padre, no entendía mucho del porqué de aquel fenómeno pero en algún libro lo había leído, la magia entre padres e hijos era bastante parecida y en muchos de los casos los magos usaban ese lazo para sentir a sus hijos a pesar de la gran distancia entre ellos, era un fenómeno que aún estaba en etapa de experimento y estudios, pero que Circe sabía que aquella hipótesis era lo suficientemente real como para sentir en carne propia cómo su padre se acercaba a ella.

- Está muy enojado… ¡Salgan de aquí ahora mismo! – gritó la muchacha mientras apuntaba al cielo con su varita, los demás comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos al escuchar una enorme explosión seguido de gritos.

- ¡¿Qué carajos está pasando?! ¡Granger! – gritó uno de los muchachos mayores pero la muchacha simplemente no contestó, Circe se acercó al grupo y los obligó a que sacaran su varita.

- ¿Qué está pasando, Granger? – ese era Teddy quien recién entraba a la sala.

- Él está aquí…Tom Riddle…está aquí.- anunció la joven mientras se agachaba al suelo después de que los vitrales explotaran, Teddy y los otros hicieron lo mismo, y por entre los ventanales, un par de mortifagos siguiendo a Bellatrix Lestrange empezaron a hechizar a quien se les pusieran en frente.

- ¡CAPTUREN A LA MOCOSA! – gritó Lestrange mientras sobrevolaba en las alturas.

- ¡Corran! – gritó Teddy mientras se ponía de pie y cubría a sus compañeros.

Morgana lo vio con lujo de detalle, Teddy Lupin y los demás luchando contra los fieles seguidores de Lord Voldemort.

- ¡Desmaius! – gritó Circe el hechizo para proteger a Teddy, quien simplemente le miró con sorpresa.

- No te desconcentres Lupin…- dijo la joven mientras salía corriendo, dejando a los demás tras ella, necesitaba encontrar al tío Malfoy y al abuelo Snape.

La Luna llena brillaba en un siniestro destello rojizo, la muerte estaba a punto de llegar y arrasar con todo y mientras la violenta ráfaga de frío golpeaba sus cuerpos, las lágrimas parecían congelarse en sus pálidas mejillas.

Morgana lo que quería era que Lestrange le siguiera y alejar el peligro de sus compañeros.

La joven respiraba agitadamente mientras se ocultaba entre las sombras del pasillo, Rodolphus Lestrange era un excelente buscador, sobre todo cuando se trataba de mujeres, la joven se asomó por la esquina de la pared, no había nadie y durante un tiempo los escándalos de la batalla habían permanecido en silencio.

- _"Mi ssseñora… me desssise de algunossss de ssssus enemigosss"_ – la joven sonrío al escuchar buenas noticias, al fin y al cabo Albina tenía razón, ella estaba ahí para ella siempre y cuando la necesitara.

- _"necesito que protejas a los alumnos albina, no permitas que ninguno de ellos salga nal herido…"_ – pidió la joven mientras se volvía hacia la serpiente.

- _"tenga mucho cuidado ama… no porque ussssted sssea la heredera de sssu padre, nisssignifica que ellosss no la odien, sssobre todo Bellatrisss lesstrange"_ - comentó la boa albina mientras se deslizaba por el pasillo y se alejaba de su ama para cumplir con sus deseos.

- _"no dejes que te hagan daño…"_ – susurró la joven mientras salía corriendo al lado opuesto del pasillo.

Tom sonrío al ver a Harry Potter acudir al llamo de Albus Dumbledore y el resto de los mediocres que conformaban la Orden del fénix, no había penetrado una vez más los muros de Hogwarts para luchar con el mamarracho de Potter, estaba ahí para ver a su hija.

- ¡Riddle! – gritó Harry mientras corría hacia él con varita en mano.

- Avery…encárgate del mocoso… yo tengo prioridades.- ordenó el mago oscuro antes de desaparecer entre la neblina oscura.

Todo había sido tan rápido, el espectáculo del horror había iniciado justamente mientras los alumnos cenaban.

Teddy observaba a Circe, quien en un arranque de desesperación se había interpuesto entre Bellatrix Lestrange y Teddy Lupin.

- ¡Lárgate de aquí ahora mismo Teddy! – grito ella mientras lanzaba un Expeliarmus a la bruja, el muchacho observaba a la joven que luchaba contra la legendaria Bruja demente.

- ¡Teddy! ¡¿qué estás…?! ¡Oh Por Merlín es Granger! - Morgana no prestó atención al pequeño grupo que se estaba formando tras ella mientras intentaba detener a la Bruja, en un espacio de tiempo en que Bellatrix intentó evadir una bombarda, Morgana aprovechó para dirigirse a los demás alumnos.

- ¡Eh dicho que se larguen, ahora! - gritó una vez más mientras volvía a girarse hacia Lestrange.

- ¡Los mataré y a ti te llevaré ante el amo! – gritó la mujer mientras se ponía de pie e intentaba atacar a Teddy, los ojos de Morgana se abrieron de par en par.

- ¡Petrificus! – se escuchó un grito masculino a las espaldas de Teddy, hechizo que dio en Bellatrix.

El silencio se hizo.

- ¿estás bien Circe? – preguntó un sorprendido Teddy.

- Viene por mi… viene por mi… - repetía la joven mientras volteaba a todos lados.

- Circe ¡tenemos que salir de aquí! – y mientras le explicaba el joven Teddy que el lugar era demasiado peligroso, Morgana veía sus manos entrelazadas, iban a salir de ahí lo quisiera ella o no.

- ¿Qué están haciendo…? – preguntó Circe a sus compañeros, quienes ya no estaban separados por Slytherin y Griffindor, todos estaban juntos en aquella batalla.

- Salvándote el pellejo…- explicó una joven de rubios y rizados cabellos.

- Salvándome… ¿porqué…?

- Estamos regresándote el favor Granger…cállate antes de que nos arrepintamos de esto…- comentó otra joven, esta vez una morena que pertenecía a la casa de las víboras.

Circe no dijo nada, solo sonrío, Teddy la observó detenidamente, desde que Voldemort los atacó desprevenidos dentro del comedor, se percató del sentimiento mutuo que todos los alumnos compartían con Circe Morgana.

_Un odio inmenso por Lord Voldemort._

Circe seguía a Teddy aún tomada de la mano, su oscuro cabello estaba húmedo por el sudor, sus compañeros estaban golpeados y sucios al igual que ella, los uniformes más bien ya eran más harapos que otra cosa.

Fue en ese momento cuando la sala de los menesteres hizo su aparición, Circe estaba segura de que los profesores, en especial Severus Snape y Draco Malfoy estarían buscándola.

Tenía que salir de ahí.

- Estaremos seguros aquí…- comentó Teddy, quien en ese tiempo ya era prefecto de su casa, su obligación era mantener a los alumnos alejados de la batalla.

- Jamás creí vivir para ver esto… ¿seguros que Harry Potter viene para ayudarnos? – preguntó uno de los alumnos de menor grado.

- Harry Potter ya está luchando con Tom Riddle…- comentó Circe mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

Y los demás volvieron a guardar silencio, todas las miradas estaban sobre ella y Morgana se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿Qué sucede, que hice ahora? – preguntó la joven ya frunciendo el ceño, Teddy sonrío de medio lado.

- Dime Morgana… ¿Por qué a pesar de que todos le llamamos Voldemort o el ya sabes quién, tú te empeñas en llamarle por su nombre? – preguntó Teddy quien se acercó a ella peligrosamente, Morgana le miró anonadada, luego entrecerró los ojos.

Todos prestaban suma atención al par de muchachos, al parecer era muy importante que ella respondiera.

- Así se llama ¿no? – fue su respuesta simple.

- Pero él se autonombró Lord Voldemort…- intervino alguien más, la sala de los menesteres estaba casi llena y Circe volteo a ver a los que tenía a su alrededor, finalmente soltó un suspiro.

- Lo que sucede…es que ustedes le dan más importancia a sus palabras que yo… Tom Riddle es un hombre…Lord Voldemort como suele llamarse…es el monstruo súper poderoso que él creo para crear miedo en ustedes… y yo no le temo a mi padre.- fue la respuesta de la muchacha para la sorpresa de los demás.

- Quieres decir que…

- Si, con su miedo ustedes le dan un gran poder… yo no le temo y mi madre tampoco lo hizo en su tiempo… tengo que irme, Severus debe estar buscándome…- dicho aquello intentó salir de la sala pero Teddy la detuvo y varios alumnos se cruzaron en su camino.

- No puedes irte… bien lo dijo esa bruja loca, quieren llevarte con ese hombre…- le dijo Teddy con preocupación en la voz y en la mirada, Morgana sonrío al darse cuenta de que las cosas podrían mejorar después de eso.

- Tengo que ir… él no va a irse hasta no encontrarme…- fue su respuesta mientras se liberaba del agarre.

- ¡No vamos a dejarte ir Granger, entiéndelo! - gritó alguien por ahí.

- ¡Sí! – respondieron los demás.

- Ya los escuchaste…

- ¿ven que me importa…? Tengo que ir, ahora a… - ¡TRANKS! Circe se vio interrumpida gracias a una enorme explosión que causó una ola de polvo, confusión y terror dentro de la sala.

- ¡SAL DE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTES MOCOSA! – esa era Rodolphus Lestrange quien sobrevolaba el techo de la sala, los alumnos, en el suelo simplemente se dedicaban a observar al mago con miedo, Teddy apretujó la quijada, de todas los mortifagos que esperaba ver, aquel hombre era él último al que deseaba tener en frente.

- No te levantes…- dijo Circe quien había adivinado lo que el chico intentaría hacer.- no te hagas el valiente…- continuó diciendo.

- Ese hombre mató a mis padres…- fue la respuesta del muchacho de cabello claro quien intentó ponerse de pie pero Morgana la detuvo.

- Déjamelo a mí… no me hará daño…- dijo ella confiada de lo que iba a suceder.

- ¿pero qué…? ¡No, Morgana! –Teddy Lupin intentó detenerla, pero era demasiado tarde, Circe ya se había puesto de pie, quedando expuesta, el polvo continuaba asentándose en el suelo donde los alumnos buscaban refugio.

- ¡Aquí estoy! – gritó la muchacha mientras apretujaba la varita entre sus manos y escuchaba a varios de sus compañeros quejarse bajo el cuidado del polvo.

- ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? – preguntó una niña de once años, Morgana le volteo a mirar, la chica era de primer curso, una rubia de grandes ojos azules, Morgana la conocía, era la hija de Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom, el padre era su profesor de herbología.

- Salvarlos a todos…- fue la respuesta de la chica mientras caminaba entre los estudiantes que aún se escondían entre la neblina de polvo, Morgana lanzó un hechizo entre el polvo para que este no se disipara.

- La hija de mi Lord, déjame decirle señorita que usted es muy hermosa…- decía Rodolphus mientras seguía en el aire, su capa oscura y la máscara platinada impedían que se descubriera su identidad, pero todos ahí sabían quién era ese hombre con solo escuchar su voz.

- Si te atreves a tocar a algunos de mis amigos… te mataré…- fue el comentario que la hija del mago oscuro decidió añadir.

- ¡Ja! ¿y vas a decir que todos en este colegio son tus amigos, no, Mi lady? – después de una sonora carcajada la respuesta de Lestrange penetró en la profundidad de Morgana, todos bajo la neblina vieron el gesto de la chica…Teddy incluido.

- Todos en este colegio… son mis amigos y aunque no lo fueran ¡Solo yo puedo lastimar a mis enemigos! ¡Expe…! ¡AH! – Morgana soltó un fuerte chillido al ser interrumpida por un encantamiento.

Teddy y los demás observaron con asombro lo que había pasado, Morgana defendiéndolos de aquel mortifagos, a Morgana lanzando un ataque contra Lestrange y a Morgana misma siendo golpeada por un desmaius por la espalda.

- Basta de tanta testarudez… Rodolphus, toma a la chica y llévala a la mansión…- Teddy y los demás alumnos se estremecieron de pies a cabeza al escuchar aquella voz, la profundidad de esta, ese no era otro más que Lord Voldemort en persona.

Los ojos de Tom estaban fijos en la joven que yacía inconsciente entre los brazos de Lestrange, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que se encontró con ella, obviamente el tiempo no había pasado en vano, sonrío de medio lado mientras se giraba y daba la espalda a los mocosos que se encontraban en el suelo.

- Mi hija ha querido defender sus vidas a pesar del peligro… no los mataré, pero pronto empezará la verdadera guerra… que dudo mucho que la mayoría de ustedes sobrevivan…- y dicho aquello, Teddy y los demás fueron testigos de la retirada de Lord Voldemort.

Severus Snape vio la horda oscura oscurecer el cielo aún más de lo que ya estaba, Draco Malfoy había estado siguiendo junto con Ronald y Harry y algunos cuantos otros miembros de la orden a Rodolphus Lestrange, a quien habían encontrado con Morgana entre sus brazos.

- Estará bien…- se escuchó la vocecilla de Teddy Lupin en el fondo del pasillo, Draco ya se encontraba ahí, con el rostro perlado de sudor y con unas enormes ganas de asesinar a alguien reflejado en la mirada.

- ¡Se ha llevado a Circe maldita sea! ¡mocoso idiota, ella no estará bien! – gritó Draco enfurecido, Severus los observaba.

- Él ha respetado nuestras vidas porque ella nos defendía… es por eso que sé que él no va a hacerle daño ¡es su hija! – contestó Teddy con el ceño fruncido, el rubio dio unos pasos al frente, hacia el muchacho y asentó una bofetada, Teddy no se quejó.

- ¡Draco ya basta! ¡es un niño por todos los santos! – intervino Snape.

Teddy, con la mano en su mejilla y el rostro ladeado le dirigió una mirada fría y dura a su profesor de pociones, esa bofetada no significaba nada con el dolor que sintió cuando las emociones respecto a Morgana se estrellaron unas con otras, sus compañeros estaban en la misma situación.

- Katherine tiene razón, debe haber algo que podamos hacer…- comentaba un chico de primer grado muy allegado a los muchachos de último curso.

- Ella… no es como su padre…- dijo alguien entre la multitud, ahí, en el comedor, todos los alumnos se habían reunido mientras que los adultos intentaban rescatar a Morgana de las garras de su propio padre.

- Ella estará bien… y no podemos salir del castillo aunque lo deseemos, McGonagall ha vuelto a levantar la muralla mágica y en cuanto pongamos los pies fuera de los pasillos las alarmas sonarán.- intervino Teddy.

- Me pregunto cómo estará Granger…

- Estará bien como dije, Riddle no le hará daño…

- Teddy… has llamado al ya sabes quien por su apellido…

- Claro Clark… yo ya no le temo a ese monstruo…- fue la respuesta de Teddy ante aquello, y a partir de aquel momento ningún alumno de Hogwarts volvió a llamar a Tom Riddle como Lord Voldemort.

Se estremeció en el momento en que la conciencia le despertó, mientras que los recuerdos de los últimos días comenzaron a llegar a ella de un golpe y por esa razón se encontraba abriendo los ojos lentamente y al levantar el rostro se percató que se encontraba en el comedor de alguna mansión, la habitación estaba a oscuras y las ventanas se encontraban abiertas de par en par, permitiendo al frío de la noche colarse en ella; Morgana intentó levantarse pero descubrió que estaba atada a la silla…

Las puertas se abrieron y las ventanas se cerraron de un golpe, Circe se movió de un lado a otro intentando obtener una mejor vista, alguien se encontraba tras ella, acercándose a su persona peligrosamente.

Sus oscuros y ondulados cabellos estaban sobre su cara, ocultando las hermosas facciones que había heredado de sus padres y aunque deseaba parecerse más a su madre, Morgana no podía negar su evidente parecido que tenía con su padre.

La joven bruja se estremeció de pies a cabeza al sentir unas fuertes y cálidas manos posarse sobre sus hombros…

- _"Bienvenida a mi guarida, hija…" _– se escuchó la voz de Tom Riddle muy cerca de su oído, la joven detectó inmediatamente el idioma de las serpientes.

- _"¿Qué quieres de mi…?"_ – preguntó la joven en parsel.

Tom soltó la carcajada al escuchar el idioma.

- _"Me alegra saber que has aprendido cosas buenas en Hogwarts" _

- _"¿Qué hago yo aquí?" _– Morgana intentaba no involucrarse con Riddle, aceptaba hasta cierto punto que aquel ser fuera su padre, pero de ahí a entablar una relación como padre e hija ya estaba en otro plano.

- _"Estas aquí…" _– decía Tom mientras rodeaba la silla en la que tenía a Circe atada- _"…para abrir tus ojos, hija mía"_ – respondió Tom mientras se daba la media vuelta y se alejaba de Morgana.

La joven vio la figura de su padre, era alto y delgado y su andar era similar a la gracia con la que una gacela se abría paso en el mundo animal, la muerte en persona, había pensado en un principio….

Tom se sentó al otro extremo de la larga mesa, sus ojos azules reflejando la figura de su hija, habían pasado muchos años desde el último encuentro, hasta ella misma lo sabía, pero el secuestro era algo que la joven no comprendía.

- Me has traído aquí con un propósito… ¡No voy a Ayudarte a matar a Harry Potter! Por más patético que sea ese hombre….- dijo la joven mientras luchaba por liberarse de las ataduras; Tom vio preocupación en el rostro de su hija, no dijo nada en el momento, solo la admiraba, se parecía tanto a su madre…

Era casi como volver a tener a Granger frente a él, sus facciones faciales eran las mismas que las de Hermione, su cabello ondulado, incluso parecía poseer el mismo tipo de cuerpo, sonrío al ver los ojos de su primogénita; Uno de sus ojos era de un intenso azul profundo, por supuesto, herencia suya y aunque no era de la misma tonalidad que los suyos, era una característica que Morgana había tomado de él, y podía encontrarse a él mismo en aquel mismo tono pálido de piel y la intensidad del color de su cabello, su carácter también parecía estar entre la de Granger y la de él, ni mencionar su inteligencia y la osadía con la que se enfrentaba a los demás.

- Circe Morgana… - empezó a decir Tom Riddle mientras metía la mano entre los bolsillos de su traje, la chica entrecerró los ojos.- ¿quieres saber…quien asesinó a tu madre? – continuó diciendo para la sorpresa de Morgana, Tom sonrío abiertamente al ver a la muchacha pelear aún más fuerte contra las ataduras de la silla.

- ¡¿Quién…quien asesinó a mi madre?! ¡DIMELO MALDITA SEA! – gritó la joven a todo pulmón para satisfacción de Tom Riddle.

Severus Snape vio a Ojo loco Moody desaparecer entre la oscuridad de los pasillos, nadie había sido capaz de encontrar nada, ni una sola pista sobre el paradero de Morgana Granger, el hombre cerró los ojos y se sobó el puente de la nariz, estaba cansado y necesitaba con urgencia darse una ducha y descansar un poco, los alumnos serían desalojados al día siguiente, pero al parecer la mayoría se negaba a regresar a sus hogares sin antes saber algo de Circe, Snape se preguntó en que momento la joven se había ganado la preocupación de los demás cuando durante siete años de su vida no había logrado hacer ni un solo amigo.

Severus se encaminó hacia su oficina y en el transcurso se encontró con Draco y Minerva McGonagall, ambos hablando acerca del ataque y del posible traidor dentro del colegio, pero no le dieron mayor importancia en el preciso momento en que los tres entraron en la oficina de Snape como director de Hogwarts…

Draco estaba anonadado y Minerva simplemente no podía creer lo que veía, Severus simplemente corrió hasta donde se encontraba, sentada entre las escalerillas a lado del pensadero…

- Morgana…- susurró Draco el nombre de la muchacha quien lloraba desconsoladamente.

- ¡Lo voy a matar, lo voy a matar! – gritaba Circe una y otra vez mientras las lágrimas caían pesadamente por sus mejillas, Severus la rodeo con un abrazo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, que te hicieron? ¡Responde Morgana! – la voz de Severus logró apaciguar a la muchacha al menos un poco, pero Draco y Minerva lo sabían, ahí dentro de sus ojos no había otra cosa más que un odio profundo.

- Él… él la mató… ¡LE QUITÓ LA VIDA VILMENTE SIN CONSIDERAR TODO LO QUE HIZO POR ELLOS DURANTE TODOS ESTOS AÑOS! – gritaba Circe mientras se ponía de pie, Snape le imitó y observándola ir y venir por la habitación.

- ¿de qué estás hablando Morgana? ¡¿Quién le quitó la vida a quién?! – preguntó Draco algo desconcertado.

- ¡Estoy hablando del hijo de puta que mató a mi madre! – contestó la chica mientras señalaba el pensadero, Severus y Malfoy cruzaron miradas, Minerva fue hacia el objeto mágico y los tres adultos se inclinaron hacia el pensadero…

La muchacha se detuvo al ver a los tres magos viajar dentro del objeto mágico, sus puños se cerraron fuertemente, mientras las lágrimas continuaban cayendo por sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus carnosos labios temblaban violentamente a causa del llanto, su padre había dicho que quería abrirle los ojos, pero lo que Riddle omitió en esa ocasión es que también quería oscurecer su corazón.

**FLASH BACK…**

_Tom se acercó una vez más a la joven que lo veía tan desconcertadamente, Morgana no podía creer lo que había escuchado ¿había oído bien aquellas palabras? "abrir los ojos" había dicho Riddle anteriormente y ahora estaba caminando hacia ella, con una extraña mirada…_

- _Te pareces tanto a ella…- comentó Tom mientras estudiaba el rostro de su unigénita._

- _Qué casualidad…la mayoría me dice que soy tu misma imagen…- contestó la joven mientras peleaba con las ataduras de sus piernas de una manera desapercibida._

- _¿y eso es malo? ¿Parecerte a tu padre? – preguntó Riddle mientras miraba fijamente a la muchacha._

- _No tienes ni idea de lo que significa que todos los días te recuerden que eres hija de un asesino…- las palabras salieron de su boca tan fluidamente que a Circe incluso le sorprendieron, Tom no respondió aquello, solamente continuó andando hacia su hija y se detuvo a escasos centímetros frente a Morgana._

- _Eres mi hija… quieras o no…- dijo después de unos momentos de silencio absoluto._

- _¿Por qué…porqué me haces esto? ¡Déjame en paz, olvídate de mí, que existo! ¡Ser tu hija no ha hecho más que arruinar mi existencia! ¡Si no hubieras aparecido en la vida de mi madre ella aún…! – pero Morgana se interrumpió por una tronadora voz que hizo eco por toda la habitación, Riddle había alzado la voz._

- _¡CALLATE! – sentenció Tom al adivinar a donde quería ir la muchacha, el mago oscuro terminó por acortar las distancias entre su hija y él con un solo pasó, inclinándose a ella hasta que sus ojos estuvieran a la par._

- _Tu eres mi hija… tú madre mi mujer… y soy tu padre… y si estás aquí es por qué voy tras la vida del hombre que asesinó a Hermione…- dijo lentamente mientras levantaba su mano y la posaba sobre la mejilla de la muchacha, la sintió fría y temblorosa, Morgana intentó reprimir las lágrimas pero no pudo._

- _Eres un asesino, no haces otra cosa más que dañar a inocentes…intentas adueñarte del mundo mágico pese a quien le pese…quieres que tu régimen racista e hipócrita rija nuestro gobierno mágico a pesar de tus opuestos… dime ¿Por qué debería creer en la venganza de un mago oscuro? ¿Por qué vas tras el asesino de mi madre si ella era Muggle…? Era una de ellos a los que tanto odias y desprecias…- Circe observó a su padre a los ojos, aquellos mismos que veía cada mañana cuando se veía en el espejo, y esperó, esperó por una respuesta; y Tom se alejó en silencio de su hija, dándole la espalda, mirando por la ventana y así estuvo durante un rato hasta que Tom sorprendió a su hija dándole la cara. Los ojos de ambos estudiaban al otro, buscando cualquier cosa dentro del otro._

- _¿quieres saber por qué hago todo esto? – preguntó Tom mientras se acercaba una vez más a su hija._

- _Si… quiero saber tus razones…- preguntó la joven con la respiración agitada, Tom dio un paso más y se inclinó hacia su hija, tomando el rostro de la muchacha entre sus manos y obligándola a acercarse a él, Tom recargó su mejilla sobre la de la joven._

- _Por qué yo amaba a tu madre…- susurró lentamente para la sorpresa de Circe Morgana._

**_FIN FLASH BACK… _**

Circe se movía de un lado a otro, desconsolada, furiosa, era como una gata encerrada dentro de una pequeña jaula, la joven esperó a que los adultos regresaron y cuando esto pasó lo primero que se percató fue la sorpresa en los rostros de McGonagall, Malfoy y Snape.

- ¡Él…él la asesinó despiadadamente…! ¡SU MALDITO HEROE DE MIERDA MATÓ A MI MADRE! ¡Y MI PADRE VENDRÁ POR SU CABEZA! ¡ME LO HA PROMETIDO!– gritó la muchacha mientras salía de ahí a toda prisa y para la sorpresa de los presentes.

Draco se quedó quieto al ver a la muchacha salir a toda prisa, ni siquiera Severus reaccionó adecuadamente cuando se percató de la ausencia de la joven dentro de la oficina, fue Minerva McGonagall la que había roto el silencio al soltar un fuerte sollozo, el director Snape había ido a ayudarla a mantenerse de pie al verla perder fuerzas.

- ¡Esto no puede ser verdad, No, me niego a creerlo! – gritó la mujer mientras los ojos se le inundaban, Draco se giró hacia la anciana profesora de transformaciones con la ira creciendo dentro de sus grises ojos.

- ¿Por qué no puede creerlo McGonagall? ¿Por qué es Potter de quien hablamos? ¡Maldita sea usted y yo sabemos que un recuerdo no puede crearse y modificarse! – gritó el rubio hombre mientras avanzaba hacia la mujer, Severus se interpuso en el camino de su ahijado, adivinando sus intenciones, la gata simplemente le observaba.

- No podemos tomar tan enserio lo que acabamos de ver Draco, Voldemort ha logrado manipularnos a todos con sus artimañas, tampoco sabemos de dónde sacó ese recuerdo…

- Evidentemente de Granger, señor director… ¿pero sabe que es lo peor de todo? ¡Es que usted, la profesora McGonagall y yo sabemos que es cierto! ¡Mierda! ¡Yo lo vi esa noche, su reacción al enterarse de lo que nos hizo Hermione…!

- Cuida tu vocabulario muchacho, y sí, yo también creo que Potter es el asesino de la señorita Granger… ¿Pero cómo crees que lo tomará el mundo? – cuestionó Severus mientras aún sostenía a Minerva, Draco apretó la quijada y los puños, tenía que ir a hablar con Circe respecto al origen de aquel recuerdo ya luego se las vería con Harry Potter.

**CONTINUARA.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les ha parecido?<strong>

_**me imagino que ya varias(os) tenían sus sospechas sobre la identidad del asesino, algo que quiero que se enteren es que existió un paso de tiempo en que había estado pensando hacer responsable del Crimen a Draco Malfoy, y luego pensé ¡Noooo! ¡Amo demasiado a Mi Dragón Albino como para hacerle algo tan horrible! y pues... eh aquí el resultado... :p ja ja ja ja ja**_


	15. ¿Heroe o Villano?

**Hola...**

**Se que debí haber ACTUALIZADO la semana pasada y pido disculpas por ello pero tuve ciertos contratiempos que me impidieron publicar, pero aquí estoy con el siguiente Capitulo, solo quiero darles una NOTICIA que se las dejaré al final del Capitulo, espero disfruten de la Lectura y con mucho cariño les dejo9 saludos y miles de agradecimientos...**

* * *

><p><span>Azúcar Amargo<span>

Capítulo 12

**/ ¿Héroe o Villano? /**

Draco se detuvo en medio del pasillo y buscó la firmeza de la pared, seguía sin poder creer lo que sus ojos habían visto dentro del pensadero y si aquello resultaba ser verdad…

**_Apretó los puños._**

**_FLASH BACK…_**

_Harry empujó a Hermione fuera del castillo, aquel mismo lugar donde se le encontró muerta hace trece años, la joven lloraba e intentaba acercarse a Potter, pero este se negaba siquiera a tenerla cerca…_

- _¡Escúchame Harry, deja que te cuente! – suplicaba la joven mientras intentaba una vez más llegar a su amigo, pero este simplemente se negó a responderle, contestando sus suplicas tomándola de las manos y empujándola lejos de su persona, la castaña se tambaleó varias veces intentando en vano mantener el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente de espaldas, Ronald Weasley también se encontraba ahí, el trío dorado siendo protagonistas dentro de un escenario oscuro, la noche era fría y el viento soplaba fríamente sobre sus cuerpos._

- _¡¿Cómo has podido hacernos esto Herms?! ¡Por Merlín, es Voldemort! – gritó el muchacho de los anteojos redondo, los labios de Hermione temblaban violentamente, impidiéndole que dijera palabra alguna, fue en ese momento cuando el pelirrojo entró en escena._

- _Harry, será mejor que la dejemos aquí, estás demasiado alterado y también Hermione.- intervino Ron, actuando por, tal vez por primera vez en su vida, como mediador entre un problema, pero Harry no lo escuchó._

- _¡Has traicionado nuestra confianza maldita sea, es nuestro enemigo! ¡Carajo Hermione, Voldemort quiere asesinar a todas las personas como tú! – continuó reclamando a la mujer._

- _¡¿Personas como yo, Harry?! ¡¿Y cómo se supone que son esas personas?! – gritó la leona aún en el suelo, apoyándose con las manos, Harry guardó unos segundos de silencio, Ron simplemente se dio cuenta que no iban a hacerle caso._

- _Una sangre sucia…- susurró Harry Potter pensando en las palabras que había dicho, Hermione sé quedó en silencio, ni uno de los dos parecía sorprendido de aquellas palabras, pero Ron, aquello sí que parecía haber causado un terremoto que sacudió su alma._

- _¡Es suficiente Harry! – intervino el pelirrojo mientras lo tomaba del antebrazo y lo arrastraba dentro del castillo, Harry no volteo a verlo, se dejó llevar simplemente mientras mantenía su mirada en ella._

- _¡Eres una traidora Hermione, y cuando mate a Riddle te llevaré a Azkaban por lo que has hecho! ¡Lo juro! – gritó el joven._

_Hermione no contestó a aquello, simplemente observaba al par de muchachos alejarse de ella, en ese momento simplemente no sabía qué hacer, si soltar una carcajada o el llanto, aunque era probable que la segunda opción terminara por realizarse._

- _¡NO VAMOS A PERDONARTE, NO LO HAREMOS! – fueron aquellas palabras de Harry lo que detonaron el llanto en la muchacha._

_Era una noche de tormentoso frío y las sombras proporcionadas por la noche habían cubierto su cuerpo, aquel mismo que se convulsionaba por el torrente llanto que albergaba todo su ser; y le vio ponerse de pie a como pudo, sin ayuda de nadie más que la de ella misma._

- _¡HARRY, RON! – gritó la joven mientras intentaba sujetarse de la barda y continuó llorando por un buen rato más._

_Los siguiente que pasó, cosa que Draco observaba con claridad era que Granger se había quedado sola, esperando a que algo sucediera en cualquier momento, el rubio lo había presenciado junto a Minerva McGonagall y Severus Snape, si bien sabían los tres magos, era que modificar un recuerdo era demasiado complicado incluso para la magia oscura, y más aún cuando se quiere obtener uno de un cuerpo que ya yace en la muerte._

_Severus y Draco se giraron al ver entre la penumbra que rodeaba el castillo aquella sombra oscura que se acercaba a Hermione lentamente._

_Malfoy se había estado preguntando si de verdad Hermione se había suicidado, por unos momentos había llegado a creer que ninguno de los presentes era capaz de quitarle la vida a alguien como Hermione, sobre todo cuando se tenía un pasado lleno de aventuras. _

_No creía que ni Weasley o Potter hubieran llegado tan lejos con su odio._

- _¿Qué quieres? – preguntó una arisca Hermione quien se encontraba dando la espalda al recién llegado, su identidad aún permanecía entre las sombras._

- _Solo quiero saber por qué…- preguntó el individuo, Hermione se giró, tenía los ojos aún con lágrimas, Minerva entrecerró los ojos e intentó acercarse al misterioso personaje, pero Severus se lo impidió._

- _Granger aún no sabía quién es esta persona, por lo tanto tú no serás capaz de averiguarlo.- comentó el director de Hogwarts, la gata se detuvo en su intento de saber de quien se trataba._

- _¿Te das cuenta de que quien quiera que sea esta persona…posiblemente esté en peligro ahora? – preguntó la anciana mujer, Snape no respondió aquello._

- _¿Saber…que cosa? ¿por qué me acosté con Riddle…? eso es…- pero la castaña fue interrumpida por un grito._

- _¡¿AHORA LE LLAMAS POR SU APELLIDO?! – gritó el hombre entre las sombras, su tronadora voz hizo estremecer tanto a Hermione como a Minerva, Draco solamente observaba._

- _¡DA IGUAL COMO LE LLAME AHORA! ¡¿No crees?! – fue la respuesta de la mujer mientras daba un paso al frente, sus ojos ardían en furia, dándose cuenta de que no servía de nada continuar llorando._

- _Es un monstruo…- afirmó la oscurecida figura, la antigua leona soltó un suspiro de resignación, Draco la observaba detenidamente, dándose cuenta de que en algún momento estaría presenciando la muerte de Hermione. _

- _¿Qué es lo que quieres…que deseas que te diga si ya todo está claro…? Me acusan de ser una traidora, piensan lo peor de mí solo porque Circe es hija de…_

- _¡No te atrevas a mencionarlo! – el grito volvió a robarle un escalofrío a Minerva, pero esta vez Granger ni siquiera se inmutó._

- _Circe es su hija… felicidades, lo han descubierto, ¿sabes? Es increíble que no les haya interesado averiguar las circunstancias de lo que pasó, prefirieron creer en las palabras de una muerta…_

- _No te pases Hermione… respeta a los muertos…_

- _¡Y tú respeta todo lo que he hecho por ti todos estos años! ¡cree en mi maldita sea, soy tu amiga! ¡Te eh ayudado siempre y te eh acompañado en las más descabelladas aventuras, eh roto reglas por ti…! – exclamó la joven desbordando desesperación._

- _¿Por qué lo hiciste…por qué me traicionaste de esta manera? _

- _No te traicione… yo nunca lo he hecho.- fu la respuesta de la joven mientras daba un paso al frente._

- _Tuviste a ese engendro con Riddle…_

- _¡Circe no es ningún engendro, es mi hija! – gritó una enfurecida castaña._

- _Lleva su sangre… y la tuya también… ¡¿Por qué Hermione, por qué lo hiciste?! – gritó una vez más pero esta vez dando un paso al frente y enfrentándose a Hermione._

_Draco abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver la varita de aquel sujeto siendo iluminada por los rayos de la Luna, estaba armado… lo que significaba que._

- _¡POR QUE LO QUIERO, LO AMO! – gritó Hermione con tanto ímpetu que fue difícil para ella controlarse, el silencio se hizo a su alrededor, provocando una gran sorpresa a los testigos._

- _¡Oh, Merlín santísimo! – exclamó Minerva mientras se cubría la boca con ambas manos._

- _Granger…- susurró Snape mientras miraba a la joven madre._

**_Todo pasó tan rápido._**

- _¡Crucio! – el rayo salió disparado hacia una anonadada Hermione, quien sin poder moverse recibió el maleficio torturador; los gritos no se dejaron esperar, Malfoy miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y los puños apretujados como Hermione caía al suelo y se retorcía del dolor, gritando y torciéndose en el suelo._

_Los pasos resonaron por el lugar, él se acercaba a una malherida castaña, con la varita apuntando aún a la muchacha. Al poco rato de haber recibido el encantamiento imperdonable la leona intentó ponerse de pie, pero el cruciatus le había dejado demasiado débil, cosa que le hizo volver al suelo._

_Sus cabellos, que en ese momento se veían oscuros, se encontraban regados a su alrededor, su piel clara perlada en sudor y sus labios temblaban violentamente a causa del maleficio cruciatus._

- _Esto y más es lo que mereces…- se escuchó decir una vez más, rompiéndose así el ciclo del silencio._

- _¿Qué vas hacer ahora? Lánzame otro cruciatus… ¡Lánzame otro! – gritó la enfurecida mujer, interrumpiéndose al sentir un espasmo de dolor._

- _Debería matarte…- fueron las lentas y aterradoras palabras las que entraron en Hermione, quien quedó anonadada al escucharlas._

- _No te atreverías… no lo harías…- afirmaba la joven mientras volvía a intentar ponerse de pie, esta vez solamente logró sentarse._

- _Maldita sea… No…- susurró Draco al ver cómo la figura masculina se inclinaba y tomaba a Hermione por el cuello de la gabardina y se un jalón la levantaba por los aires._

- _¡SUELTAME GRANDISIMO ANIMAL! - exclamó la joven mientras era empujada al barandal, sus marrones ojos miraron con sorpresa a su acompañante._

- _Esto acaba aquí, te dije que no iba a perdonarte… ¡ESTUVISTE ENTENDIENTOTE CON VOLDEMORT Y TE ATREVISTE A ENGENDRAR A SU ASQUEROSA HIJA! _

- _¡Cállate, Circe no tiene la culpa ni es responsable de nada! _

- _¡A mí no vas a ordenarme nada, escúchame bien…esto termina aquí! _

_Los gritos no cesaron en ningún momento, Draco, Severus y Minerva vieron con perplejidad como la varita volvía a ser participe en aquella obra de horror… _

- _¡HARRY NO! – gritó Hermione mientras extendía su mano hacia el muchacho._

_Lentamente, la luz de la Luna comenzó a iluminar la figura del niño que vivió, dejando su identidad al descubierto…_

- _Imperius…- conjuró Harry Potter el encantamiento manipulador._

_Draco respiraba agitadamente mientras el sudor se le acumulaba en la frente, Potter se había atrevido a torturar a Hermione, aquel chico que era alabado por cientos y que era considerado como el elegido, el muy cobarde había lanzado un segundo maleficio imperdonable sobre la persona que había estado a su lado durante varios años a pesar del peligro que lo perseguía constantemente… _

_Y vio el dorado brillo invadir los ojos de la leona, quien había sido silenciada, Severus endureció la mirada al darse cuenta de todo, así que era de ese modo por el cual habían dado por sentado que Granger se había suicidado…_

_Minerva vio con horror como la muchacha se subía al borde de la barda pulida, Draco simplemente se mordió la lengua, aguantándose las ganas de gritar y lanzarse sobre Potter, y Severus Snape cerró los ojos en el preciso momento en que Hermione Granger se dejó caer al precipicio._

**FIN FLASH BACK…**

Entonces ya sabía a quién matar después de todo, no le importaba si el asesino era el niño que vivió, pues para él resultaba fácil elegir entre dos personas, o era Harry Potter o vengar la muerte de Hermione.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, recordando aquella noche en que vio por última vez a Hermione, sus ojos marrones inundado en lágrimas, sus suplicas…

- Potter hijo de perra.- susurró mientras continuaba con su camino hacia las mazmorras su prioridad en esos momentos era Morgana, él no se encontraba bien y no quería ni imaginar cómo se encontraba la joven en aquellos momentos.

Katherine y las demás chicas pertenecientes a la casa de Slytherin observaban a la joven con suma sorpresa.

- ¡Granger regresaste! – gritó Helen Rosehill mientras la joven entraba a la sala común, todo el mundo se puso de pie al ver a la joven entrar, pero de inmediato el silencio se adueñó de todo, Katherine detuvo el paso de Helen al darse cuenta del estado de Morgana.

- Granger… ¿estás bien? – preguntó la rubia mientras seguía a la morena, Circe no se detuvo, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación, pero su compañera fue tras ella, y varias chicas más hicieron lo mismo.

La puerta azotó justamente cuando Katherine iba a entrar a la habitación…

- ¡déjenme sola, no estoy para estupideces! – gritó Morgana desde el otro lado de la puerta, la rubia frunció el ceño.

- ¡También es mi habitación Granger…! – fue la respuesta de la muchacha mientras abría la dichosa entrada y penetraba en la recamara, la puerta volvió a cerrarse tras ella, ambas jóvenes estaban solas.

- Te dije que…

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿ese mon…tú padre te hizo daño? – preguntó la rubia mientras se acercaba, Morgana, quien ya estaba sentada sobre su cama, levantó la mirada hacia la joven, Katherine se sorprendió al ver la mirada de la joven.

- Mi padre es la última persona que me haría daño, ahora lo se…- fue su respuesta mientras se ponía de pie.

- ¿Qué sucedió, podemos ayudarte en…algo Granger? – interrogó la joven mientras buscaba algo en el rostro de la muchacha.

- ¿ayudarme, tú? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – respondió Morgana algo extrañada.

- ¿sabes…? Creo que te juzgamos mal Morgana, es todo… nos dimos cuenta todos cuando te pusiste de pie allá en la sala de los menesteres… tan decidida a pelear tu sola para ayudarnos…- contestó la joven mientras veía con comprensión a la joven de oscuro cabello.

- Gracias, pero nadie puede ayudarme de todas maneras… - fue la respuesta de la joven mientras se giraba, dando la espalda a la joven.

Katherine suspiró resignadamente y se acercó a su compañera, tomándola del brazo y obligándola a girarse, la rubia levantó una ceja al percatarse que ambos ojos de Morgana aún permanecían del mismo color, fue en ese momento en que había entrado a la sala común de Slytherin, nadie más se había dado cuenta, pero Morgana tenía ambos ojos destellando en un hermoso color azul claro.

- Tienes los ojos azules…- comentó la rubia mientras sonreía.

- Siempre pasa cuando me enfado…- contestó Circe mientras volteaba a verse al espejo.

Aquel fenómeno siempre sucedía cuando estaba demasiado agitada o demasiado furiosa, Severus Snape se lo había dicho un tiempo después desde que lo descubrieron, eso se debía a la magia heredada por sus padres, su magia…

Extrañamente, mientras Severus y Draco enseñaban a Morgana durante las vacaciones, descubrieron que la cadena mágica del poder de la niña no era para nada normal…

Circe poseía en su organismo dos tipos de gen mágico.

Uno idéntico al de Tom Riddle y el segundo al de su madre, en otras palabras, Circe Morgana no contaba con magia propia.

- Pues creo que tus ojos son muy bonitos así… pero si le preguntamos a Lupin, dirá que tus osos se verían mejor siendo oscuros…- Morgana intentó sonreír por el comentario, pero el recuerdo de lo sucedido se lo impedía.

- ¿vas a contarme lo que pasó, quien te rescató, los aurores…Harry Potter? – en el momento en que Katherine mencionó aquel nombre, los ojos de Morgana volaron hacia la muchacha, la rubia se estremeció al ver los ojos de Morgana volverse azules, cosa que ya había cambiado minutos antes… pero al parecer el nombre de Harry Potter la ponía furiosa.

- Te contaré un secreto Kat…- comenzó a decir Morgana mientras se ponía de pie.

Ronald Weasley y su hermana Ginny llegaron al castillo un par de horas después desde que se les envió una carta, Harry ya se encontraba en el castillo junto con Alastor Moody, y los miembros del Fénix a excepción de algunos y los profesores del colegio, comenzaron a reunirse en la oficina del director.

- Tenemos que tomar medidas preventivas, en cada ataque el que no debe ser nombrado a logrado entrar al colegio ¡Nuestros alumnos han estado a punto de morir en manos de los hombres lobo! – exclamó la profesora Sinistra.

- Ya se ha levantado un nuevo domo mágico, Aurora…pero esta vez entre varios maestros lo hemos conjugado…- respondió amablemente la gata, pero no fue suficiente para Sinistra.

- No lo sé ustedes, pero aún creo que debemos sacar a los alumnos del castillo, mientras esa niña esté aquí, todos los demás estaremos en peligro…- comentó Flitwick mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

- ¿no sería más fácil sacar a **"esa"** niña del castillo en lugar de más de setecientos alumnos? – intervino Rolanda Hooch, la instructora de vuelo de los alumnos de primer grado.

- Esa… como usted la llama, profesora Hooch, tiene nombres y apellidos…y es mi protegida.- intervino Severus quien acababa de aparecerse en la oficina, varios profesores sonrieron ante la intervención del director, Draco, quien había estado en una esquina durante un rato, sonrío al ver la cara sonrojada de la profesora Rolanda.

- Vengo del ministerio de magia y hace unos momentos me eh reunido con Albert Clivent, el nuevo jefe del departamento de aurores…- empezó a decir Severus mientras tomaba asiento tras su escritorio, Draco se acercó.

- ¿y, que van hacer? ¿enviar aurores para vigilar los alrededores? – preguntó Minerva bastante preocupada.

- Si, sobre todo a los alumnos…- contestó Severus mientras pasaba lista con su mirada, todos se encontraban ahí menos Harry Potter.

- ¿a los alumnos, pero por qué? – preguntó Sinistra mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Y a los profesores…- añadió Snape.- por qué al parecer, ha sido alguien dentro de Hogwarts quien facilitó el acceso a los mortifagos y a quien no debe ser mencionado…- aquellas palabras provocaron varios pequeños gritos de horror ante lo dicho por Snape.

- Merlín bendito… ¿entonces es un hecho que el que ya saben quién está de vuelta, de nuevo? – intervino Flitwick un poco impaciente.

- Es un hecho…- intervino Draco quien se descruzó de brazos y dio un paso al frente.- ¿Dónde está Potter? – preguntó el rubio mientras buscaba con la mirada el par de cabezas rojizas, Ron y Ginny levantaron las miradas hacia el rubio.

- No me mires a mi Malfoy…no he visto a Harry desde hace unos días…- comentó Ginny un poco molesta por aquello.

- Comadreja… eres como la mugre de Potter… ¿Dónde está cara rajada?

- Draco, contrólate…- ordenó Snape adivinando las intenciones del hombre rubio.

- ¡Me controlo una mierda, cuando estos se enteren de lo que Potter ha hecho…!

- ¡QUE TE CALLES EH DICHO! – gritó Snape quien se ponía de pie, el profesorado simplemente volteaban a ver a uno y luego al otro, ignorando lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Qué ha hecho Harry, profesor Snape? – preguntó Ginny quien avanzaba hacia el director.

- No es ni el lugar ni el momento para contarle señora Potter…- respondió Severus.

- ¡Mi esposo es acusado de algo al parecer…y exijo saber de qué se trata! – gritó la pelirroja mientras endurecía la murada, cosa que causó un terrible silencio.

- Si profesor… hasta yo quiero saber de qué se me acusa…- se escuchó la voz de Harry provenir de la entrada después de un ligero crujido de la madera, todas las miradas estaban puestas en Harry, quien se adentraba a la oficina con pasos lentos.

Draco se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación, pero fue solo cuestión de segundos para que el actual profesor de pociones llegara hasta donde Harry Potter se encontraba, Ginny y varias profesoras soltaron un angustioso grito al ver a Draco Malfoy asentar un puñetazo que dio de lleno en el costado de la cara de Harry, quien se derrumbó sobre el suelo casi de inmediato, no bastándole, Draco se le hecho en cima, cubriendo la cara del antiguo niño que vivió, de golpes.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves maldito imbécil?! ¡YA LO SE TODO, LO VI Y YA NO NECESITAS FINGIR MALDITO ASESINO! – gritó un enloquecido Draco, Ronald al escuchar aquello se estremeció de pies a cabeza, varios profesores, Moody incluido, intentaron apartar a Malfoy de Harry, pero había sido en vano, el rubio los había alejado con un expulso simultaneo.

- ¡Draco detente! – gritó Snape mientras bajaba las escalerillas y se dirigía hacia el par, Harry después de un rato logró asentar un golpe a Malfoy en las costillas, cosa que hizo que el rubio se doblara por el dolor, cosa que aprovechó Potter para alejarse del muchacho, Ronald ya estaba a su lado, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie, pero Malfoy no estaba satisfecho y a pesar de los gritos de su padrino, el rubio intentó atacar por segunda ocasión.

- ¡YA BASTA HE DICHO! – exclamó Snape mientras tomaba al rubio por el hombro, Draco no dijo nada, simplemente se dedicó a observar a Potter quien era atendido por su esposa.

- ¡¿pero qué significa todo esto, Malfoy?! – gritó Ginny mientras limpiaba la sangre del rostro de Harry con la ayuda de su varita.

- ¡¿Por qué no se lo preguntas al asesino de tu marido?! – respondió Draco aún con la mirada fija en Harry.

- ¿Qué…? ¡Harry no es ningún asesino Malfoy…! – defendió Ron a su amigo, Draco, por primera vez, desvió su plateada mirada hacia el pelirrojo.

- Si Granger estuviera viva… no estaría de acuerdo contigo, comadreja…- contestó Draco mientras se zafaba del brazo de Snape y se alejaba, saliendo de la oficina y cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

El silenció gobernó el lugar por un par de segundos.

- ¡¿pero qué le pasa a Malfoy?! – gritó Harry ya recuperado.

- Pasa señor Potter… que lamentablemente el profesor Malfoy, tiene razón y queremos una explicación…- intervino Minerva McGonagall mientras se abría paso entre los profesores.

Draco salió hecho un basilisco de aquel lugar, no lo soportaba, no al menos desde que se enteró de la identidad del asesino de Hermione, los pasillo estaban solitarios y fríos en esos momentos y por esa única razón, Draco se recargó al muro y soltó el llanto.

Había estado al pendiente de Granger durante mucho tiempo, durante sus años en Hogwarts no había hecho otra cosa más que buscarla para insultarla y burlarse de ella, extrañaba esos encontronazos con ella y más cuando la hallaba sola en la biblioteca, y cuando la guerra empezó, lo ayudó en varias ocasiones a curar las heridas provocadas en batallas, habían superado juntos la etapa de enemigos, volviéndose aliados en una guerra que los estaba dejando sin compañeros y amigos, se habían apoyado mutuamente.

Y ahora no estaba ahí ni siquiera para escuchar sus estupideces, ni para insultarla por qué estaba muerta.

- _"Draco…"_ - escuchó su nombre provenir desde la lejanía, pero no prestó atención.

- _"Draco…Draco…"_ – continuó escuchando la voz femenina, pero el rubio estaba más concentrado en desahogarse que en otra cosa.

- "_Malfoy… mi hija…"_ – volvió a escucharse, fue en ese momento cuando reconoció la voz, Granger había sido única en todos los sentidos, incluso su nombre y apellido sonaban diferentes proviniendo de ella; el hombre levantó la mirada y con el rostro lleno de lágrimas vio una figura oscura al final del pasillo.

Era una mujer, una mujer vestida totalmente de negro y lo sabía por el intenso color rojo que llevaba en los labios…

- ¿Quién eres…que haces en Hogwarts? – preguntó el rubio mientras se acercaba al fantasma.

- _"Mi hija Malfoy…mi hija está en peligro…"_ – fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer.

Draco quedó desconcertado por aquello y después de parpadear un par de veces, se percató de lo que había pasado en esos momentos.

- Granger…- nombró el muchacho mientras salía corriendo hacia las mazmorras.

Katherine y los demás Slytherin la observaban con los ojos incrédulos y llenos de sorpresa, Circe les había contado lo que había pasado durante su secuestro.

- ¿así que durante todos estos años se dedicó a extraer el último recuerdo de tu madre? – preguntó Helen mientras los demás escuchaban.

- Si… el mismo me ha traído a Hogwarts, solamente quería que lo supiera…- contestó la joven mientras jugaba con la varita.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó después? – intervino Katherine.

- Fui a la oficina del director, sabía que ahí había un pensadero que había pertenecido al antiguo director… vi lo que mi madre había vivido en sus últimos momentos de vida…- fue la respuesta de la joven antes de ponerse de pie, varios alumnos comenzaron a murmurar comentarios entre ellos.

- ¿y…que pasó, descubriste algo sobre el asesino de tu madre? – esta vez la que realizó la pregunta había sido Helen.

- Si… lo vi todo… mi madre fue cobardemente asesinada…- Morgana se puso de pie y dio la espalda a sus compañeros, levantó la vista y ahí, sobre la chimenea se encontraba el retrato de Salazar Slytherin.

- ¿Quién fue, Morgana…quien asesinó a tu madre?

- Él siempre fue su razón para seguir adelante, lo apoyó y fue en contra de las reglas que tanto le gustaba seguir al pie de la letra… la llamó traidora, insultó mi nombre y la torturó con un cruciatus… - Morgana se detuvo y mientras se giraban, los Slytherianos observaron el cambio de color en los ojos de Circe.

- Granger… tus ojos…- comentó alguien entre la multitud.

- Lo odio, lo aborrezco y me asquea su presencia… pero no puedo hacer absolutamente nada en su contra, no voy a rebajarme a su nivel… mi madre está muerta y mi padre no tarda en estarlo pronto… y necesito hacer algo…

- ¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer, vas a enfrentarte a esa persona? – preguntó Katherine mientras esperaba una respuesta.

- Ya lo tengo decidido… pero díganme ¿Qué se hace cuando un héroe se vuelve villano? – preguntó la muchacha para la sorpresa de sus compañeros.

Draco entró a la sala común y vio a Morgana en medio del grupo de alumnos, todos ellos prestando atención a la joven.

- Morgana… ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó el rubio hombre quien se acercaba a la joven.

- Si… ya todos lo saben…- comentó la joven mientras veía a Draco a los ojos, el rubio pasó la mirada a sus alumnos, todos ellos con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Morgana… ¿Qué les has dicho? – preguntó Draco mientras miraba a la chica.

- Nos contó… que Harry Potter es un asesino.- contestó Katherine mientras miraba fijamente a Morgana.

- Y todos sabemos que un recuerdo no puede modificarse ni con toda la magia del mundo- dijo alguien más. – así que Potter es un héroe que se volvió Villano.- siguió diciendo el chico; Draco no contestó aquello por qué sabía que aquello era solamente la pura verdad.

- _"Creo que deberías dejar de tener esos pensamientos, Circe…lo que intentas hacer no va hacer otra cosa que costarte la vida…."_ – se escuchó el consejo de Salazar Slytherin.

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Como pueden notar, Circe estará tomando cierto amor por su padre, todos los tenemos a pesar de la extraña manera en que nuestros progenitores actuen, como sangre de su sangre siempre existirá un misterioso e inexplicable amor por ellos, así como ellos lo tienen hacia nosotros, la Noticia es que HERMIONE resusutará, eso ya lo tenía contemplado desde que inicié esta Historia, obviamente nuestros protagonistas se reunirán una vez más, no puedo dar detalles al respecto del cómo o del porqué, pero habrá una pérdida enorme en la vida de nuestros personajes amados...  
><strong>

**Sin más, me despido... nos leeremos en el siguiente Capitulo, Gracias.  
><strong>

**BlackAthena.  
><strong>


	16. La última Batalla

**¡...Hola...!**

_Lo primero, me tardé muchisimo porqué le cambié ciertas cosas al final que tenía planeado para este Fic, y por eso tuve que quitarle y ponerle a los siguientes Capitulos, pero en fin, ya están Listos para ser Publicados, espero que les guste, muchisimas Gracias por la espera..._

_P.D.- Este Capitulo esta dedicado a todas mis lectoras, en especial para Aurora Snape que con su mensaje me recordó por qué me gusta escribir, muchisimas Gracias por tu apoyo y tu lealtad como escritora._

**FELICES FIESTAS Y DULCES INSPIRACIONES.**

* * *

><p><span>Azúcar Amargo<span>

Capítulo 13

**/ La última Batalla/**

El artista de aquella obra siniestra bajó el pincel con el que había logrado crear su obra, aquella misma que producía terror y pánico entre la población, sus ojos admiraban su obra maestra que yacía en el cielo, entre las grises nubes que comenzaban a poblar el nocturno cielo.

Pero todo artista da un nombre a su obra, en este caso, La Marca Tenebrosa fue dada como nombre a aquel dibujo mágico que descansaba en el cielo, incitando a las personas a temer por su vida y a sentir pánico por una guerra que comenzaba a avecinarse.

La firma era clara y concisa, Tom Riddle era un maestro del horror que finalmente decidió ir al grano, el asunto con Potter se estaba volviendo tedioso y su hija no daba señales de querer unirse a él en busca de venganza.

Harry se encontraba sentado por obligación en aquella silla, frente a él se encontraba una impresionada Ginny, quien en esos momentos se encontraba embarazada de cuatro meses, lo que había sucedido en aquella habitación le había provocado casi un desmayo, pero la joven era muy fuerte.

- ¿es cierto Harry…lo que dice la profesora McGonagall es verdad? –preguntó la pelirroja mientras veía a su marido a los ojos.

Harry no contestó de inmediato simplemente se dedicaba a verla a los ojos, esos preciosos ojos que le miraban intensamente en esos momentos.

- Todo pasó tan rápido…- comentó el chico mientras bajaba la mirada, no quería presenciar el momento en que la decepción se materializara en los ojos de su esposa.

- No… Harry tú no… ¡Merlín Bendito Harry, mataste a Hermione! – exclamó la joven mientras se aferraba a la poca fuerza que le quedaba, Minerva y Alastor se acercaron a la mujer para impedir que cayera al suelo, la pelirroja había soltado el llanto casi de inmediato.

- Lo siento… lo siento Ginny…

- ¡A mí no me pidas disculpas, pídeselo a ella, a Hermione y a su hija, por santa Morgana Harry, mataste a tu mejor amiga! – gritó Ginny mientras se zafaba del agarre de Moody y McGonagall. - ¡Tú, te volviste como el monstruo que tanto odias! ¡Harry! ¡¿Cómo pudiste guardar este secreto durante tanto tiempo?!

- ¡Ella nos traicionó Ginny, se fue…a sabrá Merlín que cosas hacer con ese…con Voldemort! ¡y luego volvió con una hija! – fue la patética excusa que Harry pudo decir, pero el hombre se vio interrumpido al intentar abrir la boca una vez más, la mano de Ginevra Potter se había marcado en su mejilla.

- Era Hermione… la chica que te pasaba todas las notas, la que los ayudaba a estudiar ¡La que te acompañaba a enfrentarte a numerosa cantidad de peligros! ¡la que quebrantaba reglas por ti y tú estúpida paranoia con Voldemort! Asesinaste a una madre y dejaste huérfana a su hija… Harry… ¿Qué pasaría si algo así me pasa a mí? – las palabras de Ginny provocaron un silencio profundo.

- Lo mataría Ginny… lo mataría.- contestó Harry con preocupación y desolación en la mirada.

- Me alegro que hayas respondido así, señor Potter…- la voz de Circe sorprendió a los presentes en aquel lugar, Ginny salió corriendo hacia la joven, quien aceptó sin reproches el abrazó que la pelirroja le ofrecía.

- Lo lamento mucho mi niña… yo no lo sabía…- susurró la futura madre mientras que Circe asentía con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Lo entiendo señora Potter… y a lo que usted ha dicho señor Potter.- la joven se deshizo del abrazo de Ginny, a quien no le quedó más que seguirla con la mirada.- ha dicho usted que mataría a quien quiera que se atreviera a hacerle daño a su esposa y su hijo… pues bien, déjeme añadir que mi _"Padre" _viene tras de usted… puede comprobarlo si mira por la ventana…- continuó diciendo Circe mientras miraba fijamente a Harry, este simplemente respondía el gesto a la joven.

- ¡Merlín nos proteja! – gritó Sinistra al comprobar que en el cielo oscuro se dibujaba la marca tenebrosa.

- ¡es el… está muy cerca, creo que en Hogsmeade! – comentó Alastor Moody al comprobar las palabras de Morgana, Harry ni siquiera se movió de su lugar.

- Él no va a satisfacer su sed de venganza con verte dentro de Azkaban, pagarás un precio equivalente a tu crimen… mataste a mi madre… y tú pagarás con tu vida ese precio.- comentó la joven mientras se daba la media vuelta, pero Harry la detuvo tomándola de la mano y girándola violentamente.

- Suéltala Potter.- ordenó Severus Snape quien se mantenía en alerta.

- Él es un monstruo… tengo la mayor parte de mi vida luchando contra él, deseando verme muerto ¿crees tú que él quiere matarme por esas absurdas razones? ¡Voldemort no conoce lo que es el amor, ni la amistad…no conoce nada de eso! – explicó Harry soltando a Morgana, la joven entrecerró los ojos, Snape vio el cambio de color que sufrieron estos casi de inmediato.

- Mi padre no conoce ese sentimiento, por qué usted señor ¡MATO A MADRE! ¡el me lo dijo, la amaba, y por eso viene tras de usted…! – las palabras de Morgana provocaron un escalofriante silencio en aquella oficina, Ginny tuvo que tomar asiento para no caer al suelo y Harry simplemente no supo más que decir.

- Usted no es más que palabras… lleva muchos años intentando asesinar al que ustedes llaman monstruo… pero aquí la única bestia es usted señor Potter… le quitó a un hombre que solo sentía odio y resentimiento contra el mundo, la oportunidad de redimirse, y yo soy la prueba de que él lo hubiera logrado… - Circe se dio la media vuelta y salió del lugar, dejando helados a los adultos que habían estado observando y escuchando aquella charla entre victimario y víctima.

Porque eso era Circe, víctima de las acciones de un hombre que deshizo su familia y por más que se negara a desecharlo, sabía que su padre iba a asesinarlo esa noche.

- _"ssssus pensssamientos no sssuelen sssser tan agitadossss ama…"_ – Circe detuvo su carrera al escuchar la voz de Albina, la boa blanca que se escondía entre las paredes del colegio.

- Alguien tiene que hacer algo… todo está mal, si tan solo pudiera arreglarlo, cambiar las cosas de una manera que todo fuera diferente…- empezó a decir la joven mientras se giraba en todos los sentidos, el pasillo estaba completamente solo.

- _"Mi sseñora, sssi le dijera que hay un modo de cambiar las cosassss… "_ – la voz de Albina provocó una sacudida en Morgana, quien comenzó a buscar a la serpiente con la mirada.

- Si… yo te creería Albina… ¿Qué cosa tengo que hacer para cambiar el destino…?- empezó a decir la muchacha mientras empezaba a andar nuevamente.

- _"Bussssca el gran libro ssssin portada... y entre sssusss hojasss encontrarasss el pentagrama de Parasssselssssso…" _- explicó Albina mientras siseaba justamente frente a Morgana, la joven veía los rojizos ojos de su guardiana.

- ¿el pentagrama de Paracelso? ¿se puede saber…?

- _"Parassselssso el alquimissssta, un famossso muggle conossssido en el mundo mágico por busssscar la formula que lo convertiría en un mago…. Sssse dissse que en lugar de essso encontró un portal que le permitía cambiar la realidad…pero que jamássss tuvo la oportunidad de sssaber de sssu autentisssidad…" _– Morgana se estremeció al sentir a la boa rodearla lentamente, estremeciéndose al toque de las escamas de la enorme serpiente, Albina rodeo a la Bruja hasta cubrir con su cuerpo el de ella, sus ojos volvieron a estar fijos en los de Circe.

- Entonces… ¿cómo voy a saber si funciona o no? – preguntó la joven.

- _"Exissstió hace muchosssss añosss un mago de esssstirpe pura que lo intentó…yo essstuve ahí, el pentagrama de Parassselsssso funssssionaba…pero el poder de essste hombre…no era sssufissssiente…" _– la atercipelada voz del animal penetró en los oídos de la muchacha, Morgana parpadeo varias veces hasta recordar un episodio de su vida, uno en el que Harry Potter estando ebrio la acusó de destruir el mundo.

- Sobre mis hombros cargo una profecía Albina… cuando el mago que vivió siendo un niño haya muerto… mi poder se elevaría… - Circe se interrumpió al escuchar el cielo tronar, la llovizna golpeando los cristales de las ventanas de todo Hogwarts y el silencio haciendo acto de presencia, Albina se desenroscó del cuerpo de la joven cuando escuchó la voz de su maestro.

- _"No debiste contarle esas cosas…" _– Morgana se volvió inmediatamente solo para ver a Salazar Slytherin dirigiéndole una penetrante y dura mirada.

- _"era nessssessssario maessstro…" _– contestó la serpiente mientras se retiraba, deslizándose por la orilla del pasillo, Morgana no dijo nada hasta que vio a Albina desaparecer.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó la muchacha, Lord Slytherin se volvió hacia ella.

- _"Hagas lo que hagas… olvida todo lo que esa bestia te ha contado" _– fue lo único que dijo el hombre antes de retomar el camino, Morgana lo siguió, algo estaba bastante extraño.

- ¡Tú sabes acerca de eso! ¡¿no es así?! ¡conoces el pentagrama de Paracelso! – exclamó la joven mientras en su rostro se formaba una enorme sonrisa, Salazar se volvió hacia su heredera, ondeando violentamente la túnica, su mirada fría silenció a la muchacha.

- _"Paracelso era un enloquecido muggle que buscaba a toda costa ser cómo nosotros, cosa que jamás logró… muchos le llaman mago, pero el inútil hombre lo único que logró fue encontrar la muerte…" _– explicó el misterioso fantasma mientras se acercaba a la joven, se inclinó hasta que sus ojos quedaron justamente uno frente al otro.

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿ese hombre logró….?

- _"Si, logró activar el pentagrama, algo que nunca logré entender cómo lo hizo…Morgana, no intentes activar el pentagrama o puedes llegar a perder la vida, te lo dije hace tiempo…" _– fueron las palabras del hombre, pero Circe no lo olvidaría, sabía eso de sobra, la chica era bastante necia y obstinada cómo para dejar pasar una oportunidad de oro, para recomponer las cosas.

- _"Me lo dices por experiencia propia ¿No, Mi Lord?" _– añadió la joven en un serio tono de voz, Salazar identificó de inmediato el idioma provenir de la chica.

- _"¿Quieres saber la verdad, no es así? Mocosa necia… siempre supiste la verdad y aun así me lo restriegas con un tono de duda…"_

- _"Lo supe desde que lo vi por primera vez…usted no está muerto… ¡Usaste el pentagrama de Paracelso…! Y por esa razón usted…" _– Morgana, en medio de su sorpresivo descubrimiento interrumpió sus palabras, así que era aquello, Salazar Slytherin había desaparecido a inicios del siglo dieciséis o al menos eso era lo que explicaban los textos acerca de su vida, en especial la Historia de Hogwarts, pero él no simplemente se esfumó de la faz de la tierra…

- _"Perdí mi cuerpo por ser tan arrogante… por creer ser el mago más poderoso… quise cambiar mi realidad… lo que tú no sabes Morgana… es que usar el pentagrama no solamente cambiará la realidad a tu gusto… hacer el trabajo del destino tiene un precio, yo no logré y por eso heme aquí…"-_explicó el hombre mientras tomaba a la muchacha por los hombros, Morgana cerró los ojos por un momento para luego volver a abrirlos, soltando a su vez un profundo suspiro.

- _"Perdiste tu cuerpo… ¿este es el precio que…tuviste que pagar por cambiar la realidad? " _– la pregunta fue procesada por Slytherin, quien permaneció en silencio mientras pensaba como responder a la joven.

- _"Este es el precio que estoy pagando por no haber hecho las cosas bien…"_ – comentó el hombre arrepentido en el preciso momento en que vio a Morgana sonreír abiertamente.

- ¿eso significa que usted hizo algo mal, si encuentro cual fue el error entonces, tal vez…- la chica abrió los ojos de par en par para luego salir corriendo, Salazar extendió su mano hacia la joven para detenerla, pero había sido demasiado tarde.

- _"Mocosa tonta..." – _fueron sus palabras antes de seguir a la joven, después de todo, estaba muy interesado en saber cómo era que iba a resolver el problema.

¿Cambiar la realidad había dicho? Bien, eso quería ver él mismo, encontrar el error que él había cometido cuando lo intentó, suspiró, los recuerdos eran bastante desoladores ahora que volvían a él y se sentía tan horrible como un balde de agua fría en época de invierno.

Conocía un poco a aquella joven o eso era lo que creía, pues había estado a su lado los últimos años, la vio crecer y fue testigo del sufrimiento silencioso por el que su alma era martirizada, todo por los errores de su madre.

Morgana se detuvo en el pasillo al ver a Snape y algunos otros profesores frente a ella, pero había sido Draco quien se percató de su presencia.

- Morgana, que bueno que te encontramos ¡hemos estado buscándote un buen rato! – habló el profesor de pociones mientras se acercaba a la joven quien lo veía ingenuamente.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – preguntó la muchacha, olvidando que sobre sus cabezas, su padre había convocado la marca tenebrosa.

- Todos los alumnos están siendo reunidos en la sala de los menesteres, te llevaré hasta ahí para mantenerlos a salvo…- contestó Draco Malfoy mientras la tomaba del antebrazo y la llevaba por el pasillo.

- ¡Pero…yo puedo ir sola! – gritó la joven con nerviosismo, Draco se detuvo, detectando algo extraño en la joven.

- Te conozco mejor que las líneas en mi mano, Morgana… si te dejo ir sola no harás lo que te pido…

- No confías en mi.- afirmó la joven.

- Confió en ti hasta con los ojos cerrados… pero bien sabes que tú padre está allá afuera y que viene por Potter… y tú y yo sabemos que no te agrada la idea de que cara rajada siga tan libre como una mariposa… ahora vamos, los demás ya están en la sala.- la respuesta del hombre rubio había tomado por sorpresa a la joven, Snape los alcanzó a sabiendas de que tenía que asegurarse de que la joven tenía que estar a salvo.

Morgana vio a su tutor y a su tío cerrar la puerta en el momento en que ella entró al recinto, se giró, lo que Draco había dicho había sido verdad, todos los alumnos se encontraban ahí a excepción de la mayoría de Slytherin, que siendo hijos únicos la mayoría, habían optado por llamar a sus padres.

- ¿te encuentras bien? – la joven se estremeció de pies a cabeza al escuchar la voz de Teddy.

- Quiero largarme de aquí, no es que sufra claustrofobia pero, estar aquí me hace sentir un poco fatigada.- había contestado la joven mientras soltaba un suspiro cansino, Teddy simplemente la observaba.

- Todo acabará pronto, Harry Potter asesinará a Voldemort en cualquier instante.- dijo alguien más mientras se acercaba al par de adolescentes, Morgana entrecerró los ojos al ver a un Slytherianos acercarse a ellos.

- Vladimir Petrovitch…- nombró Teddy en un tono de molestia, el joven de mirada verdosa simplemente lo ignoró, su atención estaba sobre la muchacha.

- Y dime Granger… ¿Qué sientes al saber que el monstruo de tu padre va a morir? - preguntó el imprudente muchacho, Teddy dio un paso al frente, con la intensión de alejar a Petrovitch de la joven, pero fue detenido por Morgana misma.

- Todo estará bien si Potter muere junto con él…- fue la respuesta de la joven mientras le lanzaba una penetrante mirada.

- ¿Por qué no te largas de aquí Petro…? Ve y protege tu trasero enroscándote junto con el resto de las víboras…- intervino Teddy, Vladimir soltó una carcajada.

- No te olvides que ella también es una de nosotros…- fue su último comentario antes de darse la media vuelta y alejarse.

- Maldito imbécil…- masculló Teddy mientras lo observaba apartarse de ellos.

- No importa, estoy acostumbrada a sus venenosos comentarios…- habló Morgana mientras soltaba un bostezo, estaba cansada y casi no había dormido en las últimas semanas.

- Todo va a estar bien, ya lo… - pero el muchacho se vio interrumpido por una fuerte explosión proveniente de las afueras del castillo, la mayoría de las chicas habían soltado un fuerte grito, sobre todo cuando un atroz rayo había golpeado la pared externa de la sala de los menesteres.

- ¡¿Qué diantres fue eso?! – gritó un niño de primer curso, nadie supo responderle.

Morgana y Teddy se encontraba acuclillados cuando se escuchó la explosión, los demás simplemente los imitaron por inercia, y estando en la misma posición, simplemente se fueron quedando en silencio poco a poco, esperando a que algo más pasara, hubo gritos y carcajadas dementes, Morgana pensó en Bellatrix Lestrange, aquella Bruja de aspecto demacrado y con sed de sangre.

Fue en aquellos momentos de silencio cuando Morgana logró escuchar un delicado y suave siseo, el ruido comenzó a convertirse en palabras automáticamente, identificando el evidente idioma de las serpientes, y entre las sombras que gobernaban dentro de la sala, la luz del exterior se colaba por entre las ventanas y escasamente iluminaba el interior de la enorme habitación; Morgana sintió como el aire le hacía falta al ver a la enorme criatura deslizarse cuidadosamente por entre los alumnos, nadie se había percatado de su presencia pero ella, al escuchar claramente su voz, se había dado cuenta de ello casi de inmediato.

- "Tú, carne de ssssu carne…esss tu deber enfrentar al enemigo de tu padre…" – la voz de Nagini penetraba fuertemente dentro de sus oídos, Morgana jamás había visto una criatura tan horrenda y hermosa a la vez, ni siquiera Albina emanaba esa clase de emoción de miedo en ella como aquella Pitón verdosa, su guardiana no era tan enorme como Nagini, ni tan aterradora como esta, pero ambas eran peligrosas…

Morgana no dijo nada, no quería alertar y asustar a Teddy o alguien más dejando al descubierto la presencia de la serpiente…

- Lárgate… Lárgate…- pidió la joven casi en un susurro para que nadie la escuchara, los amarillentos ojos de Nagini reflejaban la figura de la joven, la serpiente simplemente observó a la joven, era casi idéntica a la madre, pero con los rasgos más característicos de su amo, su ojo azul destellaba bellamente entre tanta sombra, era por eso que su amo había cambiado tanto durante los último años, sobre todo aquella noche en que llegó con el cuerpo de la Bruja Granger, esa noche, sabía muy bien Nagini, que el mago oscuro había visto por primera vez a su hija.

Morgana se estremeció de pies a cabeza al ver a la serpiente alejarse de ella, era increíble que ninguno de los alumnos la hubiera visto con el tamaño que el animal tenía, la joven se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos.

Pero la tranquilidad que había sentido segundos antes había vuelto a disolverse, la explosión y los gritos de locura le hizo estremecerse y abrir los ojos; los muros del castillo comenzaban a desmoronarse, sobre todo donde los alumnos se encontraban, la abertura creada por la bombarda máxima era tan grande cómo la puerta de entrada al comedor, los alumnos soltaron un fuerte grito, muchos de ellos entrando en pánico, otros levantaron sus varitas, protegiéndose.

- ¡Mierda, salgan todos de aquí ahora mismo! – gritó uno de los prefectos de Ravenclaw, Circe sintió el frío entrar en su cuerpo y golpear sus huesos, ahí frente a ellos, entrando por la recién abierta entrada, se encontraba Fenrir Greyback, mostrando sus amarillentos colmillos y con su mirada llena de sadismo, el hombre lobo comenzó a olfatear, tras él lo acompañaban el resto de su apestosa manada, riendo a diestra y siniestra.

- ¡Bienvenidos al bufete, muchachos! – soltó el grito la bestia para la sorpresa de los alumnos, esta vez, el pánico fue simultaneo, nadie estuvo tranquilo cuando escucharon aquello, el miedo y el terror entraban a los poros nasales de los hombres lobo como perfume. Estos, soltando la carcajada se lanzaron hacia sus presas; Morgana se quedó estática, observando cómo los hombres lobo saltaban hacia los alumnos, atrapándolos entre sus garras, mordisqueando la tierna piel, desgarrando la carne…

- ¡Avada Kedavra! – el rayo asesino la hizo volver a la realidad, el cuerpo abultado del hombre lobo cayó al suelo pesadamente, Morgana sintió cómo la jalaban hacia la salida, parpadeo varias veces y se percató de la fría mano que la sostenía.

- ¡Date prisa y vuelve a tierra Granger si no quieres que te despedacen! – la voz de Vladimir le provocó una descarga eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo, los alumnos habían logrado salir de la sala de los menesteres y cada grupo salió a como sus pies se lo permitían, al salir del lugar se dividieron en dos grupos, los alumnos de los cursos inferiores habían ido corriendo hacia el pasillo opuesto que los grados más avanzados, Morgana se dio cuenta de que los niños de once a catorce años eran los que habían llamado la atención de los licántropos, la chica se detuvo, a su alrededor los demás tropezaban unos con otros, chocándose los hombros, todos intentando escapar.

- ¡Tenemos que ayudarlos! – gritó Morgana mientras obligaba a Vladimir a detenerse, el muchacho soltó un bufido pero aun así no dijo nada más.

- Tenemos que escapar.- añadió finalmente.

- Ellos van tras los más chicos… ¡Tenemos que ayudarlos maldita sea! – exclamó la muchacha mientras sacaba su varita de la túnica e intentaba ir tras los hombres lobo, pero Vladimir la detuvo de la mano, otros alumnos se le quedaban mirando detenidamente, Teddy se abría paso hasta llegar al par de muchachos.

- ¡Petrovitch aparta tus serpentinas manos de ella!

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Teddy, tenemos que ayudar….!- pero Morgana se interrumpió al escuchar los infantiles gritos.

- Van amatarlos…- dijo la joven con los ojos bien abiertos, Teddy y Vladimir intentaron decirle algo pero la muchacha ya había salido corriendo.

- ¡Es una maldita suicida! – gritó alguien detrás de ellos, Teddy se volvió para encararles.

- ¡Ella intenta salvar a alguien mientras que nosotros estamos temblando aquí! ¡¿y se dicen ser Griffindors malditos cobardes?! – y dicho eso, Teddy Lupin salió tras la muchacha, pero para esto, Vladimir ya se encontraba alcanzando a la joven.

Fenrir había sentido su olor desde antes de que penetraran el colegio, el animal se lamió los labios al verla acercarse, la chica había asesinado a dos de sus hombres por salvar a un par de chicos, los alumnos de primer y segundo curso estaban siendo rodeados por los de tercero y cuarto, Morgana les echó un vistazo, a pesar del valor que los chicos mayores tenían, había demasiado miedo en sus miradas, ni que decir de los más jóvenes.

- Ese olor… - decía Greyback mientras olfateaba el aire.- deliciosa…- comenzó a decir mientras abría los ojos y observaba a la chica.- ¡Eres la hija de la sangre sucia Granger! – gritó la bestia mientras soltaba la carcajada.

- Deja ir a los niños… si te atreves a ponerles un dedo encima… te juro que la muerte será lo último en lo que pensaré…- la amenaza no surtió efecto en Greyback, no al menos si consideraba ser más poderoso que la joven.

Greyback bajó la mirada, sus ojos claros reflejando a Morgana como su próxima cena, intentó intimidarla, pero el olfato del hombre lobo no percibió miedo en el aire, no al menos proveniente de la joven, Circe apretujó la varita entre su mano al verlo inhalar su aroma.

El mundo se quedó en silencio cuando la tronadora voz de Tom Riddle hizo eco por todo el mundo mágico, los habitantes y alumnos de Hogwarts principalmente, habían escuchado la amenazante voz de aquel monstruo.

Y entre las sombras de la oficina del actual Director, Harry Potter se encontraba sentado sobre una vieja silla, apenas siendo iluminado por la luz del exterior que se colaba por entre las ventanas, y cabizbajo, el niño que vivió fue levantando la mirada poco a poco.

- _"Potter…"_ – fue escuchando poco a poco la voz de su némesis, Harry sonrío de oreja a oreja al entender a qué iba todo aquello, había sucedido lo mismo hace algunos años, la primera vez que él había vencido a Lord Voldemort.

- _"…Harry Potter, esta noche. Una última batalla, donde solo uno saldrá con vida, tú, niño que vivió, te enfrentarás al mago oscuro más poderoso, esta noche dentro del bosque prohibido…"_ – y la voz del hombre fue desvaneciéndose en el aire lentamente, dejando a una gran cantidad de gente en medio del suspenso, entre ellas a la hija del tenebroso.

Morgana se estremeció de pies a cabeza al escuchar a su progenitor, Harry Potter y él se enfrentarían una última vez, y solamente uno saldría vivo de aquella batalla.

- No…no…- empezó a decir mientras intentaba encontrar otro significado a aquellas palabras, Tom Riddle había lanzado el guante blanco a Harry Potter, retándolo a un duelo donde solo uno tendría el lujo de vivir.

- ¿Qué pasa dulce mestiza…tú padre también va a abandonarte como lo hizo tu madre ofreciéndose a la inminente muerte…? – la Voz Del Hombre lobo resonó fuertemente alrededor de la Bruja, los alumnos a los que protegían gimieron de indignación, Morgana se mordió el labio inferior hasta provocarse el sangrado.

- A mi madre la asesinaron… - Respondió Morgana mientras miraba tristemente algún punto de aquel pasillo, la bestial figura de Fenrir Greyback se lanzaba contra el delgado cuerpo de Morgana, a la que tumbó contra el frío suelo, la muchacha no se esforzaba por defenderse del ataque, las lágrimas caían desesperadamente de sus ojos, empapando sus mejillas.

- Quieres morir…- afirmó el hombre lobo al ver a los ojos de la joven bruja.- quieres ir con tu madre donde pronto tu tenebroso padre se reunirá con ustedes… ¡Te haré un favor y te enviaré con ellos mientras te saboreo! – gritó el hombre lobo antes de lanzar sus colmillos hacia el cuello de la joven, fue en aquel momento de total silencio cuando Morgana vio la sombra de su madre, mirándola con perplejidad, sus labios rojos chorreados, la apariencia de aquel fantasmal figura se había vuelto desaliñada y borrosa, Circe apretujó la varita entre sus manos.

_"No puedes morir, tú no…"_

La dulce voz de su madre hizo eco dentro de su cabeza, fue en ese segundo donde se dio cuenta de lo tenía que hacer, dependía de ella misma el futuro de muchos, sobre todo el de sus padres.

- ¡Avada Kedavra! – el grito de la joven estremeció a los presentes, sobre todo a los más jóvenes, el cuerpo pesado de Fenrir Greyback golpeó el suelo con fuerza, Morgana se puso de pie y vio el cuerpo ya sin vida.

- Y es así como se mata a un perro callejero…- comentó la joven mientras volvía su mirada hacia los alumnos, los más jóvenes sonreían inocentemente.

- Gracias prefecta Granger, nos ha salvado la vida…- agradecieron unos cuantos niños, de repente Morgana se vio rodeada de los alumnos de cursos menores.

- ¡Granger! ¡¿Estás bien, no te encuentras herida o…?! ya veo que te has encargado tu sola del hombre lobo…- intervino Vladimir quien recién había aparecido.

- Estoy bien… Petro, encárgate de los chicos, yo tengo un…asunto que resolver ahora mismo.- dijo la joven con intensiones de marcharce, pero inmediatamente fue detenida por la fría mano del muchacho.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿Qué asunto tienes que resolver? Y en verdad espero que no sea el mismo que involucra a tu padre y a Potter…- las palabras del muchacho no hicieron otra cosa más que enfurecer a la joven, quien se zafó del agarre del joven de un jalón.

- Lo que haga o deje de hacer… no es asunto tuyo, que quede claro, lleva a los alumnos a algún lugar seguro…- fueron sus palabras antes de que la joven saliera corriendo una vez más, Vladimir le vio desaparecer entre las sombras de los pasillos, cuando la muchacha se vio alejada de él, Teddy llegó corriendo hasta él.

- ¡¿Dónde está Morgana?! – preguntó un alterado muchacho.

- Ni idea.- mintió el joven mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- y ahora Lupin, ayúdame a llevar a los mocosos a un lugar seguro.- fueron sus palabras antes de volverse a los niños que le rodeaban.

Minerva McGonagall entró a la oficina seguida de Alastor Moody y Severus Snape, los dos hombres con obvias evidencias de que habían estado luchando en duelo con otros magos, la bruja por otro lado, se encontraba intentando digerir lo que sus ojos observaban.

Habían dejado a Harry Potter atado mágicamente a la silla dentro de aquella autoritaria oficina, pero ahora la una solitaria silla era lo único que se encontraba frente a ellos, Potter se había escapado.

- Mocoso imprudente.- se escuchó la voz de Severus Snape quien se apresuró a entrar a la habitación.

- ¿creen que pudo haber ido tras Voldemort? – preguntó una atemorizada McGonagall.

- Es lo más seguro, Minerva.- respondió Alastor, los tres profesores se encontraban dentro del lugar, pero fue Severus quien se percató del lugar por donde Harry había escapado, la ventana se encontraba abierta y casi de inmediato el porcionista se acercó a la zona.

- ¿no creerás que se fugó por ahí, verdad Severus? – se escuchó la vocecilla de la gata.

- Ese niño se ha vuelto demasiado extremista Minerva, será mejor que olvides a ese niño problemático que conociste… Potter ahora es un hombre que fue capaz de asesinar a su mejor amiga… tal vez será mejor que lo dejemos de ver como una de las tantas victimas de Voldemort…- las palabras del hombre provocaron un profundo silencio, fue entonces cuando Moody comentó algo que les volvió la sangre como agua.

- Si vamos a mirar a Harry como un Victimario… ¿eso significa de Voldemort es…la víctima? – la pregunta hizo que Minerva y Severus se volvieran hacia él, ambos profesores con la mirada llena de sorpresa.

- Morgana es la única victima aquí, su madre murió a causa de un hombre atormentado, Voldemort…en realidad ya nadie sabe que es lo que ese monstruo quiere.- dijo Minerva antes de darse la media vuelta y salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Morgana vio el cielo oscurecido, sabiendo que algo realmente malo estaba por acontecer y aparcar en su vida, sintió el frío golpear su cuerpo, por alguna extraña razón ya no escuchaba gritos de guerra, llantos de muerte y el olor a esta se había desvanecido, desapareció, convirtiéndose en un misterio.

- _"Si das un paso más, no habrá vuelta atrás, sabes perfectamente con lo que vas a encontrarte cuando los encuentres"_ – la voz de Salazar Slytherin se escuchó cómo el canto de un pajarillo curioseando en su ventana, el extraño fantasma se encontraba tras ella, inclinado hacia su costado, susurrándole palabras que comenzaba a no entender de vez en cuando.

- Usted en realidad no puede salir del colegio Maestro, así que le pediré de favor que le comunique a Albina que quiero verla en la cámara de los secretos.- la joven se giró sobre sus talones y encaró al hombre quien la mirada sorprendido.

- Si, lo sé…mientras usted estaba ocupado en sabrá Merlín en que cosas, yo estuve investigando sobre el pentagrama de Paracelso… y durante mi investigación descubrí lo de la cámara… y me pareció un sitio más que perfecto para…

- _"Si sigues con esto, no solo perderás tú vida, intento protegerte cariño, eres la primera dentro de muchas generaciones dentro de mi árbol genealógico que realmente vale la pena proteger…Paracelso era un idiota que intentó ir contra el destino, yo incluido me considero un cretino arrogante por creer que podía cambiar las cosas… eres más poderosa de lo que creí pero me temo que tanto poder puede ser dañino para el hechizo…morirás si no haces las cosas bien."_

- Lo haré… no puedo continuar con este sentimiento haciendo nudo dentro de mi pecho ¡y no me hables del destino como si fuera un ser benevolente! Me quitó a mi madre, oscureció a Harry Potter, colocó a mi padre en una posición degradante ¡él, siendo un mago sumamente poderoso, fue el destino quien quiso verlo en ese escenario, mientras su corazón de ensombrecía, y se volvió peor cuando llegó mi madre a su vida, él me lo dijo, la amaba y ella a él y llegó Potter, el santo entre los santos, el niño que vivió y le arrebató la felicidad que pondría fin a tanta oscuridad! No me hables de ese destino que me ha puso incluso a mi en medio de una guerra que no deseaba, la misma que me quitó a mi familia, la que me dio soledad y violencia… Mi Lord… te ofrezco la oportunidad de tener una vida…- y dicho la joven extendió su mano hacia el fantasmagórico ser, Salazar Slytherin la observaba perplejo.

- _"Eres endemoniadamente…"_

- Puedo darte una vida dentro de la mía… no me creo dios… pero por algo se me concedió este poder de ver cosas y más allá, por algo Paracelso descubrió el pentagrama, por algo esa información llegó a mi…- Morgana se vio silenciada por un estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo, Salazar Slytherin simplemente veía la blanca mano que se le estaba ofreciendo, Circe por otro lado, se encontraba con la mirada más allá dentro del bosque, su padre y Harry Potter se encontrarían en unos cuantos minutos, y no podía permitir que su padre muriera, no ahora que sabía lo que estaba sufriendo por culpa de todo.

- _"Bien… aceptaré tu oferta cariño… te ayudaré con los preparativos del pentagrama, pero créeme cuando te digo que… este sacrificio hecho por ti…va a doler y no obtendrás una muerte tranquila hasta que todos tus deseos se hayan cumplido…"_ – Circe sintió el frío tocar su mano, no podía sentir la piel del Lord Slytherin, pero si la sensación de que algo estaba ahí.

- Gracias…- fue su respuesta mientras la joven se giraba y salía corriendo, adentrándose dentro del bosque prohibido, Salazar dio un paso al frente, intentando seguir a la joven, pero una barrera mágica se lo impidió.

- _"Debo suponer que aún sigo maldito…"_ – susurró mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse, tenía que convocar a Albina para su reunión dentro de la cámara.

El viento sorpresivamente había dejado de soplar y se había transformado en un terrible silencio que no hacía otra cosa más que crear un ambiente de misterio y miedo, ahí estaba él, Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort o lo que quedaba de él al menos.

Ambos hombres se encontraban en la cima de una pequeña colina, rodeada de secos y enormes árboles, siendo protegidos por enormes raíces que penetraban y sobresalían de entre la tierra muerta y sobre ellos, el cielo grisáceo curioseando la última batalla.

- Esta vez…solo uno vivirá.- la voz de Potter estaba llena de odio y resentimiento, Tom no hizo caso de lo que había tras las palabras del niño que vivió, lo único que deseaba era cerrar ese agujero negro que había dentro de él y volar lo más alto que pudiera solamente para alcanzarla a ella.

Le había revelado a su hija la verdad, tanto la identidad del asesino de Hermione, cómo los sentimientos que tanto Hermione como él sentían uno por el otro.

Una oportunidad, era lo qué Tom había pedido para tener a Hermione y a su hija entre sus brazos, y lo había llegado a pensar alguna vez, antes de que la leona muriera por la mano de uno de sus mejores amigos, dejarlo todo por la ahora adolescente hija suya, y por Hermione.

Pero he ahí el problema, para el resto de la humanidad había segundas oportunidades, para todos ellos había redención y un punto de sus vidas en el que el olvido podía ser posible, para todos menos para Tom Riddle.

Tom vio a Potter levantar la varita y por un momento la imagen de Hermione había sido visible para él a lado del muchacho, con sus ojos marrones destilando una entonada suplica para su amigo, desapareciendo a los pocos segundos…

- Esta vez me aseguraré de que estés bien muerto…- murmuró Harry antes de lanzar un Avada que Tom repeló con el mismo hechizo.

Y así se mantuvieron, atacándose y evadiendo los hechizos de muerte del otro, hasta que Harry fue lo suficientemente veloz cómo para acercarse a Tom, quien no le vio por la gran cantidad de luz creada por el Avada Kedavra…

Morgana se detuvo en medio de un grupo de árboles, podía escuchar los miles de sonidos que habitaban dentro del bosque, su respiración se volvió desesperada al escuchar los relámpagos por todos lados, evidentemente la lluvia no amenazaba con caer sobre la tierra, así la que chica dedujo que aquello debía ser producto de un hechizo, eso trajo a su mente la imagen de su padre y la de Harry Potter debatiéndose a muerte.

No quería que su padre muriera, no quería que nadie más cayera en el eterno sueño de la muerte, deseaba tanto que las cosas no hubiera terminado con aquel desenlace, Morgana respiraba agitadamente, volviendo su mirada a todos lados, dando vuelta en su propio eje en busca de su padre, era una desesperación total que ni siquiera ella se imaginaba, fue en ese momento cuando se detuvo y se percató de las lagrimas frías que caían por sus mejillas.

- ¡PADRE! – gritó la joven tan fuertemente que sintió como la garganta se le desgarraba, necesitaba encontrar a su progenitor, defenderle de Potter y evitar su muerte a toda costa.

Harry Potter y Tom detuvieron sus ataques al escuchar el inminente grito humano provenir de entre la arboleda, Tom miró a algún punto del bosque, su hija se encontraba buscándolo.

- ¡Pensé que después de mis ataques habían endurecido la vigilancia y protección del colegio! – gritó Tom enfurecido por el evidente escape de su unigénita del castillo, Harry simplemente se quedó confundido por aquel comentario de su némesis.

Circe se detuvo en el momento en que iba a retomar la carrera, había escuchado un gemido, uno de dolor, se volvió para encontrarse con una colina corta frente a ella, la luz de la luna golpeaba sus ojos y muy en lo alto podía ver a la redonda madre nocturna.

- Padre… - susurró Morgana mientras tomaba fuertemente su varita y se decidía por escalar el cerro.

Una a una fueron cayendo las gotas de sangre, golpeando suavemente la tierra muerta a sus pies, Tom veía con la sorpresa inmaculada en su rostro, Potter le había lanzado un sectumsempra que le había dado de lleno en el pecho.

- Preocuparte por tu bastarda ha sido un enorme error, Tom…pero una suerte para mi porqué te mataré- la mirada de Potter estaba ensombrecida por el odio, Tom lo sabía, estaba viendo esa oscuridad adueñarse de Potter, y mientras él se tambaleaba hacia atrás, Harry Potter volvió a apuntarle con su varita.

- ¡Sectumsempra! – el hechizo voló por el aire, disparado desde el arma mágica del niño que vivió, Tom levantó perezosamente su arma pero fue inevitable repeler el hechizo, nuevos cortes se abrieron en su cuerpo, la hemorragia se volvió incontenible y ahora Tom Riddle sentía en carne vivía como la vida se le escapaba lentamente.

Morgana se detuvo a lado de un enorme árbol, a unos cuantos metros frente a ella se encontraba Harry Potter y su padre, la muchacha se mordió la lengua al ver a Tom sobre el suelo, sobre un enorme charco de sangre, gimió de dolor al entender cuáles eran los designios del destino, su padre estaba muriendo a manos de Potter, y ella estaba ahí para presenciarlo, apretujó la varita entre sus frías manos.

- Es hora de que mueras… envíale a Hermione mis saludos, aunque supongo que ambos se encontrarán en el infierno…- las palabras de Potter no causaron ninguna emoción en Tom, no llegó a él el odio infinito con el que Harry había envenenado sus palabras, solo aquellas en las que le decía en que ella y él volverían a verse fueron las únicas que acobijaron su alma y su corazón. Volvería a verla muy a pesar de todos.

- ¡ALEJATE DE ÉL AHORA MISMO! – la paz que comenzaba a reinar y cubrirle se esfumó en el momento en que escuchó la voz de su hija, estaba molesta, demasiado para ser preciso.

- Mor…gana…- le nombró mientras comenzaba a sentir su cuerpo paralizado como para moverse siquiera para defender a su hija.

Harry no dijo nada, simplemente desvió su mirada de Tom y fijó su mirada hacia la heredera de Riddle.

- Ya has hecho demasiado daño, incluso tú mismo te lo estás haciendo, y no voy a perdonarte lo que has hecho a mi padre y a mi madre…- Morgana apuntaba a Harry con su varita, la joven era además de inteligente demasiado habilidosa, Harry lo sabía, conocía muy bien el historial académico de la muchacha, era casi perfecta, incluso había sido mucho mejor que su madre, no tan siniestra como Tom en sus años de Hogwarts, pero si mucho más cautelosa y misteriosa para su gusto.

- ¿Qué vas hacer, impedirme que mate a este monstruo, que además es tú padre? – Harry intentaba humillar a la muchacha, pero Circe en lugar de sentirse de tal modo, sonrío de medio lado.

- No me provoque señor Potter, sus palabras no van a lastimarme, usted no va a herirme más de lo que ya ha hecho… asesinó a mi madre cuando era una niña, y ahora mi padre está mal herido…- Morgana dejó de prestare atención a Harry y mientras se dirigía hacia el lastimado Tom, la muchacha se arrodilló a su lado, levantando la cabeza del hombre y acomodándolo sobre sus piernas.

- ¡Estas traicionando al mundo mágico al defender a Voldemort! – exclamó Harry mientras levantaba su varita hacia la joven, Morgana acariciaba la oscura melena de su padre, los ojos azules de Tom simplemente comenzaban a perder el brillo, Morgana levantó su varita dispuesta a curar cada una de sus herida.

- ¡Accio varita Morgana! – gritó Harry una vez más, pero esta vez para desarmare a la muchacha, la mirada de la joven se abrió en son de sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo expuesta que estaba.

- ¿vas a matarme? ¿eres capaz de asesinar a un inocente? – preguntó Morgana mientras se inclinaba al frente, intentando proteger aún más a su padre y con el ceño preocupadamente fruncido por la angustia y el dolor, Morgana comenzó a sentirse asqueada por la actitud de Potter.

- Tú te atravesaste cuando intenté asesinar a Voldemort, interviniste cuando todo iba a acabar, mi intención era acabar con él pero tu amor fraternal te llevó a la tumba…- las palabras de Harry perturbaron a Morgana, la joven tembló de pies a cabeza al pensar en el horroroso plan de Harry Potter.

Tom aún seguía inconsciente, escuchando todo lo que su hija y Harry se decían, apretujó la hierba seca entre su mano al escuchar la idea de Potter para deshacerse de su hija.

No, no iba a permitir que lo único bueno que había hecho en su vida fuera borrada de la faz de la tierra, su hija era lo único vivo que le quedaba que realmente le importara, que Potter tuviera en mente en deshacerse de ella era algo que no iba a permitir, simplemente prefería morir y arder eternamente en el infierno al saber que su hija pagó el precio de sus errores.

- ¡Avada Kedavra! – la oscuridad asesina nació en el corazón de Harry Potter, volviéndose energía pura que fue trasladada a la delgada vara, volviéndola mágica y una fuente de muerte andante, la chispa de energía mágica estalló en la punta del arma, volviéndose poderosa a cada microsegundo, el rayó se volvió potente en el momento en que el mago impulsó el arma, lanzando el rayo asesino hacia su víctima…

Morgana estaba desarmada, con sus labios temblorosos y su mirada bicolor fija en la intensa luz verdosa, la imagen de su madre estaba justamente frente a ella, en un intento en vano de repeler el hechizo, la joven vio a su madre abrir sus labios, en un intento de gritar su impotencia y su dolor…

- Mamá…- susurró Morgana mientras las frías lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, su cuerpo ahora temblaba violentamente y el silencio la rodeo, intentando consolarla.

- Hermione…- la voz de Tom provocó en Circe un frío estremecimiento que llamó su atención, la joven sintió como su cuerpo era empujado, y de un segundo a otro la calidez reemplazaba el frío que la había arropado, acobijada bajo un encantador abrazo que robó su atención.

- ¡NO! - gritó Morgana mientras se aferraba al pecho de su padre, el tiempo parecía querer burlarse de ellos, porqué la lentitud en la que corría era una vil manera de restregarles la efímera y lenta manera en la que iban a ver la muerte.

- Tú… debes vivir, porqué eres la forma física del amor que tú madre y yo nos teníamos… vive por nosotros Morgana…- susurró Tom al oído de su hija.

- Padre…

- Te amamos…- fueron las palabra s de Tom antes de recibir de golpe aquel mortal hechizo que destrozó su alma por la espalda.

«_Puedo hacer que las cosas se muevan sin tocarlas. Puedo hacer que sucedan cosas malas a la gente que me hace cosas malas. Puedo hablar con las serpientes también. Ellas me encuentran, me susurran cosas..._»

Por alguna misteriosa razón la imagen de Albus Dumbledore llegó a él como un recuerdo fugaz, recordó aquel día en que le había contado al anciano sus más oscuros secretos, él era capaz de hacer muchas cosas horribles a las personas que se interponían ante él con oscuros motivos, sonrío al pensar que lo mismo había hecho con Hermione, pero al contrario que los demás, la mujer lo único que había hecho, era encender una pequeña luz dentro de su oscuro corazón, y no hizo otra cosa más que poner en peligro su vida, ahora, con una hija huérfana en el mundo, Tom sabía lo que tenía que hacer para redimirse ante Hermione.

Tom observó a su hija de un principio al fin de su vida, los ojos de la muchacha volviéndose a la par de un intenso color azul, su rostro pálido cubierto por un sudor frío, con sus negros cabellos ondulados enmarcando su rostro, y sus labios temblorosos sonrojados…

Aquella niña era por lo único que aceptaba a la muerte con los brazos abiertos, y entre su delirio había visto el fantasma de Hermione intentando salvarlos, pero había sido en vano, el rostro de la mujer a la que amaba destrozado por el dolor había sido demasiado para él y lo que menos que podía hacer por ella, al no lograr salvar su vida, era preservar la de su hija. La hija de ambos.

Y murió en los brazos de su hija, Morgana, con la mirada desorbitada, las lágrimas se desbordaban por las comisuras de sus ojos, el cuerpo de su padre se volvió frío, y mientras tanto, más allá de ellos, se encontraba Harry Potter con una sonrisa enloquecida.

_"Descenderá del reino de la oscuridad, con un corazón lleno de luz, siendo la mitad de ambos y poseyendo la mirada de lo que representa lo oscuro y lo brillante, su nombre será el significado de toda maldad y bondad y sus poderes aumentarán cuando la muerte del antiguo héroe alcance su vida, ella, como hija de las sombras y la luz, será el Alfa y el Omega del reino de las sombras, y no habrá nada ni nadie que pueda detenerla…"_

Circe Morgana dejó el cuerpo inerte de su padre sobre el suelo, colocándolo con delicadeza, sollozó en el momento en que le cerró los parpados, y el llanto se volvió un aterrador grito de dolor cuando se giró hacia Harry, la muchacha se puso de pie.

- ¡Bestia naciste y bestia morirás! – gritó la joven mientras sentía la locura crecer en su corazón, agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras sus largos mechones negros se mecían de un lado a otro, Harry la miró detenerse, clavando sus azules ojos sobre él.

- No intentes nada, asquerosa bastarda… que aquí el que tiene la varita soy yo…- Harry sonrío abiertamente, mostrando una dentadura blanca y perfecta, Morgana continuaba tragándose su ira mientras mordía su lengua, la fuerza usada fue sobrepasó el límite en la que el pequeño musculo podía soportar, Potter vio un hilillo de sangre nacer sobre la comisura de los labios de la muchacha.

- Tú no tienes ni idea ¡Yo no necesito ninguna varita para acabar contigo! ¡Pero como no soy un enemigo que juega con trucos sucios, entonces me rebajare a tu estúpido nivel mágico! – Morgana levantó la mano hacia el cielo, Harry abrió los ojos desmesurados.

Por algún motivo que Harry ignoraba, la profecía sobre Morgana golpeo sus recuerdos, aquel ser nacida del bien y del mal iba a obtener un poder que ascendería más allá de lo imaginable en el momento en él que…

- ¡ACCIO VARITA MORGANA! – gritó la joven mientras fijaba su mirada cargada de odio e ira sobre él mismo, Harry esperó el momento en el que la varita de la joven, que había arrebatado antes, fuera desprendida violentamente de su mano, pero eso jamás pasó, al contrario, por una causa extraña, Harry sintió demasiado miedo.

Albus Dumbledore observó la ventana rota, Minerva y Severus habían presenciado el extraño suceso, pero los profesores mayores no habían hecho otra cosa más que mirar, mientras que Severus sintió una angustia crecer dentro de su pecho, cerró los ojos con lentitud, aquella sensación no la había sentido desde que Lily Evans había sido encontrada por él, muerta en medio de la habitación de su hijo.

Abrió los ojos y se dispuso a averiguar hacia donde se dirigía la varita de sauco que pertenecía a Albus Dumbledore.

Harry vio el arma mágica caer sobre las manos de la muchacha, y con sus ojos verdes la observó con asombro.

- ¡Esa varita no te pertenece! – gritó Potter, pero ella sonrío ante aquello, cosa que provocó un escalofrío aterrador en Harry.

- Esta varita siempre me ha pertenecido, incluso antes de nacer ya estaba designada para mi… - fueron sus palabras mientras acariciaba la extraña forma de la varita, Harry sintió pánico, tanto que lo único que podía hacer ante aquella joven y su arma, era intentar no morir.

- ¡una niña no va a vencerme, eh asesinado al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, eso me hace a mí ahora el más fuerte! – Harry apuntó a Morgana en un intento de recobrar el valor.

- Tu asesinaste al mago más poderoso, porqué él no tenía intención de matarte.- respondió Morgana mientras levantaba la varita.

- ¡Avada Kedavra! – y una vez más, el hechizo protagonista había sido un imperdonable, Morgana vio el rayó dirigirse hacia ella, y con una triste mirada, simplemente se resignó a soltar un suspiro.

- ¡Avada Kedavra! – gritó la muchacha.

Severus Snape se detuvo, había estado siguiendo los rastros mágicos de la varita de sauco, y por fin había llegado al lugar donde debería estar, dio unos pasos al frente y ahí estaba, tres cuerpos, de los cuales dos se encontraban sin vida sobre la hierba seca.

- ¡Morgana! – gritó Severus alarmado y preocupado al ver a la joven sobre el cuerpo de su padre, se arrodilló a su lado y la giró delicadamente, la joven permanecía con los ojos fuertemente, la sacudió ligeramente para despertarla, pero la joven no respondía.

El hombre se giró para comprobar la ubicación de Harry Potter, el hombre no respiraba, lo que significaba era que posiblemente estaba muerto, a su lado se encontraba el cuerpo de Tom Riddle, obviamente por las heridas que su cuerpo tenía, la vida se le había escapado desde hace un buen rato.

Severus tocó la varita y la sostuvo entre sus manos, después de unos segundos comenzó a deslizar sus fríos dedos por el arma mágica, cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro de resignación, se giró para encontrar a Morgana sobre la cama, mirándole inquiridoramente.

- Yo lo maté… no me tenté el corazón para arrebatarle la vida a Harry Potter.- fueron las palabras de una recién despierta Morgana, Severus dio un paso hacia ella.

- Te hizo daño, te arrebató a las personas que más deseabas… yo he hecho cosas peores por la misma excusa.- respondió Snape mientras miraba a la joven.

- No lo lamento, no siento remordimiento al haberle quitado su mísera vida y lo cierto es que no me importa…- Morgana se deshizo se la suave colcha que cubría su cuerpo y se puso de pie.

- Deletrius…- el hechizo cubrió la varita de sauco que Snape había encontrado en aquella escena, Morgana vio al hombre que la había protegido y criado desde siempre, la joven se acercó a Snape quien la recibió entre sus brazos.

- Eran mis padres… nadie puede escogerlos por muy malos que sean…- Morgana levantó la mirada y fijó sus ojos en los de Severus.

- Pero si yo hubiera elegido a un padre…quiero que sepas que te hubiera escogido a ti…- la joven se deshizo del abrazo y se alejó del hombre.

- Morgana…

- Tengo cosas que hacer, espero no te moleste pero quiero tomar un baño antes…- la joven no volvió para mirarle y dicho aquello, Severus Snape dejó a solas a la muchacha.

Morgana se miró en el espejo, se encontraba aseada y recién peinada, sabía muy bien que la batalla había causado estragos por todo el colegio y sus alrededores, que habían muerto profesores y alumnos, otros muchos se encontraban desaparecidos, y el olor a sangre y miedo aún no podían ser removidos de las paredes del antiguo colegio; La joven soltó un suspiro, no era tiempo para perder tiempo en lamentaciones, había cosas que quería hacer en cuanto antes mejor.

Se giró hacia la entrada con el propósito de ir a la cámara de los secretos como había quedado con Lord Salazar Slytherin, ahí se encontraría con Albina y con el fantasma del Lord, a partir de ese momento, el sacrificio por el cual se estaba preparando, daría por comenzado.

Salazar veía a la serpiente enroscada a unos metros frente a él, la criatura blanca era una especie de serpiente mágica que se había dedicado a proteger a Morgana, lo que estaban a punto de hacer era un crimen que iba más allá de todos los que se habían cometido, incluso los Horrocruxes creados por su descendiente no significaban nada a comparación de aquello; Pero ahí estaba la joven, en la entrada de la cámara con la mirada sombría…

- Bienvenida cariño.- saludó Slytherin en el idioma humano, la joven respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Estoy lista para morir…- dijo la joven mientras sonreía tristemente, Salazar se sorprendió por aquellas palabras, Albina había dicho algo pero ninguno de los dos había prestado atención al pobre animal. Morgana se dirigió a paso largo hacia el centro de la cámara, haría lo necesario para darle un nuevo brillo al mundo.

CONTINUARA.

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.-<strong>

_- Nada de esto es culpa tuya ¿lo sabes verdad? – aquella voz pertenecía al Slytheriano, Vladimir Petrovitch, por alguna razón, aquella batalla que se dio dentro y fuera del castillo, había traído tanto cosas buenas como malas, una de ellas que pertenecían a este último grupo era que la fama de Morgana no residía solamente en ser la hija del mago responsable de todo aquel desastre._

_- Todos hicimos lo que pudimos, hasta tú..._

_ - Pero tú fuiste nuestra inspiración, Granger.  
><em>

_ - Era tú padre a fin de cuentas, ninguno de nosotros escogemos a nuestros padres, yo entiendo que hayas sufrido por él…_

-_ Gracias por intentar calmarme… pero incluso yo sigo creyendo que Tom Riddle era un monstruo, uno al que Harry Potter le negó una segunda oportunidad, y fue por ello que ambos fueron arrastrados a la muerte…_

__"Pero todo esto no será nada, ofreceré con mi vida y con cada gota de mi sangre una oportunidad para todos, y aunque sé que la paz no es eterna, la oscuridad por lo menos, no lo será eternamente, así como la Luz nunca siempre es luz, las sombras siempre tendrán un pequeño interruptor para transformarse en ella… daré una segunda opción de vida para todo… aunque eso signifique morir…"_ – después de aquello, y ante esos pensamientos, Morgana acompañó a los Griffindors y Slytherins al gran comedor_

_- Hace tiempo me comentaste que tú mismo habías usado el pentagrama… ¿Qué es lo que intentaste cambiar para que decidieras intercambiar tú vida de esa manera? – Morgana vio los claros ojos de Slytherin, el hombre sonrío de medio lado._

- _¿Sienna? Es un nombre de persona… ¡Oh por Merlín, estabas enamorado! ¡sacrificaste tu vida por una mujer! – exclamó una anonadada Morgana.  
><em>


	17. Segundas Oportunidades

**Hola...!**

_¿Cómo estamos? Pues yo ando muy bien, con la Inspiración al 100% ¿Ya les conté que ya ando escribiendo otra Historia? ja ja ja ja ja Por lo pronto no subiré ningun Capitulo de ella peroles hablaré un poco sobre ella, como bien saben, soy muy dada a escribir romance con un toque de todo ja ja ja ja y esta vez no será la exepción, pero bueno, al final lo leen y me dicen que Tal. _

_Sin más que agradecimientos y Muchos saludos, les dejo el Siguiente Capitulo ¡Que lo disfruten!_

**P.D.** - _**Recuerden, este es el Final de esta Historia, el EPILOGO vendrá la semana que entra y muy posiblemente este dividido en varias partes.**_

_****_l

l

l

**AZUCAR AMARGO**

_Cápitulo_

**14**

l**  
><strong>

l

l

**/ Segundas Oportunidades/**

Había pasado un par de días después de que la Guerra contra Voldemort se volviera definitivamente la última, en el mundo mágico la paz comenzaba a retomarse con calma y aunque para muchas personas aquella lentitud era una especie de infierno, cada uno de los habitantes del mundo de la magia se hacía a la idea de cómo enfrentar la ausencia de las personas que no pudieron vivir para disfrutar una vez más de la paz.

En Hogwarts se vivía y sentía el mismo tiempo, muchos de los compañeros de Teddy y Vladimir no volvieron a la escuela, una gran cantidad de alumnos se dividían en dos grupos, o aparecían en las listas negras de aquellos que habían muerto luchando o aún se encontraban en la de los desaparecidos, Morgana se encontraba leyendo esas listas, recordando los rostros a los que pertenecían aquellos nombres.

- Nada de esto es culpa tuya ¿lo sabes verdad? – aquella voz pertenecía al Slytheriano, Vladimir Petrovitch, por alguna razón, aquella batalla que se dio dentro y fuera del castillo, había traído tanto cosas buenas como malas, una de ellas que pertenecían a este último grupo era que la fama de Morgana no residía solamente en ser la hija del mago responsable de todo aquel desastre, sino en que ahora era solamente la hija de Voldemort, sino en una Bruja valiente, fuerte y habilidosa capaz de dar su vida por cualquiera, Teddy y los demás alumnos lo habían visto en la sala de los menesteres, los chicos de cursos menores fueron testigos de ello cuando Fenrir Greyback intentó atacarlos, Vladimir se había percatado de algo importante, Morgana no era una Bruja cualquiera, no había nacido para estar bajo el anonimato o el odio que al principio le profesaban los demás, él había llegado a admirarla.

- Pude haber hecho algo más que salir corriendo y matar solamente a un Hombre Lobo.- fue la respuesta de la muchacha.

- Sí, pero no era cualquier perro pulgoso, Granger… era el maldito Alfa, con su muerte desorientaste a los demás e hiciste más fácil que los cazaran.- Los ojos de Vladimir iban y venían, rodeando y estudiando el rostro de Morgana, si una cosa había aprendido de la joven además de ser una caja de misterios, era que Morgana no era muy dada a sonreír y mucho menos a demostrar sus sentimientos.

- Todos hicimos lo que pudimos, hasta tú...

- Pero tú fuiste nuestra inspiración, Granger.- Morgana se estremeció al escuchar la voz de Teddy tras ella, Vladimir, al estar frente a ella había sabido que el Griffindor se acercaba lentamente.

- Yo, realmente no sé qué decir, supongo que hice lo correcto.- respondió simplemente mientras se sorprendía de la cantidad de compañeros que acompañaban a Teddy, de un momento a otro, de haber estado rodeada de mera soledad, Morgana se encontraba siendo observada por sus compañeros de clases, de gente de verdad que la miraban y sonreían, la joven bajó la mirada y luchó por contener las lágrimas.

- Morgana…

- Muchos murieron, alumnos que en verdad pelearon para salvar a los demás, yo pude haberlos salvado si no hubiera salido corriendo tras el señor Potter…- comentó Circe entre sollozos, Vladimir recargó su mano en el hombro de la joven.

- Era tú padre a fin de cuentas, ninguno de nosotros escogemos a nuestros padres, yo entiendo que hayas sufrido por él…

- Además no era que Harry Potter fuera un santo, nos hemos enterado de la verdad ya Morgana, tú madre murió por su mano…

- ¡Tomó una justicia entre sus manos que no le pertenecía! – gritó alguien en el fondo.

- ¡Si, pero ahora ya tiene su merecido y Voldemort lo ha asesinado!

- ¿crees que haya sido por venganza? – preguntó alguien por ahí en un susurro, Morgana se limpió las lágrimas y levantó la mirada.

- Gracias por intentar calmarme… pero incluso yo sigo creyendo que Tom Riddle era un monstruo, uno al que Harry Potter le negó una segunda oportunidad, y fue por ello que ambos fueron arrastrados a la muerte…

Morgana sonrío ligeramente mientras Teddy la envolvía en un fuerte abrazo.

- _"Pero todo esto no será nada, ofreceré con mi vida y con cada gota de mi sangre una oportunidad para todos, y aunque sé que la paz no es eterna, la oscuridad por lo menos, no lo será eternamente, así como la Luz nunca siempre es luz, las sombras siempre tendrán un pequeño interruptor para transformarse en ella… daré una segunda opción de vida para todo… aunque eso signifique morir…"_ – después de aquello, y ante esos pensamientos, Morgana acompañó a los Griffindors y Slytherins al gran comedor, donde se llevó a cabo un homenaje a aquellos que defendieron el colegio con su vida y para la molestia y enojo de muchos, sobre todos aquellos que conocían la verdad del niño que vivió, Albus Dumbledore y la mesa de profesores, habían pedido un minuto de silencio para el Héroe Harry Potter, que con su oscura vida y falsa valentía, había defendido con ella al colegio.

- ¿Héroe? Esa mierda ni el mismo Dumbledore se lo cree, ha de creer que somos idiotas, como si no supiéramos que Potter fue el asesino de la Bruja Granger, sabrá Merlín a quienes más habrá asesinado en su locura…- los murmullos no cesaban y Morgana se había percatado de ello y aunque la última vez que se vio a Harry Potter había sido ella la persona que lo había enfrentado y acabado con su vida, sabía que su Padre era la persona responsable de aquello, con su egoísmo y ambición, había corrompido los corazones de muchas personas, entre ellos la de Harry Potter.

- Todos merecemos una oportunidad…- había susurrado la joven.

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Vladimir, Morgana sonrío y negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Las siguientes noches, Morgana lograba escabullirse por los pasillos del castillo, nadie sabía que era lo que hacía bajo las mazmorras, ni cuáles eran sus planes, pero su meta para esos días era crear el pentagrama de Paracelso sobre el suelo de la cámara de los secretos.

- Las ecuaciones por el momento están bien, solo falta encontrar la solución para activar el hechizo…- comentaba Morgana mientras tallaba en el suelo las figuras y escribía los encantamientos que desencadenarías otros hechizos.

- _"Me temo que es ahí donde yo tengo que instruirte ahora, cariño…"_ – la voz de Salazar Slytherin retumbó entre las frías paredes del lugar, Morgana levantó la mirada, sus manos y rodillas estaban manchadas por la tiza, incluida una de sus mejillas.

- Hace tiempo me comentaste que tú mismo habías usado el pentagrama… ¿Qué es lo que intentaste cambiar para que decidieras intercambiar tú vida de esa manera? – Morgana vio los claros ojos de Slytherin, el hombre sonrío de medio lado.

- _"Estaba comenzando a preocuparme por tu lentitud querida, su nombre era Sienna…"_ – comenzó a decir el hombre mientras observaba a la joven quien aún estaba arrodillada en el suelo, rodeada por un montón de garabatos tallados sobre el frío y duro suelo.

- ¿Sienna? Es un nombre de persona… ¡Oh por Merlín, estabas enamorado! ¡sacrificaste tu vida por una mujer! – exclamó una anonadada Morgana, Salazar sonrío al verle el gesto de sorpresa, fue en ese momento cuando Morgana detectó la enorme tristeza en aquellos preciosos ojos.

- "_Si, Hogwarts llevaba cinco años de haberse inaugurado, Godric Griffindor y yo en ese momento éramos los máximos responsables de los alumnos, la conocí una tarde de invierno, ella se encontraba frente al lago negro, esperando a que el calamar gigante apareciera… yo por lo pronto había discutido con el insufrible león, y me dirigía hacia mis aposentos cuando vi a la joven sentada sobre la hierba… hasta hoy en día recuerdo haberme acercado dispuesto a restarle puntos a su casa y a castigarla por el resto del mes, pero cuando hubo levantado la mirada…"_ - Salazar volvió su vista hacia la joven, quien escuchaba con atención.

- ¿Qué sucedió después? ¿fue amor a primera vista? – Lord Slytherin sonrío de medio lado, sorprendiéndose, pero finalmente la actitud romántica de la muchacha no le parecía extraña, todas las mujeres a cualquier edad que tuvieran, siempre serían unas tontas románticas empedernidas.

- _"Sí fue amor a primera vista no lo recuerdo, pero poseía los más hermosos ojos, tan claros como el cielo azul, en ese tiempo debía tener tu edad, Sienna pertenecía a Godric, era una de sus alumnas más destacadas…"_

- ¡La investigaste, la buscaste y quisiste saber más de ella! – Morgana tenía las mejillas encendidas por la emoción, Salazar no podía evitar sonreír al verla tan entusiasmada por su trágica historia amorosa.

- _"Si, me causó curiosidad y aunque no satisfice mis ganas de castigar a un león, me dediqué a saber más de ella, extrañamente ella hizo lo mismo, me enteré cuando Madame Finnelli, en ese entonces encargada de la biblioteca, me hizo saber lo curiosa que se había mostrado una de las alumnas de Griffindor por mi persona…" _

- Déjame adivinar, preferiste que ella conociera acerca de ti por usted mismo que por un libro…- Salazar soltó la carcajada, aquella muchacha podría ser la seriedad andante pero lo cierto es que tenía un corazón lleno de romance por donde se le viera.

- _"No, si, la busqué y la reprendí, porqué de hecho en ese tiempo, las biografías de los profesores se encontraban en una zona restringida para los alumnos, cuando su castigo se hubo cumplido, me sorprendió volver a verla en mi oficina, mi reacción fue ordenarle que se fuera pero… me sorprendió escuchar otra cosa…"_

Morgana, para la sorpresa de Salazar no había comentado nada, al contrario, la joven se encontraba en completo silencio, como intentando adivinar lo siguiente, pero finalmente la joven no pudo callar sus palabras.

- Ella confesó su amor hacia usted ¿verdad? Y usted, abrumado, no supo que hacer, ella se aprovechó de eso y…

- _"Eres una brillante adivina, me pregunto por qué decidiste desistir de ella… pero en fin, Si, yo, un hombre entrado en los veintitantos se le fue robado un beso… después de eso ella se marchó y no volvió a mi oficina nunca más, nos veíamos durante las clases, yo hacía preguntas, ella acostumbraba a darle la respuesta a su compañero y este contestaba correctamente, todo gracias a ella, ahora sospecho que a ella le gustaba pasar por desapercibida…"_

- ¿y qué sucedió después? – la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Salazar, pero con una sonrisa triste y una mirada sombría, el hombre respondió tranquilamente.

- _"…con el tiempo comenzamos a frecuentarnos después de clases, me acostumbre a sus repentinos silencios y a sus miradas fijas, no lo vi llegar pero con el paso del tiempo, me encontré pensando en ella… y así llegó Sienna a su último curso, para ese entonces yo me encontraba demasiado ocupado cuando mi familia me envió una carta…"_ – Salazar se vio repentinamente interrumpido por sí mismo, Morgana simplemente continuaba observando al hombre, en la mirada del Lord la joven pudo apreciar una ráfaga de luz, una de tristeza y recuerdos dolorosos.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió? ¿Usted se enamoró de ella? – las preguntar hicieron que Slytherin despertara de aquellos recuerdos.

- _"Por supuesto que la amaba, pero el deber ante mi familia era primordial, además ella, Sienna provenía de una numerosa familia Muggle, en pocas palabras, nuestra relación, además de ser clandestina por ser profesor y alumna, estaba condenada al fracaso, ambos pertenecíamos a distintas clases sociales al menos mi familia no iba aceptar que me comprometiera con una Bruja sangre…de raíces muggle…"_ – la explicación de Salazar había conmovido a Morgana, ella misma había sido testigo de cómo muchos de sus compañeros alumnos habían sido cruelmente tratados por los sangre puras, al menos lo entendía un poco, pero respecto al amor fallido de ambos, no podía más que poner como ejemplo a sus padres.

- Entonces ¿terminaste con ella por qué no tenían ningún futuro?

- _"Me hubiera gustado que eso hubiera pasado, siempre me consideré un caballero de honor, pero cada vez que pensaba en alejar a Sienna de mi vida por esos motivos egoístas, me acobardaba, así que tomé el camino fácil…llegaron las últimas festividades del colegio, las navideñas, los alumnos fueron entregados a sus padres, incluida Sienna, de la cual me fue muy difícil no despedirla…un par de días después se anunció mi compromiso con Lady Caroline Le Fay, fue una gran reunión, después de eso simplemente no dejaba de pensar como era que iba a decírselo a Sienna, era casi una niña después de todo y me amaba tanto, estoy seguro por la forma en la que ella me miraba cada vez que nos reuníamos…"_

Morgana no podía creer lo que había escuchado, Salazar Slytherin rehuyendo de una muchacha por medio a perderla…

- ¿ella se enteró cierto, y cuando lo hizo te reclamó? ¡Merlín! ¡espero te haya dado entre las piernas! – comentó con un deje de enojo y burla a la vez, Slytherin sonrío de medio lado, su mirada se volvió aún más profunda y triste, era casi como si realmente un ente de dolor habitara dentro de sus ojos.

- _"Créeme, cariño…hubiera preferido mil veces eso…a lo que realmente sucedió"_ – fue la respuesta del hombre.

- Ella… a ella le sucedió algo ¿no es así? – la voz de Morgana comenzó a titubear en el momento en que la palabra muerte llegó a su cabeza, el legendario fundador Slytherin simplemente la miraba, no hubo ni una sola sonrisa melancólica, cosa que preocupó a la joven.

- _"Ella murió durante las vacaciones navideñas…durante su ausencia en el mundo mágico por las fiestas, estuvimos comunicando por medio de cartas, hasta que yo dejé de responderle, pero Sienna me enviaba una carta por vía lechuza cada fin de semana, fiel a nuestra promesa, hasta que un día comencé a dejarlas dentro del sobre, debido a mi compromiso el miedo de seguir mintiéndole comenzó a acobardarme…y un buen día mi pequeña Morgana, un día en que ansiaba saber de ella, sus cartas dejaron de llegar a mis manos, ni siquiera llegaban a mí para ser guardadas dentro de un cajón con el sobre intacto…" _

- Merlín… ¿cómo pudo usted actuar de esa manera? ¡Ella lo amaba y usted simplemente la abandonó, sin explicarle ni nada!

- _"Cómo te dije, no tenía excusa alguna, pero era necesario, había llegado a amarla a tales grados, que me era imposible dejar de pensar en ella por unos segundos, mi vida se volvió un infierno cuando las vacaciones de invierno finalizaron, todos los profesores regresamos a Hogwarts con ganas de castigar a los alumnos, y estos mismos regresaron al castillo con cientos de ideas para hacernos sufrir… todos estábamos en nuestros lugares…todos menos ella… aún recuerdo su vacío lugar en el gran comedor, cosa que no se me hizo raro, constantemente ella solía ausentarse durante el desayuno, pero más tarde, durante un pequeño descanso, me encontré con Griffindor y ambas fundadoras esperándome frente a la puerta de mi oficina…al parecer había algo de lo que debía enterarme…"_

Morgana poco a poco se fue poniendo de pie, durante todo ese tiempo la joven había estado esperando y escuchando sentada en el suelo, pero dentro de su mente se estaba armando una pieza del rompecabeza que comenzaba a desagradarle, sabía que ella había muerto, que Slytherin había sufrido demasiado por la pérdida que finalmente lo llevó a permanecer en aquel estado durante siglos…

**_Siglos…_**

**_Siglos…_**

Los bicolores ojos de Morgana se abrieron de par en par, y recordó un aspecto histórico importante que afectó demasiado en el mundo mágico, fue a mediados del siglo XIV cuando una organización religiosa golpeo a la Inglaterra mágica…

- Merlín Benito ¡No me digas que…! – Morgana vio los ojos del hombre que tenía frente a ella, el dolor que sentía por la pérdida de su padre era solo sombras con la que Slytherin debía haber cargado durante todos esos años.

- _"…Leí sus cartas una y otra vez durante los siguientes meses, me había ausentado de mis responsabilidades en el colegio por petición de Godric, Sienna había dejado de hablarme de su eterno amor por mi solamente para pedirme ayuda, estaba desesperada y no sabía qué hacer, yo era un hombre de influencia tanto en el mundo mágico cómo en el muggle y me había olvidado de la promesa que le hice en el preciso momento en que mi madre anunció mi matrimonió con Lady Caroline, Merlín sabe que si hubiera sabido lo que estaba pasando en tierras Muggle yo… hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por ella, en cambio no me di por enterado, le perdí interés a sus cartas por miedo, y si yo hubiera leído aunque sea una de esas cartas en su debido tiempo… Sienna no hubiera muerto en la **hoguera**…" _

Morgana sintió los labios resecos de repente, Sienna era la joven a la que Lord Salazar había amado durante su vida, y la joven había sido cruelmente separada de su lado, la muchacha cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos.

- Lamentó mucho su pérdida…pero creo que ella hubiera preferido eso…a tener que verte casado con otra mujer.- comentó Morgana fríamente, la joven se acercó a Salazar quien le miraba con el rostro inclinado, pues el hombre sobrepasaba por mucho la estatura de Circe.

- _"Lo sé… pero no pude resignarme, me oculté en la cámara durante días, pensando en algo que me ayudara a recuperarla, hasta que di con los pergaminos originales de Paracelso y fue ahí donde me percaté que podría crear un mundo perfecto para mí y Sienna, pero era demasiado peligroso, la Inquisición me arrebató a la mujer que amaba… fueron los estúpidos miedos Muggle que le quitaron la vida a Sienna, apartándola de mi irremediablemente, y conforme pasaba el tiempo mi odio hacia ellos y su poca inteligencia racional fue creciendo, y decliné ante mis funciones educativas dentro de Hogwarts y aunque muchos me daban por desaparecido, aún continuaba habitando dentro de la cámara, ya estás enterada de lo que me sucedió después, el hechizo no estaba completo y no tenía el poder mágico suficiente para sobrevivir… y cómo penitencia a esto, perdí mi cuerpo, viviendo invisible incluso para los fantasmas del castillo…" _

- Debió haber sido horrible desde un principio, tan solo entre estas frías paredes, viendo ir y venir gente… - Morgana soltó un suspiro, había muchas cosas que quería saber de aquel hombre, aquel mismo Lord que conoció desde su infancia.

- _"No me arrepiento porqué volví a verla… "–_ fue la respuesta de Lord Slytherin mientras observaba detenidamente a la muchacha, Morgana entreabrió los labios y observó sorprendida al hombre.

- Ella… ¿su fantasma volvió al castillo?

- _"No… ella reencarnó…debes saber antes que nada, que cuando una persona mágica le es arrebatada su vida, tiene una segunda oportunidad de vivir… es por eso que te eh contado mi historia, para llegar a esta tonta frase sin sentido…"_

- Por supuesto que le veo sentido a esto… intentas convencerme de que me olvide del pentagrama, pero no lo haré Mi Lord, estoy decidida a crear un mundo para mis padres, donde no exista alguien que intente separarlos…

- _"Morirás…"_

- Pero lo haré por ellos… no lo entiendes ¿cierto? Tu quien experimentó este tipo de pérdidas e hizo hasta lo imposible por darle a esa persona amada un mundo donde todo sea diferente…

- _"Ella fue feliz ¿sabes? A pesar de no poseer un cuerpo, puedo usar magia, pero cuando la vi una vez más en este tiempo, supe que había logrado algo mejor para ella, lo único malo que sucedió en la vida de Sienna era yo, si yo no hubiera intervenido en su vida…"_

- ¿estás diciéndome que Sienna está en este castillo, la viste con vida de nuevo…?

- _"Ella ya está muerta, pero fue feliz, amó y fue amada de la misma manera en que yo y es por eso que no puedo continuar quejándome a pesar de que en cierta manera fui parte de su nueva vida, si algo sucede cuando cambies el destino de este mundo, si hay algo que no deseabas pero sucedió, lo lamentarás por toda la eternidad…" _

- Lo sé… y lo entiendo, pero haré las cosas bien por esas personas, en especial mis padres… me pregunto que sentiste cuando la volviste a ver… ¿Quién era ella, y cómo sabes que realmente fue feliz por el resto de su vida? – la pregunta de Morgana causó un enorme silencio proveniente de Salazar, quien finalmente sonrío de medio lado.

- _"Siempre he dicho que el destino tiene un trabajo único y estresante, ella estudió en Hogwarts y fue feliz en cada instante en que estuvo aquí, tuvo dos amigos que fueron fieles hasta que la oscuridad cayó sobre ellos, fue parte de aventuras que estoy seguro que disfruto en cada instante, conoció al hombre que le hizo feliz sin temores… pero sabes algo Morgana, la felicidad es una de las grandes cosas que no duran por siempre…" _

- Lo sé… pero mis padres, ellos…

- _"Fueron felices cariño, se amaban y aunque a distancia, el recuerdo de ese amor quedó gravado en ellos, incluso ahora tú eres la muestra de su extraño amor, que aunque en tragedia, fue su amor mucho más grande que los obstáculos que los demás les impedían estar juntos…"_ – Morgana no supo que decir ante aquello, Salazar dio un paso al frente, ambos quedaron entonces, en medio de un finalizado Pentagrama de Paracelso.

- _"Su nombre era… Hermione Jean Granger, Morgana…la Bruja que una vez se llamó Sienna, fue tú madre…amó, fue amada y tiene una hermosa hija, que para mis males, es mi descendiente, pero no puedo quejarme de nada porqué ella fue feliz mientras te tuvo entre sus brazos…porqué de una forma y de otra, yo soy parte de ti, no estuve ahí para ella, pero el destino quiso que nuestra sangre terminara junta, dentro de ti…" – _Morgana sintió el frío entrar por su boca al escuchar el resto de la Historia, así que ese era el método por el cual el destino mal trabajaba, beneficiando a unos y dejando en el olvido a otros. CONTINUARA.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y que les ha parecido?<strong>

_A mi me ha gustado, me encanta darle ciertas vueltas a la Historia, sin perder el rumbo y creo que aquí lo he logrado perfectamente, en Fin, espero les haya gustado y espero con ansias sus comentarios, que para mi, en especial, son como mi alimente para mí espiritu escritor._

_Muchas Gracias._

_Por cierto, les decía sobre la Historia que a lo mejor la comienzo a subir dentro de dos o tres semanas mas, su titulo aún no estoy muy segura pero me gustaría que me dieran su opinion..._

_estoy entre BRUJAS ASESINAS y VENDETTA DE AMOR, les dejo un pequeño resumen sobre lo que se tratara._

**_"...La guerra había quedado enterrado bajo kilometros de olvido y tristeza, y ahora cientos de propositos estaban por cumplirce, y aunque en el mundo mágico los conflictos jamás terminarían nunca, a ellos jamás se les cruzó en mente que más pronto de lo que pensaban, la crisis y los problemas comenzarían de nuevo, sobre todo cuando un silencioso asesino asecha el colegio de magia y se advierte de la nueva amenaza a HOGWARTS, donde el primer crimen se ha llevado a cabo, los magos y Brujas intentan proteger a los alumnos, pero al parecer el enemigo a encontrar es un ser...sin vida. _**

**_seis vidas arrebatadas, un aseisno a quien encontrar, un grupo de muchachos dispuestos a encontrar al culpable, personajes que jamás pensaron que volverían, y emociones encontradas que pronto se convertirían en debilidades que no deberían de existir... _**

**_y un Mago Oscuro que a renacido entre las olas del infierno..."_**

**__**_Ha decir verdad, esto será más bien una Tragica historia de amor y venganza; donde Yo, BlackAthena, les prometo emocionarse, reír, sobre todo llorar, por qué esta no será la tipica Historia Amor/Tragedia..._

**:)**

**¿Y que me dicen? ¿BRUJAS ASESINAS o VENDETTA DE AMOR?**


	18. EPILOGO parte I

**Hola...!**

Pues lo primero que nada quiero ACLARAR que el Fic, AUN NO SE ACABA el Epilogo lo tuve que dividir por que es demasiado largo, disculpen la tardanza pero mi trabajo no me daba tiempo ademas de la escuela... mil disculpas...

P.D. HERMIONE Y TOM regresaran para la próxima parte del Epilogo :)

Saludos y **FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD**

* * *

><p><span>Azúcar Amargo<span>

Epilogo

Parte I

**/ EL FIN /**

Severus endureció la mirada, frente a él se encontraban los jóvenes Lupin y Petrovitch, el profesor había estado preocupado por su protegida desde la caída de Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort, y aunque él bien sabía que la culpable de la muerte de Harry Potter había sido la misma joven que él había criado desde muy pequeña.

La había aceptado cuando nadie más había querido hacerse cargo de ella, le había abrazado y arrullado cuando nadie más lo hacía, cuando su propia madre estaba ausente en el mundo y no tenía a nadie más.

- No hemos visto a Morgana desde la última clase.- comentó Teddy y Petro mientras se miraban cómplices, Severus recorrió con su mirada a ambos muchachos, mientras sentía una carga eléctrica recorrerle la espina dorsal, algo andaba mal, Morgana no pasaba tanto tiempo en soledad, por lo menos era a él a quien acudía para no sentirse tan sola y en los últimos días después de la última batalla, Circe recién comenzaba a ser aceptada por el alumnado, tenía más amigas y amigos, sonreía constantemente, era finalmente…feliz.

¿Entonces, por qué, él como lo más parecido a un padre para la chica, sentía un enorme vacío dentro de su pecho?

- Morgana ha estado comportándose extrañamente profesor, Lupin y yo hemos intentado averiguar por todos los medios posibles saber qué es lo que le pasa…- intervino Vladimir mientras buscaba algo dentro de la mirada del profesor.

- Si la ven, no duden en llamarme o decirle que me busque… indaguen sobre su paradero con sus propios compañeros de casa…algo le ha pasado a Morgana.- y con aquellas palabras, Severus Snape se dio la media vuelta, ondeando fuertemente su túnica y alejándose de los dos adolescentes a grandes zancadas.

- ¿crees que algo le sucedió a Morgana? – preguntó Teddy en un agonizante tono de voz, Vladimir simplemente observó el camino por el cual el pocionista había desaparecido.

- Si él está preocupado…nosotros debemos temer.- fue la respuesta del joven mientras se volvía para mirar a Teddy.

Salazar la veía tallar sin detenerse, la joven no quería errores en el hechizo, pero la falta de descanso estaba terminando por agotarla, para Salazar la joven estaba demasiado obsesionada con un futuro limpio de errores para sus padres, pero no podía culparla, ella misma había sido una de las tantas víctimas del destino, él incluido.

Pero lo que la joven estaba a punto de hacer era una locura, atentar contra su propia vida por el absurdo deseo de cambiar el destino era cosa de locos, Paracelso murió sin saber muy bien que era lo que había descubierto y él había perdido su cuerpo por averiguarlo, con el simple deseo de alcanzar un sueño que nunca se realizaría.

- Esta Listo…- se escuchó la vocecilla femenina de Morgana, la joven levantó la mirada hacia el ente fantasmagórico que Salazar Slytherin era en esa vida, ambos se miraron uno al otro con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

- Antes de que des inicio a este infierno ¿no deseas por lo menos despedirte del hombre que cuidó de ti? – preguntó el astuto hombre, quien simplemente deseaba retrasar aquel suceso lo más posible, pero Circe no era tonta, sabía que el fundador no estaba muy de acuerdo con sus planes, pero no podía negar que tenía razón en aquello.

Salazar le vio ponerse de pie, la joven tenía las manos y rodillas manchadas de tiza, Morgana no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió y se dio la media vuelta.

Dejando completamente solo al hombre.

Corría por los pasillos como si Harry Potter estuviera tras ella, asechándola cómo el cazador a su presa; la muchacha se mordió el labio inferior al saber que dentro de poco perdería todo aquello que había conocido, y que en un momento a otro esos recuerdos y esas personas a las que apreciaba, se convertirían en una mescla, que sería amasada por ella misma y con una nueva forma, nunca más nadie sabría que ella existió…

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la oficina de su amado tutor, dio un par de golpecillos en la puerta hasta que escuchó la áspera y arrastrada voz de Snape, abrió la puerta lentamente, empujando la madera con su delgado cuerpo.

No dijo nada cuando el profesor preguntó por ella y el motivo que la había llevado ahí, se había asustado un poco cuando le había comentado que había estado buscándola por todas partes.

Snape la vio entrar lentamente, con pasos sigilosos, sus ojos extrañamente oscuros, en oras palabras la joven estaba planeando algo que comenzaba a llamar su atención, después de la batalla y del funeral de Harry Potter Morgana Granger había estado comportándose extrañamente, faltaba a clases constantemente, respondía mal a sus preguntas, su participación se había vuelto nula, de no ser por qué sus compañeros de las demás casa la obligaban a hablarles, Morgana se habría hundido en un mar de soledad y silencio.

- ¿sucede…algo…Morgana? – preguntó el hombre mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, apoyó sus manos a los brazos de la silla y ejerció fuerza en ellos para impulsarse hacia arriba, pero el semblante triste de su hija adoptiva lo dejó sin movimiento.

Una silenciosa lagrima brotó de su ojo azul, resbalando por su mejilla pálida, el escalofrío no tardó en recorrer el cuerpo del hombre, quien inmediatamente sintió el corazón encogiéndosele por aquella escena, definitivamente había tenido la razón cuando les dijo a Lupin y a Petrovitch que algo le había sucedido a la muchacha.

- Morga…- el nombre de la joven proveniente de su boca fue interrumpido por la sorpresa, Snape sintió cada musculo de su cuerpo contraerse por el hechizo recibido.

- Petrificus Totalus…- se escuchó la voz de Circe hacer eco por toda la habitación, y mientras ella se acercaba al hombre que había hecho de ella una excelente bruja, Snape simplemente le veía con sorpresa en su rostro inmóvil.

- Lo lamento, de verdad pero lo que tengo que hacer es por el bien de muchos, Profesor Sev…- Circe se detuvo, el nudo en su garganta se había vuelto demasiado fuerte, una despedida había dicho Lord Slytherin, pero Morgana no sabía lo que aquello significaba, y las imágenes del sepelio de su madre llegaron a su mente cómo una tormenta invernal.

FLASH BACK

_"Mamá ya no está para acompañarme, nadie dice nada, solo murmuran cosas mientras me miran sigilosamente, como si pudieran engañar a mis sentidos y creer que no me doy cuenta, el abuelo tampoco me dice nada, pero él no aparta su mirada cuando lo descubro observándome con sus oscuros ojos, él no es un hipócrita como los demás, no entiendo cómo es que las personas, en especial mi madre, pudo haberse rodeado de este tipo de personas, que con solo sus miradas pueden cortar la piel del espíritu. _

_La tía Ginny es muy amable, esta mañana ha llegado a la habitación que compartía con mamá para vestirme y arreglarme, y mientras nos veo en el espejo, puedo notar un vacío llenar sus azules ojos, no sé si es por la muerte de mamá o porqué el señor Potter se ha molestado con ella por atenderme, peina mi cabello con sumo cuidado, y toma la gabardina oscura que Miss María ha enviado desde casa del abuelo, lentamente lo pasa por mis brazos, es tan delicada, es como si temiera que me fuera a romper, tal vez la tía Ginny cree que soy cómo esas muñecas de porcelanas… _

- _"Eres tan bonita…tan frágil y pequeña…" – me dice con una voz suave y apenas audible, estoy segura que está a punto de romper el llanto._

_Todo parece normal mientras la tía Ginny yo bajamos por las escaleras, donde el tío Draco nos espera, es tan difícil descifrar lo que el rostro del señor Mago intenta decirme, él solo extiende su mano hacia mí, yo solo volteo a ver a la tía Ginny, y me decepciono al darme cuenta que no va a mirarme, y al enfrentarme con el tío Draco sé que nada de lo que fue ayer, volverá, el tío Harry no va a levantarme entre sus brazos y lanzarme al aire para volver a atraparme, ni escucharé de nuevo las tontas peleas del tío Ron y del tío Draco para ver quién es el mejor tío… _

_Y de la mano del tío Draco salgo de la madriguera, mientras los demás me ven salir de casa, sintiendo miles de miradas sobre mí, y comparándolas con pellizcos por todo mi cuerpo, me despido de aquella vida donde fui feliz con aquellos que creí que eran mi familia. _

_La puerta del carruaje es abierta mágicamente, cómo mi mamá solía hacerlo cada vez que…_

_Mi mami…_

_Mis ojitos se llenan de lágrimas, por qué es por ella por quien estoy vestida de negro, es por ella por quien hoy salgo de la cálida madriguera y no volver a ella… _

- _Vámonos…- ordena el tío Draco, yo escucho mientras me siento a su lado, y a pesar de estar juntos, siento la distancia que nos separa, paso la manga de mi saco por mi nariz, estoy llorando de nuevo, por qué estoy triste, por qué me hace falta mi mamá, y siento la ausencia de alguien que estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo… _

- _Casi llegamos…- la voz del tío Draco es lo único que se escucha dentro del carruaje, yo me muerdo la lengua, por qué al igual que mi mamá, odio que me vean llorar._

_Ella lloraba mucho, y aunque intenté convencer que los fantasmas que veía y con los que de vez en cuando hablaba, que me dijeran en que pensaba mi madre, ellos simplemente se alejaban, diciendo que había una gran soledad dentro de ella…_

_Antes no sabía lo que era o significaba una soledad dentro de uno, ahora lo sé porque mi mamá no está, alguien me la quitó y por más que pida a dios que me la devuelva… no me escucha._

_Al principio pensaba que por estar en el mundo mágico, estaba orando a la persona o ser equivocado, una vez, tía Ginny y la abuela Molly, me leyeron sobre alguien muy poderoso, el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, Merlín._

_Pero Merlín tampoco me escuchó._

_El carruaje se ha detenido por fin, el tío Draco baja de los escaloncillos y voltea a verme, ofreciéndome su mano de nuevo, yo solo la veo, tan fría y tan pálida…_

_Esta nevando…_

_Es algo extraño oído decir al tío Draco mientras caminamos, él intentando seguir mis pequeños pasos y yo luchando por no hundirme entre la nieve, mi cabello ya está revuelto por el viento helado._

_Volteo para todos lados mientras camino con el tío Draco, un sendero frío y blanco rodeado por cientos de lapidas con nombres extraños gravadas en ellas, cierro mis ojos por un momento al pensar en una en especial, una gris y fría con el nombre de mamá tallada en ella._

_Y sin mirar por donde voy, me tropiezo con una rama que ha estado escondida bajo la nieve, mi pecho y mis manos golpean contra la nieva, cubriendo mi ropa por la blanca tierra caída del cielo._

- _Ten cuidado Morgana…- el tío Draco ha sido muy amable conmigo, pero está triste al igual que yo, y aun así, su distancia no es del todo física…_

- _Lo siento.- logro decir mientras me pongo de pie y sacudo mis ropas, los ojos grises del tío Draco me miran mientras se arrodilla frente a mí._

- _Yo lo siento más pequeña…- me dice mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y me abraza._

_Siento las lágrimas en mis mejillas, no quiero llorar frente a nadie, pero no puedo seguir guardándolas…_

- _Draco, Morgana…- aquella voz, tan fuerte e inconfundible para mí, me separo del tío Draco y levanto la mirada, el abuelo Snape ha venido a despedir a mi mamá y es ahí cuando una pequeña niña como yo, siente que ya no puede más…_

- _¡Mi mamá, abuelo… mi mamá! – grité mientras me abrazaba fuertemente a una de las dos personas que han estado conmigo durante todo este tiempo y me abraza mientras deja que me desahogue._

_Después de unos momentos, en medio del tío Draco y el abuelo Snape, tomada de sus manos, nos dirigimos a donde mi madre yacerá dormida el resto de mi vida, y ahí está, al final del camino de lapidas, su nombre gravado junto a la fecha de su nacimiento y el de su muerte. _

_Y como supuse desde un principio, solo nosotros tres hemos venido a despedir a mi madre, porqué nadie más le perdonó lo que hizo…_

_Traerme a la vida. _

_FIN FLASH BACK _

Durante ese tiempo en el que recordó aquella fría tarde, Morgana se aferró a un abrazo que solo ella podía dar en esos instantes, Severus creía mucho en lo que sus instintos le dictaban, y en esos momentos, el peligro rodeaba a la joven…

- Siempre fuiste uno de mis pilares, los únicos que me permitieron conservar… tú y el tío Draco han sido como el padre que no tuve y aunque necesité a mi madre todo este tiempo, cuando estaba a su lado, me sentía feliz… pero esto no puede seguir, no ahora que se la verdad… - Morgana se separó de Snape y dio un paso atrás, su rostro estaba empapado en lágrimas y ambos ojos oscurecidos, cuando la joven Bruja se enfurecía sus ojos se tornaban de un color azul, como los de su padre, pero al yacer en la tristeza, a Morgana se le oscurecía la mirada…

- No me odies por favor, siempre recordaré lo que has hecho por mi… gracias a ti soy quien soy y dejé el odio a un lado, me enseñaste a ser una persona fuerte y una Bruja poderosa… Gracias Severus Snape… - cada palabra que la joven dedicó a su profesor y tutor golpearon el ser de aquel hombre que se encontraba petrificado.

Y le dio la espalda sabiendo que no volvería a verlo, tal vez algún día en aquel futuro que construiría para sus padres, donde Lord Voldemort no existiera, ni tampoco un oscuro Harry Potter corrompido por el odio…

Dio un paso al frente y luego otro, hasta llegar a la puerta, empujó con ambas manos la entrada de madera y soltó un suspiro, y dio un último vistazo al hombre que la protegió de todos aquellos que la atacaban e intentaban herirla.

- Adiós, padre…- y dichas aquellas palabras, Morgana salió de aquella oficina, dejando a un perplejo Snape que no podía mostrar las emociones.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus largas piernas se lo permitían, intentando luchar contra la fuerza de las lágrimas, esta vez no iba a llorar, ciento de imágenes cruzaron por su mente, aquellas donde Draco Malfoy y Severus Snape se encontraban a su lado…

- _"Recoge tus juguetes Morgana" _

- _"Mañana te llevaré a comprar tu primer varita, Circe…"_

- _"No hagas caso de pubertos mediocres, Morgana, tu eres mejor que eso…"_

- _"El dinero no lo compra todo Circe, pero si satisface tus necesidades…"_

- _"Para ser una mejor Bruja, también tienes que ser una mejor persona, no todo se trata de usar la magia para tus beneficios…"_

- _"No sé usted profesor Snape, pero Circe se ha ganado un premio, fuiste la mejor este año cariño…" _

Todo, todo le recordaría con amor, por qué por ellos dos, era quien era en ese momento, Snape le dio la fuerza que tanto necesitaba mientras que Draco simplemente le hizo la vida dulce, siempre intentando hacerla sonreír…

Y también era por ellos que sacrificaría lo que con tanto esfuerzo Draco y Snape habían defendido, proteger a Circe de la oscuridad, y ella lo sabía, que tanto Draco como Snape habían pasado por momentos difíciles durante su vida, no solo el amor mal logrado de sus padres, si no la soledad de ambos hombres era algo que la desconcertaba, siempre al pendiente de ella, en algunos momentos Circe se había culpado por la soledad de sus protectores.

- "Han sacrificado tanto por mi…que no siento que lo merezca…"

Salazar le vio entrar a la cámara, y sabía que la joven estaba decidida a hacer lo que por algún tiempo habían planeado.

El espectro que alguna vez había sido hombre se adentró en el pentagrama, Morgana soltó un suspiro profundo mientras caminaba hacia el Co-fundador.

- "Espero que tus…asuntos pendientes se encuentren en orden" – comentó el hombre mientras veía a la muchacha a los ojos, Circe devolvió la mirada.

- "Resueltos jamás estarán hasta que cambie lo que no debió haber sucedido" "¡Nagini, Albina!" - respondió la joven mientras buscaba a ambas serpientes con la mirada.

Nagini y Albina aparecieron a metros a la derecha de ambos personajes, deslizándose por el agua con elegancia, ambas criaturas escamosas con la mirada fija en la muchacha.

- "Va a doler mucho, cariño… aún estás a tiempo para…"

- "No mi Lord, ya no estoy a tiempo de nada… y no es mi deseo retractarme de mi propia promesa…" – respondió Circe mientras extendía sus manos hacia los lados, Slytherin levantó la barbilla mientras escuchaba el siseo de ambas serpientes acercándose a la muchacha.

- "Votis meis adveho verus cum unaquaevis stilla magiae meae"

Y con cada gota de su poder mágico, el único deseo que Morgana pedía, se haría realidad, cada gota derramada sobre los bajos relieves de aquel encantamiento tallado sobre el suelo, activaría el hechizo que proporcionaría a Morgana lo que más deseaba…

Cada gota de su propia sangre.

Draco vio perplejo a Severus Snape sentado tras su escritorio totalmente petrificado, aquel osado alumno que se había atrevido a hechizarlo estaba más que en problemas.

- Finite incantatem.- conjuró el rubio mientras se acercaba a su ex profesor, Snape se puso de pie de un brinco en el presiso instante en que sintió el control de su propio cuerpo.

- ¡¿Dónde está Morgana, Draco?! ñ- gritó él hombre mientras atravesaba el salón de clases a grandes zancadas, el hombre rubio simplemente se giró al ver pasar a Snape a toda velocidad por su lado.

- ¡No la he visto en todo el día! ¡quieres decirme que es lo que está pasando? – preguntó el hombre mientras iba tras Severus.

- ¡¿Dónde pudo haberse metido?! – preguntaba Severus mientras andaba a grandes pasos por los pasillos del colegio, volteando de un lado a otro en busca de la joven.

- ¡Maldición Severus! ¡¿quieres decirme que es lo que está pasando?! – gritó Draco mientras detenía al hombre por el brazo y lo giraba hacia él para que lo enfrentara.

- ¡Morgana está planeando algo, no sé qué es, pero fue ella quien me ha petrificado…! – explicó el hombre dejando al rubio sorprendido.

- Hace un momento he visto a una de sus compañeras de habitación.- explicó Draco mientras metía su mano dentro del bolsillo9 de la túnica, Snape vio un pequeño cuaderno, lo reconocía, María se lo había obsequiado tiempo antes de que muriera mal herida durante el ataque a su casa de campo.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó el hombre mientras le arrebataba el cuadernillo a su ahijado.

- Ni idea, no he entendido absolutamente nada de los garabatos de Circe…

- Esta no es la letra de Morgana, alguien más… esto es… ¡Maldita sea! - gritó el hombre mientras arrojaba el dichoso cuaderno al suelo y salía corriendo, Draco vio al hombre alejarse y antes de seguirlo tomó el objeto entre sus manos y fue tras su padrino.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¡¿Qué es lo que ha hecho Circe, Snape?

- Se llama Pentagrama de paracelso, es un estúpido conjuro de deseos… algo parecido al hechizo del espejo de Oesed… pero se necesita un lugar lo suficientemente grande para dibujar el pentagrama y sus símbolos…

- Pero… ¿de dónde ha sacado Circe ese Hechizo… quien le ha proporcionado esa clase de encantamiento, Snape?

- Draco… el pentagrama de paracelso es algo más que magia negra, la tipografía que leíste en el cuadernillo no fue escrita por Circe, es una escritura antigua, algo más entre castellano y Latín.. solo una persona pudo haber escrito algo tan horrible como eso… se supone que el pentagrama de Paracelso es un portal que te permite cumplir con tus deseos…

- Deseos…

- Circe quiere…un mundo mejor, esa mocosa estúpida va a escucharme muy bien cuando la encuentre…

- ¿y si es ya demasiado tarde, Snape?

- Si fuera demasiado tarde tu y yo no estaríamos buscando a Morgana, posiblemente estaríamos haciendo otra cosa… Morgana planea cambiar la realidad por otra…

- ¿Quién le proporcionó a Circe esta clase de…?

- Lord Slytherin, Draco… ¿recuerdas que de pequeña Morgana solía hablar sola, María me decía que eran amigos imaginarios que desaparecerían cuando Morgana creciera, pero yo sé que era a Slytherin a quien miraba y hablaba y nunca desapareció porqué…

- Por qué esa serpiente no era imaginaria… pero si es un fantasma ¿Por qué solo Circe puede verlo y nosotros no…

- Ni idea…

- ¿entonces, donde pudo haberse metido? ¡Mierda puede estar en cualquier lado! – exclamó un desesperado Draco.

- El Hechizo es bastante extenso, lo que lo vuelve grande, eso nos lleva a que Morgana debe encontrar un lugar grande, lo suficiente como para llevar a cabo el hechizo…

- Todo el maldito castillo tiene aulas vacías y grandes Severus… ¡No tenemos tiempo para buscar en cada una de ellas!

- No Draco… ella no es tonta, al contrario, ella sabe que la buscaremos aula por aula o eso cree… dime Draco, bajo el castillo que lugar es lo suficientemente grande como para que una persona haga a diestra y siniestra lo que se le dé la gana…

Draco en ese momento no respondió, pero la sonrisa de medio lado de Snape le dio la respuesta, el rubio hombre se sorprendió por aquello, nunca se hubiera imaginado a Circe en aquel lugar…

- La maldita cámara de los secretos… ¡Joder! - gritó el hombre rubio mientras aumentaba la velocidad a sus pasos.

Morgana se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, pero manteniéndose dentro del pentagrama, sus labios habían perdido color, y su vista estaba borrosa, frente a ella podía distinguir a Lord Slytherin quien intentaba ayudarle, pero su forma no podía sostenerla…

- "Morgana… piensa en el lugar que quieres que se vuelva real, en tu7s padres, en los seres queridos que aprecias" – le decía Salazar mientras que ella enfocaba la mirada en un punto del lugar.

- Mis…Padres…- susurró la joven mientras caía de rodillas.

De par en par caía cada gota de su sangre, tanto Albina cómo Nagini, siendo criaturas mágicas, tenían la fuerza para no solo crear una herida que derramaría la sangre de Circe, sino que junto a ella, toda su magia abandonaría su cuerpo.

Salazar vio ambas heridas marcadas en las muñecas sangrando de la joven muchacha, una vida joven agotándose por el deseo de un mundo que tal vez no se haría realidad.

- Mis padres…- repitió Morgana mientras se apoyaba con las manos, la sangre no dejaba de fluir de la herida.

Albina y Nagini simplemente observaban, mientras Salazar se percataba del efecto mágico que la sangre de la muchacha tenía en el pentagrama dibujado, la sangre recorriendo el bajo relieve, intentando llenar cada vacío en él, Lord Slytherin sabía lo que iba a pasar cuando cada canal tallado se llenara de la sangre de la muchacha y que todo iniciaría cuando Morgana perdiera hasta la última gota de sangre…

Estaba abierta.

La cámara Secreta estaba abierta, de nuevo.

Draco vio a Snape de soslayo, en el pálido rostro del hombre descubrió que había estado esperando equivocarse al menos una vez en la vida después de su fatídico error de unirse a los mortifágos.

Pero ahí estaban ambos, bajo los muros de un colegio que enseñaba magia a sus alumnos y los protegía de cualquier mal…

- Ella está ahí, intentando deshacer el trabajo del destino…

- Snape…

- Le vi crecer, la vi desarrollar sus poderes, fui testigo de su sufrimiento y de sus alegrías, y todo termina aquí…- Draco simplemente se dedicó a escuchar al hombre, él también había sido testigo de lo que esa joven había pasado, se habían conocido en un estacionamiento mientras ella y su madre eran perseguidas por los seguidores del mago oscuro.

Del padre de Circe.

- Tal vez encontraremos algo desagradable Snape… tal vez ella…

- ¡No! - gritó Severus enfrentando a Draco, sus oscuros ojos se volvieron aún más penetrantes.

- Ella no, Draco… no voy a perderla ella.- y fueron esas las palabras que provocaron un escalofrío en el joven hombre.

_"…Abrí los ojos aunque sea una última vez, porque sé que la muerte ronda este cuerpo herido de mil formas, parpadeo lentamente sin poder creer lo que veo frente a mí, el peso de mi cuerpo se vuelve insostenible y pierdo todas las fuerzas que me quedan, y ahí, a toda prisa y con los rostros desencajados, se encuentran los hombres que hicieron de mí una buena Bruja y una buena persona… _

_El tío Draco deteniéndose de un golpe mientras sus ojos grises se fijan en los míos, ciento mi cuerpo siendo levantado violentamente, me río de la falta de control sobre mí, mis brazos y piernas se mueven de un lado a otro, y eh ahí frente a mis ojos, el padre adoptivo que hizo de mi lo mejor que pudo… _

- _Estarás bien, vas a estar bien Circe…- me repite una y otra vez, yo solamente lo observo sostener la barita entre sus temblorosas manos, murmura algo, debo suponer que es algún hechizo sanador, el tío Draco suelta alguna maldición, lo se aunque no lo escucho, casi siempre hace lo mismo cuando está molesto, los ojos del abuelo vuelven a mi…_

- _¿Qué has hecho Circe? ¡¿Qué has hecho para que no pueda curarte?! – me grita, intentando averiguar él porqué él, un mago con asombroso poder, no puede cerrar una herida, si no estuviera tan histérico, sabría que una herida causada por el veneno de una criatura mágica, no es fácilmente tratada con un simple hechizo, Oh, suspiro tranquilamente, eso preocupa a Severus y al tío Draco, quien se acerca rápidamente. _

_Él le dice algo al abuelo, quien voltea rápidamente, y de un segundo a otro se pone de pie conmigo entre sus brazos, él no lo sabe, pero he puesto un hechizo que evitara a toda costa que yo salga del pentagrama y da un paso y luego otro, pero finalmente averigua que no soy tan tonta… _

_Eh tomado todas las precauciones que eviten que realice el hechizo._

- _Niña tonta… ¡Mocosa arrogante! ¡¿cómo te atreves a hacerme esto?! - el tío Draco se sobresalta al escuchar el grito del abuelo, yo continuo observándolo mientras cae de rodillas…_

_Abuelo, esas lagrimas ¿son por mí? Tú, el duro hombre que causa terror a sus alumnos, al quien no le importó alguna vez, ser llamado traidor a pesar de lo que realmente estaba pasando, el incomprensible mago que no necesitaba de la compasión de los demás, el ser humano, No… el Hombre que lo perdió todo cuanto amaba por creer en las oscuras palabras de… mi padre ¿Llorando por mí? _

_Fuerzas pocas me quedan apenas para mantener los ojos abiertos, pero los cierro e intento levantar mi mano, poco a poco siento como lo logro y siento la mano del abuelo, antes fría, hoy tan cálida… _

_Sostiene mi mano con la suya y la recarga sobre su mejilla arrugada, quisiera decirle lo mucho que lo siento, pero realmente no me arrepiento de lo que estoy a punto de hacer, de lo que está a punto de pasarme… _

_Y acaricio su vieja piel, diciéndole con mi mirada lo mucho que siento que esto esté pasando, las lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas, desbordándose por mis ojos, pesan, cada una de ellas me duelen, el tío Draco entra al círculo, arrodillándose a nuestro lado, él intenta no llorar…_

- _ tan terca como tu madre…- me dice enojado, si, lo está porqué sabe muy bien lo que va a pasarme, no volveré, pero estaré con ustedes siempre, aquí y después de esta otra vida. _

_Mi mirada se desvía de ambos, ahí tras el tío Malfoy se encuentra Lord Slytherin, no olvido la promesa que le hice, una vida nueva… _

_Y más allá, puedo ver a mis padres, uno abrazado al otro como me hubiera gustado verlos, y como los miraré dentro de algunos años…_

- _Circe…- me llama el tío Draco, mi tío favorito…_

- _Morgana…- ese es el abuelo, siento mi cuerpo siendo sacudido con suavidad, y volteo a verle, mientras la sonrisa me duele al esbozarla._

- _Yo…lo siento.- fue lo único que desee decir antes dejar caer la última lagrima…_

_Me hubiera gustado decir algunas otras cosas si hubiera podido, mi sangre se encuentra esparcida por todo el pentagrama, es demasiado tarde, nadie puede detenerme ahora… _

_Oh, bien, siento perfectamente cómo la magia nos rodea…_

- _¡Circe…! _

- _¡No! _

_Y cerré los ojos, esperando volver a abrirlos alguna vez…"_

Minutos antes…

Severus y Draco se detuvieron a una distancia prudente en cuanto vieron lo que Circe había estado planeando durante sabrá Merlín cuanto tiempo…

- No… no ¡Morgana! – Severus salió corriendo al ver el cuerpo de la joven caer al suelo, había notado rápidamente la sangre impregnado todo a su paso, rápidamente llegó a ella y se arrodilló a su lado, la sostuvo entre sus brazos y la giró suavemente, cerró los ojos durante un par de segundos al verle el rostro, su piel más blanca de lo que ya estaba y sus mejillas manchadas de sangre…

- Estarás bien, vas a estar bien Circe…- le susurra mientras la arrulla entre sus brazos, inmediatamente busca su varita e intenta curar sus heridas, pero para su sorpresa no hay nada que pueda hacer, sus ojos oscuros buscan la razón del estado de la muchacha, allá, a lo lejos y a una distancia prudente, se encuentra Nagini, esa maldita serpiente del infierno.

- ¿Qué has hecho Circe? ¡¿Qué has hecho para que no pueda curarte?! – es lo primero que pregunta al saber que su poder mágico no tiene efecto alguno en el cuerpo de la joven, pero Circe no responde.

- ¿Qué sucede Severus, por qué no la cura de una jodida vez? – interviene Draco bastante nervioso, Snape voltea verlo.

- No puedo.- es su respuesta mientras se gira hacia la muchacha, la escucha suspirar, lo que lo alerta, inmediatamente se pone de pie con la joven entre sus brazos e intenta sacarla del lugar pero… _Oh, Oh… vaya sorpresa_…

Draco y Snape notan el escudo mágico, cosa que no es nada bueno con el estado de Circe.

- Niña tonta… ¡Mocosa arrogante! ¡¿cómo te atreves a hacerme esto?! – le reclama Severus quien cae de rodillas sabiendo que no hay nada por hacer, la joven que se encuentra entre sus brazos está muriendo…

Aquello ya lo había vivido una vez, ya había llegado tarde una vez y de nuevo encontrándose en la misma situación, ella lo está observando derrumbándose, y él sabe que ella desea decirle algo que no podrá hacerlo nunca, y ve el esfuerzo que hace por levantar el brazo hacia él, Severus toma la extremidad y se lleva la fría mano a su mejilla.

Draco se adentra al círculo mágico sabiendo muy bien lo que va a suceder, se arrodilla a lado del que alguna vez fue su profesor, y la hija de la mujer a la que amaba…

- Tan terca como tu madre…- comenta mientras intenta luchar contra las lágrimas, y fue vencido por las que él considera unas cuantas y míseras gotitas.

- Circe…- la llama Draco al verla demasiado tranquila.

- Morgana – se alarma Severus mientras ella vuelve la mirada hacia ellos.

- Yo… lo siento…- logra decir la joven mientras esboza una dolorosa sonrisa, Draco abre desmesuradamente los ojos al saber que aquello es una despedida, una muy triste.

- ¡Circe! – grita el último Malfoy del mundo mágico.

- ¡No! – exclama Severus, para él era cómo un negarle a la joven su primera cita amorosa, con aquel mismo ímpetu con el que lo hubiera dicho si aquello hubiera sucedido.

Y lentamente, ante la vista del rubio maestro, la frágil mano de Circe Morgana, cae pesadamente a su costado, cerrando los parpados para nunca volver a abrirlos.

Severus sacudió ligeramente el cuerpo, negándose a creer lo que estaba pasando, el hombre volteo a ver a Draco, quien se llevó la mano a la frente, pasando su mano por su rubio cabello, y ambos hombres terminaron por mirarse uno al otro.

- Ella…ella está… muerta Snape…- la voz de Malfoy se quebraba, era evidente que era demasiado difícil para él terminar aquella frase.

Severus acercó su rostro al de ella, recargando su frente a la fría de Circe, aquella mocosa se había salido con la suya…

- Necia, Testaruda, prepotente…arrogante… - decía el hombre mientras arrullaba el cuerpo de la adolescente.

- Mierda Snape… ¿Qué está pasando? – la voz de Draco alarmó a Snape, recordándole lo que la joven había intentado hacer.

Fue cuando en ese momento, tanto Snape como Draco se percataron que el hechizo comenzaba a surtir efecto, las marcas bañadas en sangre comenzaban a brillar con intensidad...

- ¿Qué diablos está pasando? - preguntó Draco mientras veía a Severus haciéndose la misma pregunta mentalmente.

- Sucede, que ya todo será borrado...- Severus y Draco se estremecieron al escuchar aquella voz, ambos volvieron las miradas hacia atrás, descubriendo a Circe Morgana sonriéndoles, inmediatamente ambos hombres se volvieron para ver el cuerpo que yacía en brazos de Snape.

- Pero... pero... Morgana... ¡¿qué diantres es lo que intentas hacer?! - exclamó Draco mientras se ponía de pie, Severus dejó el cuerpo sin vida de la joven y siguió a su ahijado.

- Quiero una explicación, Morgana... - pidió severamente el hombre, Circe sonrío.

- Lo siento, ya no hay tiempo para eso, Circe, es hora de irnos.- una segunda voz hizo aparición en escena, tanto Severus como Draco volvían a sorprenderse ante aquel hombre.

- ¿Slytherin? - preguntó Draco con la perplejidad en su rostro.

- Para ti mocoso irrespetuoso, Lord Slytherin.- corrigió el hombre mientras se daba la media vuelta, ni Draco ni Severus se habían percatado que el hechizo de Paracelso ya había dado inicio con ellos dentro de las marcas, Circe sonrío mientras se daba la media vuelta.

- ¿¡A donde crees que vas?! – gritó Severus Snape intentando ir tras ella, pero el mismo campo magnético que protegía el cuerpo de Morgana, le impedía salir.

- ¿Pero qué…? ¡Circe! – gritó el rubio al ver que no podían salir del pentagrama.

- Lo siento, no quería involucrarles en esto, pero mientras mi vida se iba como agua entre las manos, alcancé a conjurar un último hechizo, hasta el momento todo indica que el Pentagrama funciona… y los elegí a ustedes dos para que sean mis guardianes… protegerán al mundo mágico hasta que yo vuelva a nacer…

- Cir…ce…- silabeo Draco realmente sorprendido.

- Soy la niña de la profecía, soy la médium entre el bien y el mal, la que destruirá todo… para volver a comenzar… pero mientras no estoy, necesito que me ayuden… sus memorias estarán intactas… y a cambio de eso, quiero que me hagan un último favor…- pidió la joven mientras se acercaba al escudo mágico.

- Soy todo oídos…- habló Snape, Morgana sonrío aún más.

- Gracias abuelo, Gracias tío Draco… si algo bueno dejó la partida de mi madre a temprana edad, fue acercarme a ustedes… y estoy eternamente agradecida por ello… pero ahora tengo que partir… y lo único que pido ahora, es que… ayuden a mis padres a estar juntos… suceda, lo que suceda… prométanlo…- los ojos de la joven Bruja brillaban intensamente.

- Lo prometo.- dijo inmediatamente el rubio.

- Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, eso de andar de casamentero no es lo mío.- comentó Severus ante una sonrisa de medio lado por parte de Draco.

- Gracias… Gracias…- y poco a poco, Severus Snape y Draco Malfoy fueron testigos de cómo la hija de Hermione Granger y Tom Riddle, se desvanecía delante de ellos…

- ¡Circe! – gritó Draco mientras golpeaba con sus manos el escudo.

- Gracias… por todo…- fueron las últimas palabras de la joven que llegaron a sus oídos para antes de verla desaparecer por completo.

Severus cerró los ojos por unos momentos, y en sus recuerdos vio a una pequeña niña escandalosa, luego una joven llorosa que no soportaba los insultos de los demás, y esta misma joven se transformó en una maravillosa mujercita que luchó en una batalla que no le respondía y finalmente se transformó en una Bruja capaz de sacrificar su vida para traer una nueva a los demás. Ella era Circe Morgana, la niña de la profecía. CONTINUARA.


	19. EPILOGO parte II

**Hola...!**

**¿Cómo estamos? Yo exelentemente... Pero bueno, yo estoy aqui par5a actualizar y ustedes para leer, espero les guste y nos vemos en la siguiente parte del EPILOGO.**

**saludos y muchas Gracias por leer.**

**BlackAthena.**

Azúcar Amargo

Epilogo

Parte II

**/ GUARDIANES /**

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a penetrar por la ventana y a lastimar sus ojos como de costumbre, primero se llevó la suave y sedosa sabana por sobre su cabeza, amaba la comodidad, amaba estar sobre aquella enorme cama a altas horas del día, pero sobre todo aquello, lo que más quería y anhelaba era…

- ¡Draco Malfoy! ¡¿Qué horas son estas de estar aún tirado en cama?! – esa era Narcisa Malfoy, su madre, su querida y adorada progenitora, pero había algo que le era más preciado, algo más valioso que su madre gritándole en el oído, arrebatando la sabana de su cuerpo permitiendo que la luz lastimara sus aristocráticos parpados…

- ¡Madre! – gritó el heredero Malfoy.

- Draco, es hora de que te levantes o llegaras tarde al Colegio, tu hermano ya está en el comedor junto con tu padre…- decía la refinada mujer mientras tomaba a su hijo del antebrazo y lo obligaba a ponerse, Draco no opuso resistencia pero…

Amaba la soledad y la comodidad.

- ¿Qué dijiste madre? – preguntó el muchacho mientras veía a un elfo domestico entrar al baño, seguro iba a prepararle la tina.

- Que están esperándote en el comedor para el desayuno hijo…

- No que… ¿Quiénes?

- Tú Hermano y tu padre obviamente, Draco ¿te sientes bien? Te noto un poco desubicado hijo, será mejor que llame al médico…

- ¿Hermano…? Yo no tengo hermanos madre, soy hijo…- pero el joven Malfoy guardó silencio, cientos de imágenes llegaron a su cabeza muy de sorpresa, Narcisa se acercó a su hijo y tocó su frente con la palma de su mano.

- Draco… Draco ¡Por Merlín santo que incoherencias estás diciendo! – exclamó la mujer mientras obligaba al muchacho sentarse sobre la cama, empujándole el pecho para que se recostara, subió sus piernas a la cama y lo arropó, a continuación la mujer salió de la habitación llamando a su esposo…

Momentos más tarde se encontraba rodeado de su "padre" y "hermano" cosa que al enterarse lo dejó más sorprendido de lo que ya estaba.

- _"Mierda, Circe… ¿Qué has hecho?"_ – pensó el ahora joven Draco mientras veía a su madre y padre salir de sus aposentos, podía ver a su hermano por el reflejo del espejo, atento a sus movimientos.

- Ya sabía yo que algo mal estaba con tu cabeza, Draco… pero no sabía que era tan grave.- comentó el joven mientras se ponía de pie, ya estaba totalmente listo para marcharse a Hogwarts, simplemente su hermano estaba retrasando su salida.

- ¿quieres dejarme en paz? Simplemente tuve un mal sueño.- fue la respuesta del muchacho mientras se miraba al espejo.

Si él estaba ahí, con el cuerpo rejuvenecido, y en una situación bastante extraña e incómoda, se miró una vez más al espejo, si en verdad lo que su mente recordaba que había pasado durante su vida anterior, eso significaba que el pentagrama de Paracelso había funcionado al igual que los planes de Circe; terminó de atar la corbata y se giró para enfrentar a su hermano.

- Estoy listo… Lucius.- habló Draco mientras se dirigía a la salida, el hermano que respondía con el nombre de Lucius no era más que la misma persona que en su otra vida, Draco Malfoy había llamado padre.

Severus observaba a través del enorme ventanal, había transcurrido poco tiempo antes de percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo realmente, muchas cosas habían cambiado, otras continuaban tal como él lo recordaba, se giró lentamente para encontrarse con sus ojos, aquellos mismos que lo observaba cada vez que se mantenía más callado de lo normal.

- Lo lograste…- susurró Severus mientras profundizaba la mirada, la comisura de sus rojizos labios se levantó levemente en son de una media sonrisa. – pero para esto…sacrificaste tú vida…- continuo diciendo mientras se acercaba al fantasma e intentaba en vano tocar su mejilla pálida.

- _"…Bien sabes él por qué lo hice, los estragos causados por la guerra que mi padre provocó se han corregido… ve y encuentra el destino que te he preparado, padre…" _– comentó Circe mientras veía la mano del hombre que la crío caer pesadamente a su costado.

- Aún sigo preguntándome porqué has hecho todo esto…- contestó Severus mientras veía a la semi-transparente muchacha.

- _"…pierdes tú tiempo, disfruta de la paz que he traído…y disfruta también de las sorpresas que hay en esta nueva vida…"_ – y dicho aquellas palabras, la joven desapareció, Snape sabía que no era la última vez que la vería, pues aquella vida de la muchacha, era el precio que había pagado por pedir aquel deseo, al menos eso era lo que Severus creía.

La vida da muchas vueltas, se dice mucho por ahí, pero para Draco Malfoy aquella frase resultaba demasiado extraña al ver lo que sus ojos veían en esos momentos.

Apretujó sus manos hasta volverlas puños, el viento fresco y suave ululó cruelmente a su alrededor mientras sus pasos resonaban por todo el pasillo, habían muchos alumnos a esa hora, pero solamente podía escuchar su risa, sus pasos, solo podía verla a ella y su brillante aura.

- Hermione…- murmuró el rubio mientras observaba como la castaña se dirigía hacia él, con una enorme sonrisa típica de ella, lo miraba…a él, Granger estaba observándolo mientras levantaba la mano y lo saludaba con un ágil movimiento.

- ¡Draco! ¿listó ya para los exámenes? – preguntó la muchacha al detenerse frente a él.

- Eh…Hermione…- dijo nerviosamente mientras continuaba sin creer lo que veía en esos momentos, la castaña levantó una de sus oscuras cejas, sospechando algo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? No me digas, Lucius te ha molestado de nuevo.- aquello no era ni una pregunta, más bien era una afirmación, típico de Hermione.

- ¡Yo no le he hecho nada a mi hermano Granger! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que recordarte que me llames por mi apellido, maldición?! – aquel era su "hermano" Lucius.

- Las veces que se me peguen la gana…LU-CIUS…- contestó la joven mientras lanzaba una mirada retadora al rubio de cabellos largos.

- Tú…

- ¡Ya estoy listo para demostrarte que soy mejor que tú…Hermione! – intervino Draco rápidamente antes de que su "hermano" y la castaña comenzaran una campal batalla entre…

_¡Un momento! _

Draco bajó la mirada y observó el uniforme de Hermione, quien inmediatamente detectó algo inusual en él, sus grises ojos viajaron inmediatamente a su hermano y su impecable uniforme y finalmente terminó en él mismo…

- Draco, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntaron al unísono Hermione y Lucius, los cuales terminaron por sorprenderse, el rubio sonrío arrogante y la castaña simplemente levantó el hombro.

- _"No hay diferencias de casas…no existe Griffindor, ni Slytherin… "_ no me ocurre nada.- pensó Draco para luego responder a su hermano y a la joven, tanto el mayor de los mellizos Malfoy y Hermione, se preguntaban si en realidad el joven se encontraba en perfectas condiciones mentales, y mientras Draco se alejaba de ellos a toda prisa…

- Eh… Hermione…- empezó a decir Lucius coquetamente.

- Ya te dije Lucius… que no iré contigo al baile de graduación.- contestó ella mientras veía al joven y sonreía para luego a pasar a retirarse.

- ¡Al cabo que ni quería Granger! – gritó el joven mientras la veía alejarse.

Draco continuaba corriendo, deteniéndose de vez en vez al detectar la presencia de alguno de los profesores, tenía que encontrar a Snape lo antes posible, rogaba por Merlín que recordara todo lo que había pasado en su realidad.

La sorpresa no se terminaba al saber que Circe había puesto a su padre como su hermano, ni que Hermione había vuelto a la vida, había muchas otras cosas que habían cambiado por completo, la juventud de su antes padres no había sido al único que había transformado, mientras corría, Draco creyó ver a un par de hermanos Lestrange demasiado jóvenes y a otros mortifagos que habían seguido a su padre…

Draco dobló una esquina cuando se detuvo en seco, el aire pareció extinguirse de sus pulmones, mientras el escaso color de su piel se volvió tan pálido como un fantasma, sus ojos se abrieron de son en son al ver a la persona que tenía en frente.

- _"esto no puede estar pasando…mis ojos me engañan, esto tiene que ser una maldita ilusión"_ – pensaba el rubio mientras escuchaba el golpeteo de los finos zapatos de aquel joven, su persona había captado la atención de aquel monstruo que lo observaba arrogantemente.

- ¿Qué te sucede Malfoy? Parece que has visto a un fantasma…- su fina y educada voz le daba nauseas, sus manos comenzaron a temblar ligeramente, hasta que tuvo un poco de fuerzas para mantenerlas en calma.

- Tú… ¿Qué haces…aquí? – logró preguntar mientras apretujaba la quijada.

- Malfoy, de verdad que has perdido la cabeza ¿Por qué no llamas a tú amiguita Granger para que te regrese a este mundo? – fue la respuesta del muchacho mientras esbozaba una apenas apreciable sonrisa.

- Hermione…- nombró Draco mientras entrecerraba los ojos.- ¡Aléjate de ella! – le gritó mientras con una fuerza que creyó extinta en él en el momento de verlo frente a él, regresaba con gran auge. - ¡Aléjate de ella o te mataré! – amenazó el rubio con gran odio en la voz… **CONTINUARA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Un Adelanto de la proxima parte del EPILOGO.<strong>

**No creo que haga falta preguntarles quien es este joven con el que Draco se ha encontrado ¿Verdad? ja ja ja ja ja ja**

**Pero en fin, Tom y Hermione se reencontrarán en el proximo adelanto... **

**ja ja ja ja XD**


	20. EPILOGO parte III

**Hola, ¿Que tal?**

_Muchisimas Gracias por sus Review's me ha emocionado mucho ver la aseptación de la Historia que he querido compartir con ustedes, y agradesco el hecho de que a pesar de que en ocasiones tardo en actualizar, continuan esperandome, aquí traigo la CONTINUACION DEL EPILOGO que espero les guste, por ahí leí un comentario que se hizo sobre una segunda temporada, LAMENTABLEMENTE ESTO NO VA A SUCEDER por más que me eh encariñado con la Historia ya se tiene pensado un final, removerlo significaría cambiar muchas cosas y posiblemente cambie la escencia de la Historia misma... sin más que añadir además de dejar SALUDOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS, las dejo Leer... :) _

**Julia.-** :o ! Realmente me sorprendió leer tu comentario, y me alegra que mis escritos se recomiendan unos con otros, y un saludos desde México, espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios, Gracias.

**Any.-** Te agradesco que te hayas molestado en volver a comentar, YO en lo personal me he leído muchas Historias, unas me han gustado, otras no tanto, pero de ellas he aprendido (No plagio por supuesto) simplemente se me vienen ideas que podrían resultar mas interesantes, también yo tengo Fic's que son los mejores te agradesco que consideres el mio como uno de ellos para ti :)

**Guest.-** Je je je je je je je Vaya, te engañaría si te dijera que no esperaba leer que la Historia provoca ciertas emociones, por qué ciertas escenas las escribí para ello, YO TAMBIÉN LLORÉ cuando estuve escribiendo ciertas partes del fic, supongo que logré transmitrir esas emociones... :)

**Sabrina.-** ¿sabes una cosa? al principio no estaba muy segura si el cambio de escena iba a gustarles, pero esto lo tenía contemplado, que bueno que les haya gustado, eso me dice que estuve haciendo un buen trabajo con la Historia.

**Andreem.**- je je je je je je je, Creí que había sido demasiado obvia, pero que bueno que no fue así por qué si quería darle un aire de misterio a esa parte.

**Orora.-** :o ! que bueno que te haya gustado y aquí te traigo la 3 era parte, pero lamentablemente no habrá una segunda temporada, creo que la Historia estará perfecta cuando finalice. Gracias por leer.

**Yuuki Kuchiki.-** Gracias, ese fue mi peor temor cuando comencé a escribir la Historia, perderme en algun punto y que los lectores me recriminaran por ello.

**Luna White 29.**- Lo sé, Draco Malfoy es uno de mis entrañables protagonistas, hacerlo sufrir es lo que menos habría querido pero es la trama de la Historia... pues alguien tenía que ser el rival eterno de Tom, y como Ronald Weasley a mi parecer, no me es un personaje con fuerza suficiente... :) Gracias por tu comentario.

**Susan-Black7 .-** je je je je je, Muchisimas Gracias por ello, siempre me esfuerzo por que quede lo mejor posible, lo de la casa, recuerdo haber descrito que las tunica de Hermione no tenía insignia de la casa a la que antes pertenecía... :) gracias por leer y espero gustosa que la siguiente parte te guste.

**BlueBerry Bliss.-** ja ja ja ja ja creo que esa es una pequeña Venganza de como mis Autor s favoriot s me dejan en ascuas cada vez que actualizan y lo dejan en lo más interesante ja ja ja ja ja :p !

_Gracias por todo, por leer mi Historia, por dejar sus comentarios... por alimentar mis ganas de seguir escribiendo..._

**BlackAthena.**

* * *

><p><span>Azúcar Amargo<span>

Epilogo

Parte III

**/ FRENTE A FRENTE/**

Severus observaba a Draco serenamente, el chico había rejuvenecido demasiados años y al parecer, por lo que había contado su ahijado, muchas cosas habían cambiado dentro de su familia, el hombre que se suponía que tendría que ser su abuelo era ahora su padre, y su antes progenitor era su actual hermano, el hombre de oscuros cabellos liberó un suspiro profundo mientras se acercaba al rubio, quien permanecía cabizbajo sentado sobre la silla que estaba firmemente posicionada frente a su escritorio.

- Circe lo ha cambiado todo con su deseo…- empezó a decir Snape mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombre del muchacho, Draco levantó la mirada hacia el hombre.

- Hmp. Para mi sigue siendo la misma historia… lo único que cambia es el narrador.- comentó Draco mientras se ponía de pie y se alejaba de Severus, quien lo siguió con la mirada.

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó el profesor mientras intentaba descubrir algo entre los pensamientos del muchacho, el rubio se detuvo frente al ventanal; sus ojos comenzaron a divagar en el paisaje que se extendía por el horizonte.

- El mismo cuento, el mismo final… da igual quien sea el cuentista que lo narre…- el joven rubio comenzó a girarse para encarar a Snape.- mi personaje siempre termina perdiendo…- continuó diciendo mientras regresaba su vista hacia la ventana, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

FLASH BACK

_Era él, de pies a cabeza, ese rostro ajeno a emociones, esa pose arrogante, y esa oscuridad que siempre lo rodeó continuaba flotando alrededor de su persona, pero lo que más le inquietaba y le ponía nervioso era su mirada celeste, tan profunda, tan llena de algo que no sabía que era. _

- _Riddle.- terminó por mencionar Draco mientras sentía el poder de la mirada de Tom Riddle sobre su persona. _

- _Malfoy…- respondió Tom al extraño saludo de Draco, ambos jóvenes se miraban fijamente uno al otro._

_Tom no entendía una cosa, y esa era el comentario anterior que el rubio Malfoy había dicho ¿Qué se alejara, de quién? Debía admitir que le causaba curiosidad saber a quién intentaba proteger de él, sonrío cuando un nombre y rostro llegaron a su mente, pero esa sonrisa se volvió una fuerte carcajada que hizo eco por el pasillo, dejando sorprendido a Draco._

- _¡¿de qué te ríes?! – preguntó el rubio mientras fruncía el ceño, estaba molesto, por qué sabía que Riddle estaba burlándose de él. _

- _¡Ah, Malfoy, tan patético como siempre…! – contestó el joven mientras se llevaba las manos al estómago y se doblaba de la risa. _

_Draco simplemente guardó silencio respecto a lo que estaba presenciando, había visto reír al antiguo Lord Voldemort solo una vez, la falsedad y la maldad mesclada en un sonido horrendo que en lugar de contagiarse de persona en persona, más bien era una especie de espanto sonar, pero esta vez, ahí, frente a frente a él, podía escuchar una sonora risa humanizada, tal vez fuera por la edad o quizá por el deseo que Circe deseó y le fue concedido. _

- _Ah, Malfoy… siempre es tan…divertido encontrarme contigo, eres él único, claro está, después de tu absurdo hermano, que me hace el día aún más esplendido… ustedes los Malfoy son todos unos…- pero Tom guardó silencio y Draco abrió los ojos desmesuradamente._

_El estremecimiento así como lo sintió se esfumó al sentir la puntilla de la varita clavándose superficialmente en su nuca… Tom sonrío de medio lado, ya había sentido antes la amenaza de aquella arma mágica antes._

- _Termina esa frase Riddle y haré que escupas sapos…- los ojos de Tom vislumbraron la sonrisa burlona de Draco, aquella voz mandona y suave no pertenecía a otra persona más que a aquella sabelotodo, su némesis intelectual. _

- _Oh, vaya…no es necesario que hablaras Granger, en el momento en que sentí tu maldita varita supe que eras tú…- respondió Tom mientras se giraba lentamente, Draco observó atentamente cada movimiento de aquel par._

_Draco Malfoy fue testigo de lo que pasó aquella tarde en que Hermione Granger y Tom Riddle volvían a encararse uno al otro, y por más que el rubio deseó por qué los ojos de la castaña emanara un profundo odio, pero la esperanza murió cuando la mirada marrón de la joven se volvió intensa, como brazas encendiéndose, ardiendo y alzando su fuego por lo más alto del cielo._

- _Deja a Malfoy en paz ¿Cuántas veces tengo que advertírtelo, Riddle? – habló la muchacha mientras bajaba la varita y se cruzaba de brazos, Tom chistó la lengua para luego sonreír de medio lado, Hermione levantó la ceja al ver los hoyuelos formándose en las mejillas de aquel estudiante aterradoramente apuesto._

- _Me aburres Granger… pero aquí va una vez más mi respuesta de mismo jodido dialogo entre tú y yo, tú no me das ordenes… - y dicho eso, el joven levantó la barbilla, mirando a la joven fijamente a los ojos._

- _Soy premio Anual, Riddle y también soy prefecta…intenta comportarte como un ser humano, no como un animal…- Hermione comenzó a andar, dirigiéndose a un serio Draco, quien escuchaba y veía todo lo que sucedía con lujo de detalle, el rubio se sobresaltó al ver a Hermione siendo detenida por la mano de Riddle quien le aprisionó el brazo. _

- _Entiendo que todo ser Humano pertenece al reino animal, Granger…pero no te esfuerces por mesclararme con los seres no pensantes…- dicho aquello y con una fugaz mirada tan profunda como un poso, Hermione y Draco vieron marchar a Tom Riddle. _

- _Idiota.- masculló Hermione mientras se acercaba a Draco y lñe sonreía._

- _¡Te eh escuchado rata de biblioteca! – se escuchó la voz de Riddle hacer eco por el pasillo hasta llegar a oídos de ambos jóvenes. _

- _¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó la castaña, Draco desvió la mirada de la silueta oscurecida de Riddle y la fijó en la muchacha; Hermione levantó una ceja, curiosa por el silencio del rubio._

- _Draco…. ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Hermione buscando una respuesta en los grisáceos ojos del muchacho de rubio cabello._

- _Hermione…- pronunció Draco mientras empuñaba las manos, lo había visto todo, Draco Malfoy podría ser muchas cosas, entre ellas un hijo de puta que en algún tiempo solo había pensado en él y solamente en él, pero ahora, después de todo lo que había vivido en un mundo que recientemente se había transformado a otro, no era más que un alma que quería comprender él por qué de ciertas cosas y al ver a la hermosa muchacha de ondulados cabellos castaños, simplemente acababa de entender una cosa, el cuento del que había hablado con Snape no tenía otra cosa más que un final al que él no pertenecía, el cuento no hablaba más que de Hermione y el príncipe oscuro al cual su armadura sombría brillaba con los rayos de la Luna._

- _Draco Malfoy, me estás preocupando enormemente ¿te hizo algo Riddle? ¿Acaso te ha hechizado el muy cabrón? – preguntó la castaña con la preocupación dibujada en el rostro, Draco continuó mirándole intensamente. _

- _Hermione… ¿Qué sientes por…Tom Riddle? – finalmente la pregunta que comenzó a carcomerle el cerebro salió disparada por su boca y pegar de lleno en los oídos de la joven, quien simplemente abrió los ojos desmesurados sin saber a qué venía aquella pregunta._

Tom, cruzado de brazos recargado al muro del pasillo solitario, espiando y escuchando aquella tonta conversación entre la mandona de Granger y el arrastrado de Malfoy, sus ojos se oscurecieron al escuchar la pregunta del rubio al que, por no ser por la presencia de la castaña, hubiera tirado al suelo de un solo golpe.

- Malfoy… ¿a qué viene esa pregunta? – escuchó contestar a Granger.

- ¡Solo respóndeme! – gritó el muchacho, Tom giró el rostro un poco para poder observarlos, sus ojos azules aún más sombríos que segundos antes, Draco se encontraba sujetando a Hermione por los hombros.

- ¡No me grites maldita sea! – exclamó la muchacha mientras se zafaba del agarre del rubio, Draco la observó sorprendido, un par de segundos después sonrío arrogante, esa era la Hermione Jean Granger que él conocía, la intensidad de sus palabras y la mirada llena de fuego.

- Solo preguntaba…- contestó el rubio mientras sonreía, pero Hermione no le había visto aquello tan divertido. Su mirada lo decía claramente…- Lo siento.- continuó diciendo el muchacho al ver lo molesta que se había puesto la joven.

- No vuelvas a hacer ese tipo de preguntas tan absurdas ¿quieres? – y dicho por la castaña, esta comenzó a marchar, alejándose del rubio.

- Será mejor que vayamos a clases Draco… el profesor Snape también anda muy extraño estos días y no me gustaría molestarlo con nuestra impuntualidad…- comentaba la castaña mientras era seguida por Draco, quien escondió las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, y mientras la joven avanzaba Draco se detuvo, poco a poco, ante una sorprendida y discreta mirada celeste, el rubio Malfoy se giró especialmente para mirarle a los ojos.

- _"No permitiré que te le acerques tanto…"_- Tom se giró lentamente, había entendido claramente aquel idioma tan primitivo que había sido heredado de generación a generación por su familia, ahora él, siendo el último de una larga y prestigiosa familia mágica, Slytherin.

- _"…Trata de impedírmelo, Malfoy…"_ – susurró en pársel respondiendo a Draco, y preguntándose cómo era que aquel chico podía hablar tan exclusivo idioma, pero eso era lo que menos le molestaba, el rubio Malfoy estaba diferente, no era el mismo enclenque manipulado por él mismo desde que regresaron a Hogwarts, sino el hecho que le ponía de malas era la manera en que la miraba, se había dado cuenta, los ojos de Draco Malfoy eran demasiado transparentes y afortunadamente para él, podía leerlo tan claro como a un pergamino. **CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. <strong>

** Se que los EPILOGOS son muy cortos, pero no está en mi gusto ponerlo todo completo debido a que es un poco largo y supongo que sería un tanto tedioso leerlo de golpe, ADVERTENCIA ¡**_Draco y Tom se vuelven rivales**! :)  
><strong>_

**P.D_._ **Por favor, no piensen que será un Dramione, este Fic es completamente Tomione... :)


	21. EPILOGO parte IV

**Hola...!**

¿Cómo estamos? Pues YO bastante inspirada dejenme decir ja ja ja ja ja, Bueno, quiero contarles algo que sucedió, Comunmente yo escribo cosas con las que sueño o simplemente a veces solo me llegan a la mente, una que otra vez solo me siento frente a la computadora y escribo lo que sea... XD en estos momentos estoy escribiendo mi propia Historia, con personajes originales, estoy pensando seriamente en subir la Historia a la pagina hermana de , FictionPress Y QUISIERA SUS CONSEJOS... :) si quieren hacerlo por Review o por MP no importa, se lo agradecería enormemente... Saludos.

**BlackAthena.**

Azúcar Amargo

Epilogo

Parte IV

**/ SERPIENTE CELOSA/**

* * *

><p>El viento golpeaba suavemente su cuerpo, meciendo sus cabellos de un lado a otro; el sueño se había esfumado como espuma de mar de regreso a la playa, y mientras la oscuridad de la noche la cubría cómo manto estrellado, sus ojos permanecían sobre el lago, aquel mismo donde un calamar gigante dormitaba tranquilamente.<p>

Ese año habían vuelvo a Hogwarts para retomar los últimos niveles escolares, y estaba a punto de finalizar, lo que significaba que más pronto de lo que muchos creían, estarían ya diciéndose adiós, despidiéndose de sus profesores y de los compañeros que durante siete años habían estado a su lado para compartir aventuras, risas y chismes, entre otras cosas.

Tanto Harry, como Ron habían comentado y debelado sus peores temores respecto a dejar el colegio para encarar una realidad que los atemorizaba, ella simplemente los escuchaba, Hermione no era muy dada a expresar sobre sus sentimientos, ella simplemente se los guardaba para sí, sabía que no era nada bueno para aquello que muchos le llamaba alma, pero su temor a que la vieran tan vulnerable era mucho.

Cerró los ojos, pensando simplemente en el rose del fresco viento cubriendo su cuerpo, su vida como Bruja había sido complicada, pero había superado cada una de las complicaciones, los obstáculos y había encarado los problemas como debía de ser, uno de las tantas cosas tenía nombre y un rostro… y que rostro Por Merlín…

Hermione abrió los ojos rápidamente y sin pestañear, se sorprendió así misma pensando en el _"innombrable"_ como lo llamaba ante Ginny y Lavender; la castaña dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, con la mirada perpleja, al relajarse un poco y bajar la mirada, simplemente creyó en la misma gran mentira que se repetía una y otra vez cada vez que lo miraba o pensaba en él…

- _"Pronto pasara Mione, es un amor pasajero que dentro de poco quedará como un mal recuerdo… y cómo las hojas en otoño, el transcurrir del tiempo soplara ese sentimiento y lo alejara de ti…"_ – se decía casi siempre.

Las rondas nocturnas habían acabado antes de lo planeado, los alumnos últimamente no habían estado dando lata desde que ella y Tom Riddle habían sido nombrados prefectos, quizá fuera que los castigos impuestos por los jefes de prefectos hacia los alumnos que faltaban a las reglas del colegio eran demasiado duras, pero a Hermione no le pasaba por alto el terror que les causaba Riddle si este llegaba a atraparlos en infraganti, sonrío inconscientemente de ello en el momento de pensar en ello, del rostro altivo del muchacho y la mirada profunda, esa mirada que provocaba gran miedo a los demás alumnos.

El sol volvió a indicarle que la noche había muerto con el primer rayo de luz que golpeo fijamente en su cara, movió los ojos bajo los parpados cerrados, volteándose en la cama para darle la espalda a la luz maldiciendo mentalmente el hecho de no haber cerrado las cortinas que rodeaban su cama, pero lo que más le fastidiaba era esa sensación que golpeteaba dentro de su corazón y le hacía sentirme emocionada, otro día más deseando poder verlo…

Se preguntó en ese instante en el que abría los ojos poco a poco y les permitía acostumbrarlos a la luz, ¿En qué jodido momento ese chico se le había metido tan profundamente dentro de su corazón? Escuchó ruidos provenientes del baño, esa seguramente era Lavender y sin más, se puso de pie, sintiendo el frío sobre las plantas de los pies con el contacto con el suelo.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba arreglándose la camisa mientras observaba a sus compañeros arrojarse las almohadas uno contra el otro.

- ¡Potter deja de comportarte como un niño! – exclamó el rubio mientras se dirigía hacia ambos jóvenes, Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, y les arrebataba tales armas mortales de batalla, ambos chicos se le quedaron mirando, luego se miraron uno al otro.

- ¿Qué…que están…? ¡Ni se les ocurra! – gritó Draco mientras observaba a Ron tomar otra de las almohadas y a Harry quitándole la que anteriormente le había quitado de las manos, los dos adolescentes antes enemigos, ahora se habían aliado para luchar contra el rubio, y entre golpe y golpe con las suaves y esponjosas almohadas, Draco encontró un tiempo para contraatacar, dio un golpe con la almohada que tenía bajo su poder y golpeo en la cara a Harry, quien giró la cara por la potencia del golpe, Ron levantó su esponjosa arma para defender a su amigo, pero se detuvo al sentir que el aire se le escapaba del cuerpo al recibir un almohadazo en el estómago, cosa que lo llevó a arrojarse al suelo, mismo lugar conde el joven de redondos anteojos se encontraba ya.

Draco tomó la almohada del pelirrojo y ahora con ambas en sus manos decidió golpear a ambos chicos, quien en un intento por proteger sus caras había levantado sus manos.

- Dejen de comportarse como dos chiquillos idiotas… ya es tarde y…- pero el rubio se interrumpió al escuchar la puerta abrirse, Harry y Ron se pusieron de pie rápidamente con una gran sonrisa en la cara, el objetivo de aquella "cruel" batalla de almohadas no había sido con el propósito de hacer enfadar a Malfoy, sino que se integrara con ellos, entre golpe y golpe, los tres muchachos habían soltado fuertes carcajadas que fuera de aquella habitación había despertado a más de uno.

- Riddle…- nombró Harry Potter al ver al prefecto, los ojos verdes del joven habían perdido ese brillo juguetón que había tenido momentos antes, Ron simplemente se dedicó a mirar a otro lado que no fueran los aterradores ojos de aquel joven y Draco, él simplemente miraba fijamente a Tom, él único que se había atrevido a mirarle como su igual, aunque para Riddle no era así.

- ¿Jugando, Malfoy, Potter, Weasley? Cuando…- decía mientras miraba el reloj de pulsera que adornaba su blanca pulsera, el joven levantó la manga de su túnica y mostró su reloj plateado e hizo como miraba la hora.- …evidentemente ya es un poco tarde… dejen de perder el tiempo y vayan al comedor…- continuó diciendo en tono de orden, Draco endureció la mirada, fue en ese momento cuando Riddle y Malfoy se enfrascaron dentro de una batalla de miradas, Harry y Ron se percataron de ello, sintiendo el ambiente bastante tenso.

- Eh, Riddle… ya vamos, solo nos falta la túnica…- intervino Harry para llamar la atención del prefecto.

- Dense prisa.- fue la respuesta de Tom antes de enviarle una amenazadora mirada al rubio y pasar a retirarse, después del portazo, TANTO Ron y Harry se relajaron por completo.

- ¡¿Pero qué rayos fue eso Draco?! – gritó Ron bastante alterado, los grises ojos del rubio fueron a dar hacia Harry y Ron.

- Nada que les importe…- contestó Draco para dirigirse nuevamente hacia el espejo y continuar abotonándose la camisa, al terminar pudo ver a través del objeto reflejante el rostro de los curiosos muchachos, que para su mala suerte, eran sus compañeros de habitación desde el primer curso o al menos desde hace unos días desde que el recordaba.

- ¿Esto es por Mione, verdad Draco? – se atrevió a preguntar Harry para la sorpresa de Ro9n y Draco, este último supo ocultar tal emoción así que Harry no supo si la pregunta lo había afectado.

- ¿Hermione, que tiene que ver ella con la actitud arrogante de Riddle? – preguntó el rubio mientras se giraba y encaraba a ambos chicos.

- Corren rumores Draco, unos dicen que te gusta Hermione ¡Carajo, si son amigos desde la infancia!

- Y hay otros chismes que recorren los pasillos… desde hace algún tiempo Harry y yo nos hemos dado cuenta del repentino interés de Riddle por Hermione…- intervino Ron mientras lanzaba una fugaz mirada a Harry.

- Hermione no me gusta…es mi amiga.- mintió descaradamente mientras desviaba la mirada de los ojos verdosos de Harry.

- Mientes con todos los dientes Malfoy, si no te conociera te creería, pero eres mi amigo y sé perfectamente cuando mientes y cuando no…- ante aquellas palabras, Draco dirigió sus ojos hacía el muchacho, el pelirrojo de infinitas pecas simplemente asentía con un movimiento de cabeza, apoyando a Harry y sus "sabias" palabras.

- Y si me gustara… ¿Qué? – respondió un tanto violento el rubio.

- ¿Y qué? ¡Hermione no va a corresponderte y lo sabes! ¡ella te ve como el hermano fastidioso y empalagoso que no tuvo! – fue lo que dijo Harry, Draco levantó la ceja al escuchar como lo describía.

- Yo ni soy enfadoso y mucho menos empalagoso…

- Solo ten cuidado ¿quieres? Riddle va muy en serio con Hermione al parecer, y conociendo a Mione, no creo que se dé cuenta de lo que está pasando a su alrededor.- Ron se encogió de hombros tras decir aquello.

Después de un rato, el trío salió de su habitación para dirigirse al gran comedor.

Ginny y Hermione se encontraban a unos pasos frente a la entrada del gran comedor, las dos muchachas se encontraban esperando a Luna para quedar en el mismo sitio durante el desayuno.

- Te digo, lo encuentro bastante extraño durante estos días, de repente lo descubro mirándome de una manera muy rara…- comentaba Ginny mientras recordaba a Harry Potter durante la clase, con su mirada fija en ella.

- ¿Será que le gustas? – preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros, Ginevra Weasley abrió los ojos y los labios en son de sorpresa.

- ¡¿Tú crees, Mione?!- gritó la joven mientras juntaba sus manos a la altura de su pecho y daba unos cuantos saltitos de alegría.

- Supongo yo, conozco a Harry un poco más que tú y… creo que sí, le gustas.- acabó afirmando la castaña ante una pelirroja sonrojada y con una mirada llena de alegría.

- Vaya… pero ¿por qué tan feliz, Weasley? – la alegría y la tranquilidad, así como habían llegado, así se habían esfumado, Hermione cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro, rezó por paciencia y se giró lentamente.

- ¡Riddle! Pero si es un honor contar con su presencia.- por favor, nótese el sarcasmo en el tono de Hermione; Riddle sonrío de medio lado al notar evidente sentimiento de antipatía proveniente de la muchacha, Ginny simplemente los miraba uno y al otro con suma curiosidad.

- Lo siento Granger, yo no puedo decir lo mismo… y tú Weasley, la profesora McGonagall ha mandado por usted, así que diríjase inmediatamente hacia su oficina y evite…distraerse con Potter en los pasillos… no me gustaría tener que encontrarme con desagradable escena como la otra…noche…- Ginevra y Hermione quedaron perplejas al escuchar aquello, la castaña envió una sorprendida mirada a su amiga pelirroja, la cual evadió su mirada para luego salir corriendo.

- ¿Qué escena, Riddle? – preguntó Hermione mientras veía a su pelirroja y pecosa amiga desaparecer entre el tumulto de alumnos que comenzaba a invadir los pasillos.

- La curiosidad mató…al gato, Granger… aunque en este caso se podría decir que rata de biblioteca.- fue la respuesta de Riddle mientras daba un paso al frente, intentando intimidar a Hermione, pero la muchacha no se movió ni un milímetro, simplemente lo miró fijamente, aceptando el reto de miradas que Tom le había lanzado.

- No creo que hacer una pregunta te mate Riddle…- respondió Hermione ante un medio sonriente Tom. - ¡¿Qué rayos te causa RISA?! – preguntó la castaña ya entrando en la histeria.

Y es que no era para menos, Tom Riddle le provocaba ese tipo de reacciones cada vez que se encontraba cerca de él, la alteraba su mirada inquisidora, esa sonrisa maquiavélica que solo le dirigía hacia ella, sus comentarios burlescos, entre otras cosas.

- Tú, Granger… todo en ti me causa gracia…- fue la respuesta de Tom mientras daba un paso más hacia ella, pero aun así, pese a la corta distancia que los separaba, Hermione no retrocedió, Tom no sonrío pero hubo un destello en sus ojos que no pudo pasar desapercibido por la joven.

- No soy tu bufón personal, Riddle, así que como llegaste, retírate…- fueron las palabras de la muchacha, Tom Riddle se detuvo y observó a la joven de pies a cabeza.

Uno de los pensamientos de Tom era que, así como esa chica se esmeraba en sus estudios y en sacar buenas notas pusiera el mismo empeño en arreglarse, otra persona sería, ese pelo enmarañado y abundante, esa mirada desconfiada y llena de inteligencia podría ser el resultado de algo salvaje, tal vez; Riddle era por mucho más alto que la joven, casi dos cabezas, por lo tanto la corta distancia que había entre ellos dos la obligaba a estirar el cuello para verle a la cara.

Hermione no era de esas chicas que retrocedían fácilmente ante el peligro y aunque Tom Riddle era un alarmante peligro humano que constantemente atentaba contra su salud mental y emocional, no era motivo suficiente para que la muchacha escapara, nunca lo había hecho y no empezaría en ese momento.

Draco se dirigía hacia el gran comedor acompañado de Ronald y Harry, quien reían a carcajadas sobre una de las tantas bromas que le habían hecho a los hermanos Black y a Lucius Malfoy, el hermano de Draco.

- ¡¿y viste la cara que puso Rebastan Lestrange?! ¡Oh, Harry, creo que voy a morir con una sonrisa en la cara! – comentaba Ron mientras soltaba la risa una vez más, aquello para Harry era bastante contagioso y no pudiendo evitarlo, él también reía a llanto por lo sucedido, Draco simplemente se obligó a no prestarle atención a las tonterías de aquel par; y el rubio se detuvo de golpe al percatarse de cierta escena a unos cuantos metros frente a él.

Eran Hermione y Tom Riddle, muy cerca uno del otro, demasiado para el gusto de cierto joven rubio; y sus ojos grisáceos le vieron inclinándose hacia ella, a Hermione abriendo los ojos en son de perplejidad.

Y sin más, Harry y Ron le vieron correr a sabrá Merlín donde y por qué motivos; Ginny vio a Riddle alejarse de una muy sonrojada Hermione, el chico y su amiga compartían en ese momento una mirada, ella, por la mirada que tenía en esos momentos, debía estar mordiéndose la lengua para tragarse la furia que sentía, algo le había hecho o dicho ese Tom para ponerla tan roja como un tomate.

- ¡Riddle, eres un maldito! ¡McGonagall no me llamaba! – gritó la pelirroja al detenerse a lado de su amiga, y al ver que el chico no le contestó se dirigió hacia Hermione.

- Ese malnacido Hechicero es un… ¡Agh! ¡Me hico correr a toda prisa el muy bribón! – se quejaba la joven mientras guardaba silencio al ver a Draco Malfoy atropellando alumnos por el pasillo.

- Ese rubio…- susurró la joven, Hermione permaneció mirando la espalda de Riddle mientras se alejaba.

Draco bajó a la velocidad hasta detenerse, frente a él venía Riddle con una sonrisa arrogante de medio lado, algo le había dicho a Hermione, y quería saber que era aquello que le había puesto así, por qué lo había notado claramente.

- ¿Qué le dijiste Riddle? - exigió el rubio mientras endurecía la mirada y el tono de voz, el pelinegro muchacho se detuvo justamente a lado del rubio y lo miró de soslayo.

- Lo que pase entre HER-MIO-NE… No es de tú incumbencia, Malfoy, así que hazte un favor… y no te entrometas…- respondió Tom mientras recibía la mirada de acero del joven Malfoy.

- Todo lo que tenga que ver con ella es de mi importancia, Riddle…- contestó Draco mientras continuaban mirándose uno al otro, Ron y Harry y cualquiera que estuviera cerca, simplemente se quedaron estáticos, aquel par causaba terror al alumnado.

- Pero yo no soy de tu importancia, Malfoy… ve y pregúntale a ella que le dije…pero no creo que quiera informarte…- y luego de una última y arrogante mirada cargada de burla y desdén, Tom continuó con su camino, golpeando el hombro del rubio con todo el propósito del mundo, Malfoy se giró para reclamar a Riddle, pero Harry y Ron lo detuvieron recargando sus manos en los hombres del muchacho, Riddle le dedicó una sonrisa burlesca al rubio antes de desaparecer entre los alumnos de primer grado.

- Malnacido hijo de pe…-

- ¡Malfoy, cuide su vocabulario! – el rubio se vio interrumpido, aquella voz podía identificarla en todo el maldito mundo, se giró y ahí estaba Severus Snape.

Ginny la veía comer mientras esta poseía en su cara una enorme sonrisa, la pelirroja sabía que algo había pasado durante su ausencia, y aunque había preguntado demasiadas veces por lo sucedido, Hermione no había querido hablar sobre ello.

- ¡Vamos Hermione, soy tu amiga y te pido por favor, que me lo digas, te ruego! ¡Es más, seré tu sirvienta por el resto del curso pero dime que te dijo Riddle! – gritaba la muchacha mientras se inclinaba al frente, Hermione soltó un suspiro y dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa, dirigiendo una mirada de fastidio hacia la joven, Lavender, quien estaba a su lado simplemente sintió como el foco de curiosidad se le encendía.

- Ginny ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡¿Tom y Hermione han tenido otro de sus olímpicos encontronazos de pasillo?! – intervino la rubia mientras recargaba sus pechos a la mesa en un intento de acercarse más a la pelirroja.

- ¡Si, lo han hecho! Riddle ha tenido que mentirme para estar a solas con Hermione ¡¿Te das cuenta?! ¡Riddle mintiendo para que mua, los dejara a solas! – decía una emocionada pelirroja, segundos más tarde Lavender y Ginny se encontraban agarradas de la mano y gritando de emoción.

- ¡Ya basta Ginny, Lavender! Por Merlín, parecen un par de niñitas precoces… Ginny, Riddle siempre miente, así que no es de extrañarse que lo haya hecho contigo para que desaparecieras, otra es que Tom no me ha dicho nada que no sepas… siempre es lo mismo con él y bien que lo saben…- fue la respuesta de una exasperante Hermione, quien más que harta de la actitud de las dos chicas, era que ya no quería hablar de Tom, a lo lejos un par de miradas azuladas y plateadas la observaban atentamente.

- Mione…- comenzó a decir una misteriosa Ginny muy en su papel de mejor amiga, la pelirroja se levantó un poco de su asiento y se acercó más a la castaña, Lavender se acercó más a Hermione para escuchar mejor. - ¿Y tú sabes que si no hubiera pasado algo realmente importante…no hubieras llamado a Riddle por su nombre? – la pregunta dejó a Hermione realmente sorprendida y a una Lavender con una sonrisa tamaño gigantesca en su cara, la sonrisa de una pícara Ginny comenzó a hacer acto de presencia en el rostro lleno de pecas de la joven.

- Son unas… son unas… ¡Son unas chismosas de lo peor! – gritó la castaña y se puso de pie para luego pasarse a retirarse y mientras se alejaba.

- ¡Sabes que es verdad Hermione! ¡Y voy a investigar hasta llegar al fondo de todo esto! – gritó una feliz Ginevra Weasley.

- ¿Vas o vamos? – intervino Lavender con una ceja levantada y su mirada llena de algo que Ginny sabía muy bien que significaba.

Ron fue el único que había escuchado todo, y tras digerir la comida simplemente soltó un suspiro resignado.

- No de nuevo… - dijo el pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué sucede Ron? – preguntó Harry algo curioso, Draco apartó el plato mientras escuchaba a sus amigos.

- Ginny y Lavender ya están de nuevo en su papel de casamenteras…- contestó un aburrido Ronald.

- ¡No! – gritó Harry recordando la última vez que había visto a aquel aterrador par intentando juntar parejas.

- ¿y quiénes son los desdichados ahora? – preguntó Draco mientras le daba un sorbo al jugo de naranja, Ron y Harry se miraron uno al otro y luego se dirigieron hacia Draco.

- No vas a querer saberlo, Draco…- dijo Ron un poco nervioso, el rubio endureció la mirada.

- Si te estoy preguntando es porque quiero saber, idiota.

- Draco, de verdad, de verdad, de verdad… No quieres.- intervino Harry.

- Y tú, si de verdad, de verdad, de verdad no quieres mi puño en tu cara te callarás y me dirás quiénes son…- contestó Draco con una ceja levantada.- entonces ¿Quiénes son? – continuó diciendo el rubio.

Hermione se dirigía hacia la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras con sus pensamientos hechos un garabato dentro de su cabeza, se detuvo por un momento mientras las palabras de Riddle llegaban de nuevo a ella, se sonrojó una vez más…

- Draco…- comenzó a decir Ron.- el nuevo proyecto de las chicas son…Riddle y Hermione.- continuó diciendo el pelirrojo ante un perplejo rubio. Hermione se mordió el labio.

- **_"_**_No Granger, tu no sirves para eso, pero yo te puedo explicar para que puedes hacerme de utilidad… en un lugar más privado…**"**_– Hermione se detuvo a mitad del camino, dándose cuentas que a varios metro frente a ella, se encontraba el causante de todo aquello. _**CONITNUARA.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA.- Como vi que varias Lectoras me han pedido DRAMIONE creo que es lo más JUSTO y lo minimo que puedo hacer por agradecer sus comentarios, que las complasca con esto, ahora... me interesa de sobremanera saber que piensan sobre mis queridas Cazamenteras de Ginny y Lavender... :)**_

_Les dejo besos y muchos Saludos, cuidense y espero leerlas pronto._


	22. EPILOGO parte V

**Hola...!**

_Pues Bien, eh aquí la penultima parte del EPILOGO lamentablemente esta Historia ha llegado casi a su final, espero que les haya gustado de principio a fin, y sin nada más que añadir por el momento, les dejo leer... al final del Capitulo les dejaré un par de ADVERTENCIAS respecto a la proxima y última parte de esta Historia... Gracias y muchos Saludos._

**B**_lack_**A**_thena66_

* * *

><p><span>Azúcar Amargo<span>

Epilogo

Parte V

**/EL ORFANATO /**

- Esta vez me sorprendiste Draco ¡No puedo creer que no sepas Bailar! – exclamó la joven mientras balseaba con Draco Malfoy de un lado a otro, sin saber Hermione que Draco Malfoy en realidad era un excelente compañero de baile.

Esa misma tarde, el Director Albus Dumbledore había anunciado a todo el colegio sobre un importante evento que se llevaría a cabo en Hogwarts, el Torneo de los tres magos, en el cual, mucho de los alumnos habían estado soñando con participar, lamentablemente ese Evento tan esperado incluía una noche de Baile en la que todos los participantes en tal torneo estaban obligados a asistir.

- Esto realmente es bochornoso…- decía Ron mientras miraba sus pies, Lavender, su novia, estaba intentando enormemente enseñarle a bailar, pero a ese tan exasperante punto, la chica había entendido a la perfección que su maravilloso novio pelirrojo tenía dos pies izquierdos.

- ¡Ron, a como sigas así de distraído vas a reventarme cada dedo de mis preciosos pies! – gritó la joven mientras sentía nuevamente otro de los tantos pisotones que Ronald le había propinado esa tarde.

- ¡A ti de perdida te pisan Lavender, Harry ni siquiera es capaz de mover un maldito musculo, pareciera que estoy sosteniendo una maldita escoba! – gritó Ginny al otro lado del salón de los menesteres.

Draco y Hermione eran los que más se divertían durante esa tarde, observando como torpemente Ron pisoteaba a su novia o mejor aún, como Harry, todo tieso, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mágicas, mover una pierna, ambas parejas haciendo un intento fallido de Vals.

Y el grupo continuó con sus clases mientras que fuera de aquellos pasillos, un distraído Tom se dirigía a largos pasos hacia la oficina del director, sabía perfectamente lo que el anciano hombre iba a comunicándole, le había enviado una solicitud un par de meses antes, pidiendo que le permitieran quedarse en el colegio durante las vacaciones navideñas, pero muy en el fondo, Riddle sabía ya la respuesta, no quería regresar al orfanato de Wool, sabía qué tipo de cosas estaban esperándole cuando volviera a aquel húmedo lugar donde las molestias abundaban por todos lados, en especial la cuidadora, la Sra. Cole la cual su especialidad era entrometerse en su vida y arruinar la poca soledad a la que estaba acostumbrado y que tanto le agradable. Tom se detuvo al llegar a la entrada de la oficina de Dumbledore, esta se abrió automáticamente, dio un par de pasos al frente mientras se giraba, ahí, tras de él se encontraba Granger, quien apenas había logrado entrar tras él antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

- Riddle.- nombró Hermione mientras pasaba por su lado, sus ojos de cruzaron un segundo, apenas y se miraron uno al otro, Tom no respondió al frío saludo de la joven, simplemente se limitó a continuar con su camino.

Ambos llegaron ante el anciano mago, quien se encontraba observando sabrá Merlín que cosa a través de la ventana con sus brazos cruzados por su espalda.

- Me alegro que hayan llegado tan puntualmente, Señor Riddle, Señorita Granger… tomen asiento por favor.- pidió el hombre mientras se giraba lentamente hacia ellos, Hermione se dirigió a su haciendo y tomó su lugar, Riddle se acercó al escritorio pero vio más cómodo estarse de pie, los dos esperaron a que Albus Dumbledore se plantara frente a ellos y cuando así fue…

- Espero no haber interrumpido su clase de baile, señorita Granger…dígame ¿Cómo va Harry al respecto? – preguntó el mago más poderoso mientras tomaba asiento frente a los dos jóvenes, Tom levantó una de sus oscuras cejas y envió una mirada curiosa a la castaña, pero esta ni por enterada de la mirada.

- Muy bien, Ronald y Draco también están intentando aprender a bailar…- confesó tranquilamente la joven.

- ¿el joven Malfoy también necesita aprender pasos de baile? Interesante.- respondió Albus mientras se acariciaba la blanca barba, Tom observaba a Hermione de reojo, el ceño fruncido no pasó por desapercibido para Dumbledore, quien dentro de su cabecita ya estaba sacando conclusiones adelantadas, demasiado tal vez.

- Granger, lamentablemente estás perdiendo tú tiempo con Malfoy… _"Vaya, vaya Malfoy, así que ya empezaste con tu plan para engatusar a Hermione…" - _ las palabras de Tom llamaron la atención de la joven, quien volteo a verlo, mientras los pensamientos de Riddle le recordaron que tanto él como Draco Malfoy iban a hacer hasta lo imposible para acercarse a Hermione más allá del plano amigo/Rival que eran Draco y Tom.

- Yo jamás…pierdo mi tiempo, Riddle.- respondió la muchacha mientras lo miraba intensamente, Tom sonrío de medio lado, iba a divertirse de lo grande cuando Malfoy tuviera que enfrentarse a Hermione por engañarle.

- Pues entonces Granger, pecas de ingenua… deberías saber que los miembros de la alta alcurnia mágica…aprenden a bailar apenas dan su primer paso.- los azules ojos de Tom Riddle brillaron de pura diversión al ver el rostro sorprendido de Hermione.

- _"¡¿Qué?! ¡Maldito Draco me ha engañado!" _ - los pensamientos de Hermione fueron como un libro abierto para Tom, quien sonrío abiertamente mientras la joven se perdía en su cabeza, ni uno ni el otro pareció recordar a Dumbledore, quien en esos momentos se encontraba observando a la pareja de adolescentes, el hombre sonrío ligeramente al ver la luz en los ojos de Tom.

- Bueno, bueno…. Eso no importa ya… ahora jovencitos… tengo dos noticias, una buena… y otra…no tanto.- anunció el hombre mientras se inclinaba al frente y recargó los codos en la mesa, entrelazando sus arrugadas manos, Hermione y Tom lo observaron, una con curiosidad y el otro con desinterés.

- Tom, desde hace tiempo que he leído tu solicitud para quedarte estas navidades bajo el cuidado del Colegio, lamentablemente eso no puede ser, ya que este año se esperan unas remodelaciones que se llevaran a cabo a las habitaciones del alumnado.- anunció el anciano, deteniéndose para ver la reacción del joven Riddle, quien simplemente había endurecido la mirada y la quijada, Hermione no pareció sorprendida, pero sí que lo estaba, sabía medio Hogwarts que Tom Riddle era un estudiante Huérfano, pero eran realmente contadas las personas que estaban enteradas de lo mucho que el joven despreciaba tener que regresar a aquel lúgubre lugar, la castaña no pudo siquiera enviar una mirada a Tom debido a la sensación que recorrió su cuerpo, era cómo una fría oscuridad que emanaba del cuerpo de Tom Riddle y que golpeaba su cuerpo, la envolvía, atrapándola y atrayéndola hacía si, por primera vez Hermione sintió miedo del silencio de Tom.

- ¿y cuál es la otra…noticia, profesor? – preguntó Hermione aún tentada por enviarle una mirada a Riddle, quien continuaba enfurecido sin mostrarlo realmente, a la joven realmente le había preocupado aquello.

- Que usted, señorita Granger, no podrá ir con sus padres esta navidad…- anunció un divertido Dumbledore ante una perpleja Hermione.

- Pe…pero, pero… ¡¿Pero por qué?! – exclamó la joven mientras se ponía de pie, y sin que ella se diera cuenta, los azules ojos de Tom estaban puestos en ella.

- Sus padres me han enviado una carta, haciéndome saber que han tenido que partir a Austria debido a su aniversario, de hecho, no tarda mucho en llegarle a usted querida, una carta de sus padres explicándole los motivos, pero me eh querido adelantarle para que no tome ciertas…medidas…- Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, algo estaba mal y lo supo cuando vio a Dumbledore esconder la mitad de su rostro tras la mano entrelazada. – me temo señorita Granger que usted y el señor Riddle…tendrán que tomarse unas navideñas vacaciones al Orfanato de Wool.- anunció el hombre para la sorpresa de Tom y Hermione, la joven castaña se estremeció de pies a cabeza, sintió como se mareaba pero luchó para no caer desmayada ¡¿Riddle y ella conviviendo bajo el mismo techo?! ¡Imposible! Pensaba la joven, por otro lado, Tom simplemente no pudo contener más la perplejidad que invadió su rostro, Hermione iría junto con él al mundo Muggle, específicamente al lugar donde él había nacido y criado por la señora Cole, internamente sonrío al recordar la estrategia de Draco para acercarse a Granger, bien, él usaría el tiempo que iba a pasar junto a la sabelotodo para "enamorarla".

- Qué bien Granger, así podremos conocernos…mejor.- comentó un emocionado Tom, Hermione se giró para verle, sus labios entreabiertos y su mirada brillosa, la joven no sabía si aquellas palabras estaban escondiendo algo, pero esa emoción que pareció escuchar en su comentario parecía legitimo ¿De verdad Tom quería que se conocieran? Albus observó seriamente a Tom, nunca antes había visto al muchacho interesado en una chica, siempre tenía sus objetivos en sus estudios y en engañar al profesorado, manteniendo un status que no sabía si era un disfraz o no para mantener las apariencias ante los demás, pero ahora, al verlo bajar la mirada y fijarla en los labios de la señorita Granger, pensó que era un jodido genio, su plan estaba dando frutos y Tom podría disfrutar conociendo la amistad y el amor. Tal vez la señorita Granger era todo lo que Tom Riddle necesitaba para apartar tanta oscuridad que se aferraba a querer atraparlo.

- Si, por supuesto Riddle…- susurró la joven mientras se dirigía hacia el profesor.- No quiero causar problemas a Riddle, profesor, sé de antemano que no le agrada mucho convivir con sus compañeros de clases, enviaré una lechuza a la señora Weasley para poder pasar las vacaciones en…. – y mientras Hermione intentaba escapar de pasar las vacaciones con Tom, Albus dirigió una sigilosa mirada al muchacho, quien mientras escuchaba a la castaña había fruncido el ceño.

- _"Di algo Tom, evita que la señorita Granger se te escape de las manos…" - _rogaba Albus Dumbledore mientras cerraba los ojos y al abrirlos para ver a Hermione con su charla de no querer fastidiar a Tom, el joven Riddle la obligó a callar.

- No es ninguna molestia, Granger… de hecho, creo que a la señora Cole y a los chicos del Orfanato va a gustarle que lleve a una invitada… - las palabras de Riddle la dejaron con la boca seca, Hermione casi podía sentir la barbilla por los suelos.

Albus saltó y gritó mentalmente de pura felicidad, no sabía él cómo o él por qué, pero de lo que si estaba seguro, era que cuando Tom quería de verdad obtener algo, iba con todo sobre aquello que tanto deseaba, los claros ojos del anciano observaban a la pareja, quienes se miraban uno al otro fijamente, él, se veía divertido y ella, se veía bastante nerviosa, el viejo director esperaba ansiosamente que aquello fuera un buen augurio.

Y mientras Albus Dumbledore observaba a aquel par, Hermione no acababa de sorprenderse mientras veía al muchacho esbozar una sonrisa de medio lado, sus cuerpo se estremeció al ver los hoyuelos marcándose en las mejillas del quien consideraba su rival de estudios.

- _"Malvadamente apuesto Hermione, deja de mirarlo o la oscuridad de su alma te abrazará y te aseguro que no querrás alejarte mientras sus azules ojos te miren así" _

Draco se detuvo en medio del pasillo, mientras los alumnos iban y venían, algo dentro de su pecho se encogió, causándole un estremecimiento que invadió su cuerpo por completo, Lucius, quien iba a su lado, se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos más adelante al ver que su pequeño hermano se quedaba atrás.

- ¿te pasa algo, Draco? – preguntó el rubio de largos cabellos, Draco parpadeó varias veces para regresar a la realidad.

- Estoy bien, pero ve adelantándote, necesito hablar con Snape antes.- y dicho aquello, Draco se dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo hacia la oficina de su profesor, Lucius lo vio desaparecer entre los alumnos, por un momento cerró los ojos y al abrirlos…

- Hermano, cada día más te desconozco…- murmuró mientras se giraba y seguía con su camino.

Harry Potter y Ron la miraron desconcertados mientras Hermione se dejaba caer sobre el sofá, les había contado sobre la situación en la que estaba.

- Hermione, estás en un aprieto muy gordo… ¿segura que era Dumbledore y no Riddle? – preguntó Harry mientras se acomodaba los redondos anteojos.

- ¡¿Qué no estas escuchando lo que te estoy diciendo Harry?! ¡Tom ahí estaba a mi lado! Era imposible que usara una pócima multijugos…- dijo la castaña mientras se ponía de pie.

- Estúpido Riddle… ¿segura que no tuvo algo que ver con eso? ¡Tal vez uso el imperius en tus padres o en el vejete de…!

- ¡Ronald, no lo creo y el profesor Dumbledore no es un vejete! – regañó Hermione al pelirrojo.

- Hermione… ambos sabemos que Riddle es bien capaz de conjurar un imperdonable Hermione y Albus si es un vejete…- las palabras de Harry provocaron a Hermione un mareo, se llevó la palma de la mano al frente y negó algo que sus amigos ignoraban.

- Creo que es mejor que cada quien vaya y prepare el equipaje, estas vacaciones definitivamente serán únicas…- susurró la joven mientras se daba la media vuelta y pasaba a retirarse.

Severus vio a Draco Malfoy salir de la oficina hecho un basilisco, él muchacho había estado escuchando la conversación de Hermione con cara rajada y el pobretón, cosa que no le gustó en absoluto ¡Hermione vacacionando con Tom Riddle! No vaya haciendo, y mientras el rubio muchacho se largaba de ahí, Snape bajaba la mirada hacia el escritorio, donde un sobre de color ocre gritaba por su atención, se sentó sobre su silla tras el escritorio y rompió el sello.

Sus ojos oscuros abiertos por la perplejidad, leyó una y otra vez aquellas palabras, reconocía perfectamente aquella letra, suave y delicada, intentó apartar la mirada de aquella carta y sus palabras, pero le fue imposible…

**_Lili Evans._**

Pensó en el dulce nombre de la mujer a la que había amado durante tantos años; estaba viva, Snape sintió el escalofrío sacudir su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, y poco a poco comenzó a levantarse mientras sostenía el simple papel entre sus manos.

La carta mencionaba que James y ella irían a visitar a Harry debido a que su esposo tenía unos asuntos pendientes con el director Albus Dumbledore y que le encantaría verlo para charlar unos momentos antes de volver a casa.

Snape ya sabía que cosas que jamás le hubieran pasado estaban sucediendo, por ejemplo, la dulce María continuaba con vida después de haberse sacrificado por él y por Morgana y Teddy, por casualidad se la había encontrado en el callejón Diagon una tarde.

Y ahora Lili Evans o más bien Potter, le enviaba una carta pidiéndole verlo.

Morgana veía todo desde la altura, había estado presente desde que el nuevo mundo había dado rienda suelta al destino al que Severus Snape y Draco Malfoy estaba por vivir; el estado en el que la joven se encontraba no podía compararse a la de un fantasma, tenía que guardar sus energías si deseaba que alguien la observara, en este caso solo se presentaba ante su padre adoptivo y su tío, el rubio Malfoy, entrecerró los ojos al ver al último andar rápidamente por los pasillos, sabía que su madre se encontraba haciendo maletas al igual que su padre, muchos de los alumnos ya estaban en la entrada del castillo mientras los carruajes iban llegando uno tras otro.

La joven abandonó las alturas para aparecerse frente a Draco Malfoy, quien se había detenido de un golpe al ver a la fantasmagórica muchacha delante de él.

- _"Déjalo ya, tío Draco"_ - la dulce voz de la muchacha provocó en él un estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo, Morgana se veía diferente, su piel blanca se había vuelto grisácea y sus ojos ya no poseían aquel brillo que le caracterizaba, incluso su voz había cambiado, era como un grito ahogándose bajo el agua, uno desesperado y aterrador.

- Morgana ¿de qué…? – pero el joven fue interrumpido por la muchacha.

- _"Sé cuáles son tus intensiones, Tío Draco… Yo ya no tengo fuerza para intervenir en este mundo, apenas y puedo mantenerme visible para ti en estos momentos, soy la creadora de este nuevo mundo… no me puedes hacer tonta, tú estás enamorado de mi madre y… tus intensiones son interferir entre Tom Riddle y Hermione Granger… mis padres…" _– las palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Draco, quien simplemente por un par de segundos sus ojos se mantuvieron abiertos por la sorpresa, Morgana le vio entrecerrar los ojos.

- Si, Hermione me gusta, no que va… la quiero… Je… creo que querer es una palabra que no describe completamente a lo que siento por ella, la amo… amo a Hermione Granger, no es culpa mía querer intentarlo… ¿o sí? – Circe se acercó al rubio hasta que sus narices casi se tocaban, los ojos de Circe estudiaban al rubio, ella no quería ser cruel, conocía las emociones de cada una de las personas a la que había permitido regresar al mundo y tener su oportunidad, después de todo, ella era la elegida para unir dos mundos, el oscuro que Tom Riddle había creado con su odio y falta de amor y el claro, que tanto su madre cómo todos aquellos que habían luchado contra Riddle, intentaban construir, y así, destruir todo aquello que había ocasionado tanto mal en el mundo.

- _"Lo siento tío Draco… pero tú y yo sabemos… que mi madre ama y siempre amará a mi padre…" _– fue la respuesta de la joven mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, aquello había sido cruel y lo entendía perfectamente, le hería ver sufrir a una de las dos personas que le habían criado y protegido durante mucho tiempo, pero si no obligaba a Draco Malfoy a volver a la realidad, sabría que su futuro y su existencia estarían en riesgo, por qué si de algo estaba segura, es que Draco Malfoy siempre obtenía lo que quería, pero esta vez su objetivo, para su mala suerte, estaba demasiado lejos de él.

- Morgana…

- _"Mi vida…depende de que Tom Riddle y Hermione Granger se enamoren, no lo arruines, Tío Draco…" _– fueron las palabras de Circe Morgana mientras desaparecía poco a poco ante los ojos desorbitados de Draco por la perplejidad.

Ginny y Lavender la miraban con sorpresa, escondiendo una enorme sonrisa tras ese falso gesto bien actuado mientras la castaña terminaba por guardar sus cosas dentro del baúl.

- ¿de verdad Mione, que vas a pasar las vacaciones invernales con Riddle? ¡No me lo puedo creer! – gritó la pelirroja mientras golpeaba las palmas de sus manos, la rubia de Lavender sonrío abiertamente, Hermione se estremeció al ver tan felices a sus amigas.

- No sé de qué va su felicidad chicas, pero no me gusta… serán las peores vacaciones de mi vida.- decía Hermione mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama y se encogía de hombros.

- Pues serán tus peores vacaciones si no sabes aprovecharlas Hermione…- las palabras de la rubia llamaron la atención tanto de la castaña como de la pelirroja.

- Lavender…- advirtió Hermione mientras endurecía la mirada.

- ¡Oh Vamos Hermione! ¡se te nota en la mirada que lo amas, que lo deseas…! – exclamó la rubia mientras movía sus manos a su alrededor, dramatizando sus palabras.

- ¡Yo no deseo a nadie, menos al arrogante, prepotente y engreído de Riddle! - respondió Hermione poniéndose de pie, Ginny se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensando en algo que decir.

- Pues para no desear a Tom, pareces conocer sus "defectos" bastante bien Mione…- las suaves palabras de la pequeña Weasley resonaron dentro de la cabeza de Hermione, Lavender estaba roja de la risa, cosa que no le agradaba.

- Oh, por Merlín Bendito… nada de lo que diga va a hacerles cambiar de parecer ¿verdad?

- ¡No! – contestaron al unísono Ginevra y Lavender.

- Ya asimílalo Hermione, tú y Tom parecen echar chispas cada vez que se encuentran frente a frente, tú no lo notas, pero pregúntale a cualquier otro además de nosotras y te dirá lo mismo…

- Ginny…

- Ella tiene razón Herms, recuerdo esa clase del tercer curso, Si, en Defensas contra las artes oscuras, tú y Malfoy cómo la pareja estrella contra Tom Riddle y Pansy Parkinson enfrascadas en un interminable duelo en el que el formidable Tom… (suspiro) derribó a Draco Malfoy (otro suspiro) y tú mandaste a volar a Pansy Parkinson… - Lavender se detuvo y cómo si Ginny hubiera estado sincronizada con la rubia, continuó con la historia.

- …Entonces tú y Tom eran el par finalista para el mal de muchos, Tom lanzaba hechizos a diestra y siniestra, intentando agotarte, pero tú contestabas a los ataques con buenos hechizos protectores, respondías perfectamente, defendiendo y atacando, avanzando y retrocediendo, todo el mundo se quedó petrificado y aún más el profesor Snape… por dios, ese fue el mejor duelo que jamás había visto y que hoy en día no ha vuelvo a ver… fue en ese momento Hermione…- la pelirroja guardó silencio, Hermione volvió la mirada hacia Lavender, por qué estaba segura que ella iba a seguir con su historia fantasiosa.

- …todo el mundo vio chispas flotando a su alrededor y no Hermione, no era un efecto de luz ni de magia ni de nada… ¡Tú y Ton Riddle concentrados en esa pelea! No había nada ni nadie más para ustedes, lo noté en tú mirada y lo miramos en los preciosos ojos de Riddle (Suspiro) ustedes dos… están hechos el uno para el otro…es una lástima que el amargado de Snape haya intervenido… me hubiera encantado saber quién es más poderoso, la astuta y habilidosa Hermione Granger o el inteligente, peligroso, sigiloso y misterioso Tom Riddle…- Hermione sentía la boca seca ante la explicación de sus amigas sobre aquel maldito duelo, era verdad, Tom Riddle era un majestuoso duelista al que ella respetaba, al igual que un singular alumno ejemplar pero…

- ¿Por qué rayos describiste mejor a Riddle que a mí? – preguntó Hermione mientras levantaba la oscura ceja, Ginny soltó una carcajada.

- Es la versión femenina… deberías escuchar la versión de los chicos.- aconsejó la pelirroja ante las rosas de Lavender.

- Ya basta de cuentos románticos, seguro que están viendo cosas en donde no las hay…- Hermione se interrumpió al escuchar la puerta abrirse, Ginny y Lavender voltearon a ver hacia la puerta, no era otra persona más que Pansy Parkinson con su mirada seria y arrogante.

- Hola Parkinson… - saludó la rubia.

- Brown, Weasley… Granger… no he podido evitar escuchar su plática… ¿estaban hablando de…Tom?

- No.- contestó Hermione rápidamente.

- ¡Sí! – respondieron sus amigas, confirmando la mentira de la joven, la morena miró divertida a la castaña.

- ¿Pansy, recuerdas el…?

- El tan afamado duelo Granger-Riddle? Por supuesto… el alumnado se volvió loco al verlos enfrentándose uno al otro con tan frenesí… por un momento pensé que en un momento a otro iban a lanzarse a la boca del otro y hacer el…

- ¡Parkinson! – gritó una escandalizada Hermione al detectar que palabras iba a usar la morena, Ginevra y Lavender soltaron una risa bastante divertida mientras Pansy disfrutaba del sonrojo de la castaña.

- ¡Ya es suficiente, ustedes se divierten con mi sufrimiento mientras yo intento encontrar alguna solución! Para estas amigas ¿para qué quiero enemigas? – Ginny y Lavender fingieron indignación ante aquellas palabras.

- Ay Granger, no puedo creer que apenas te vayas enterando de la historia que ronda sobre ti y Tom… y eso ya hace tres años imagínate como te pondrías si te enteraras lo que…

- ¿Lo que, que Parkinson?

- Nada… olvídalo… que disfrutes tus Navideñas vacaciones junto al chico más guapo, inteligente y poderoso de Hogwarts… pero ten en cuenta una cosa Granger… regresando, muchas de las fanáticas de Tom Riddle… van a cazarte.- tras la sigilosa amenaza de Pansy la joven pasó a retirarse mientras que Hermione intentaba sobrevivir al paro cardiaco que sabía estaba sufriendo en esos momentos.

- Merlín, esa chica sí que es una insufrible cuando quiere… - comentó Ginny mientras sonreía.

Hermione no le veía nada de gracioso.

Morgana se detuvo frente al espejo de Oesed, esperando ver su reflejo, pero ahí no había nada, solo vislumbraba la pared a la que daba la espalda, cerró sus ojos, se estaba volviendo insoportable ser más invisible que un fantasma, sobre todo ahora que sus padres estaban a punto de convivir juntos por un par de semanas.

- _"¿Todo bien, Morgana?" –_ la joven escuchó la voz masculina, ella simplemente pensó en la respuesta a aquello.

- _"Pequeña mentirosa"_ – escuchó lo que aquel ser le susurraba desde muy dentro de su "lo que sea que fuera en ese momento" sabía que no era un fantasma, ni un esbirro infernal, ella simplemente era una partícula entre dos dimensiones, en otras palabras, Morgana era un fantasma en el mundo de los fantasmas.

- Todo… está bien…- susurró la joven mientras se daba la media vuelta y veía la oscura sombra frente a ella, él se acercó lentamente, mientras que la luz del exterior entraba por la ventana e iluminaba a su misterioso amigo, Morgana simplemente volvió a cerrar los ojos al sentir la fría mano sobre su mejilla, ambos estaban en el mismo plano dimensional, y los dos sabían lo que iba a ocurrir dentro de unos años tal vez, los ojos de Salazar Slytherin observaron a la joven, él había aprendido a sobrevivir en ese mundo de soledad, y ella estaba intentando hacer lo mismo, pero la diferencia entre ella y él, era que ahora estaba para ella.

No estaban solos.

Snape sonrío ligeramente mientras la hermosa mujer se sentaba frente a él, quien se encontraba terriblemente nervioso, después de tanto tiempo, de tantos recuerdos que tal vez, en ese mundo jamás existieron obviamente, todo lo que se hizo y se deshizo…

- James se encuentra con el profesor Dumbledore, tengo entendido que Harry ha estado dando problemas con ciertas bromas…- explicó la pelirroja mujer mientras llevaba la tacita de té a sus labios y fijaba su esmeralda mirada sobre el oscuro hombre.

- Pubertos, cuando ellos no dan problemas, son sus alborotadas hormonas las que interfieren…- comentó Severus, Lili soltó una risita encantada.

- Recuerdo que… a nosotros nos pasaba lo mismo Severus… siempre haciéndole bromas a los merodeadores – fue la respuesta de la mujer mientras tomaba una galletita, Severus Snape continuó observándola, de repente, la imagen de María en el callejón Diagon llegó a su mente; no sabía él por qué o él cómo había llegado esa mujer a su mente en esos momentos, igual a que tampoco pudo explicar cómo es que se encontraba comparando a las dos damas, donde a Lili le encontraba la intensidad María lo tenía de amable, donde Lili poseía una facilidad para sacar a flote las emociones de las personas, María podía leer fácilmente los deseos de los demás y donde Lili Evans era delicada y suave, María era fuerte y decidida, Lili por otro lado, desbordaba belleza exótica con su cabello rojo y su mirada verde por otro lado, María era más bien una mujer hermosa más bien un tanto clásica, su piel morena en tonos bronceados y de ojos ambarinos que incluso a él llegó esa mirada a causarle escalofríos. No, no podía comparar a las dos mujeres, por qué de una estuvo enamorado y de la otra lo estaba completamente.

El hombre de oscuro cabello y de penetrante mirada se vio obligado a ocultar su sorpresa al estar comparando a ambas mujeres.

Albus Dumbledore se despidió de James y Harry Potter, ya había hablado con el padre del joven alumno cuando recordó que tenía que encargarse de ciertas cosas que habían quedado pendientes, sonrío al recordar el rostro perplejo de la señorita Granger al enterarse de las cortas vacaciones que pasaría con su rival de estudios, Tom Riddle, sería divertido averiguar a donde iría todo eso; y mientras el anciano hombre se dirigía hacia la entrada del colegio, se encontró de repente rodeado de alumnos y sus baúles transportados mágicamente.

Sobre sus cabezas flotaban, plumas, pergaminos, uno que otro extraño objeto, escobas, Hogwarts estaba en una revolución de alumnos y cosas olvidadas que intentaban recuperar, el hombre que tenía el más alto puesto en todo el castillo sonreía mientras se acariciaba la barba al ver a Tom Riddle descansar sobre el baúl de oscura madera, el joven pareció sentir su mirada pues de inmediato volvió sus ojos hacia él.

- Tom… ¿listo para la época navideña? – preguntó Dumbledore mientras apartaba su mano de la espesa y grisácea barba, en sus claros ojos azules había un brillo de diversión que no pasó por inadvertido para Tom, ambos se conocían mejor que las palmas de sus manos y el anciano director lo sabía perfectamente por qué había perfectamente sabido lo enfurecido que estaba Riddle respecto a enviarlo al orfanato.

- Por supuesto profesor, no puedo esperar a llegar a Wool…- Respondió Tom sin esconder el sarcasmo esta vez, tanto el anciano como el joven se embelesaron en una batalla de miradas hasta que el carraspeo de una garganta los devolvió a la realidad.

- Profesor… Riddle espero que ya estés listo…- la voz de Hermione se escuchó más bien como una suave amenaza, Dumbledore sonrío al ver a la joven enviar una severa mirada a un medio divertido Tom Riddle, definitivamente aquellas vacaciones iban a cambiarle la vida a más de uno.

Hermione se despidió de sus amigos para luego encontrarse con Draco a las afueras de las puertas del colegio, Tom iba a lado del joven y se detuvo justamente cuando la castaña lo había hecho.

- Draco, que tengas felices fiestas… espero que no se te ocurra hacer la misma tontería que el año pasado.- había dicho la joven mientras se acercaba al rubio y lo abrazaba, Draco respondió al gesto mientras levantaba la mirada hacia Tom y sonreía traviesamente mientras rodeaba a la castaña por la cintura, Riddle por otro lado levantó una ceja oscura y molesto…

- Tú también te cuidas Granger, y asegúrate que este imbécil no se meta a tu habitación, caras vemos mentes torcidas no conocemos… - aconsejó Draco mientras se separaba de Hermione, la muchacha se giró para encontrarse con Riddle.

- No sé a qué viene eso Draco pero…

- Granger… ¿quieres date prisa? No tengo tu precioso tiempo…- intervino Riddle mientras tomaba a la joven de la mano y la arrastraba hacia la salida, Draco al escuchar a Hermione soltar un grito de sorpresa estuvo a punto de saltar hacia el cuello de Tom, pero misteriosamente fue detenido, el rubio se giró para encarar a quien sea que lo hubiera detenido, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar su mano estirada sin nadie físicamente presente, sus ojos se entrecerraron y pensó en Morgana, recordando sus palabras casi de inmediato.

- ¡¿pero qué te pasa, idiota?! – gritaba la castaña mientras miraba la mano de Riddle entrelazada con la de ella, sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse.

- Eres una escandalosa Granger, la Señora Cole está obsesionada con la puntualidad… así que no tenemos tiempo para tus cotilleos navideños.- explicó el joven Riddle mientras miraba a la muchacha de soslayo.

- ¡Pues ya puedes soltarme, exagerado! – contestó la muchacha, pero aun así, Tom Riddle no soltó su mano, Por otro lado, a lo lejos, Lavender y Ginny miraban al par alejándose, se miraron una a la otra mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

- Quiero que sea verde el color del vestido para las madrinas…- comentó Ginny mientras volvía sus ojos hacia su amiga, Lavender asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Me parece un color muy bonito y combina con mi tono de piel y tú cabello Ginny…

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p><strong>Cómo dije al Principio, un par de ADVERTENCIAS:<br>**

**1.- **_Habrá **Lemon**, eso es Garantizado, así que, si eres MENOR DE EDAD o no eres fan de este tipo de Lecturas, te recomiendo no leer, Gracias._

**2.- **_Todos sabemos que el Fic es un TOMIONE con un eterno Draco enamorado de Hermione, pero prometo no dejarlo infeliz por el resto de sus díaz XD ... _

**N/A .- **_Agradesco a todas las personas que leyeron la Historia sobre todo a las que se molestaron en dejar un Review, quiero que sepan que significa mucho para mi sus comentarios, sus criticas, sus palabras de aliento, es como un aperitivo para un escritor saber lo que los lectores opinan y creen..._** GRACIAS.**


	23. EPILOGO FINAL

**Hola...!**

_Al fin el tan esperado Final, ¿que puedo decirles? Si, me eh tardado un poco más de lo acordado pero lo que sucedió fue que... desde hace tiempo que ya tenía listo el EPILOGO FINAL pero a mi estúpida y maldita memoria USB se le ocurrió EXTRAVIARSE y es hora de que no la encuentro, tuve que volver a hacer el Capitulo Final de nuevo... ¿pero saben que? me alegro de que se haya perdido la muy desgraciada, por qué este Final está mucho mejor que la anterior...  
><em>

_Muchas Gracias por Leer esta Historia, pero sobre todo por moklestarse y tomarse unos minutitos en dejar sus tan apreciados Reviews... _

* * *

><p><em> Jamás dejaróa Solo a un personaje al que adormo mucho, claro, no he puesto casi nada sobre su vida con su pareja, pero no lo he dejado abandonado... :) <em>

_Soteria Black Muchisimas Gracias, que bueno que te guste la Historia y ten por seguro que seguiré escribiendo... Gracias.  
><em>

_Klayrine Que tal? Mira, tuve muchas dificultados al escribir el Lemmon XD nunca me había atrasado tanto al escribir una escena erotica, no sé que me pasó pero finalmente logré salir del aprieto, espero te guste como quedó, y auqnue no es demasiado, espero no sea muy explicito... _

_sagiie Bueno, me eh tardado un poco esta vez, pero es que como el final ya lo tenía, a mi memoria se le ocurrió la gebnial idea de Extraviarse, por ese motivo eh escrito de nuevo el Final, que no es la idea original, quedó mucho mejor... espero te guste, Gracias._

_susan-black7 Gracias a ti por tu apoyo... :)_

_Freaky4eve Hola... ja ja ja ja ja ja claro que tiene un bonito Final, aunque también prefiero las tragedias, me gusta más complacer a las lectoras... Gracias por el comentario :)_

_Mareliz Luna Me honra saber que has dedicado tu primer comentario, que bueno que te guste el Fic, y sobre la Historia que dices, se llama "Dimension paralela" y a la historia no le seguí por que se me fue la inspiración, intentaré seguirla y si se puede la subiré por aquí, Gracias por el comentario...  
><em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>ATENCION:<strong>_ El fic contiene una escena Erotica, si no te gusta este tipo de Lecturas quedas advertido... Niños (as) favor de no leer.  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Azúcar Amargo<span>

Epilogo

FIN

**/ De Serpientes, Leones y muchos Amores/**

_Azúcar Amargo_

_(Fey) _

Miraba las amplias tierras que rodeaban a Hogwarts, un bosque frondoso, hermoso, protector de cientos de especies de criaturas mágicas, y un grupo de negras aves revoloteando hacia el atardecer, perdiéndose poco a poco mientras avanzaban hacia el horizonte, sonrío al ver al imponente y brilloso sol perdiéndose tras las montañas, la vida del aquel día finalizaría en cuanto el último rayo de luz muriera tras los árboles gigantescos.

- _"Ha llegado el gran día, Circe Morgana"_ – la voz de Salazar Slytherin retumbó en sus oídos como un suave canto serpentino, serpenteando en su cerebro y tamboreando sus neuronas, se volvió hacia el fantasmagórico ser y sonrío.

- _"Ay algo que tengo que hacer antes de tomar nuestra oportunidad Lord Salazar…"_ – respondió la muchacha mientras desaparecía del lugar donde segundos antes había estado, el fundador de la fina casa de las serpientes simplemente se quedó observando el punto donde antes había estado aquella bruja, nunca antes cuando estuvo vivo había conocido a alguien tan impredecible, tan increíblemente fuerte, esa niña era muy poderosa, tanto espiritual, mental y mágicamente hablando, tal vez aquello no se debiera a sus padres, pues la joven Bruja los había perdido cuando era muy pequeña y a Tom Riddle apenas lo había conocido cuando la muerte le alcanzó.

Severus Snape cerró la puerta en cuanto la mujer de pelirroja melena había desaparecido de su vista, Lily Evans o más bien Potter, había ido al colegio a visitar al profesor Dumbledore y de paso a aquel hombre al que consideraba casi como un hermano, Severus lo que averiguó en esas dos horas en la que la hermosa mujer había estado a su lado hablándole de su época de estudiantes, fue que habían sido muy buenos amigos, que a pesar de que en aquella época los estudiantes estaban divididos por casas, tanto el Slytherin como la Griffindor, habían entablado amistad incluso antes de ingresar a Hogwarts, cosa que Snape ya sabía, de lo que el hombre de oscuro cabello no estaba enterado, es que él, junto con James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew pertenecían a un curioso grupo al que llamaban los merodeadores, la mujer no vio nada sospechoso que el pobre Severus Snape estuviera a punto de morir con su propia saliva al escuchar aquello, estaba tan entusiasmada en contarle lo que recordaba de aquella época que pasó por desapercibido los cientos de gestos faciales que cruzaron por el rostro de aquel hombre tan extraño y sombrío al que llamaba mejor amigo.

Sucedió un día por la mañana cuando todos los alumnos regresaban a Hogwarts después de unas inquietantes vacaciones Navideñas donde la mayoría regresaba feliz y con un montón de regalos cursis y demás, muchos de ellos, entre los que destacaban los gemelos Weasley venían con artilugios que más que un regalo para sus amigos, eran obsequios para sí mismos, las bromas en el resto del curso iba a hacer demasiado divertido y dar de que hablar.

En el preciso momento en que Albus Percival Dumbledore cerró su vieja boca, todo el alumnado y profesorado se dedicó en poner sus chismes al día, los gritos y llamados iban y venían, los más _"comunicativos"_ se cambiaban de mesa y hacían circular más rápido la nueva información que les habían llegado, muchos otros intercambiaban palabras por otras, pero ahí, entre las largas mesas llenas de comida, se encontraban tres personas, tres alumnos que no compartían felicidad como con sus amigos, ellos no volvieron al colegio con regalos, ni con una sonrisa legitima, aparentaban estar alegres por volver a ver a sus amigos y compañeros, pero en realidad aquello era una máscara fría e impenetrable.

Draco Malfoy levantó la mirada mientras sus compañeros de a lado comían y hablaban, otros más hacían ambas cosas como era el caso de Ronald Weasley, que a pesar de su edad, continuaba con esa manía de hablar con la boca llena, sin importarle lo peligroso que era tragar el alimento sin antes haberla masticado. Sus grises ojos se encontraron con el ingrato que había vuelto su vida un infierno, desvió sus ojos de aquel oscuro personaje que aparentemente se veía como si ni el sol mismo pudiera calentarlo, algo había pasado y sin más remedio, Draco Malfoy dirigió su mirada hacia la persona que Tom Riddle observaba en esos momentos; Hermione parecía normal, sonreía y se carcajeaba, veía a sus amigas como si _"realmente"_ las hubiera extrañado, pero algo palpitaba dentro del rubio Malfoy que le indicaba que aquello no era más que una máscara, una que parecía espejo y reflejaba lo que los demás querían ver, pero el muchacho la conocía más que incluso la palma de su propia mano, más de lo que ella misma se conocía, algo raro había pasado, algún acontecimiento que robó a Hermione ese brillo leal y eterno en su mirada, los acerados ojos de Draco regresaron a la imponente figura de Tom, quien con medio rostro escondido tras sus manos entrelazadas, con sus codos apoyados contra la mesa, le miraba con intensidad.

Ambos muchachos enfrascándose en una campal batalla de miradas, la azulada contra la platinada, hielo contra acero, un dragón blanco lanzándose contra una serpiente que intentaba enroscarse contra la yugular de la bestia mágica, no era demasiado difícil averiguar que aquellos dos no se llevaban muy bien, era de conocimiento público que tanto Malfoy como Riddle se odiaban a muerte, pero nadie, nadie conocía las razones, no a menos que una sola persona, una que en esos momentos era testigo visual de su enfrentamiento de miradas.

Hermione había dejado de carcajearse, perdiendo incluso el rumbo de su innecesaria conferencia de Lavender Brown sobre como conquistar a un chico en menos de tres días, cosa que veía casi imposible, al menos que ese chico fuera Ronald Weasley por supuesto, y las voces de sus amigas perdieron volumen, a su alrededor no había ni un solo ruido, era como si las risas de Harry se volvieran mudas de repente, del como cada penetración de los dientes de Ron en la pierna de pollo no existiera, ni como los grititos de Seamus a causa de la broma de los gemelos pelirrojos se hacían cada vez menos sonoros, para Hermione lo único que existía en esos momentos eran aquel par de chicos que prácticamente estaban sacándose los ojos con la mirada que se lanzaban.

Algo estaba pasando, estaba casi segura de ellos.

Y después de un rato de ir y venir entre los cuerpos de ambos muchachos, Hermione liberó un suspiro resignado, no sabía lo que estaba sucediéndole, desde que volvió de aquel Orfanato, ni ella ni Riddle habían vuelto igual, en especial ella, y odiaba sentirse de ese modo, tan confundida y desorientada respecto a sus sentimientos por Tom, pero debía sacudirse esas emociones y apartarlas muy pero muy lejos de su corazón ¿La razón? El motivo de tales cosas tenía un rostro y un nombre, fue una tarde extramente lluviosa y de mucho frío…

FLASH BACK

_Hermione terminó de envolver los pequeños regalos, dentro de dos días el tan famoso Santa Claus visitaría a los Huérfanos de Wool y les obsequiaría a cada uno de ellos un objeto que tendrían que cuidar por el resto del año, si ellos tan solo supieran que ese hombre místico no existía, pero esas desesperanzas se esfumaron al ver a la señora Cole mirándole desde la entrada de la pequeña sala._

- _Señorita Granger, con solo verla puedo adivinar lo que está pensando, sé que le es muy difícil para usted creer en un hombre que entra por las chimeneas y deja regalos cuando en sus manos lo puede tener todo… estos niños en su mayoría fueron abandonados, apartados de su familia como un vil trapo sucio, lo único que les queda es la esperanza de sentirse especiales por alguien como lo es Santa Claus, que se molesta en viajar miles de kilómetros solamente para dejarles un pequeño regalo… _

- _La Navidad no solo se trata de Obsequios Señora Cole.- por primera vez Hermione había hablado desde que descubrió a la mujer frente a ella._

- _Así es, se trata también de la familia, y eso es lo que somos Señorita Granger, una familia, pero ellos saben que no somos una real… que tarde o temprano ellos tendrán que marcharse de casa, no somos una familia normal… usted me entiende._

- _La entiendo, ellos no vendrán aquí a visitarla como yo lo hago con mi madre, no recibirán su llamada como yo cuando habló con mi padre… no tienen hermanos ni hermanas, ni tíos… solo se tienen a ellos y a usted… tiene sentido que crean en un hombre que les obsequie cosas y adornen el lugar con luces y árboles… de una forma a mí también me agrada eso…pero verá, a mí no me gusta creer en cosas que sé que no existen…_

- _Muy lógico… ¿Sabe algo señorita Granger? Hace algunos años, estuve en esta misma posición, más que su lugar la tenía otro de mis niños, él tampoco cree en el hombre vestido de rojo y que cabalga por el cielo en su brillante trineo tirado por renos…él no era feliz con esa mentira… pero envolvía esos regalos como si en verdad creyera en ello…- las palabras de la mujer dejaron heladas a Hermione ¿era posible que ese chico del que la Señora Cole estuviera hablando fuera Riddle? El frio chico que últimamente actuaba extraño con ella._

- _¿Qué es lo que quiere decirme realmente? – preguntó Hermione algo curiosa, la ceja blanca de la señora Cole se levantó._

- _Quiero decirle, que las personas somos así, mentimos a tal grado con la esperanza de hacer feliz a otros sin importar quienes seamos…solo por el hecho de que nos importa.- y dicho aquello, la mujer regresó por donde había venido, y con sigilosos movimientos Hermione le vio desaparecer. _

_Media hora después la castaña se encontraba guardando los regalos dentro del armario de la oficina de la Directora del Orfanato, cuando se volvió para tomar la última caja envuelta, se encontró con un Tom Riddle tendiéndole el objeto decorado con papel rojo y un moño verdoso._

- _Tú platica con la señora Cole por poco me hace llorar, Granger.- fueron las palabras del muchacho mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de la castaña, Hermione frunció el cejo._

- _Es de mala educación escuchar a espaldas de los demás Riddle ¿es que no te han enseñado eso? – espetó ella mientras tomaba agresivamente el regalo y lo sepultaba dentro del armario, cerró la puerta de un golpe y se giró hacia el alto muchacho, quien se encontraba un paso más cerca de la castaña._

- _Han intentado por años hacerme creer en un hombre gordo, con edad suficiente como para morir de un paro cardiaco…y no han logrado nada ¿crees que pueda aprender algo lógico en este lugar? _

- _Obviamente no son tus intereses respetar las charlas privadas de las demás personas, no al menos si la información no te interesa o pueda serte de utilidad, me preguntó ¿Qué de interesante le encontraste a las palabras de la señora Cole? – Hermione dio un paso al frente, su mirada marrón se volvió más clara, Tom sonrío internamente al detectar intensidad en aquellos ojos. Tom dio un paso al frente, Hermione casi sentía el frío de su congelada mirada, pero la joven se sorprendió de repente al ver calidez en aquellos ojos, por casi un segundo creyó que Riddle sentía algo._

- _Más bien… fue las respuestas cursis que le diste tú, la pobre mujer está tan empeñada e ilusa por creer que somos todos hermanos y hermanas, una pequeña familia donde ella es la matriarca…- los ojos de Tom divagaban por el rostro de Hermione, iba y venía, observando sus ojos marrones claros, desde su frente hasta la barbilla, se detuvo entre sus labios entrecerrados, brillosos en el momento en que pasó la lengua por los labios casi resecos. _

- _Pues para no creer en Navidad y los lazos familiares Riddle, parece que te esmerabas mucho por envolver regalos…- Sí, la actitud del chico le molestó hasta el punto de querer plantarle una cachetada, pero guardó esos impulsos violentos para otro momento, estaba decidida a alejarse de aquel aberrante muchacho cuando al pasar por su lado sintió los fríos dedos del joven envolver la muñeca de su mano con fuerza. _

- _Yo me esmero para todo Granger… solo para conseguir mis objetivos.- respondió él segundos antes de atraer con fuerza a la muchacha hacia su persona. _

_Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par al ver el rostro de Tom Riddle ladeándose mientras la fuerza de la gravedad se encargaba por hacerle perder el equilibrio; aquel segundo fue eterno, como si para la castaña hubieran pasado un par de horas, el corazón de latía a mil por hora, temiendo que de un momento a otro sufriera una taquicardia que terminaría con su vida, sintió el brazo firme de Tom rodear su cintura cubierta por un grueso suéter de lana, regalo claro, de la señora Weasley… _

- _Tengo un antojo, Granger… uno que tengo que satisfacer de inmediato…- susurró el joven mientras mantenía la mirada azul sobre ella; era poco decir que Hermione estaba sorprendida, estaba más que perpleja y por tal razón no fue capaz de razonar a tiempo, la mano que Tom había tomado entre la suya estaba por sobre el hombro de Tom, aún atrapada entre los fríos dedos del muchacho, la cercanía con el joven apenas y se resumía a unos empobrecidos centímetros… _

**_"Algo quieres esconder…"_**

_El mundo se había detenido cuando la suave piel cálida de Hermione había entrado en contacto con la frialdad encarnada de Tom Riddle, no fue aquello lo que la chica había visto en televisión a lado de su madre cuando esta sintonizaba su novela preferida, ni era exactamente lo que Ginny le leía cada vez que quería meterle en la cabeza lo hermoso que era el amor, esas tontas novelas rosas iban por terminar de escocer las neuronas de su amiga ¿pero que iba hacerle ella si la pelirroja insistía en que todo eran flores, citas, besos y un final feliz? Nada. _

_Por fin el tan esperado choque de pechos habían llegado, ella respiraba agitadamente mientras miles de escenas cruzaban por su cabeza, los ojos de él se mantenían firmes hasta que poco a poco fueron cerrándose, acercó a su antojado postre mientras comenzaba a mover sus labios sobre los de ella, la fricción provocó una electrizante sacudida que recorrió el cuerpo de ambos mientras el beso se intensificaba, se volvía agresivo, casi salvaje; Tom liberó la mano de la joven, la cual automáticamente llevó al cuello del joven, envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo mientras que con los dedos de una de sus manos se enredaban entre el oscuro cabello con la otra acariciaba la piel de la nuca del muchacho, ambos, con sus ojos cerrados, se dejaron zambullir dentro de un mar de extrañas emociones, una que Hermione llevaba tiempo negándose a creer, la misma que Tom padecía y que si no fuera por qué era demasiado listo, pensaría que lo habrían hechizado. _

_Hermione soltó un gemido al sentir a Tom atrayéndola a su cuerpo con fuerza, golpeando aún más fuerte su cuerpo con el suyo, y si ella creía que aquel arrebatador beso no podía ser más intensó, Oh, que equivocada estaba, si bien sabía que Riddle era aquel muchacho estudioso que rompía sus propias expectativas no sabía él por qué había pensado que no podía ser más profundo lo que estaba sucediendo, y de un momento a otro para la sorpresa de la castaña, ahora ella se encontraba sobre la comodidad del sofá, su respiración era anormal al igual que los latidos de su corazón pero eso no importó, Hermione le vio acomodarse sobre ella con manos y rodillas a lado de su cuerpo, sus ojos estaban fijos en los de ella, él también respiraba con dificultar, y poco a poco sin saber en qué momento había levantado las manos, Hermione Jean atrajo al muchacho de dilatados ojos azules hacia ella, cubriendo sus labios. _

_Pasaron los segundos y luego los minutos, Hermione y Tom se estremecieron cuando este último rompió con la poca distancia que había entre ellos, levantando con una de sus manos libres la pierna de la muchacha, acomodándola y amoldándola justo al lado de su estrecha cadera para acercarse aún más a ella…_

**_"Que no sé qué es, y ya me hace daño…"_**

_Los ruidos exteriores a aquella habitación donde Tom y Hermione se probaban uno al otro con desespero, la señora Cole escuchaba el timbre que comenzaba a aturdirle la cabeza, los niños se encontraban en el jardín trasero del viejo Orfanato, por lo tanto ella era la responsable de recibir a quien sea quien estuviera llamando a la puerta, la mujer caminaba con elegancia y lentitud pero finalmente logró llegar a tiempo, al abrir la puerta sonrío de oreja a oreja al ver a la hermosa mujer que se encontraba frente a ella, era su queridísima sobrina Colette. _

_Se separaron simplemente para recuperar el aliento y no morir uno sobre el otro a causa de falta de oxígeno, y por fin una vez más se enfrentaron con la mirada, podían sentir claramente el fluido de la magia de cada uno fluir dentro del cuerpo de su acompañante, Hermione bajó las manos del cuello del joven, rozando los hombros y bajando por su pecho cubierto por una clara camisa manga larga, los mechones oscuros de Tom cosquilleaban su frente, pero podía verla claramente mientras sus ojos se perdían en los movimientos de su mano, él, aun apoyándose con sus propias manos para no aplastarla con su peso, deslizó una de ellas por el rostro de la castaña, deteniéndose en su mejilla, bajando por esta y entreteniéndose en sus hinchados labios, los cuales comenzó a morder nerviosamente, sonrío de medio lado después de estremecerse al contacto de piel a piel cuando las manos de la muchacha se metieron por entre su ropa, acariciando su espalda y cayendo en rutina de subir y bajar por la blanquecina piel atrapada entre la ropa. _

- _No me tientes Granger… no tienes ni idea de cuan peligroso estoy de perder el control.- susurró el muchacho al oído de Hermione tras acariciar su mejilla con sus labios, tomar el lóbulo de su oreja con los dientes y dar un pequeño mordisco, causando en la castaña un estremecimiento que le hizo sacudirse, Tom soltó un suave gemido al sentir las caderas de su amante/rival meciéndose contras las de él, besó su cuello un par de beses, cantidad que Hermione no llevó la cuenta porque estaba perdida en las sensaciones que Riddle le hacía sentir, estaba extasiada por sus caricias, completamente perdida a causa de sus besos, la chica soltó una risita tonta ante el cosquillo que sintió cuando las manos de Tom viajaron desde su rostro hasta su vientre, pasando por desadvertida la barrera de ropa de la joven y sin importarle nada más y sintiendo las suaves caricias de Hermione, Tom decidió que era el momento de ir más allá, quería más de aquella joven mujer, aquella misma que lo desesperaba, lo retaba, lo incitaba, a la misma muchacha que lo atraía, lo enardecía, lo perjudicaba dulcemente con sus caricias, sonrío arrogante y excitado mientras movía un poco más arriba su mano exploradora, envolviendo con suavidad uno de sus pechos cubiertos por el sostén, meciendo el pecho bajo el cuidado de sus manos, escuchando la respuesta de Hermione en un gemido apenas audible incluso para él y al sentir las apenas crecidas uñas de la castaña clavándose en su espalda y arrastrándose de arriba abajo, Riddle concedió al cuerpo de Hermione un poco más de su propio peso, presionando el bulto que ya no podía ocultar más bajo su pantalón por sobre el vientre de la muchacha… _

- _Más… Granger, quiero más…- pidió el muchacho mientras estampaba su boca contra la de Hermione, ambos meciendo sus cuerpos al son de una danza de pasión y lujuria que los embriagaba y los enloquecía, él le sintió sonreír bajo sus besos en el momento en que Tom apartó las piernas de Hermione, esta, instintivamente envolvió las caderas del joven, presión, meciéndose hacia el frente, Tom, como un vil ladronzuelo en pleno acto, quitó a Hermione un gemido de placer que silenció con sus propios labios, no sabían qué iba a pasarles si la señora Cole los llegara a encontrar en tales actos amorosos y poco les importaba, sobre todo a Tom, quien le encantaba ver la cara de desconcierto de la pobre mujer. _

- _Debemos parar… creo…creo haber escuchado… Mmm.- empezó a decir Hermione interrumpiéndose así misma al sentir la virilidad de Tom palpitando aún más fuerte contra su intimidad, pero la fuerza que comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo se había transformado en fuego puro que ardía dentro de ella, se movía de arriba hacia abajo sin ponerse en paz, la estremecía, la enloquecía y por lo que veía en los ojos de Riddle, estaba casi segura de que al muchacho le pasaba lo mismo, pero había algo más, algo oculto entre las sensaciones de lujurias, escondido entre los besos y caricias, no sabía que era, pero los envolvía, mezclándose sin ningún punto del cual diferenciarse, tal vez fuera su propio poder llamando a la magia de Riddle, gritando por su unión finalmente… _

- _¡Tom! – se escuchó un fuerte chillido femenino. _

_Tanto Hermione como Tom maldijeron a la dueña de aquella voz, inmediatamente el ruido de la puerta golpeándose contra la pared al ser abierta, hizo eco por la pequeña habitación. _

_Hermione observaba a la hermosa joven de espeso cabello rubio, sus labios sonrosados brillaban bajo el efecto de algún brillo labial, sus ojos verdes destellaban alegría mientras que el reflejo de Tom era lo único que la castaña veía en ellos, celos… _

_¿Era eso acaso lo que sentía al ver a la preciosa chica abrazando con fuerza al muchacho de oscuros cabellos? Sonrío ligeramente al ver lo mucho que contrastaban uno con otro, pero había algo de similitud en aquel par, ambos eran atractivos y tenían cierto poder entre los demás, claro, Tom poseía ese carisma que lograba engañar a los adultos, y esa chica por lo menos y aparentemente solo era como era con los demás, y ella, Hermione, con un color de cabello y de ojos demasiados simples, se encogía mientras la rubia le sonreía tontamente a Tom. _

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces para sacudirse los recuerdos de aquella Navidad, había pasado ya algún tiempo de eso y lo cierto era que entre más lo pensaba y lo recapitulaba, más grande era la decepción hacia sí misma y hacia Tom.

Se puso de pie de un momento a otro, excusándose con sus amigos la falta de apetito, tenía que alejarse de ahí y decidirse de una buena vez, olvidar lo que había pasado y borrar dentro de ella ese cariño que repentinamente y sin que ella lo hubiera buscado, había tenido hacia Riddle, quien desde aquel incidente con la sobrina de la señora Cole, Colette si no mal recordaba, no se habían vuelto a hablar a pesar de la insistencia de Tom, pero ella no estaba ni interesada en escuchar sus tontas palabras ni en seguir manteniendo algo que, ni uno ni el otro habían querido.

Al menos eso era lo que Hermione pensaba.

Se sentía fría, vacía y con un propósito que tenía que llevar a cabo, vio a su madre salir del gran comedor, se estremeció y sorprendió al verle los ojos tristes y a punto de llorar, algo había pasado, sus ojos se volvieron completamente azules al saber cuál era el motivo de la tristeza de Hermione, la imagen de su joven y testarudo padre llegó a su mente, de inmediato la joven, la que ya no poseía un cuerpo físico y que dudaba que fuera ahora un fantasma humano, atravesó la pared y buscó al hombre que debería estar con su madre ¡y engendrándola no perdiendo su tiempo! La joven descendió de las alturas y se posó justamente a las espaldas de Tom, quien aparentemente estaba observando a Draco. Y se acercó al oído del joven…

- _"Ve por ella… te necesita, necesitas explicarle lo que pasó ¿Qué haces aquí sentado perdiendo el tiempo? ¡Ve por ella de una maldita vez! ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta que entre más pase el tiempo, Draco Malfoy va ganando territorio de algo que está destinado a ser para ti?! ¡Vamos, levanta ese pálido trasero y ve tras Hermione!" -_ Tom Riddle se estremeció de pies a cabeza, algo extraño, pues la única vez que recordaba haberse sacudido de esa manera fue cuando él y Granger… él y ella… el orfanato…

Se puso de pie de repente ante las miradas curiosas de Lucius Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, entre otros chicos que compartía mesa, incluso Draco Malfoy le miraba con curiosidad, y a pesar de ello, Tom salió del gran comedor, sin saber muy bien a donde iba o él por qué de repente sintió ganas de ir tras la búsqueda de Hermione.

Severus Snape detuvo el viaje de su tenedor que originalmente iba hacia su boca cuando vio a Tom Marvolo Riddle ponerse de pie y salir de la enorme habitación, sonrío de medio lado a sabiendas de lo que estaba sucediendo, pues el hombre ya había observado a Hermione Granger salir del gran comedor.

Draco torció el gesto en su cara y se puso de pie, desapareciendo tras las enormes puestas del salón, dejando atrás a sus compañeros y avanzando a grandes zancadas hacía, hasta donde él sabía a una desaparecida Hermione, se había percatado de su misteriosa retirada sin haber probado demasiado alimento.

- _"Te estás arriesgando demasiado Circe, las cosas se te han salido de control, no pudiste manejar a Draco Malfoy quien está empeñado en conquistar a tu madre…"_ – las palabras de Salazar Slytherin eran más que ciertas, Morgana había visto como el destino de sus padres se resbalaban de sus manos, y si no hacía nada por ambos, existencia se reduciría a nada.

- _"Hay una cosa por hacer, es peligroso pero seguro…"_- respondió la muchacha mientras volteaba a ver al Lord de las serpientes, ambos se encontraban levitando en las alturas del colegio, observándolo absolutamente todo.

- _"¿Ese plan tuyo, pone en riesgo nuestra propia existencia, cierto?"_ – Morgana sonrío, ese hombre era asquerosamente intuitivo.

- _"El tío Draco y su testarudez han puesto en riesgo mi propio futuro y el suyo Lord Slytherin… es por eso que tengo que borrarles la memoria aun signifique desaparecer…" - _ explicó la muchacha mientras le daba un vistazo al hombre que le acompañaba en aquel confinamiento entre dos mundos, el de los vivos y el de los muertos.

- _"Dejarle al destino lo que debiste haber hecho tú es muy mala idea a estas alturas, ¿ya te has preguntado qué sucederá con nosotros si Draco Malfoy logra enamorar a tu madre y no Tom Riddle? ¿Ya has pensado cuáles serán las consecuencias si tu padre continúa cometiendo errores respecto a tu madre? - _Morgana ya se había cuestionado todo lo que Slytherin estaba diciéndole, sabía muy bien cuáles eran los riesgos, sonrío tristemente.

- _"Ya casi es de noche, no tenemos otra opción que confiar en el destino mi Lord, es ahora o corremos el riesgo de desaparecer y hacer como si nunca hubiéramos existido…" – _las palabras de la muchacha dieron mucho que pensar al hombre que la acompañaba, tanto el adulto como la adolescente soltaron un suspiro de resignación.

Draco se detuvo en medio del pasillo al ver a Hermione a unos metros más adelante, con su mirada fija en la techumbre del lugar, se veía bastante tensa a pesar de encontrarse recargada a la fría pared, el rubio se acercó a la muchacha muy lentamente, Hermione se percató de su presencia y a pesar de la gran cantidad de sombras que habían invadido el pasillo, la castaña logró identificar a Draco.

- ¿Fue por mi cabello, verdad? – preguntó el joven mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabeza, cepillando las hebras casi blanquecinas.

- Draco, sabes perfectamente que te reconocería hasta en el infierno…- reconoció ella mientras lo veía a su lado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, sola? – preguntó de repente el muchacho.- no has asistido a ninguna de las clases ¡¿te encuentras enferma o algo?! ¿te han hechizado Hermione? – continuó cuestionando el rubio mientras le ponía la mano en la frente de la joven, retirando mechones de castaños cabello a su paso, la joven sonrío divertida.

- Para nada, Draco, estoy perfectamente, lo que pasa es que necesitaba estar sola… - fue su simple respuesta ante un ya silencioso rubio.

- Y se puede saber… ¿Qué sucede, desde cuando necesitas tú un tiempo a solas? – preguntó mientras se posaba justo en frente de la joven.

- Draco…

- Hermione… estás así de rara desde que regresaste de este estúpido viaje a ese Orfanato ¿fue Riddle, cierto? Él te hizo algo pero lo proteges… ¡dime que te hizo y yo me encargaré de…!

- Ya basta…- lo interrumpió la castaña mientras cubría los labios del rubio con una de sus manos.- si Riddle me hizo algo bien podría yo encargarme de eso.- continuó explicando la joven mientras retiraba la mano.

- Hermione ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó un sorprendido Draco, Hermione desvió la mirada y la posó sobre uno de los retratos que miraba curioso a los jóvenes.

- Es…difícil de explicar… pero creo que yo… creo que me… me gusta Riddle.- la confesión, pensó Draco con desconcierto, aquellas palabras a las que tanto temía escuchar, se llevó una vez más la mano a su cabellera, apartando la mirada de Hermione y sin saber que hacer o decir, Draco simplemente guardó silencio, esperando a que la chica continuara diciendo algo más.

- …Se veía tan solitario Draco, no había nadie en aquel Orfanato que le dirigiera la palabra que no fuera por obligación, más que yo… convivíamos día y noche, discutíamos sobre libros y alguna de esas tonterías científicas, vi en él a un Tom que no conocemos aquí en Hogwarts Draco, fue muy diferente… - la joven se detuvo mientras bajaba la mirada, de repente sus zapatos se volvieron incluso mucho más interesantes que estar desahogándose con el rubio.

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿él…Hermione, él te…?

- Si… eso creí al principio…- respondió la castaña al levantar la mirada, Draco abrió los ojos de par en par al ver la mirada cristalina de la muchacha.

- Ese hijo de puta… ¡¿Qué te hizo?! – gritó mientras sostenía a la joven por los delgados hombros, fue en ese momento cuando Hermione soltó el llanto, uno desesperado, como si lo hubiera mantenido guardado dentro de ella por mucho tiempo, Draco la sacudió suavemente mientras escuchaba el llanto de la muchacha, de un jalón el rubio la atrajo hacia su pecho, envolviendo su cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo, Draco Malfoy aún conservaba la sorpresa en su rostro.

No había querido escuchar aquellas palabras, había tenido esperanza de que ni Tom ni Hermione se acercaran más de lo necesario, pero había pasado, esas vacaciones en el Orfanato lo habían cambiado todo, y ahí estaba el maldito y jodido resultado, Hermione ya lo había dicho, algo más había pasado entre ella y Tom pero no había resultado.

- Déjame…- dijo Draco de un de repente, rompiendo el silencio que se había hecho, Hermione ya había dejado de llorar para ese entonces y sin comprender lo que había comentado el muchacho, se separó de él, mirándole a los ojos.

- ¿Malfoy?

- Déjame que yo…Hermione, te amo, desde hace mucho tiempo y no tienes una idea desde cuando… deja que yo…. – decía mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.- deja que yo te haga olvidar lo que Riddle te ha hecho…- continuó diciendo mientras sostenía el rostro de Hermione con ambas manos, la chica estaba tan sorprendida que no fue capaz de dar un paso atrás cuando el rubio la atrajo hacia sí, Hermione le vio ladear ligeramente el rostro, cerrando sus ojos, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo, pero la sorpresa seguía sin permitirle moverse para evitar aquello, Draco era su mejor amigo, habían crecido juntos, sabía que las madres de ambos hubieran estado encantadas si algo más sucedía entre ellos, sintió su corazón latir fuertemente mientras los labios del muchacho se acercaban peligrosamente a los de ella, Hermione levantó las manos con destino al pecho del joven para detenerle, aquello no podía suceder, ella no iba a olvidar a Riddle por más que se esforzara, había estado perdida en el momento en que aceptó que estaba enamorada, la castaña se estremeció de pies a cabeza al sentir el fresco aliento de Draco sobre su rostro, el beso ya era inevitable…

Morgana veía todo desde la lejanía, con sus puños bien cerrados, no había hecho falta escuchar la confesión de su madre ni lo que había sucedido en el dichoso Orfanato, todo lo había leído en la mente de su padre y la de su madre, se giró con la mirada completamente azulada y brillosa en furia, o su padre era tan frío como lo había sido en su vida pasada o realmente era un idiota incomprendido, lo miró observando la escena desde la oscuridad, se acercó a él…

- _"¡¿No vas hacer nada, vas a dejar que Draco Malfoy te la arrebate así de fácil?! ¡Ella te Ama y tu tan campante aquí viéndola alejarse con otro! ¡Por Merlín Padre, haz algo!"_ – gritaba Morgana mientras veía con desespero el inmaculado rostro de Tom Riddle, no había ninguna emoción cruzar por aquella atractiva cara y se rindió, el fantasma de Circe se dio por vencida, dando unos cuantos pasos hacia la pared, se recargó en esta y dejó caer su cuerpo, lo había intentado todo, había querido hacerle llegar su maldito mensaje a su padre pero este simplemente no lograba entender, la joven fantasma se estremeció de pies a cabeza al creer ver un movimiento por parte de Tom Riddle, y ahí estaba el joven hombre, con su mano extendida hacia la pareja que estaba a punto de besarse, con su varita apuntando hacia Draco Malfoy.

- Expulso…- Susurró Tom mientras apuntaba al rubio que estaba a escasos centímetros por besar a Hermione, Morgana sonrío de oreja a oreja cuando escuchó el hechizo salir disparado por la varita y golpear de lleno al rubio, quien inmediatamente había salido volando por los aires, golpeando el suelo, el grito de Hermione no se dejó esperar, la futura hija de Granger y Riddle se puso de pie y se detuvo a lado de su padre, quien comenzó a acercarse a Hermione a grandes zancadas.

- ¿pero qué…? ¡Riddle! ¿Qué le has hecho a Draco? – gritó la joven mientras salía corriendo hacia el rubio, pero fue detenida por la mano de Tom la cual rodeo con sus dedos la muñeca de la joven, el muchacho atrajo a la castaña con tal fuerza que esta se giró solo para golpearse contra el pecho del sombrío muchacho.

Él la miraba con seriedad, ella lo observaba con perplejidad, preguntándose todavía cómo era que había aparecido Riddle tan rápido y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, y se un segundo a otro, Hermione se estremeció al ver los azules ojos de Tom, había algo en aquella mirada, algo que se asemejaba a la tristeza, se mordió el labio la joven al recordar que Riddle ya la había observado de aquella manera…

**FLASH BACK.**

_Hermione se encontraba justamente frente a Tom, quien se negaba a levantar la mirada hacia ella, fue en el momento en que la castaña se percató de la atención que la sobrina de la señora Cole le prestaba a Tom, que se dio por enterada que algo pasaba entre los dos, algo dentro de ella comenzó a estrujarse rápidamente, los niños comían alegremente, charlando de vez en vez entre ellos mismos, preguntándole en alguna ocasión sobre la escuela a la que ella y Tom asistía, claro, Hermione no podía decirles que ella era una Bruja, Tom un Mago y que ambos asistían a un colegio de magia y hechicería, su mirada se dirigió una vez más a la rubia de Colette, quien sonreía dulcemente a un Tom bastante serio, no sabía de qué estaban hablando, tampoco era que le interesara, pero esa sensación sofocante comenzaba a invadirle por completo. _

_Todos habían terminado de cenar y Hermione había ofrecido su ayuda a Madame Diane, la cocinera, para lavar los trastes, la mujer encantada se lo había permitido; y mientras la joven tallaba y enjugaba la loza no pudo evitar voltear la mirada hacia la puerta, mirando sin haberlo querido, cómo Colette arrastraba a un desenfadado Tom hacia las escaleras._

_De repente, aquellos besos que se habían dado en la oficina de la señora Cole comenzaban a aparecer en su mente, los celos aparecieron entonces, mientras que a su vez una sensación de vacío crecía dentro de ella, volviéndose cada vez más grande, asustándole. _

_Hermione se despidió de Madame Diane, deseándole una buena noche de descanso, la mujer respondió el saludo y dando por finalizado aquel agotador día, Hermione se dirigió hacia su habitación, aquella que se encontraba justamente frente a la de Tom Riddle, subió lentamente cada escalón, llegando finalmente al piso correspondiente, se detuvo justo al llegar al segundo piso, y observó lo vacío que estaba, no había ni un solo ruido que indicara que alguien siguiera despierto, se acercó a la puerta de su recamara y la abrió, deteniéndose de repente al escuchar una risilla chillona, Hermione bajó la mirada, en aquella enorme casa no había nadie más que Colette que tuviera la voz tan delgada y tan estresante, la castaña se giró hacia la puerta de Tom, sus manos comenzaron a temblar mientras se acercaba a una entre abierta puerta, sonrío tristemente al corroborar que la rubia muchacha se encontraba dentro de aquella habitación._

_Se acercó lentamente a la puerta, levantando la mano para abrirla, tenía miedo, debía admitir, no quería encontrarse con algo desagradable o con alguna sorpresa inesperada, y finalmente, pasó lo que tenía que pasar… _

_La castaña vio a Colette levantarse como un resorte de la cama, con una mirada llena de pánico, mientras que Tom simplemente, desde la cama, volteaba a mirarle… _

- _¡Oh, dios santo, creí que eras mi tía, Hermione! – exclamó una divertida rubia._

- _Escuché ruidos…- fue lo único que dijo una apenas auto controlada Hermione mientras apretujaba la manija de la puerta, los marrones ojos de la castaña observaban fijamente a un apenas sorprendido Tom, quien, con la camisa desabotonada comenzaba a ponerse de pie, Colette simplemente estaba arreglándose el vestido cuando Hermione cerró la puerta suavemente y se dio la media vuelta, no quería seguir mirando aquella escena tan comprometedora, sabrá Merlín que tanto habrían estado haciendo pero no importaba, ya no importaba; Hermione abrió la puerta de su habitación cuando sintió a alguien salir de la recamara de enfrente._

- _Hermione…- llamó Tom en un tono desesperada y ¿desgarrador? No lo sabía pero a ella poco le importó él en cambio estaba en la espera de que la joven se girara para mirarle, y así lo hizo, pero lo que se encontró en cambio no fue lo que él esperaba; Hermione lo miraba fijamente, pero en esos ojos había algo que hacía falta, Tom dio un paso al frente y abrió la boca para decir algo pero ella dio un empujón con la mano a la puerta, la cual, comenzó a cerrarse lentamente, Tom presenció como la imagen de la seria joven comenzaba a desaparecer tras la puerta, la cual terminó cerrándose tras un suave ruido indicándole que ella había echado el cerrojo. _

_Si existía algo que había dejado desconcertado a Tom, fue aquella mirada y el hecho de que lo hubiera encontrado con la sobrina de la directora del Orfanato era cosa de no creerse. Se quedó parado frente a la puerta unos minutos, no pudiendo digerir lo que había sucedido, además ¿Qué era eso que comenzaba a sentir? Se llevó la mano al pecho, era como un profundo vacío que se volvía cada vez más grande y por primera vez, algo lo asustaba, no sabía si era esa sensación de pérdida o el hecho de que Hermione también había extraviado algo, ese brillo en sus ojos, se habían extinguido en el momento en que le vio recostado a medio vestir y acompañado por Colette._

- _Tom ¿sucede algo? – escuchó la femenina voz, el muchacho no se giró, simplemente observaba la puerta recién cerrada._

- _Déjame en paz…- dijo fríamente mientras se daba la media vuelta y apartaba a la joven con la mano, la muchacha se tambaleo y al querer una explicación, se vio silenciada por una profunda y fría mirada de soslayo por parte de Riddle, quien finalmente se ocultó dentro de su habitación, dejando en solitario a la rubia en medio de aquel pasillo._

_Y a la mañana siguiente, Hermione se había levantado temprano, como acostumbraba desde que había llegado, pero esta vez, para la sorpresa de Tom, no lo había esperado para tomar el desayuno, la joven se encontraba levantando los platos de la señora Cole y Madame Diane y los llevaba a la cocina sin siquiera darle los buenos días. El muchacho la siguió._

- _Hermione…- la llamó una vez dentro de la cocina, la joven encuadró los hombros pero aun así no se volvió para mirarlo en lugar de eso comenzó a lavar los trastos._

- _¿Qué quieres? – respondió al fin mientras se volvía hacia el muchacho, ella se secaba las manos con la franela mientras que él continuaba mirándole, Hermione notó la mirada, parecía que ahí dentro había miedo y enojo a la vez, pero poco le importó esa mirada, se estremeció al ver a Riddle dar un par de pasos al frente._

- _Yo… lo siento.- se disculpó con dificultar mientras su miraba se movía de un lado a otro sobre el rostro de la joven, esperando alguna respuesta._

- _¿Por qué? – contestó retóricamente ella quitándole importancia a lo que había pasado la noche anterior._

- _Hermione…- llamó Tom mientras intentaba tomar la mano de la joven, Hermione se mordió la lengua, había reconocido el dolor en la voz del muchacho, pero aun así ella…_

- _No me toques…- dijo en un susurro mientras apartaba la mano de Tom de un manotazo.- déjame en paz… ¿por qué no me haces un favor y te apartas? – tras decir aquello y ante un sorprendido Tom, Hermione salió de la cocina, el resto de aquellos días no volvieron a hablarse. _

_Y las Vacaciones finalizaron para la tranquilidad de Hermione._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Draco observaba la escena desde el suelo, podía desde el Angulo en el que se encontraba verle el rostro a ambos, se puso de pie lentamente, le maldito hechizo había dejado efectos secundarios en él como el mareó y pérdida momentánea del equilibrio y ahí estaba, siendo testigo del como aquel par se tragaban con la mirada.

- Lo siento… lo siento…- repitió Tom mientras se inclinaba hacia ella, Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido al verlo ocultar su rostro en el cuello de Hermione quien se quedó demasiado quieta.

- Riddle… apártate.- pidió secamente la castaña, quien no sabía qué hacer en tales casos, Draco por otro lado, simplemente observaba.

- Lo siento…- murmuró el joven mientras levantaba la mirada.- fue culpa mía, pero deja que yo te lo explique y…

- No.- interrumpió Hermione mientras lo apartaba de un empujón.- ¡No quiero que me expliques nada, lo que pasó fue muy obvio Tom! Pero yo tengo la culpa por creer que entre tú y yo…- había comenzado hablando alterada, para luego tranquilizarse e interrumpirse, desvió la mirada del muchacho y se dio la media vuelta.

- Draco, si vuelves a hacer una estupidez como la de hace unos momentos, te daré una patada entre tus futuros hijos…- y dicho aquello ante un asustado rubio, Hermione pasó a retirarse.

Tom dirigió a Draco una mirada dura y vacía, pero el rubio muchacho no sintió el efecto de sacudida que normalmente causaban los ojos de Riddle, al contrario, Draco se enderezó y lo observó fijamente.

- Le has hecho daño ¿no es así? – preguntó el rubio mientras guardaba sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón.

- Estaba confundido…- respondió Tom sin mirarle ya, recargándose en la pared y levantar la mirada hacia el techo.

- ¿confundido, tú Riddle? ¡No me hagas reír! – exclamó Malfoy mientras daba un paso al frente, Riddle le miró de reojo, sus azules ojos se volvieron aún más brillantes.

- Si me crees o no es lo de menos Malfoy… dime como te sentirías tu… si nunca en tú vida te habías sentido atraído por alguien, y de repente cientos de emociones te golpean, sin saber cómo reaccionar o decir o hacer… ¿Qué harías tú…si de repente asimilas estar enamorado de alguien?

El silenció reinó en los próximos minutos, lo que Draco había escuchado lo había perturbado, Tom había cometido un ligero error por qué no sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, lo mismo pasaba con Hermione al parecer y él, él simplemente veía como Tom y Hermione sufrían.

- No lo sé… ni idea de lo que le hiciste a Hermione… pero estoy seguro que fue un enorme error y que yo jamás le haría sufrir…- respondió el rubio mientras se giraba.

- ¡Yo no lo sabía! – gritó Tom desesperado, Draco se volvió para mirarle, sus ojos brillantes e intensos, fue en ese preciso momento cuando el rubio se percató de lo que pasaba, vio detenidamente a Riddle, el chico perfecto e inteligente, su cabello oscuro despeinado, con sus mechones cayéndole por la frente, el uniforme desaliñado y con grandes ojeras.

- Riddle tú…

- Si ella me hubiera dicho lo que sentía por mi… ¡Créeme Malfoy yo no hubiera hecho lo que hice! Todo pasó muy rápido…- las palabras de Riddle empezaron por tener un poco de razón en Draco.

- ¿entonces por qué carajos ahora no le dices tú lo que sientes…?

- ¡Le eh pedido disculpas! – respondió Tom.

- Pero no le has dicho que la quieres.- ¡¿Pero qué carajos estaba haciendo dándole consejos a su rival?! Se preguntaba mentalmente a gritos el rubio mientras empuñaba las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

- Tal vez sea demasiado tarde…- susurró Riddle mientras se daba la media vuelta y se retiraba.

- Cobarde.- contestó Draco mientras hacía lo mismo y se dirigía hacia su habitación.

**_"_****_Por favor no pongas entre tú y yo_****_  
>Dudas que por hoy<br>Puedan separarnos…"_**

Los días pasaron rápidamente, dando paso a las semanas y a los meses, hasta que simplemente, de un momento a otro, Hermione Jean Granger se encontró frente al espejo…

- ¡Hermione todavía no estás lista! – el grito de Lavender Brown y Ginny Weasley aturdieron a la castaña, quien las miró a través del espejo con el ceño fruncido.

- No estoy segura… de querer ponerme ese vestido.- contestó la joven mientras colocaba un vestido negro frente a ella, simulando que lo llevaba puesto, lo mismo hizo con uno color verde oliva, de falda ancha…

- Creo que ese es perfecto Hermione ¡Ahora date prisa si quieres llegar a tiempo a la maldita ceremonia! – gritó Ginny, la pelirroja chica ya estaba lista, Hermione volteo a mirarle, se veía hermosa con aquel vestido color perla y su rojizo cabello recogido en un alto moño, Lavender sonreía desde la puerta, la joven había optado por un elegante vestido color azul ajustado a su cuerpo, apenas podía caminar pero se sentía soñada con aquel traje, Hermione suspiró y tomó el verdoso traje y se adentró al baño.

- Ya era hora.- escuchó decir a Ginny a una rubia risueña.

Salió del pequeño cuarto de baño, ya estaba peinada y maquillada, gracias a Merlín y a sus fuerzas mágicas su cabello había sabido comportarse en esa ocasión, Ginny y Lavender voltearon a verla, quedando mudas al ver a la joven saliendo del baño, luchando con los tacones que se había puesto.

- Te vez… increíble Hermione.- alagó la rubia mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza.

- Si… y tus ojos resaltan… se ven casi verdosos, supongo que es por el efecto del color del vestido, has elegido bien Mione…- comentó Ginny mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba del antebrazo a la castaña, Lavender fue la primera en salir de la recamara, seguida de sus dos mejores amigas.

Todos los alumnos se encontraban en la espera de ser llamados, la ceremonia de Graduación se llevaba a cabo donde antes había sido el gran comedor, mientras que los padres de cada alumno a punto de egresar como Brujas y Magos de Hogwarts, los esperaban dentro del gran salón, Luna se encontraba ya haciendo fila a alado de su compañero cuando vio a las tres muchachas llegar justo a tiempo, levantó la mano y las llamó.

- Eh Luna, bonito vestido…- comentó Lavender mientras veía a la muchacha, Luna se dio una vuelta, provocando que la ancha falda blanca con azul girara majestuosamente.

- Gracias….- respondió finalmente.

- ¡Señoritas Weasley, Brown y Granger, hagan el favor de acomodarse en fila a lado de sus compañeros, ya casi es hora de ser llamados! – esa era Minerva McGonagall quien se veía realmente diferente al llevar la cabeza descubierta y alejada por aquel horrible sombrero de mal gusto, la profesora de transformaciones llevaba puesto un vestido recatado color rojo con incrustaciones de cristales dorados, realmente se había empeñado en vestirse.

- No sabía que teníamos que… acomodarnos por parejas.- comentó Hermione, Ginny y Lavender se miraron de reojo.

- Hubieras estado enterada si no te la hubieras pasado tan distraída Mione.- intervino Lavender mientras que ella y la pelirroja se lanzaban una mirada cómplice, lo que ambas muchachas no habían dicho a Hermione fue que, Minerva McGonagall había dado la oportunidad a los alumnos de escoger a sus parejas, pero la castaña había estado tan metida en sus últimos exámenes que se le había olvidado por completo, así que ellas, como buenas amigas, se habían encargado de ese pequeño detalle.

- Espera a ver que se entere de lo que hemos hecho.- comentó Brown a Weasley.

- Si… se va a poner furiosa cuando vea con quien la hemos emparejado.- susurró la pelirroja mientras Hermione buscaba a su pareja.

- Eres la primera de la fila Hermione, nos veremos más tarde.- se despidieron Ginny y Lavender con un movimiento de manos un poco exagerada, la castaña vio a sus amigas un tanto nerviosas, pero lo atribuyó al momento, no a los actos que ella misma ignoraba que habían hecho.

- ¿crees que se vaya a enojar mucho? – preguntó Ginny mientras veía a la castaña avanzar hacia el frente de la larga fila.

- Si no le decimos que fuimos nosotras las que escogimos a Tom Riddle como su pareja de noche… No se enojará Ginny.- sonrío la rubia mientras se acomodaba tras la pelirroja y tomaba del brazo a Ronald Weasley.

- ¿de qué hablan ustedes dos? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

- De nada, entrometido.- contestó Ginny.

- ¿Qué han hecho ahora? Esas caras de felicidad absoluta las delatan…- intervino Harry quien acompañaba a Ginevra.

- Nada malo que le haga daño a alguien…

- ¿Dónde está Hermione? Ya es tarde.- se escuchó la voz de Draco justo frente a Harry y Ginny, la pelirroja sonrío traviesamente.

- Enviamos a Hermione hasta el frente.- dijo con orgullo la pelirroja, Lavender sonrío a un Draco desconcertado.

- Pero… pero al frente se encuentran los premios anuales, prefectos y los alumnos más destacados.- habló Harry un tanto nervioso.

- Si… ¿con quién ha quedado Hermione para pareja? – preguntó Ron.

- Bueno, no es que Mione haya tenido oportunidad de escoger…- contestó la novia del pelirrojo en un tono bajo, pero fue inútil porque el grupito la había escuchado.

- ¡Ustedes! La han puesto con Riddle… par de casamenteras fracasadas…- masculló un molesto Draco ante una feliz Ginny a la cual no le importó el insulto.

- Si fuéramos fracasadas, en estos momento ni Tom ni Hermione estuvieran emparejados, Malfoy, así que hazte un favor y deja los celos de lado por qué te hacen ver horrible.- intervino Lavender con una gran sonrisa.

Hermione buscó con la mirada a sus amigas, pero estaban bien entretenidas hablando con los muchachos, ya se había dado cuenta con quien le habían puesto como pareja, Tom la observaba tranquilo, esperando a que la joven se acercara o dijera algo.

- ¡Señorita Granger, tome del brazo a Riddle para poder comenzar! – exclamó la profesora de transformaciones pero al ver que la castaña no la obedecía, había lanzado un hechizo.

- ¡pero profesora! – gritó Hermione al ver que estaba involuntariamente abrazando a Riddle por el brazo, el joven simplemente se mantenía relajado.

- Por favor nada, señorita Granger, no tengo ni idea que ha pasado con ustedes dos, pero por el momento hará lo que se les pide al pie de la letra… vamos ¡andando que hoy es su último día aquí en Hogwarts! – respondió la mujer mientras abría la puerta de entrada, la música y los aplausos no se dejaron esperar, Hermione vio con asombro el lugar, estaba preciosa la decoración mágica…

Mientras la larga fila de alumnos a punto de graduarse caminaban por entre las filas de asientos donde se encontraban padres y familiares de los alumnos, Hermione y Tom sentían la falsa neblina hechizada cubrir sus pies, mientras que el cielo se mantenía oscuro, poco a poco las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer, veladoras rojas y verdes flotaban a los lados del pasillo por donde el alumnado marchaban con sus respectivas parejas.

Ni una palabra se habían dirigido a pesar de que no volverían a verse después de ese día, a la mañana siguiente se encontrarían entre prisa y prisa por desalojar sus habitaciones y marcharse a casa, buscar un empleo o algo parecido.

Tom la miró de reojo, pudo notar el nerviosismo de la joven, sonrío ante eso, era una verdadera lástima que todo aquello hubiera terminado de tal manera, sobre todo por qué aún recordaba los besos que se habían dado aquel invierno.

- Granger…- le llamó por su apellido, Hermione se giró para mirarle mientras seguían caminando, entre gritos y aplausos de los adultos, ambos se miraron fijamente, los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a iluminar la falsa noche estrellada que se encontraba sobre sus cabezas, era todo aquello demasiado mágico.

- ¿Qué pasa, Riddle? – respondió ella mientras lo observaba.

- Te vez Hermosa.- dijo sin más.

- Tú… también te ves bien…- contestó la castaña mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el frente y no supieron más, ni uno se atrevió a añadir otra cosa.

**_"Contéstame, aunque duela dime por qué  
>No te brillan igual que ayer<br>Las pupilas cuando me miras…"_**

Dumbledore se postró frente a los alumnos y los demás presentes, sus palabras fueron alentadoras y precisas, todos lo observaban atentamente, dando oportunidad a otros profesores para dirigirse a los alumnos, Hermione sonrío al ver a una llorosa Minerva McGonagall despidiéndose de la generación más problemática de todos los tiempos, pero también con los mejores alumnos, a la mujer casi le daba un ataque al comenzar pasar lista y al finalizar, el salón se había quedado en completo silencio…

Severus se dirigía al gran salón a grandes zancadas, en la entrada lo esperaba una hermosa mujer de piel morena.

- La fiesta ya ha dado inicio, Severus ¿Dónde has estado? – preguntó María mientras tomaba el brazo de Snape le ofrecía.

- Solo fui a poner en orden algunas cosas.- respondió el hombre mientras entraba al gran salón, siendo recibido por la música y los gritos de los alumnos.

Hermione sonreía mientras era rodeada por sus padres, el flashazo de la cámara los había encandilado un poco, pero el recuerdo de aquel día estaría plasmado en un trozo de papel mágico, tras la entrega de los pergaminos, Hermione se reunió con sus padres, después de eso fue llamada por sus amigos, la música retumbaba por todos lados, mientras que a las afueras del colegio las luces de cientos de colores lo iluminaban por completo.

- ¡Ah Hermione, tal vez no nos volveremos a ver nunca más! – gritó una llorosa Ginny, Lavender se acercó a las dos muchachas y las abrazó, entrelazándose entre ellas.

- ¿y qué es lo que vamos a hacer después de este día? – preguntó la rubia.

- Yo iré a San Mungo a iniciar cuanto antes con mis estudios, siempre eh querido ser medimaga.- contestó Ginny quien comenzaba a limpiarse las lágrimas.

- Y tú Lavender… ¿a qué te vas a dedicar? – preguntó Hermione.

- Bueno… Harry y Ron quieren ser Aurores…

- ¡¿te has vuelto loca, tú, una auror, Lavender?! – chilló Ginny ante una sonriente rubia.

- Si… yo iré a donde mi Won - won vaya… ¿y tú Mione, sigues con esa idea de dedicarte a las Leyes mágicas?

- Sí, pero me tomaré un tiempo para ello, primero quiero llevar una carrera muggle de derecho, después volveré al mundo mágico…

- ¿quieres ser una especie de embajadora? – preguntó una sorprendida Ginevra Weasley.

- Si… algo por el estilo.- fue la respuesta de Hermione mientras le daba un sorbo a la cerveza de mantequilla.

Tom se encontraba al otro lado del salón, él no tenía padres quienes acudieran a su evento de graduación, pero ahí se encontraba Madame Diane y la Señora Cole, quien estaba demasiado feliz.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Tom? – preguntó la mujer más cercana a ser una madre para él.

- No sucede nada, Señora Cole… - fue su respuesta mientras que sentía cómo la mujer levantaba su rostro por la barbilla.

- No me mientas chiquillo, te conozco mejor que la palma de mi mano, ¿es por ella, verdad? Sé que es por la señorita Granger… aún sigo sin entender por qué dejaron de hablarse aquella navidad…

- Por qué fui un tonto.- respondió Tom mientras observaba los claros ojos de la mujer.

- Hasta los tontos merecen una segunda oportunidad Tom.- intervino Madame Diane quien sorprendió al muchacho.- ahora, si no vas por la señorita Granger y le dices lo que sientes… te daré con una cacerola en esa cabeza tan dura la tuya.- continuó diciendo, la señora Cole estaba sonriendo mientras Tom esbozaba una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Supongo que… Gracias.- respondió mientras se alejaba de ambas mujeres.

- Ya se había tardado… esos dos no pueden ser más obvios por qué se mueren.- comentó Diane mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo veía desaparecer entre las parejas que bailaban en medio de la pista.

- Si… supongo que este enredo se debió a mi sobrina.- murmuró la señora Cole mientras observaba a Hermione estremeciéndose ante la presencia de Tom.

Draco salió del baño con el cabello humedecido, había pasado varios meses desde que Riddle, Hermione y él se habían encontrado en medio de aquel pasillo, había estado a punto de besar a Hermione si no hubiera sido por el expulso de Riddle, se maldijo así mismo por haberse quedado de manos cruzadas.

- _"Ya es hora… tío Draco"_ – el rubio se estremeció completamente al escuchar la voz de Morgana, la cual se encontraba justamente frente a él con el rostro ajeno a emociones.

- Morgana ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el sorprendido rubio.

- _"Las circunstancias me han traído hasta esto, lo siento, pero ya no hace falta que lo recuerdes todo…"_ – fue su respuesta, Draco dio un paso hacia atrás, perplejo por la noticia.

- Morgana… espera… ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡No ahora! – gritó el joven mientras sentía la presencia de alguien más tras él.

- _"Morgana, ya he borrado los recuerdos de Severus Snape…pronto desapareceré…"_ – aquella voz pertenecía a Salazar Slytherin, el rubio se giró rápidamente para descubrir que el hombre comenzaba a desvanecerse frente a sus ojos, luego de unos segundos solamente él y Morgana se encontraban en aquella zona solitaria.

- _"No hace falta que lo sepas…Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí Tío Draco, pero es hora de que todo esto lo ponga en manos del destino…"_ - tras aquellas palabras, lo único que Draco Malfoy recordaba era aquel intenso brillo que emanaban los ojos de Morgana.

Después de eso, Draco Malfoy se encontraba dirigiéndose al gran salón sin saber lo que había sucedido, entre sus memorias el recuerdo de la muerte de Hermione ya no se encontraban, ni siquiera recordaba haber conocido a una hermosa niña llamada Morgana, no había rastro alguno de haberse enamorado de Hermione, quien ahora simplemente era su mejor amiga de la infancia, aquel Draco Malfoy no era el mismo rubio que había vivido una Guerra, ni él cómo su padre lo había obligado a convertirse en un asesino, nada de aquello había pasado…

Y le vio entrar al salón donde se llevaba a cabo una fiesta de graduación, sonrío al saber que su tío favorito ya no daría problemas, la joven Morgana cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo y soltó una fuerte carcajada, mientras su presencia en ese mundo moría poco a poco, fue desapareciendo lentamente en un montón de partículas, pero antes de eso vio a Hermione Granger y a Tom Riddle desaparecer por el oscuro pasillo.

- _"Debí haber confiado en ti…para unirlos ¿no es así, destino?"_ – fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer por completo.

**_"Mientes, te conozco bien  
>Está claro que algo está cambiando…"<em>**

Hermione intentó apartar la mano de la de Riddle, pero algo se lo impedía, no sabía si eran los nervios o la curiosidad por saber a dónde iba con todo eso, la castaña y el joven Riddle se detuvieron al final del pasillo, entre la pared comenzó a aparecer una enorme puerta de madera, Tom no volteo a mirarle cuando comenzó a arrastrarla nuevamente, ambos, dentro de la legendaria sala de los Menesteres…

Un lugar relajante donde nadie pudiera interrumpirlos, Hermione vio el cielo oscuro siendo iluminado por una enorme Luna, había una humedecida hierba que cosquilleaba sus pies al caminar, siguiendo a Riddle que continuaba sin mirarle…

- ¿Ya vas a decirme por qué me has sacado a rastras, Riddle? – preguntó Hermione mientras le veía detenerse, desenlazó las manos y se giró hacia ella.

- ¿Por qué me pones las cosas tan difíciles, Hermione? – preguntó el muchacho mientras se acercaba ella y enmarcaba el rostro de la joven con sus manos frías, los ojos de ella se oscurecieron.

- Sabes perfectamente él por qué…- fue su respuesta.

- ¿después de tanto tiempo, sigues molesta conmigo? ¿No merezco que me disculpes por lo que hice? - los ojos de Riddle emanaban pena, Hermione sabía claramente que el chico estaba pidiéndole disculpas legítimas, pero a ella todavía le dolía, podía ver esa escena una y otra vez sin poder olvidarla nunca.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí, Tom? – preguntó la joven mientras llevaba sus manos al pecho de él y empuñaba las manos sobre el oscuro saco del muchacho.

- ¡Eso Hermione! ¡te quiero a ti! – gritó mientras intentó lanzarse contra sus labios, pero Hermione había sido más rápida y se apartó, moviendo el rostro a un lado.

- Explícate por qué no te estoy entendiendo nada…

- Que te explique… ¿Qué más explicación quieres cuando te estoy diciendo que te quiero? ¡Maldita sea Hermione, me dejaste todo confundido aquel día que nos besamos en la oficina de la señora Cole, no sabía lo que me pasaba cuando te veía… y ella… ella estaba solamente ahí engatusándome como todo el tiempo! – gritó el joven mientras apartaba sus manos del rostro de ella, dejando a una sorprendida muchacha que seguía aferrándose a sus ropas, se pasó la blanca mano por su negro cabello, cerrando los ojos.

- Te juro… que cuando la besaba no dejaba de pensar en ti, quise detenerme por qué sabía que no eras ella… por qué sus labios no eran tan dulces como los tuyos, ni su piel tan suave como la tuya…- empezó a decir mientras depositaba pequeños besos en sus mejillas, su frente, cuando hubo terminado, abandonó un beso en los labios de la castaña, quien no hizo ni el menor movimiento por apartarse.

- No sabía lo que estaba pasando, sabrá Merlín desde cuando me has gustado, pero no comprendí que tanto hasta el día en que me dejaste fuera de tu habitación, regalándome esa mirada fría y abandonada de luz… Merlín bendito, no tienes ni idea de lo asqueroso que me sentí cuando entraste en la recamara y nos viste… hubiera preferido que me hubieras gritado, golpeado o acusado en lugar de recibir esa mirada… y luego tu indiferencia y tu silencio terminaron por convencerme que no hacía falta que me acercara a ti… que me odiabas por qué te había hecho daño…- Tom guardó silencio, recargando su frente en la de Hermione, quien estaba tan impresionada que era incapaz de decir o hacer algo al respecto, pero fue cuestión de tiempo.

- Yo me sentía igual, Tom… también quería gritar y golpearte por ello, me dolió tanto que no sabía de donde venía tanto sufrimiento… nunca antes… nadie… ¡Pero tú simplemente sonreías y era suficiente para sentir una revolución en mi estómago! Y no entendí cuando te vi con Colette, fueron celos, lo sabía, pero estaba tan sorprendida que sabía que tenía que controlarme y salir de ahí antes de que te lanzara una maldita maldición imperdonable… - tras decir aquellas palabras, Hermione levantó sus manos hacia el rostro del muchacho y lo obligó a mirarla.

- Si no te dije lo que sentía, fue por qué tampoco yo sabía lo que era… estaba carcomiéndome ese maldito sentimiento, tuve que darme cuenta de lo mucho que te amo separándome de ti, viéndote prestar atención en clases desde lejos, sin poder discutir contigo algún tema…- Hermione guardó silencio.

- Repítelo…- pidió un impresionado Tom.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó la castaña.

- Lo que has dicho, repítemelo.

- Oh, Tom, yo… Te Amo…- susurró la joven mientras le daba bienvenida al beso que Tom Riddle le obsequiaba en esos momentos.

Aquella misma sensación de pertenecerse siempre, había regresado en el momento en que sus labios volvieron a unirse, se probaron y saborearon, al principio aquel beso era delicado, eran como dos principiantes que comenzaban a experimentar lo que significaba aquello, las manos de Tom detenidas en los hombros de la muchacha, y las de ella ahora rodeando su cuerpo, acariciando su piel y enredándose en los mechones oscuros, Hermione soltó un gemido al ser atraída con fuerza hacia el masculino cuerpo.

**_"Habla, no huyas de mi  
>A quemarropa ya di<br>Que es lo que te tiene así  
>Visiblemente agitado…"<em>**

Fue en ese preciso instante cuando la intensidad, la desesperación y la necesidad se abrieron brecha, hostigando a la pareja a pedir más del otro, a exigir, a robar si era necesario, Hermione apretujó el cabello cuando sintió el fuerte apretón rodeando su cintura, el calor los envolvió casi en un instante, junto con un escalofrío que recorrió sus cuerpos pidiéndoles cada vez más.

Se separaron solamente por la falta de aire, mirándose profundamente uno al otro, las palabras no fueron necesarias en ese momento, sus ojos los delataba…

Y sus labios volvieron a donde deberían haber estado todo ese tiempo, besando al otro con indomable pasión, su magia reconociéndose mutuamente y sus cuerpos imitándola, ella acariciaban su espalda y él intentaba controlarse, sin saberlo, ni uno ni el otro estaban perdiendo la razón, ese autocontrol del que tanto presumían comenzaba a perderse poco a poco, se separaban y se acercaban, sintiendo el calor emanando del otro cuerpo.

Las sombras y la escasa luz proveniente de la falsa Luna aportaban un extraño efecto visual, volvía a su alrededor más mágico de lo que era; y entre besos apasionados, ni Tom ni Hermione se percataron que recientemente había aparecido una enorme cama con dosel, sus cortinas de color rojo escarlata combinaban perfectamente con el color de las sabanas; el peinado de Hermione quedó perfectamente desvanecido gracias las manos de Riddle, al cual su apariencia perfectamente alineada había quedado completamente en el olvido, la oscura capa se encontraba ahora en el suelo, junto con las zapatillas de la joven, y mientras él la sujetaba por la cintura e inconscientemente ambos se dirigían hacia el mueble, la castaña se dedicaba por completo a besarle y desvestirlo…

Y se miraron, sus ojos dilatados por la lujuria, sus labios hinchados y con unas inmensas ganas de seguir tocando la piel del otro…

Tom besó la mejilla de Hermione, envolviendo su cintura con sus brazos, Hermione se sobresaltó al sentir el pequeño mordisco en su hombro…

- Desvistum…- Hermione se abrazó aún más fuerte a un sonriente Riddle al sentir cómo su vestido se resbalaba por el cuerpo, dejándola apenas vestida con su ropa interior.

- Tom… - nombró la castaña entre respiración, sus ojos fijos en él, y con sus pequeñas manos, Hermione acarició el pecho ya desnudo del joven, quien simplemente la observaba, comenzando a acariciar la espalda de Hermione, su Hermione…

- ¡AH! – el suave gemido de placer proveniente de Hermione al sentir las manos de Tom deslizándose bajo sus pantaletas, rodeando con sus cálidas manos la carne de sus glúteos, la respiración rápida de Tom le respondía a la castaña que también él estaba disfrutando, ajustándola aún más a su cuerpo, demostrándole lo mucho que le necesitaba, Hermione ronroneo al oído del muchacho mientras este le besaba el cuello y ella notando el bulto que yacía entre las piernas de su amante, palpitando en su vientre, Tom siguió amasando la carne de Hermione, ambos respirando agitadamente.

- Maldita sea… - se escuchó la voz de Hermione, Tom soltó una risita.

- ¿Te ayudo? – preguntó el muchacho antes de atrapar los labios de la joven contra los suyos, Hermione ahogó un gemido dentro de su boca, logrando escuchar finalmente el suave ruido de una cremallera deslizándose, haciendo crujir los dientitos hasta que finalmente el horrible sonido se silenció.

Cayeron sobre la cama uno sobre otro, los castaños cabellos de Hermione regados por las rojizas sabanas, seguida por Tom, quien se aseguró de no golpear el desnudo cuerpo de la joven con su peso, apoyándose únicamente de sus codos y sus rodillas, Riddle reanudó lo que había estado haciendo, besó sus labios y todo su rostro, la llamó por su nombre una y otra vez mientras ella respondía con suaves y a veces roncos sonidos provenientes de su garganta, deslizando una de sus piernas por el costado de su cuerpo, haciéndolo estremecer de pies a cabeza, cubriendo sus acolchonados pechos con sus manos, besó y mordisqueó delicadamente la dulce piel del cuello de Hermione, la joven se estremeció al sentir el duro miembro de Tom, exigiendo por entrar en la joven…

- Tom…- gimió su nombre mientras el joven le separaba las piernas, acomodándolas alrededor de sus caderas, empujando ligeramente hacia el frente, fue en esa ocasión en la que ambos liberaron un suspiro al unísono, Tom se aferró a las sabanas escarlata mientras que Hermione lo sujetaba por la espalda, arañando la blanca piel, meciendo sus caderas en busca de la intimidad del otro; Hermione arqueó la espalda, levantando el rostro hacía la cabecera, su cuerpo buscando el aire en el momento en que el punzante dolor causó estragos en su cuerpo, enviando una corriente eléctrica por su espalda, Tom abrió los ojos y vio a la joven que yacía con él en pleno acto de amor, se miraron, las pequeñas lagrimas caían por las comisura de los ojos de la muchacha, las embestidas fueron suaves, más no lo suficientes para evitar el sufrimiento a la que, hasta hace unas horas, una virginal Hermione, Tom se detuvo al ver reflejado sufrimiento en el dolor de la joven…

- Hermione…- susurró mientras intentaba apartarse.

- ¡No te detengas! Continua… continua Tom...- pidió la joven mientras cruzaba sus piernas tras la espalda del hombre al que claramente amaba para evitar que se alejara, sus labios volvieron a los de ella, continuando con el vaivén de sus movimientos, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo en suaves movimientos que comenzaron a tomar ritmo.

**_"En el altar de mi credo particular  
>Nada, nadie me importa más<br>Que la música de tus labios…"_**

Podía sentir la piel perlada de sudor con sus manos, la fricción entre sus cuerpos se había intensificado, habiendo llegado al orgasmo un par de veces, al parecer aquello no había sido suficiente ni para él ni para ella…

Hermione acarició los mechones oscuros mientras que el muchacho descansaba sobre ella, podía sentir su respiración tranquila y pausada, realmente estaban agotados después de haber yacido juntos, detuvo los movimientos de sus manos, ella también estaba cansada, sonrío al sentirlo moverse y murmurar algo que no entendió muy bien.

- No te detengas…- repitió Tom un poco más alto para que ella le escuchara, Hermione le besó la coronilla de la cabeza y siguió paseando sus dedos por entre el cabello del muchacho.

Hermione a pesar de lo agotada que se encontraba, se había quedado despierta, mirando el cielo falsamente estrellado y aquella redondeada Luna, sonrío cuando notó a Tom Riddle moviéndose sobre ella, se sorprendió al notar que aún permanecían unidos desde sus puntos más sensibles, el ronroneo de Tom le afirmó que el joven aún podía continuar con sus eróticos juegos.

La castaña se movió un poco, en respuesta, después de media hora más de besos y caricias y un par de gemidos suaves, Tom y Hermione se encontraban vistiéndose, acomodando las ropas como se encontraban tal y cómo habían entrado ahí, el más ligero cambió provocaría un caos, al menos eso era lo que Hermione creía que iba a pasarle si Ginny o Lavender se percataran de lo sucedido.

La puerta se cerró y lentamente comenzó a desaparecer y tras aquellas paredes, se fue lo que había pasado dentro de la habitación.

Lo que pasaba en la sala de los menesteres, se quedaba en la sala de los menesteres, aquello causó gracia a Hermione.

Durante todo el trayecto del pasillo hasta la sala común de las chicas, las manos entrelazadas de Tom y Hermione no se soltaron ni un solo momento.

Al llegar justamente frente al cuadro de la señora gorda, Tom atrajo a Hermione hacia él, depositando un dulce beso entre sus labios, se separaron, pero inmediatamente se arrepintieron de ello, volviendo a unir los suaves labios.

**_"Eres azúcar amargo  
>Delirio y pecado<br>Un cofre de sorpresas  
>Llegas, me besas y<em>**

- ¡Oigan, ustedes dos, Indecentes chamacos! – el grito de la señora del retrato comenzó a chillar, causando risas en la pareja, Tom despidió a Hermione con un largo beso, la castaña dio un par de pasos hacia atrás sin querer dejar de besar al muchacho.

- ¡¿Qué no me están escuchando?! Malditos adolescentes indecorosos….- continuaba quejándose la mujer al ver como al fin ambos muchachos se separaban.

Hermione entró a la habitación en puntillas, sabía a la perfección que sus compañeras de habitación tenían un sueño tan ligero, que era de no creerse, ya que hubo superado la distancia entre la puerta y su cama, la castaña se dispuso a recostarse, transfigurando su vestido en la habitual pijama.

Y con una sonrisa en el rostro, Hermione Jean Granger se sumergió en el mundo de los sueños, esperando que el día no tardara tanto en llegar.

El sol entró por la ventana colándose uno de sus brillantes rayos por entre el cristal, golpeando así la cortina del dosel, el rostro tranquilo de Hermione comenzó a desfigurarse en un claro ceño fruncido, odiaba que la despertaran cuando sabía que no era necesario levantarse tan temprano.

- Hermione, despierta…- esa voz pertenecía a una escandalosa pelirroja llamada Ginny, Hermione le dio la espalda, no quería saber nada de chismes ni de nada, por el momento ella quería dormir ya que no lo había podido hacer durante la madrugada.

- ¡Hermione Granger despierta de una vez! – esa era Lavender, quien le gritó lo más alto que podía, la mencionada despertó de un sobresaltó al escuchar el grito.

- ¡¿Por Merlín Bendito que intentan hacer, matarme de un susto?! – gritó la joven quien se esforzaba por mantener los ojos abiertos.

- Ay Hermione ¡es que hay tantas cosas que contarte! – gritó Lavender con las manos entrelazadas a la altura de su pecho, Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿para eso me han despertado? ¿Pata contarme como la han besado sus respectivos novios y las declaraciones de amor…?

- ¡Sí! – gritaron ambas muchachas con la cara enrojecida.

- Pero… ¿Cómo supiste Hermione? – preguntó Ginny, la castaña se llevó una mano a su melena rebelde y levantó la mirada hacia la joven.

- Son tan obvias… ¡ahora déjenme dormir! – les respondió mientras se lanzaba una vez más hacia la cama, cubriéndose el cuerpo con la sabana.

- ¿pero qué le pasa? – preguntó la rubia.

- Ni idea… pero esto es un claro ejemplo de una buena desvelada… ¿lo que significa? – las cejas rojizas de Ginny se levantaron después de hacer la pregunta, Lavender sonrío abiertamente al descubrir lo que sucedía.

- ¡Hermione Jean Granger! ¡¿Qué estuviste haciendo anoche que no puedes despegarte de la cama?! – gritó la rubia mientras saltaba sobre la joven durmiente.

- ¡Oh mierda Lavender, bájate de encima! ¡y no hice nada que ustedes no hayan hecho! – contestó desde debajo de la sabana, fue en ese momento de silencio rotundo y frío que Hermione cayó en su error, se descubrió poco a poco para encontrarse con dos caras sorprendidas por la respuestas.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó una seria Lavender.

- Oh, no… chicas yo no quise decir que… ¡Oigan! ¡¿pues qué diantres estuvieron haciendo anoche ustedes dos?! – al final fue ella la que terminó cayendo en cuenta de que algo andaba mal, Ginny y Lavender se sonrojaron de pies a cabeza, dejando a una impactada Hermione.

- Vamos Hermione… ¿con quién fue, con Draco Malfoy o con…Tom Riddle? – preguntó una muy curiosa Ginny.

- ¡¿Qué les importa?! – exclamó la muchacha mientras se alejaba de ella, saliendo por fin de aquella cama que le parecía bastante pequeña.

- Oh, vamos Hermione dinos con quien y nosotras te diremos.

- Ya sé con quienes estuvieron no hace falta, Gracias… ¡y no me interesa escuchar las historias de sus intimidades!

- Yo lo hice con Harry…- empezó a decir Ginny con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

- Y yo con Won-Won…- continuó Lavender mientras se ponía de pie, tanto la pelirroja Weasley como la rubia Brown se pusieron de pie, acercándose a Hermione con una mirada depredadora, la castaña comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás, intentando escapar de ese par.

- ¡déjenme en paz! ¡estuve con Tom! ¿contentas? – terminó por confesar la joven de ondulado cabello, sus amigas, sonrientes saltaron sobre ella y la abrazaron.

**_Oh si, como las odiaba en veces. _**

Hermione soltó un suspiro mientras se ataba el cabello en una coleta alta, había terminado por maquillarse y por última vez, se miró al espejo. Sonrío.

Había pasado varios meses desde que dio por finalizada su carrera de Derecho, como lo había dicho a sus amigas justo en la fiesta de Graduación en Hogwarts y de eso ya hace cuatro años.

Y precisamente ese día volvía al mundo mágico, tendría que hacer un pequeño curso de legislación mágica y una maestría en Leyes que regían al mundo de las criaturas, su principal objetivo era convertirse en la abogada de las criaturas mágicas, en especial los Elfos quien a pesar del tiempo continuaba esclavizados.

Se despidió de sus padres y se marchó.

**_"Odio, tener que ser yo  
>Quien te obligue a dar<br>Ese primer paso…"_**

Hermione se detuvo justamente frente al local donde Tom Riddle se desempeñaba como buscador y vendedor de Objetos antiguos y valiosos, sonrío al ver al hombre observar algún objeto mágico, estaba tan metido en lo que era su trabajo que ni siquiera fue capaz de escuchar la campana de alarma al abrir la puerta, Hermione le vio ojear un viejo libro el cual lo tocaba con sumo cuidado, debía ser alguno tomo muy antiguo.

Borgin & Burkes

Hermione se estuvo paseando por el local un par de minutos hasta que se percató que Tom no iba a prestarle atención, era como un fantasma rondando el viejo local, la muchacha se tambaleó hasta llegar al mostrador donde Tom Riddle se encontraba estudiando el viejo libro.

La mujer se inclinó hacia el frente, quedando a escasos centímetros apartada de su prometido, cuando se habían graduado de Hogwarts tanto ella como él se habían mantenido en contacto por medio de cartas, de vez en cuando Tom la visitaba así como ella viajaba a Londres Mágico por unos días, aprovechando para verlo y reencontrarse con sus amigos.

- Señor Riddle, si continua usted ignorando a esta señorita tendré que ir a buscar a alguien más que me atienda mejor.- dijo la mujer provocando un sobresaltó en el joven.

- ¡Hermione! - gritó Tom al ver a la hermosa mujer que tenía en frente.

- Sí, yo… ¡Llevó cerca de diez minutos aquí y no me has visto ni entrar, Tom! – exclamó la joven mientras veía al muchacho darle vuelta al mostrador y recibirla con un fuerte abrazo.

- ¿Cuándo has llegado? – preguntó Riddle mientras observaba a la castaña.

- Ya te dije, hace diez minutos… - respondió ella mientras veía la sonrisa abierta de Riddle, soltó una carcajada al escuchar los pestillos de la puerta cerrarse, las persianas de las ventanas también lo hicieron…

- ¿El señor Borgin no se encuentra? – preguntó Hermione desabotonándole el chaleco negro que llevaba puesto el hombre que en algunos meses se casaría con ella.

- Se ha marchado… no volverá hasta el próximo mes…- fue su respuesta antes de atacar sus labios.

Ginevra se detuvo a lado de su ahora esposo, quien se asomaba por la ventana y hacía un intento por distinguir algo ahí adentro, pero fue en vano incluso un hechizo por qué aquellas ventanas incluida la puerta, estaban cerradas con un encantamiento poderoso.

- No se encuentra… ya vamos Harry…- pidió una desesperada mujer.

- En un momento Ginny, necesito hablar con ¿pero que diablos hace un montón de ropa tirada en el suelo? – Harry intentó explicar a su esposa adorada que ocupaba hablar con Tom Riddle respecto al ser el padrino de bodas de Hermione, de hecho, desde que se habían enterado de la pedida de mano de Hermione, Ron, Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, estaban en una disputa interminable, los tres muchachos exigían ser el padrino de la pareja.

- ¿en serio, cariño? ¡Apártate déjame ver! - ordenó la pelirroja mientras empujaba a su cariñoso marido, quien se tambaleo hacia un lado.

- ¡Ginny! – gritó el pobre hombre.

- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡reconozco esa tanga! – exclamó la pelirroja.

- ¡Ginny, por merlín no lo grites! – pidió un avergonzado castaño.

- ¡¿Qué?! Fue el regalo de Navidad que le envié a Hermione…- respondió Ginny mientras su esposo la tomaba del antebrazo y la sacaba de aquel lugar, era increíble lo imprudente que su pelirroja esposa llegaba a ser.

- ¿Se han ido? – preguntó Tom mientras sentía la caricia de Hermione en su espalda.

- Si… creo que Ginny ha visto la ropa en el suelo.- respondió la mujer mientras hundía sus dedos en la cabellera de Riddle.

- Déjalos… es una clara advertencia que estamos muy ocupados.- respondió Riddle mientras se separaba del pecho de su prometida, le miró a los ojos y sonrío, Hermione vio aquellos preciosos hoyuelos formándose cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

- ¿Ya te he dicho un Viernes a las siete de la tarde…lo mucho que la amo señorita Granger? – la pregunta hizo reír a Hermione.

- No señor Riddle, usted nunca me lo ha dicho.

- Oh, pues permítame corregir mi error… Yo a usted la Amo profundamente querida.- fue la respuesta de Tom antes de volver a los brazos de su amada.

**_"Si es que hay alguien aparte de mí  
>Ahora mismo y aquí cortamos en sano<em>**

**_Me desharé, por dentro me desharé  
>De dolor pero no daré<br>Por pararte ni un solo paso…"_**

**ALGUN TIEMPO DESPUÉS…**

- Hermione, el blanco es para las vírgenes…- decía Lavender mientras veía a la castaña girar frente al espejo, observando cada detalle de su hermoso vestido de novia.

- Y claramente tú no eres virgen desde la graduación…- continuó diciendo la pelirroja.

- Bueno… mis padres están aquí y según ellos soy aún virgen…- decía la castaña mientras se volvía para encarar a sus amigas.- y según tus seis hermanos Ginny, también lo eras el día en que contrajiste matrimonio con Harry y ni que decir Lavender, que ya estoy enterada de que tú y Ron ya lo habían hecho para sexto curso en Hogwarts…- contestó la castaña con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Bueno… si tú no dices nada nosotras tampoco.- intervino Lavender un poco nerviosa, Ginny negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Por cierto Hermione… ¿Quién será tú Padrino de honor a fin de cuentas? – preguntó la rubia mientras subía el cierre al vestido blanco a Hermione.

- Los tres, los muy cabrones no desistieron, así que Tom y yo decidimos que tanto Draco como Harry y Ron serían nuestros padrinos…- contestó la castaña mientras se miraba por última vez al espejo.

- Si, Harry me contó sobre el pleito en el Bar…

- Eso explica por qué Draco traía un ojo morado… o por qué Ron tuvo que ir con un dentista mágico para que le repusiera sus dientes inferiores… ni qué decir de Harry que traía los dedos de la mano derecha rotos… no puedo creer que entre ellos se hayan hecho tanto daño…- comentó Ginny mientras miraba a Hermione, la castaña soltó una carcajada ante aquello.

- Ginny, si no fueron entre ellos mismos quien les causó esos golpes y huesos rotos… sino Tom… créeme, ya estábamos hasta el copete sobre sus gritos, cada dos o tres horas nos llegaban cartas suyas pidiéndonos ser nuestros padrinos, hasta que un día, los tres juntos interrumpieron una de nuestras noches románticas… esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso…- contó Hermione a unas sorprendidas mujeres.

- Por dios, ojala hubiera estado ahí y verles la cara cuando…

- Ginny por favor no termines esa frase…- pidió Hermione mientras se dirigía hacia la salida.- Ahora ¿quieren mis damas de honor acompañarme al maldito altar para por fin casarme con Tom Riddle? – pidió la joven mientras doblaba los brazos, Ginny se abrazó a uno y Lavender a otro.

- ¡Vámonos! – dijeron la rubia y la pelirroja al unísono, Hermione rodó los ojos, vaya manía de esas dos de hablar al mismo tiempo.

Tom y Hermione observaron a los invitados desde su mesa, Draco Malfoy se encontraba lo suficientemente ebrio como para no recordar absolutamente nada los próximos días, ni que decir de Ronald Weasley que junto con Fred y George se encontraban sobre una mesa dando vueltas, hasta que uno no saliera lanzado hasta el suelo y se rompiera el cuello no iban a estar a gusto, los marrones ojos de Hermione volaron hasta los baños de caballero, aquello no debería parecerle tan raro, pero desde que tocaron la marcha nupcial, tanto Ginny como Harry, se habían perdido dentro de los baños, que no le sorprendiera a nadie que el próximo mes ya contaran con un nuevo miembro en la familia Potter y Weasley, sonrío al ver a Luna en medio de la pista de baile danzando con Theodore Nott, entre todos los hombres que habían asistido a su boda, era Theo y Tom los únicos que se encontraban en sus cinco sentidos.

- Hermione…- la castaña se estremeció al escuchar el susurro de su ahora esposo en su oído.

- ¿Qué sucede señor Riddle? – preguntó la castaña mientras sentía las manos de su ahora marido en rodear su vientre.

- La pecosa y su marido ya han desocupado el baño… ¿le interesa a la señora Riddle acompañar a su increíble marido? – preguntó el hombre tras la carcajada de la novia.

- ¡Eh! ¡¿A dónde van ustedes dos?! – gritó Draco Malfoy bastante borracho, atrapando en un abrazo a la pareja de esposos que ya estaba a unos pasos de entrar a uno de los baños.

- ¡Malfoy! – gritó Riddle.

- ¡Ustedes dos…Hip…no van a ningún…Hip…lado! – y fue así cómo Draco les arruinó el rato de privacidad a Tom y Hermione.

**_"Eres azúcar amargo...  
>Delirio y pecado<br>Un cofre de sorpresas  
>Llegas, me besas…"<em>**

**CUATRO AÑOS MÁS TARDE.**

La casa estaba a oscuras, lo único que iluminaba era la escasa luz de la Luna llena que se colaba por entre las ventanas, los dos hombres se encontraban espalda contra espalda con una escoba entre sus manos, Ronald, con sus grandes ojos azules miraba de un lado a otro, manteniéndose en alerta máxima…

- No los veo comadreja… ¿tú puedes…?

- Negativo Hurón… jamás debí haber venido aquí ¡debí haberme quedado en casa con Lavender y Ninna! – chilló el pelirrojo aferrándose aún más a la escoba.

- Merlín Bendito comadreja… no sabía que le tuvieras tanto miedo a ese cuarteto…- comentó el rubio hombre mientras se sobresaltaba al ver unas sombras tras el sofá.

- ¡¿Qué pasa, que viste, eran ellos verdad?! – gritó el histérico hombre mientras se giraba hacia Draco Malfoy.

- No sé lo que vi ¡Pero no volveré a cuidar a esos niños nunca, mucho menos juntarlos… son un peligro para la humanidad! – gritó Draco mientras veía la figura de un enano frente a ellos, no podían verlos claramente, pero sabían de quienes se trataban.

_¡ Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! _

Tanto Ronald como Draco se estremecieron de pies a cabeza al escuchar las risitas infantiles tras ellos, lentamente, muy pero muy lentamente, los dos adultos, se giraron hacia donde creían que provenían las risas…

- ¡Bu! – gritó una dulce niña que les había saltado encima.

Y cuenta la leyenda, que dos hombres veinticinco años gritaron tanto que parecían dos almas en pena, sufriendo a manos de sus verdugos que apenas medían sesenta centímetros de estatura, demasiados altos para la tierna edad de tres años…

- Astoria jamás va a perdonarte Draco, ve asimilándolo de una buena vez…- decía Hermione mientras veía al muchacho bastante sereno.

- ¡¿Pero que querías que hiciera?! ¡Tus malditos engendros me tenían aterrorizado! – exclamó el rubio mientras veía al otro lado de la estancia a un divertido Riddle que aparentaba leer el profeta. - ¡¿Y tú de que rayos te ríes Riddle?! Esto no es divertido! – continuó quejándose.

- Pues déjame responderte Malfoy que no sé qué es más gracioso, tú y Weasley gritando como almas en pena que se lleva el diablo o que hayan saltado por ola primer ventana que vieron… por cierto, la comadreja vendrá mañana a hacer las reparaciones, te espero aquí a primera hora…- comentó Tom mientras se ponía en pie, Hermione negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Tú maldito… ¡Hermione jamás debiste casarte con este engendro del mal, mucho menos haberle dado hijos! Estoy seguro que es su gen maldito que les proporciono maldad a tus hijos.- continuó diciendo el rubio.

- ¡Ya basta Draco! Ni mi marido es un engendro diabólico ni mucho menos mis hijos… no seas melodramático… ahora ve por Ron para que nos acompañen a desayunar…- pidió la castaña mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina.

Harry y Ginevra Potter llegaron a la casa Riddle una hora antes de lo acordado, la pelirroja mujer traía en brazos a James Sirius, quien se encontraba medio despierto.

- ¡Harry Potter ven aquí inmediatamente! – gritó Lavender desde el otro lado de la cocina, el mencionado se estremeció al ver a la esposa de su mejor amigo dirigirse a grandes pasos hacía él, apuntándole con su peligroso dedo índice.

- Ho…Hola Lavender…- saludó el castaño mientras se sacudía al sentir la pequeña y filosa uña clavándose en su pecho.

- ¡Desgraciado, desconsiderado, patán, mal padre! ¡¿Cómo dejas que tú embarazada esposa siga cargando con tú hijo de tres años! – gritó la chillona mujer, pero para cuando hubo terminado aquello, Harry ya había arrebatado a Ginny a su hijo y alejado de la peligrosa mujer, Ginny soltó la carcajada ante la escena.

- Ay Lav… eso no era necesario, estaba a punto de pasarle a James a Harry.- comentó la hermosa futura madre.

- ¡Y un cuerno! Además, un buen susto le hacía falta a ese cuatrojos.- respondió la rubia mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Por cierto ¿Dónde están los hombres? – preguntó la pelirroja.

- En el patio…- contestó una recién llegada Hermione que traía una charola platinada llena de cervezas de mantequilla.

- ¿y que están haciendo ahí? – preguntó la rubia.

- ¿es que Ron no te lo ha contado? - intervino una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro.

- Astoria…- llamó Hermione.

- ¿contarme que…? – preguntó una medio preocupada Lavender.

- Bueno…- comenzó a decir Astoria Malfoy.

Minutos más tarde cuatro mujeres se encontraban sentadas en la sala riéndose a carcajadas después de lo que Hermione y Astoria les habían contado respecto a la pequeña aventura de Draco y Ronald.

- ¡Ya sabía yo que Won-Won era un miedoso! – comentó la rubia entre risa y risa.

- Bueno, a mí me preocupa el hecho de que los hijos de Hermione hayan convencido a mi Scorpius jugarle la broma a su propio padre.- explicó Astoria mientras sonreía dulcemente.

- Bien, esto es un claro ejemplo del por qué ni Morgana ni Salazar deben juntarse tanto con George, Ginny… tú hermano los consiente demasiado y les da ideas raras.- intervino Hermione mientras le daba un sorbo a su tacita de té.

- Buena idea, a James le ha dado por hacer lo mismo que mi hermano, siento tanta pena por Georgy y Fredy, los hijos de los gemelos…

- Si… ya estamos enteradas, ese par de pillos están siguiendo los pasos de sus padres… típico.- habló Lavender mientras se giraba para ver a su marido con la mirada entrecerrada, lo había escuchado todo.

- Hola cariño… ¿quieres otra cerveza de mantequilla? ¡Won-Won! ¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó la cínica mujer al ver el nuevo tono de cabello de su esposo.

- Hermione creo que debes venir a ver esto…- interrumpió un serio pelirrojo.

Morgana y Salazar Riddle se encontraban justamente frente a su madre, la cual los veía severamente con los brazos cruzados, los tiernos niños habían echado algún tipo de poción que su descuidado padre había dejado por ahí a la parrilla, donde los hombres deberían haber estado asando la carne…

La pelirroja pasó la mirada por los cuatro adultos, todos ellos con diferentes tonos de cabello, Ginny quiso soltar la carcajada pero por la mirada que le dirigía Harry en ese momento, sabía que no era buena idea.

- Niños ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que no deberían estar jugando con las opciones de su padre? – preguntó la mujer mientras observaba a los mellizos.

- ¡Pero mamá! ¡hubieras visto cómo hizo el PUM! ¡además a Morgy le gusta más el color rosa en el cabello de papá…- explicó el pequeño Salazar, Hermione envió una curiosa a su marido, quien estaba a punto de saltar sobre sus propios hijos.

- Te lo dije Riddle, esos niños son el mismísimo demonio encarnado…- hablaba Draco, quien anteriormente había sido rubio, ahora poseía el cabello tan anaranjado que solía la vista.

- Hermione recuérdame alejar a Salazar de esos hermanitos Weasley... – habló Tom mientras se acercaba a su esposa y lanzaba una mirada a sus hijos. – y ustedes dos… ¡Están castigados de por vida! – terminó gritando para la diversión de su propia esposa y las demás mujeres.

- ¡Si papá! – respondieron al unísono tanto Morgana Circe como Salazar, pero ningún adulto fue capaz de ver sus deditos cruzados tras las espaldas de estos, nadie.

**_"Eres azúcar amargo  
>Un ángel un diablo<br>El hombre que quiero  
>Pero siento que ya no te tengo…"<em>**

- Tom, no puedes pasarte toda la vida encelando a tu hija, menos ahora que eres profesor de pociones en Hogwarts, no sería bien visto…- explicaba Hermione a su necio marido.

- Hermione querida, esto no estuviera pasando si en primer lugar, Morgana no hubiera heredado tu figura…- explicó un apenas controlado Tom, Hermione quien le masajeaba los hombros mientras que él estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama.

- ¡Oh, Vamos Tom! Desde un principio sabíamos que Circe iba a ser un problema entre los muchachos…- explicó la castaña mientras veía un retrato familiar, su hija era una joven muy hermosa, con un carácter fuerte que había heredado explosivamente de su padre.

- Además cariño, deberías mejor ponerle atención a Salazar… ese si que es un rompecorazones…

- Salazar es demasiado serio como para andar de flor en flor, Hermione… en cambio Circe disfruta de burlarse de los chicos y su debilidad por… ella.

- ¿De verdad? Pues yo creo que mejor empiezas a hablar a tu hijo sobre ya sabes que… por qué el otro día lo escuché hablando con Scorpius y el joven Blaine Snape sobre la sala de los menesteres…- le susurró Hermione a un perplejo Tom.

- ¿La sala de los menesteres…? Pero que… - pero el hombre guardó silencio en el momento en que sus azules ojos se encontraron con los marrones de su esposa…

- ¿ahora recuerdas, mi amor? – le preguntó ella mientras deslizaba sus manos desde sus hombros hasta el pecho.

- Oh, mierda…- se escuchó la ronca voz de Tom Riddle.

Morgana veía a su padre con los ojos atentos en la clase, admiraba a aquel hombre por sobre todas las cosas además de su madre, era un Mago asombroso y demasiado astuto, sonrío, su hermano mellizo, Salazar, se encontraba en el primer asiento, según él, su padre jamás le pondría demasiada atención por el simple hecho de pensar que lo tendría más vigilado.

- Eres un pillo hermano mío.- le había contestado ella en aquel momento.

**_"En el altar de mi credo particular_**

**_Siempre has sido el mejor, el más  
>El espejo en el que miro…"<em>**

- Riddle, presta atención al profesor… luego no quiero que estés preguntándome sobre el antídoto del veneno…- la ronca y áspera voz masculina provino de su lado, Morgana levantó la ceja oscura y se giró un poco hacia el muchacho que tenía a lado.

- Blaine… eres cómo un dulce amargo…- dijo ella mientras lo miraba, el joven levantó la mirada hacia la muchacha.

- Riddle, no empieces de nuevo… además a ti ni siquiera te gusta lo dulce…

- Por eso digo que eres amargo, Blaine… - la muchacha parpadeo un par de veces y sonrío abiertamente al ver el sonrojo de Blaine Snape, nada más ni nada menos que el hijo del actual director de Hogwarts; el muchacho había heredado la seriedad de su padre, el entusiasmo y la completa concentración en sus estudios, era apuesto y esa nariz casi idéntica a la del padre, lo hacía una figura áspera y ruda, pero precisamente por eso a Morgana le gustaba, sobre todo esos ojos ambarinos que brillaban intensamente cuando algo lo extasiaba, como en esos momentos, el pobre se delataba solo sin darse cuenta.

- Es en serio Snape.. me gustas…- soltó la joven mientras comenzaba a tomar nota manualmente, nunca le gustó escribir con magia.

**_"Eres azúcar amargo...  
>Eres azúcar amargo<br>Un ángel un diablo  
>Maldito embustero<br>Cómo duele saber que te pierdo…."_**

- Tú padre nos está observando Riddle…- advirtió Blaine mientras bajaba la mirada, y medio ocultaba su rostro entre las largas cortinas negras que tenía por cabello.

- ¡Señor Riddle! ¡¿pero qué rayos está usted haciendo?! – de repente el grito del profesor Riddle llamó la atención de los alumnos.

- ¡Salgan ahora mismo de mi clase, y bájese la falda por el amor de Dios señorita Nott! ¡los veo después de clases a ambos! – los gritos eran fuertes, lo que provocó un tenebroso silencio que sacudió a los alumnos de pies a cabeza, Morgana vio a su hermano mayor salir del aula, con una risa en los labios.

- Ese hermano tuyo… es un indecente…- Morgana sonrío al escuchar al muchacho susurrar.

- Oh, vamos Blaine ¿no me digas que a ti no te gusta ser indecente de vez en cuando? - le contestó bajamente mientras sus ojos azules se encontraban con los dorados del joven.

- A las 6 en la sala de los menesteres… y no me hagas esperar un solo minuto, sabes que odio la impuntualidad.- respondió el muchacho con una media sonrisa.

- Arrogante… - contestó la joven mientras se dirigía hacia el frente, donde su padre mantenía la mirada idéntica a la de ella fija y profundamente sobre ella.

- Señorita Riddle, no haga que la castigue a usted también.- amenazó el celoso padre.

Morgana sonrío a su adorado padre y lo estudió durante unos segundos, era un hombre que a su edad seguía siendo atractivo, con su oscuro cabello y aquellos azules ojos que lo hacían aún más poderoso, su madre era la única mujer en ese mundo que tenía poder sobre el terco y arisco hombre, aunque ella sabía que su padre no era dulce, sui no más bien una especie de persona agridulce, no desagradable ni empalagaba, era tan perfectamente equilibrado, desvió la mirada hacia Blaine, quien seguía empeñado en no levantar la mirada, pues ya sabía que el estricto profesor estaba precisamente vigilando a su preciosa hija; Circe Morgana no podía encontrar demasiadas diferencias entre su padre y su novio, ambos eran serios y ariscos, pero sabían demostrar afecto cuando querían, si, los dos eran como dos terrones de Azúcar Amargo como a ella y a su madre tanto les gustaba degustar. FIN.


End file.
